


Alados

by Fallon_Kristerson



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Civil War, Multi, Revolution, Winged, long fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemorables, los humanos han estado bajo el poderío de los alados. Martín llega a la residencia de los Prado para convertirse en el sirviente personal del próximo heredero y casi inmediatamente queda bajo el hechizo de sus alas. Para Miguel las cosas no son muy distintas tampoco.





	1. Un nuevo universo

**Author's Note:**

> Allá en la primera mitad del 2013 comencé a armar un AU, que eventualmente volvió a estar en stand by luego del tercer capítulo y al que se le cruzó otra historia, Casanegra. Sip, han sido cuatro años desde que empecé esta historia y por fin la terminé. Es también la más larga que he escrito hasta ahora y el universo que más he trabajado. En otras palabras, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que está acá y significa mucho para mí, espero que les guste uvu

Tal vez lo más extraño de su viaje era el hecho de que aún no lo asimilaba del todo. Nada, no había nada que pareciese real ahí, a donde él se estaba dirigiendo. Era como un cuento de hadas, como una historia que era vendida de lo más lindo y que en realidad contiene puras pesadillas. Al menos eso había dicho Daniel, aunque Martín no estaba muy seguro de si creerle. Últimamente su primo andaba extraño y esperaba que cuando volviese... Si es que volvía, se recordó Martín antes de terminar aquel pensamiento y volvió rápidamente su atención al exterior de la carroza. Sus ojos verdes dejaron pasar más campos de arroz, papas y otros cereales y tubérculos. Su mente trataba de hacerse con la idea de que quizá todo eso constituiría pronto su nueva dieta, solo un detalle más en su nueva vida. Extrañaría el mate, el dulce de leche, la carne que había hecho famosa a su comuna... Extrañaría a sus primos también, claro, el dejarlos solos no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos ahora con todos esos rumores de rebelión merodeando por todos lados. Pero no era como si hubiese podido hacer mucho para evitarlo. No eran dueños de su vida y de eso se había dado cuenta en el momento en que sin más le dieron la orden de empacar. No entendía por qué habían ido hasta ahí a buscarlo, hasta el otro lado de la cordillera. Ciertamente seguían siendo territorio sureño, pero igual le extrañaba el asunto. Por más que trató de encontrarle una explicación lógica de por qué lo habían elegido justo a él, no la encontraba. Sebastián dijo que aquello se decidía mediante un sorteo, que siempre había sido así y que dejase de sentirse especial. No era como si Martín le hubiese hecho caso, él seguía convencido de que algo le habían visto. Ellos no eran precisamente famosos por actuar de manera espontánea.

Ellos. La dura nobleza, aquellos que gobernaban su país y la comuna en la que vivía hasta hace unos días. Sin lugar a dudas para él eran un gran misterio. Siempre se hablaba de ellos, de que eran abusivos, altivos y faltos de moral. Los cuentos sobre la tiranía de la nobleza contaban con una historial infinito y diverso, aunque siempre en colores oscuros. Entre los humanos se murmuraba de la brutalidad desalmada con la que cayeron hace siglos sobre los humanos, desatando una guerra que solo desgarró a uno de los bandos. Martín no lo había tenido que vivir, pero todo el mundo sabía de las torturas a las que eran condenados aquellos que no tenían la suerte de su lado y de las ejecuciones a sangre fría que llevaban a cabo, al parecer incluso en el presente. La nobleza se componía de monstruos, dijo su tío una vez, demonios sin alma que explotaban a la humanidad, que les robaban los recursos, los sometían al terror y que…

Y que volaban. Sí, que tenían alas sobre la espalda y que podían llegar a donde su corazón quisiese. Volar, el único sueño que jamás sería alcanzado por el ser humano, estaba en manos de aquel que lo oprimía: el alado. Volar, aquella idea le fascinaba a Martín. Por más que sabía que no debía sentirse así con respecto de sus tiranos. Bueno, tiranos era sólo el término que se usaba, no era como si él hubiese vivido en carne viva las contrarrevoluciones de los alados de las últimas décadas. Que sí, los impuestos, trabajos y estilos de vida impuestos tampoco eran una muestra de amor, pero podrían estar peor. Todo aquello fue hace muchísimo tiempo e incluso las guerrillas que se repartían aún por todo el país eran asuntos demasiado ajenos a su propia realidad. Martín no lo tomaba en serio. Cuando sus padres murieron, murió también su última relación con la rebelión y no pudo importarle menos. No era por ser frío, era que simplemente no se acordaba de ellos y nadie le podía realmente probar que las cosas eran como se le había dicho.

Para cruzar la cordillera tomó casi cinco días cuando el sólo llegar al pie de la primera montaña ya había tomado dos. Martín sabía que con un simple hechizo de transportación podría haber llegado en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero claro, magia de tercer grado estaba estrictamente prohibida para un simple humano como él. Y luego se quejaban los alados de que vivían en un país primitivo y sin avance, estancado. Quién los entendía. Ciertamente el viaje resultó agotador, pero más que nada aburrido. Su acompañante, al parecer un sirviente que ya llevaba tiempo residiendo en la casa de sus nuevos amos, al principio no le había hablado mucho, pero conforme se iban acercando a su destino, más y más comenzaba a familiarizarlo (en un tono entre amenazador y suplicante) con las reglas más básicas de la casa, enlistándole el sinfín de normas bajo las cuales funcionaba la residencia de los Prado.

Prado. Martín había escuchado ese nombre una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida. Se trataba de la familia que ejercía el control sobre el territorio del sur. Su próximo sucesor cumpliría veintitrés años dentro de pocos meses y tal como lo dictaba la tradición, era su derecho disponer de un hechicero para que este cumpliese con todos sus deseos y caprichos. Al menos así lo había entendido Martín y la idea no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo. El solo hecho de abandonar su hogar, familia y estilo de vida ya le molestaba. Pero el tener que hacerlo para convertirse en el lacayo personal del futuro responsable de los inhumanos impuestos que pagaba su gente cada mes realmente le parecía la peor condena que podrían haberle impuesto. Sin mencionar que tarde o temprano todo el mundo lo asociaría ya solo con la imagen del gobernador...

Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada en contra de aquello. Trató en un primer momento considerar sus opciones: a dónde escapar, dónde esconderse, cómo sobrevivir... Sin embargo, no tardó en sentirse infinitamente ridículo por aquello. Si hacía eso, ahí sí podría realmente considerarse que había abandonado a su familia, ellos sufrirían las consecuencias de su desertar. Así que intentó verlo del lado positivo, consolándose con que viviría en un palacio (“residencia” como lo llamaba el sirviente que aún no se callaba), comería bien todos los días, no pagaría impuestos y por fin podría ver con sus propios ojos las condenadas alas de las que tanto se hablaban. Incluso ganaría algo de dinero propio, que eso ya era algo.

-¿Cuánto falta? –le cortó, sin más, el monólogo al viejo sirviente cuando dejaron los campos de cultivo atrás y siguieron a lo largo de una pradera que no lucía más que pastos y uno que otro arbolito.

El viejo frunció el entrecejo al verse interrumpido.

-Menos de tres horas –respondió sin ganas y Martín le creyó, porque hace un buen tiempo que llevan sobre aquella impecable carretera.

De dónde él venía, habían solamente caminos de tierra, incluso en las ciudades, aunque posiblemente eso se debía a que sólo había estado en ciudades humanas. Era difícil decir que se estaba de acuerdo con la vida que se había recibido, en especial siendo humano. Sin embargo, Martín nunca se había quejado, al menos no en serio. Verdaderamente no le importaba mucho el cómo le tocó llevar su vida. No era una princesita refinada que necesitase de mucho, tal vez sólo un poco vanidoso cuando le daba la gana, pero no iba más allá de eso. No era pobre, creció en una casa en la que nunca faltó nada y vivía (o había vivido) rodeado de gente que lo quería de alguna manera u otra. Y era un mago. No, realmente no podía quejarse.

Lo único que esperaba era que en aquella enorme casona, que por fin se asomaba junto con los primeros árboles decentes, no se acabase aquel optimismo.

Verdaderamente no era un palacio propiamente dicho, si bien Martín sabía que de seguro tenía el mismo valor que uno. Era una casa señorial de aspecto bastante antiguo pero sumamente cuidado. Estaba pintada completamente de blanco, aunque el humano creyó percibir un leve tono rosado entremezclado en el color. O tal vez eran sus ojos. Las rejas, igualmente blancas, se abrieron solas cuando la carroza se aproximó a ellas y los caballos no se detuvieron hasta haber posicionado el vehículo delante de la puerta principal. La entrada, ya sola una obra de arte con sus ornamentos tallados y sus manijas doradas, estaba abierta a la mitad y frente a ella esperaban dos mujeres. Cuando Martín bajó de la carroza, se asomaron también dos hombres más, ocupándose de su baúl y de su maleta, sin detenerse siquiera a saludar o preguntar si era realmente aquel, al que se estaba esperando. Aristócratas, pensó el rubio algo irritado, al parecer hasta sus esclavos eran molestos.

-Martín Hernández –oyó entonces que lo llamaban y su mirada corrió hacia la mayor de las dos empleadas, al parecer el ama de llaves.

-Ahm... Sí, tal parece.

-Me alegra ver que está tan seguro –se le salió el comentario sarcástico a la mujer y Martín enarcó una ceja-. En fin, sígame, por favor.

Y sin esperar a ver si la seguía o no, se volvió sobre sus talones y echó a caminar dentro de la casa. Martín, soltando un suspiro y pensando sarcásticamente que ya ha encontrado una primera amiguita, subió los diez escalones que halló frente a sí y entró por la puerta principal. La otra mujer recién se movió cuando pasó a su lado y se mantuvo a su altura, caminando con él sin decir ni pío.

Lo primero que lo saludó dentro del edificio era un enorme recibidor. Todo era tan… grande y blanco. Frente a él, al otro lado de la estancia, se alzaba una amplia escalera de mármol que luego más arriba se dividía en dos. Tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda de la escalera había una puerta, así como a cada extremo del recibidor partía un nuevo corredor. Pero antes de poder seguir contemplando el nada pequeño lugar, un “por aquí, por favor” lo sacó de su asombro y le devolvió la irritación. El ama de llaves esperaba al inicio de uno de los corredores y Martín y la otra sirvienta la siguieron.

-...el comedor principal solo es utilizado en ocasiones especiales, cuando la familia recibe visitas importantes... A continuación, el comedor secundario...

El paseo por aquella casa era eterno, simplemente no quería acabar. Lo que más le asombraba a Martín, era que hasta ese momento no se habían cruzado con nadie más. O que la señora esta no se quedara nunca sin saliva. Se preguntó dónde estarían los señores de la casa, pero también los demás sirvientes.

-...desayuno a las nueve, almuerzo a las dos y media, cena...

Parecía que ya iba a anochecer...

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Martín parpadeó.

-No –respondió por puro reflejo, bien sabiendo que ninguna de sus preguntas sería bienvenida y por lo tanto tampoco respondida. La mujer lo observó con ojo analítico.

-¿Es usted realmente un hechicero?

Martín rodó los ojos fastidiado. Si bien le agradaba el ser tratado de “usted” y “señor”, aquella pregunta siempre lograba sacar lo peor de él.

-Soy un mago.

-Oh, pero creí que los señores habían pedido un hechicero.

-Qué se yo –masculló, costándole no ladrarle ofendido a la doña-. No es como si yo hubiera tomado la decisión.

-Debería cuidar ese tono –lo interrumpió la mujer, entornando los ojos-. No le va a ir bien si habla así aquí.

-Es cómo hablo, che...

-¿Che? –la mujer alzó una ceja y Martín no pudo evitar rodar con los ojos.

No tenía realmente ganas de ir dando explicaciones sobre su manera de hablar, ya mucho tenía con que le hablen raro a él. El ama de llaves frunció aún más el entrecejo, mas no siguió preguntando.

-Bueno, en tal caso, recuerde bien las habitaciones. Le haremos llegar un mapa en todo caso, pero es bueno que esté familiarizado con el lugar, a los señores no les gusta que...

-¡Pilar!

La mujer dejó de hablar de golpe al ser llamada tan repentinamente y se volvió hacia la voz que la llamaban.

-¡Ya vienen!

La sirvienta soltó una exclamación y olvidando por completo a Martín echó a correr nerviosa a lo largo del corredor. Se apuró en llegar lo más rápido posible de regreso al exterior, saliendo por una de las grandes puertas de vidrio que daban hacia la terraza. Martín decidió seguirla, más que nada porque muchas alternativas no tenía, y se quedó parado detrás de ella, tratando de adivinar hacia dónde mirar. No veía ninguna carroza aproximarse ni nada. Sus ojos recorrieron el campo que se extendía detrás de la casa, llegando a rozar los primero árboles del bosque que había más allá. Pero no veía nada... Aunque escuchó muy bien el grito de admiración del ama de llaves, cosa que primero lo hizo rodar con los ojos, aunque luego su cuerpo entero se quedó quieto y su mirada permaneció prendida del pequeño punto que descendía del cielo a gran velocidad.

Martín no vio alas, sólo un relámpago oscuro que impactó contra el suelo. Vio plumas, eso sí, vio cómo pequeñas revoloteaban por el aire hasta querer tocar el suelo, sin embargo, antes de que eso pudiese suceder, el segundo relámpago descendió, seguido por un tercero. Sus ojos no lograron captar a aquellos seres, eran demasiado veloces, pero una vez que aterrizaron y la sorpresa del primer instante se disipó, pudo reconocer a aquellas tres figuras. La primera de ellas, un hombre alto y robusto, echó a andar hacia la casa, entrando por la gran puerta de vidrio de la terraza. Lo siguieron las otras dos figuras de cerca, escoltándolo como soldados. Sus ojos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para inspeccionar las espaldas de aquellas personas, mas no encontraron alas. Un sabor amargo y una profunda decepción se apoderó de él.

-Vamos –farfulló el ama de llaves mientras volvía a acercarse a la entrada de vidrio.

Martín, siguiendo a la sirvienta un par de metros por detrás, ni siquiera fue tomado en cuenta por los recién llegados. Al menos lo creyó así, cuando en eso el más pequeño de los tres se detuvo en la puerta, volviéndose hacia uno de los sirvientes que estaba ahí parado.

-¿Y ese? –quiso saber con altanería.

Martín no pudo oír lo que decía exactamente, mas lo dedujo. El chico (realmente era un chiquillo, no debía tener ni dieciséis años) hizo una mueca y terminó de entrar, dándole la espalda a Martín.

Y ahí lo vio. Era realmente imposible no notarlo ahora: tanto la casaca como la camisa del chico tenían un recorte en forma de óvalo. Al descubierto quedaba la mayor parte de su espalda, sobre la cual lucía un tatuaje negro. Es decir, cualquier humano común y corriente habría dicho que era un tatuaje, pero Martín no era un mago por nada. Sabía perfectamente que esa clase de marca era un sello mágico.. Sus ojos observaron como este se fue achicando conforme el chico se alejaba a lo largo del corredor. Era negro como todos los sellos que había visto en su vida, una espiral de cola invertida con puntas curvas adornándola.

-El señorito Julio no tolera que cualquier humano lo mire o le hable, así que yo me andaría con cuidado, en especial tú –musitó Pilar, haciéndole un gesto para que la volviese a seguir.

-Yo no soy cualquier humano –replicó Martín haciendo un esfuerzo por no fruncir el ceño, mordiéndose la lengua para no espetarle a la mujer un “soy un mago de primer orden”.

El ama de llaves alzó una ceja.

-Me temo que aquí sí.

Martín resopló fastidiado.

-¿Ese es mi nuevo...?

-No, el señorito Julio es el menor de los hermanos –explicó Pilar y una pequeña esperanza revivió en Martín.

Al mismo tiempo, un nuevo temor nació.

* * *

 

Su habitación, asombrosamente, estaba dentro de la casa de los señores. No era una maravilla, pero era más grande de cualquier otra cosa que haya tenido antes. Sus pertenencias ya se encontraban ahí. Inspeccionó primero el lugar con la mirada, descubriendo que incluso habían ordenado sus cosas y que los pocos libros que le pertenecían habían sido colocados en el estante junto al escritorio. Al abrir el armario, bufó pensando en que había perdido hasta la privacidad, aunque el enojo se le fue rápido ante la idea de ya no tener que encargarse él del orden. De hecho, notó que incluso había ahí más ropa de la que había empacado.

La cama era increíblemente cómoda. Se hundía bajo su peso y era suave, como un nido de algodón y plumas. Las sábanas limpias todavía olían ligeramente perfumadas. Con un suspiro dejó que su cuerpo cayese hacia atrás. Su mirada se colgó del techo, viendo la lámpara que pendía de él. Todo era muy elegante, no extremadamente lujoso, pero con clase. Si bien siempre le había gustado tener cosas buenas, nunca había estado en una habitación como esta. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, aunque una vocecita en su cabeza le susurraba que no le costaría adaptarse a aquello, especialmente a la cama. Se preguntó si ese sería su dormitorio por el resto de su vida. Esperaba que no, esperaba todavía que algún día lo dejasen volver.

No se percató de que se había quedado dormido hasta el momento en que llamaron a la puerta. Parpadeó confundido, sin entender primero en dónde se encontraba. Oyó que nuevamente golpeaban la puerta de aquella extraña habitación. Fue recién cuando lo llamaron por su nombre completo que recordó en dónde se encontraba. Se paró a regañadientes y tropezó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con mala cara. Pilar lo miró con gesto desaprobatorio, no gustándole su cabello desordenado ni sus ropas desaliñadas, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

-La cena se servirá dentro de media hora –informó sin dejar de inspeccionarlo con sus ojos inquisitivos.

Martín se removió incómodo.

-Voy a cenar con, eh... ¿los señores?

El ama de llaves soltó una risa ahogada.

-Sí, tal parece, así que procure estar presentable –masculló con desagrado y se dio media vuelta-. Espero que recuerde dónde queda el comedor secundario.

Martín asintió. Obviamente que no recordaba donde estaba el maldito comedor secundario. Renegando entre dientes volvió a cerrar su puerta, apoyándose en ella mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello enmarañado. Cenar con los aristócratas, genial... No llevaba ni un día ahí y ya estaba seguro de que le desagradaban demasiado. Realmente no tenía ganas de cambiarse de ropa, quería irse de nuevo a dormir. El viaje había sido agotador y no daba ni para darse un baño. No obstante, sospechaba que no sería bien visto si se presentaba sin haberse aseado primero, por lo que tocaba darse una vuelta por el baño anexado a su cuarto.

Igual que su habitación, este era pequeño pero refinado, casi todo de un blanco inmaculado y frío. Se enjuagó la cara, se peinó y se perfumó antes de buscar un cambio de muda. La idea de una vida así lo inquietaba. Ser ordenado, ser educado, ser obediente, no responder… No era lo suyo, aunque mucha opción no tenía.

Se contempló en espejo al interior del armario, contemplando su rostro más que nada. Se veía cansado. No tenía ojeras por suerte y eso que casi ni había dormido durante el viaje. Su cabello, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no sólo estaba disparado en todas la posibles direcciones, sino que también tenía un aspecto grasoso y sucio, igual que su cara. Su mechón más rebelde casi parecía orgulloso de sobresalir tanto. Al menos era guapo, pensó un tanto frustrado.

Veinte minutos más tarde y aún renegando sobre cómo habían ordenado su ropa, que no encontraba lo que quería, Martín salió de su habitación y a paso firme y decidido echó a caminar, si bien no tenía idea a dónde se suponía que debía dirigirse. El mapa que le habían prometido le vendría a ser muy útil, eso si se lo hubieran en efecto dado. Tarde o temprano encontraría el dichoso comedor secundario, se dijo, aunque no recordaba haber pasado por uno, de seguro que la mujer amargada nunca se lo mostró.

Dio vueltas de seguro por casi media hora, pasando por corredores interminables y ventanales más altos que un árbol. Se cruzó varios sirvientes, mas no se detuvo a preguntarle a ninguno, al menos no hasta que había pasado un buen rato y el mago se hartó.

-Disculpa, ¿me podés decir dónde está el comedor secundario? –le preguntó a una chica que pasaba apresuradamente a su lado, cargando lo que parecían sábanas dobladas.

Miren que hasta se esforzó por preguntar educadamente.

La muchacha, cuyo cabello lacio, diferente a las demás mujeres que trabajaban ahí, estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo miró con una ceja alzada, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza. Martín frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la empleada habló:

-Los señores han decidido cenar afuera en la terraza para aprovechar el buen clima –explicó y sin más siguió su propio camino.

Martín no pudo ni agradecer, aunque “afuera” tampoco ayudaba a orientarlo mucho. Decidió que a lo mejor estarían en la terraza en la cual habían aterrizado, pero antes de que pudiese emprender en busca de los llamados señores, la voz del ama de llaves resonó por el pasillo.

-¡Hernández! –chilló Pilar y el rubio pegó un salto-. ¿Se puede saber dónde...?

-¡Che, pudieron haberme dicho que no comerían en el comedor ese! –la interrumpió Martín, no estando de humor para que le gritasen.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-Sígueme –fue todo lo que dijo y se giró sobre sus talones, echando a caminar.

Martín la siguió a regañadientes, sin comentar nada respecto el que lo haya tuteado.

Los dueños de la casa se encontraban en otra terraza, una que se encontraba en el segundo piso y que estaba llena de macetones con pequeños arbolitos y arbustos perfectamente cortados, sin hoja que estuviera fuera de su lugar. Aquello le incomodó, el lugar tenía una atmósfera artificial y rígida. El dueño de la casa, la cabeza de la familia, ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto con el tal Julio, su hijo menor, y una mujer de avanzada edad. La madre del señor Prado, supuso Martín, todavía caminando detrás del ama de llaves, la cual se acercó con cuidado a la mesa.

-Mi señor –se carraspeó y el hombre dejó de hablar con su madre-, el mago.

-Ah, por fin –bufó el hombre y miró a Martín, el cual con mucho esfuerzo torció una sonrisa-. ¿Y? ¿Tan difícil era encontrar una terraza?

Martín tragó su respuesta y forzó una totalmente diferente.

-Es una casa grande –dijo, sintiéndose imbécil, y vio cómo el menor de los tres alados se reía entre dientes.

Maldito mocoso. Sólo esperaba que su hermano no fuese igual.

-Claro que lo es –respondió la mujer antes de que su hijo pudiese decir cualquier cosa-. Así es como debe ser.

-Sisa, por favor.

Martín se quedó quieto

-Toma asiento. ¿Martín, cierto? Pilar, tráiganle otra vez su plato. A ver, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, cierto. Le comentaba a mi madre que habíamos expresado claramente nuestro deseo de la adquisición de un hechicero. Sin embargo, hasta donde tengo entendido, tú eres un mago.

Martín iba a asentir, pero ya estaba Sisa hablando otra vez.

-Dígame, Martín, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un mago y un hechicero?

“No explotes ahora, Martín, pueden mandarte a la horca”, se recordó a la vez que formulaba una respuesta más educada a la que le hubiera gustado escupir.

-Los hechiceros son de conjuros, palabras y objetos mágicos. Los magos no –respondió con tono algo tieso, seleccionando la definición a prueba de idiotas.

-Esa es una manera de ponerlo –siguió hablando el hombre de la casa-. Pero los hechiceros también tienen en promedio habilidades más eficientes.

-Promedios no dicen nada del individuo –replicó Martín resistiendo las ganas de resoplar y rodar los ojos ante una afirmación tan ignorante.

Observó de reojo como le servían algo sobre un plato de porcelana blanca y se lo ponían en frente. Olía bien y recién ahí cayó en la cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. El señor sonrió, mas no fue una sonrisa cómplice ni amable.

-Buen punto.

Un silencio se instaló entre los presentes, oyéndose sólo el ruido de los cubiertos. Un par de sirvientes se acercaron para llevarse los platos de los alados y les trajeron el postre y café, mientras que Martín seguía comiendo. No tenía idea qué era aquello, pero era demasiado delicioso y por fin algo bueno le encontró a aquel lugar. Debería sentirse mal por compartir la mesa con aquella gente, o sorprenderse de que le cediesen ese “honor”.

Luego de un rato, el dueño de la casa retomó la palabra.

-Mi hijo mayor aún no ha llegado, pero debería hacerlo en cualquier momento. Tengo entendido que ya te han explicado antes de venir cuál será tu tarea. Lo único que debes hacer es siempre estar disponible para él y acatar a todas sus órdenes, siempre y cuando estén dentro del perímetro permitido a los de tu especie.

Martín apretó la mandíbula pero asintió. “Los de tu especie” no era algo que le gustaba escuchar, no le agradaba como los alados clasificaban a los hechiceros y magos como otra especie más, ellos eran tan humanos como los demás que compartían su sangre. Su mirada volvió otra vez al menor de los presentes.

-Teóricamente no estás obligado a seguir órdenes de otros miembros de la familia u otros nobles, pero aquí todos sabemos que para tu propio bien lo harás. Todavía eres un plebeyo –añadió entonces el patrón y ahora fueron los puños de Martín los que se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus cubiertos-. ¿Entendido?

Martín tragó con dificultad su bocado y asintió nuevamente. Se sentía alguna clase de animal.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo sí –volvió a hacerse oír Sisa-. ¿cuándo se supone que tu hijo se dignará a aparecer?

Julio sonrió repentinamente.

-Ahí viene, abuela –fue todo lo que dijo y su abuela frunció el ceño, cuando todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el cielo.

Martín los imitó, sin saber muy bien qué o quién venía, pero luego de un par de segundos lo vio. Se hizo sombra con los ojos para poder seguirlo mejor, pero cuando por fin creyó poder visualizarlo bien, ya estaba descendiendo a la misma increíble velocidad que antes sus familiares lo habían hecho cuando llegaron. Su impacto con la terraza fue exactamente igual que el de sus parientes, rápido e invisible. Aterrizó con las rodillas dobladas, envuelto en plumas que volaron por todos lados, y la figura de un hombre sumamente joven se incorporó rápidamente.

-¡Abuela! –se rió saludando a Sisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa a paso rápido y casi saltarín, como si estuviese emocionado por alguna cosa.

Parecía un niño, se dijo Martín.

La mujer rodó con los ojos, pero Martín ni lo vio. No vio nada más. Su mirada seguía prendida del par de majestuosas alas que surgían de la espalda del chico. Eran enormes, mucho más grandes de lo que Martín alguna vez se había imaginado, mucho más asombrosas de lo que creyó. Surgían de atrás de su cabeza, como dos arcos macizos que lo coronaban, como un halo que completaba su aura angelical e inocente. Eran totalmente blancas y se movían suavemente detrás de sus pasos, ya casi quietas y ajenas a la hiperactividad de su dueño. Éste caminaba apresurado hacia la mesa donde su familia comía.

-¿Qué te he dicho de venir tan tarde para la cena? ¡Siempre lo haces! –riñó la señora y su nieto se encogió de hombros, aludiendo que se había perdido en el camino-. ¡Como si te pudieras perder si sólo tienes que volar en línea recta!

-Pero si es muy difícil eso, abue. ¡Nadie puede volar tan derecho sin alguna guía!

El chico se rió y batió una última vez sus alas antes de que éstas se doblaran y desaparecieran. Martín parpadeó, cayendo recién en la cuenta de que aquel sujeto también tenía rostro. Uno bastante agradable a diferencia de sus parientes. Sonreía abiertamente y tenía algo cálido que le inspiraba simpatía. El aura blanca que había creído percibir en un principio se tornó más bien amarillenta y la energía que desprendía zumbaba como una abejita curiosa alrededor de él. El heredero le agradeció a Pilar cuando la mujer se acercó a alcanzarle una casaca y finalmente tomó una silla y se sentó a la mesa, saludando a su hermano. Le desordenó el cabello de manera amistosa y riéndose de la mueca que Julio hizo al tratar de alejarse de su efusividad.

-Miguel –lo llamó entonces su padre con voz firme y el chico se tensó-. Tranquilízate.

Miguel frunció el ceño, pero finalmente obedeció, dejando a su hermano en paz. Martín mantuvo la mirada fija en él, estando ahora completamente consciente de que aquel era el heredero de los Prado. “Y yo su regalo de cumpleaños”, se recordó con algo de pesimismo, pero aquello se disolvió rápido cuando volvió a ver al hermano menor. Bueno, podía ser peor. Miguel al menos parecía agradable. Lo siguió con la mirada, todavía comiendo lo último que quedaba en su plato, cuando el heredero alzó la mirada y se percató de que estaba sentado frente a frente con alguien a quien nunca en su vida había visto.

-Tú... –comenzó primero con una expresión algo confundida, pero luego sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Eres el hechicero!

“Hijo de….”

-Eh no, la verdad es que... –comenzó a decir el aludido, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el padre de la familia.

-Lo siento Miguel, pero lamentablemente te han traído solo un mago. Si deseas podemos devolverlo y mandar a buscar otro que sí se ajuste a nuestras expectativas.

Martín frunció el ceño, notoriamente disgustado por aquello último. Su mirada fue a parar con el heredero, el cual solo lo escrutó, sorprendido y curioso, y luego cerró los ojos, decidiendo que ni la mejor comida del mundo lo valía. Este lugar era una verdadera mierda.

Para su sorpresa, Miguel se echó a reír.

* * *

 

-Lo siento, a veces se ponen así –suspiró Miguel sentándose en su cama-. No es que sean malas personas...

Martín no se volvió a mirarlo, sino que permaneció con la mirada fija en el jardín que se expandía bajo sus pies. Trató de no pensar en el enorme dormitorio que había detrás de él, ni en el chico que estaba ahí también, pero en vista de que este le estaba hablando, no tenía mucha opción. Sus manos se posaron sobre la baranda del balcón, el cual también era bastante grande, de puertas altas, hechas de vidrio. De hecho, todas las puertas y ventanas en aquella casa eran altas y amplias y gran parte de las entradas eran de vidrio. Las ventanas mismas casi parecían puertas, tal vez porque seguramente eran utilizadas como tal. Se sentía como en una pecera.

-No importa –murmuró, aunque ciertamente importaba y mucho.

Él no era un simple objeto que se cambiaba por otro y más que nada, él no era un incompetente. Es más, podría simplemente haber dicho que era un hechicero y ninguno de esos malditos esnobs habría notado la diferencia.

-A mí no me importa que no seas un hechicero –volvió a oír a Miguel luego de un rato de silencio-. Me agradas y la verdad es que no entiendo cuál es la diferencia. Mago, hechicero, chamán... Son casi lo mismo, ¿no?

-No –replicó Martín y suspiró sin querer-. Los chamanes se relacionan más con el espiritismo y todo el tiempo andan hablando con la naturaleza o algo así. Son unos raritos, pero buenos médicos, los mejores de hecho.

-Ah... –Miguel soltó un silbido y se encogió de hombros-. Sí, una vez tuvimos un médico chamán.

-Además –prosiguió el humano-, ellos no hacen “trucos de magia”, como lo llaman ustedes. Bueno, técnicamente nosotros tampoco, se llama magia y ya. No hay más.

Miguel asintió, meditando las palabras de Martín. El chico le caía bien, le agradaba su manera de ser, era diferente a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado. La gente que él conocía o había conocido eran o nobles estirados sin sentido del humor o sirvientes asustadizos que corrían a cumplirle hasta el más mínimo capricho sin pensárselo dos veces. Excepto su madre, su madre había sido diferente, también. Había tenido algo que ahora reconocía en Martín, aunque no sabría decir qué era.

-Oye... Pero eres un mago –volvió a hablar y el rubio alzó una ceja, decidiendo que ya había estado suficiente tiempo en el balcón y dándole la espalda a su “jefe”.

-No me digas. Decime algo que no sepa –se rio, gustándole esa libertad implícita de poder tutearlo.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y observando a Miguel. Este, sin darle importancia al hecho de que no lo tratase con el acostumbrado tono sumiso, se mordió el labio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y cruzaba las piernas, sentándose en su cama.

-Entonces puedes hacer magia.

-No creo que “hacer” sea la palabra, la magia no _se_ hace. Pero digamos que sí.

Miguel asintió, procesando la información. Parecía pensativo, pero con esa cara de niño solo lo hacía lucir chistoso. Martín apretó los labios con fuerza, tratando de imaginarse que así siempre sería. El chico le haría alguna petición extraña y ridícula y él tendría que obedecer. Le agradaba Miguel, pero no la idea de ser su circo privado.

-Entonces haz... Algo, magia, como sea que le digas –pidió Miguel y Martín se humedeció los labios.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Lo que sea, por ahora solo quiero ver que hagas algo.

-Eso no me ayuda, se supone que debo cumplir con tus expectativas y todo eso –bufó el mago y Miguel sonrió divertido.

-A mí me basta con que hagas flotar un objeto.

Martín alzó una ceja.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Claro que no.

-Mentiroso –masculló Martín con el orgullo herido.

Instantáneamente un fuerte viento irrumpió en la habitación y un ruido violento, como el de una explosión, resonó. Miguel alzó la mirada asustado y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, su cara dibujando una nada disimulada expresión de asombro e incredulidad. Martín sonrió, no contemplando la lluvia de pequeños fragmentos de colores que llovía del techo del dormitorio, sino la cara del heredero. Miguel intentó decir algo, pero falló, no pudiendo articular palabra alguna.

-¿Sabés, Miguel? El problema no es que yo no esté a la altura de sus expectativas –musitó Martín después de unos minutos cuando la lluvia colorida se había calmado, acercándose a la cama donde Miguel seguía sentado, boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos.

El mago se quedó parado frente al chico y tuvo que reírse ante lo asombrado que estaba por un hechizo tan simple como aquel. Vamos, que solo era un poco de color lloviendo del techo. Alzó una mano, dejándola suspendida sobre la cabeza de Miguel. Pétalos rojos y escarchas brillantes volvieron a caer, pero esta vez solo de su palma, cubriendo la cabeza negra de Miguel.

El contraste era hermoso.

-El problema es que _ustedes_ no están a mi altura. 


	2. Vuelo de prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son apenas los primeros días y hay que adaptarse.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos, esperando. Al otro lado de la puerta no se oía nada y por eso lo repitió, esta vez algo más fuerte. Nada. Soltando un suspiro, Martín tomó la manija dorada y abrió la puerta, entrando. La habitación de Miguel estaba a oscuras y en el suelo todavía había papelitos de colores y escarchas repartidos por el suelo que centelleaban débilmente en la penumbra interrumpida por la luz que se colaba por la puerta. Martín hizo un esfuerzo por ver algo en la oscuridad, mas fue inútil. Con un suspiro caminó hacia adelante, buscando la ventana y golpeándose en el camino con la esquina de una mesita. Puteando por lo bajo, se agarró de las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y las hizo a un lado de un tirón.

La luz del sol impactó de lleno contra su rostro, arrancándole un quejido, mas no sólo a él, sino también al bulto que se removía debajo de las sábanas de seda. Martín se volvió, sobándose los ojos, tratando de recuperar la visión. Cuando lo hizo, se fijó en la colosal cama que ahora estaba directamente bajo los rayos del sol. Miguel permanecía escondido debajo de la seda.

-Buenos días –murmuró Martín, observándolo.

Miguel no respondió.

-He dicho: BUENOS DÍAS –repitió alzando la voz.

-Cinco minutitos más –balbuceó el heredero sin asomarse todavía de debajo de las sábanas, a lo que el mago rodó los ojos.

-Andá, levantate –bufó y en cinco pasos cruzó la habitación y se posicionó al pie de la enorme cama que Miguel tenía para sí solito-. Mientras más rápido te vayas de la casa, más rápido me regreso yo a lo mío.

Tomó uno de los extremos de la sábana que tapaba a Miguel y sin aviso la jaló y la tiró al suelo. Miguel se retorció chillando, abrazando rápidamente la almohada y escondiendo el rostro en ella. Martín frunció el ceño. Aquello no podía estar en serio pasándole a él. Había hecho esto antes, con Daniel o Sebastián, pero ellos eran su familia y sin problema podía lanzarse sobre ellos, a atacarlos con cosquillas. Sin mencionar que eso había sido cuando tenían apenas diez años o algo así. Con un aristócrata así de poderoso sin embargo las cosas se tornaban un poco diferente y Martín no estaba seguro cuál sería la mejor manera de sacarlo de su cama. En el momento en que intentó convencer al chico de que debía ir a desayunar que ya iban a ser las diez, alguien más tocó la puerta, entrando.

-Vine a traerle el desayuno al señor Miguel –dijo la misma empleada que el día anterior le había indicado que los nobles estaban cenando afuera.

Martín la miró confundido, aunque agradecido de que ahora ya no hubiese razón para sacar al alado de su cama, dado que este había ya salido por sí solo y bastante rápido.

-Gracias, Blanca –sonó de pronto la voz de Miguel a su lado, como si ya llevase tiempo despierto.

Martín resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos. La chica asintió con una sonrisa y salió, sin dignar a Martín de una segunda mirada.

-Por fin –masculló Martín al verlo de pie y Miguel le sonrió.

-¿Te mandaron a levantarme?

El humano asintió y Miguel soltó una risa.

-Gracias –suspiró y se acercó a la mesita en la cual Blanca había dejado la bandeja con su desayuno.

-¿Siempre te traen la comida al cuarto? –quiso saber Martín mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirándolo.

Miguel negó.

-No, pero es que hoy todos han desayunado temprano y no me gusta comer solo en la mesa.

-Ahora también estás sentado solo –replicó Martín.

Miguel rodó los ojos.

-Es que no sé qué haces ahí sentado en mi cama –se quejó y el mago tuvo que reírse.

-Ya, che, ya vengo, su Alteza –bromeó y se paró, acercándose a la mesa para sentarse con Miguel.

Este lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me hables así.

Martín alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah?

-No me trates de alteza –pidió-. Al menos no de esa manera tan despectiva, te puede traer problemas, especialmente si te oye mi familia.

El rubio parpadeó. Miguel le dedicó una última mirada antes de dedicarse a su desayuno, murmurando un “come”. Martín bajó la mirada, dando con un plato servido para él.

-Ya desayuné –negó, pero Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Come –repitió y se llevó un tenedor con huevo revuelto a la boca.

Martín arrugó el entrecejo, pero finalmente tomó su tenedor. No era como si realmente hubiese tenido la intención de negarse a comida rica. Miguel alzó apenas un poco la mirada y lo observó, sonriendo disimuladamente, mas fue rápidamente descubierto por Martín.

-¿Qué mirás?

-Que dejes de hablarme así –se quejó el noble, mas falló en no reírse.

Martín suprimió un comentario socarrón.

-Bueno.

-Martín –lo interrumpió el alado-, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, pero con respeto. Me caes bien y por eso no quiero que estés en problemas. No lo digo por mí...

Suspiró y Martín alzó una ceja.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó. Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo acabo de decir: mi familia. En realidad todos mis parientes y conocidos… Bah, casi todos los alados.

-Todos los alados –concluyó Martín y Miguel alzó una ceja.

-Estás generalizando.

-No. O bueno, ¿todos los alados excepto vos?

Miguel rodó los ojos.

-Callado me caías mejor.

El mago alzó una ceja, pero luego se rio, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y cruzándose de brazos. Ladeó el rostro, inspeccionando a Miguel una vez más, como si quisiese adivinar algún secreto sucio suyo. Así que ni Miguel se libraba de tener un poco de esa arrogancia típica de los alados. El heredero lo miró raro, pero luego lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

-¿Por qué sos así?

Miguel alzó la mirada de su plato. Por la mirada contrariada y ofendida que le lanzó, asumió que se había tomado mal la pregunta.

-¿Así cómo? –bufó.

-Así de diferente. No sos como tu familia.

-Pues mi hermano tampoco lo es –opinó Miguel, a lo que Martín lo miró incrédulo.

-Claro.

-En serio.

-Te creo.

Sarcasmo puro. Miguel bufó irritado, insistiendo una vez más que su hermano no era como su abuela y su padre, pero Martín no le hizo caso y la discusión se armó, al menos hasta que volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

-Adelante –alzó Miguel la voz y la manija se echó hacia abajo, dando la puerta paso a la abuela del heredero.

-¿Sigues comiendo? –dijo la mujer ligeramente fastidiada, ignorando olímpicamente a Martín.

-Me desperté tarde.

-Pero hace una hora que mandé a que te despertaran y te trajeran el desayuno.

Sisa soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia su nieto. Recién ahí Martín pudo ver que detrás de ella había estado parada el ama de llaves, la cual permaneció quieta y en silencio en el marco de la puerta. Sisa caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación, abriéndola.

-Hace un día hermoso –comentó contemplando el cielo.

Miguel asintió.

-Está perfecto, sólo espero que así se quede.

-Sí, sería muy malo si ahora no logra mantenerse hasta la boda –suspiró la mujer y se apartó de la ventana, parándose detrás de su nieto y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de este-. Vamos, come rápido que ya deberías haber salido.

-¿Qué hora es? –quiso saber Miguel mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

-Acaban de dar las once –respondió Sisa mirando su plato-. No comas demasiado que después no puedes volar bien o te da calambres.

-Pero voy a ir con Martín –avisó, a lo que Martín se puso alerta y Sisa alzó una ceja.

-Entonces con mucha más razón deberías apresurarte –afirmó y se alejó del chico, caminando de regreso a la puerta. El ama de llaves se hizo a un lado para que pudiese pasar-. No quiero que termines volviendo después de las once.

Miguel esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y ahí recién se rio.

-Ay Dios, mi abuela es un encanto –musitó entretenido mientras terminaba de vaciar su plato.

Martín lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos a ir?

-A recoger una dote –respondió Miguel mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en el plato-. Para la boda.

-¿Tu boda? –Martín alzó una ceja y Miguel se echó a reír.

-No, no, claro que no –dijo entre risas a la vez que se ponía de pie, siendo imitado por Martín-. La de mi hermano.

Martín le dedicó una mirada algo incrédula.

-¿El enano se casa?

Miguel lo fulminó con los ojos.

-No, _Julio_ se casa –lo corrigió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, parándose afuera en el balcón-. Sácame algo de ropa.

Martín se rio entre dientes y se acercó al armario. Lo abrió, echándole un vistazo a su contenido. El mueble, que de por sí era enorme, estaba repleto hasta el tope de ropa confeccionada de materiales que Martín jamás en su vida había podido siquiera ver de cerca. Se volvió un segundo para mirar a Miguel, quien se había sentado sobre la baranda del balcón y luego se volvió otra vez hacia la ropa del armario. No tenía idea de qué se suponía que usaba un alado cuando iba a recoger una dote, pero bueno... una orden era una orden, así que sacó lo que mejor le pareció y se lo mostró al alado.

Miguel lo miró poco convencido.

-Demasiado elegante.

Martín frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso dudaba de su gusto? imbécil.

Le sacó una casaca menos llamativa que la que ya había visto antes y se volteó nuevamente hacia Miguel, descubriendo que el chico ya se había comenzado a desvestir. La muda blanca que había utilizado para dormir estaba tirada en el suelo y Miguel se encontraba en ropa interior. Martín le mostró la otra casaca y el alado la contempló sin mucho interés.

-¿Tengo que ir en casaca? –preguntó luego de un rato y se acercó al armario.

Martín suspiró, perdiendo de a pocos la paciencia. Si para esto lo querían podían desde el principio contratar a un humano blanco y sin poderes, pensó amargado.

-A mí no me preguntes, ¿cómo se supone que vas a ir a ver a tu cuñada?

Miguel se encogió de hombros y tomó el pantalón que Martín le había separado, poniéndoselo. El humano lo observó primero con aburrimiento, sin embargo cuando Miguel se volteó nuevamente, su expresión pasó a ser más bien una de curiosidad. Contempló la espalda del alado, admirando el mismo sello mágico que había visto sobre la espalda de su hermano el primer día. Lo escrutó con interés, notando inmediatamente que el diseño del sello era diferente al de Julio, teniendo una forma más alargada, llena de colas y espirales que se extendían hacia los costados. Y era más grande, abarcando casi la mitad de su espalda.

Miguel tomó ahora la camisa y se la puso, todavía sin mirarlo. Martín siguió observando el sello a través de la apertura que tenía la camisa en la espalda.

-¿Toda su ropa es así? –preguntó sin poder contener aún más su curiosidad. Miguel lo miró sin entender-. Con huecos...

-Ah, eso. Sí, bueno, a menos que quiera romper mis camisas cuando libere mis alas, tengo que usar ropa así.

Martín asintió mirando todavía el sello, cuando Miguel se volvió hacia él, descubriéndolo.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada –dijo Martín sin querer dar explicaciones, pero Miguel no le creyó.

-Anda, dime –insistió y Martín estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo que nada, cuando se le adelantó, agregando un “es una orden”.

Resopló.

-Estaba mirando ese sello que tenés en la espalda –masculló mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en el armario cerrado-. Tu hermano también lo tiene...

-Ah, ya –asintió Miguel sin darle tanta importancia al asunto-. Todos lo tenemos.

Martín lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Todos? ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Nacen así?

-No sé muy bien, la verdad –admitió Miguel algo apenado-. Lo tengo desde niño, aunque no creo haber nacido con eso. Se supone que originalmente era para mantener mis alas bloqueadas para que no me estorben cuando aún era demasiado pequeño para poder usarlas –explicó y dio por concluido el asunto, razón por la que Martín se resignó a no preguntar más, aún si su interés era enorme.

Ya lo haría en otra ocasión. Se preguntó qué mago o hechicero le habría aplicado aquel sello a Miguel. Supuso que habría sido el hechicero de su padre o su abuelo.

Miguel terminó de ponerse su casaca y caminó hacia la puerta, sin esperar a asegurarse que Martín lo siguiese. El mago suspiró. Había esperado que el chico no lo necesitara más por aquel día, pero al parecer iba a estar muy ocupado. Todos los días. Siguió a Miguel fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, agradeciendo en silencio el al menos no estar a cargo del orden del dormitorio de su señor.

-Lo Gómez viven algo lejos, pero no vamos a ir a su residencia principal –dijo éste mientras cruzaban el corredor y salían al recibidor. Martín apenas pudo asentir antes de que Miguel ya estuviese hablando de nuevo-. Tienen una casa a unas horas de aquí, sólo es una pequeña casita de verano. No me importaría volar hasta su residencia principal, pero mi señora abuela últimamente anda sin querer que ande demasiado tiempo solo lejos de la casa. Sabe Dios por qué.

Martín apenas escuchaba. Sólo caminaba detrás de él hasta que de pronto el chico dijo algo sobre “no me pises los talones” y lo jaló del brazo para que se pusiese a su altura. Martín en ese momento se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su familia sin él. Esperaba que lo estuviesen extrañando.

Le sorprendió la enorme fuerza que pudo sentir a través del agarre de Miguel, por cierto. Y ni siquiera parecía que haya sido con esfuerzo...

-La carroza está lista, señor.

-Gracias.

Martín ni se había fijado en que habían salido de la casona, percatándose recién de que se iban a ir de la mansión cuando estaba parado frente a la mencionada carroza.

-Espera, ¿ya vamos a salir?

Miguel lo miró de lado, alzando una ceja.

-Si queremos regresar para la cena, sí –respondió-. No podemos perder más tiempo o no vamos a llegar nunca.

Martín suspiró. Ni acostumbrarse a ese lugar podía y ya lo metían de nuevo a una carroza. Desgraciadas carrozas, las odiaba, odiaba todos los malditos medios de transporte que no fuesen sus propios pies. Ese era uno de los raros momentos en que le molestaba en verdad estar bajo el yugo de los alados, que les prohibieran usar su magia como les naciera utilizarla, que no les dejaran ser libres. Las leyes de regulación para los magos y hechiceros eran injustas y estúpidas, una mierda. Una mierda por la cual sus padres murieron.

Decidió que sería mejor no pensar más en eso cuando uno de los sirvientes le dio un codazo disimulado. Miguel ya estaba entrando a la carroza, así que se apresuró a imitarlo.

-¿Y por qué no vuelvas hasta ahí? –preguntó Martín una vez que se sentó frente al otro.

-Porque no puedo regresar volando con una caja enorme llena de regalos –replicó Miguel como si fuese obvio-. Conociendo a los Gómez, va a ser una muy pesada. Son muy ricos, ¿sabes? Casi como nosotros, pero a eso súmale que les gusta restregártelo en la cara.

“¿Acaso ustedes no?”, quiso acotar Martín, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacerlo.

-Ah –suspiró en cambio-. ¿No todos los alados son ricos?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno sí, pero me refiero a que son más ricos que, no sé, los González por ejemplo.

El humano asintió, aunque no tenía idea de quiénes eran los González. Obviamente otra familia noble, aunque el nombre no le decía mucho. Al menos el nombre Gómez despertaba varias alarmas. Los administradores financieros de los Prado no eran cualquiera. Resonaban en cada recolección de impuestos y sobre todo en cada inauguración de algún monumento honorario. Pero González, eso sí que no. Miguel en cambio los nombraba como si fuesen celebridades. En sí Miguel siempre le hablaba como si Martín ya supiese todo sobre el mundo de los alados, como si no hubiese vivido toda su vida en una comuna humana. Que sí, la suya era la más grande de la región, pero estaba del otro lado de la cordillera y oriente no era tomado en cuenta más que para el abastecimiento de ciertos metales y carnes.  El mago no le dijo nada al respecto, tampoco quería pedirle más explicaciones de las necesarias, eventualmente se ubicaría por su cuenta en el panorama aristocrático.

* * *

 

Tres horas y media duró el viaje hasta la llamada “casita de verano” que resultó ser una mansión más. Debía de ser la mitad o hasta un tercio de lo que era la casa de los Prado, pero no dejaba de ser un mini palacio. Todo se veía tan refinado, elegante y caro, muy caro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un celeste infantil pero muy dulce y el jardín era un tanto más libre que el de los Prado. Flores veraniegas cubrían el terreno delantero de una alfombra amarilla a cada lado del camino. Ahí era a dónde iban sus impuestos entonces, a una casa de lujo que era usada tres meses al año a lo máximo.

Fueron recibidos por dos mujeres jóvenes, escoltadas por un hechicero y tres sirvientas. Martín los observó de pies y cabeza, pero los otros humanos no le devolvieron la mirada, manteniendo una expresión seria y casi ausente. Parecían drogados. Frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada. Miguel inmediatamente corrió a saludar a las señoras, abrazando a la mayor de las dos chicas. A la segunda la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Y este? ¿Tu hechicero por fin? –exclamó Catalina al verlo y lo chequeó de arriba para abajo, sin disimular ni un poco.

-Exacto, es mi mago –respondió Miguel y Martín alzó una ceja, no gustándole eso de “mi mago”, pero tampoco pasándole desapercibido el notable tono de orgullo en su voz, lo cual en cambio sí le agradó.

“Eso, si ya soy tu mascota al menos presúmeme”, se dijo entre sarcástico y divertido.

-¿Mago? -María se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Martín con una mueca socarrona-. Y yo creí que...

-María –la llamó Catalina y le dio un empujoncito ligero-, creo que deberíamos entrar. No es de buena educación que tengamos aquí afuera al Miguel, mira que vino hasta aquí a recoger la dote.

María rodó con los ojos, pero finalmente entraron. Martín terminó caminando junto al otro hechicero. Tenía la sensación de que lo miraba de reojo, como evaluándolo pero a la vez no queriendo sobrevalorarlo. De seguro estaba pensando que era algo mejor, sólo por ser un hechicero, pensó Martín, sintiéndose frustrado. No era como si quisiese competir con ese tipo o algo, pero le irritaba cuando se cruzaba con gente así, sean humanos o alados, que creían que los hechiceros eran superiores a los magos.

-Martín –la voz de Miguel lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-. Ven.

Parpadeó, volviendo al presente y a la pequeña salita en la que se encontraban. Frente a un baúl alargado y algo chato estaban paradas las dos mujeres y Miguel. Las criadas no se encontraban más ahí, pero sí el otro hechicero.

Martín se acercó a Miguel con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad, más que nada lo segundo. El chico le pidió que abriese el baúl y Martín extendió su mano derecha, alzando su dedo índice. Automáticamente la tapa de la caja se alzó y su contenido quedó descubierto. Martín soltó inconscientemente un silbido, a lo que María se rio entre dientes. Miguel alzó una ceja.

-Nada mal –se le salió y Catalina bufó.

-Claro que no, ¿qué esperabas? –le soltó y apoyó las manos en las caderas-. Recuerda que una buena parte de la riqueza del sur es gracias a esta casa, es bastante lógico que la dote de mi hermana tenga peso.

Miguel se rio, asintiendo.

-Bien, bien, lo siento, no lo decía de esa manera –se disculpó mientras que Martín seguía contemplando el interior de la dote.

El baúl solo ya era una obra de arte, tan finamente trabajado, con sus miles de ornamentos tallados y pintados en distintos colores, recubiertos muchos en pan de oro. Bajo la tapa de aquella caja del tesoro, se hallaban telares, joyas, piedras preciosas, perfumes, jabones y pequeños platos y jarrones de porcelana pintada, algunos cuadros y estatuillas pequeños e incluso libros de aspecto antiguo y pesado. Había vestidos también, todos de la prometida del menor de los Prado, la cual observaba entretenida como su hermana mayor le seguía hablando a Miguel sobre la historia y riqueza de su linaje. Martín tuvo que sonreír también y dejó que la tapa del baúl revestido en terciopelo verde se cerrase.

-Necesitan un candado para eso –señaló entonces María y se volvió hacia el hechicero ahí presente-. Abel...

-Un candado, por favor –la interrumpió Catalina, hablándole al hechicero.

Martín lo observó disimuladamente mientras que el chico murmuraba un par de palabras por lo bajo y dos segundos después un candado de considerable peso se materializó en su mano, la cual extendió para alcanzársela a su señora mientras agachaba la cabeza. Catalina recibió el candado y se lo pasó a Miguel, este a su vez se lo dio a Martín. El mago repentinamente tenía la sensación de estar siendo parte de una especie de ritual o algo así. Sin más le puso el candado y lo cerró.

-Listo –musitó Miguel y se dirigió hacia Martín-. Ahora hay que sacar esa cosa.

Martín sonrió de lado y asintió. Las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron y el mago echó un rápido vistazo por ellas, confirmando contento de que se encontraban en un cuarto que daba hacia el patio frontal de la casa, donde se encontraba la carroza. Sin más el baúl se alzó en el aire y salió volando de la estancia hasta aterrizar frente a la carroza. Miguel consideró que era un buen momento para ir bajando mientras comenzaba a conversar con las chicas sobre cosas más triviales.

-¿Y Julio? ¿Cómo anda el chico? –quiso saber Catalina mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Pues, anda bien supongo –Miguel se encogió de hombros-. Hoy fue hacia el extremo sur.

-¿Dónde los González? –preguntó María. Miguel asintió-. ¿Va seguido?

-Algo, casi parece que se está amistando más con Manuel. ¿Recuerdas que de chiquito no lo podía ver ni en pintura y siempre le metias cosas raras en el postre? Pero ahora casi ni pelean. Tanto.

María se rio bajo y asintió.

-No sabría por qué otra razón tendría que ir hasta ahí abajo, no creo que se lleve especialmente bien con la niña... ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

-Tiare –respondió Catalina, adelantándose a Miguel-. No está comprometida, ¿cierto Miguel? Es una chiquilla aún si no me equivoco. No se le ve en las fiestas.

Miguel negó.

-No, al parecer no. Pero la niña ya está bastante crecida, tiene dieciséis años, si no me equivoco.

-¿Y si Julio está interesado en ella? –sugirió Catalina con una sonrisa divertida.

María frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, saliendo al patio.

Frente a la carroza estaba el baúl y frente al baúl estaba parado Martín, sonriendo orgulloso. Miguel se sorprendió, cayendo en la cuenta de que el mago no había bajado con ellos. El sirviente que los había acompañado se acercó a Martín y comenzaron a ver cómo sería la mejor forma de subir la dote a la carroza.

-¿Estás satisfecho con él? –le preguntó María curiosa a Miguel.

Este asintió con aire pensativo. Martin optó por hacerse el que no los oía.

-Sí, hasta ahora estoy satisfecho –musitó y se rio bajito-. Recién llegó ayer, pero parece ser bastante eficiente.

-Se ve bien –María se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado-. Está bien que te agrade. A mí me habría encantado tener uno.

Miguel asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, divertido.

-Tú me agradas –dijo riéndose y María alzó una ceja.

-Claro que te agrado.

-Esa es la única razón por la que te casas con mi hermanito.

María rodó los ojos.

-Sí, claro. Como si alguno de nosotros hubiera tenido algo que decir al respecto.

Miguel volvió a reírse, esta vez más fuerte, llamando la atención de Catalina, quien conversaba con su hechicero y un par de criadas. La heredera de los Gómez se volvió hacia su igual, caminando apresuradamente hacia él y su hermana.

-Miguel, no puede ser que ya se vayan. ¡Ni siquiera les hemos invitado a comer algo! –exclamó agitando los brazos-. Mínimo quédense a comer algo antes de irse. ¡A que no han ni almorzado!

Miguel asintió apenado.

-¿Pero qué hora es?

-Son las cinco.

-Bueno, pero nos quedamos máximo una hora, porque a las once hay que hacer acto de presencia ante mi padre –suspiró el heredero rodando los ojos-. Y mi abuela, que ya saben como son.

María se rio.

-Vamos, sólo merendaremos algo chiquito. Catalina ya mandó a que nos preparen el café –musitó mientras se volvía sobre sus talones y caminaba de regreso a la casa.

-Todavía trato de imaginarme cómo será ese matrimonio –murmuró Miguel por lo bajo mientras la seguían y Catalina le sonrió.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes –lo trató de animar, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo-. ¿Vamos?

Miguel asintió, ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual Catalina gustosa aceptó.

-Martín –llamó rápidamente a su mago, el cual se había quedado sentado afuera de la carroza.

El rubio se paró perezosamente y caminó hacia Miguel.

-¿Sí?

-Ven, vamos a quedarnos a comer todavía algo –le informó el alado y Martín sonrió-. Ahm...

-¿Sí?

-Si los criados te miran raro o algo por sentarte con nosotros a la mesa, ignóralos.

El mago alzó una ceja.

-No tenés que decírmelo, lo haría de todas maneras –contestó y Miguel pareció aliviado al ver su sonrisa relajada.

Satisfecho, echó un vistazo hacia la carroza.

-Creo que ya podemos ir mandándola a casa.

Martín lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La dote.

-Eh... ¿Y nosotros?

Miguel le sonrió con un dejo travieso.

-Ya veremos.

-Ajá... –Martín asintió, no muy convencido, pero finalmente lo siguió al interior de la casa, donde una criada los esperaba para guiarlos al comedor.

Tomaron asiento con las mujeres y los criados les sirvieron pastel, galletas y café.

-El café está igual de bueno que siempre -alabó el heredero de los Prado.

-¿A que sí? –Catalina sonrió orgullosa-. Lo hemos traído desde nuestros campos. Este año tuvimos una cosecha especialmente rica, en todos los sentidos. Pero oí que al otro lado de la cordillera, en los campos arriba del Primer Río, han perdido casi el ochenta por ciento de las cosechas a causa de las inundaciones.

Martín se tensó al oír aquello, prestando inmediatamente atención. Miguel miró interesado a Catalina.

-¿Sí? No me había enterado de eso.

-Fue hace unos días no más. Nuestro padre recibió un mensaje del hechicero de uno de los nobles de ahí y nos mandó un mensaje por medio de Abel –explicó Catalina-. Ha llovido tanto en ese lado que los ríos se desbordaron.

-Y pensar que es ahí donde se están alzando los rebeldes –señaló María con gravedad, ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzó Catalina. Miguel frunció el ceño, Martín sintió que se le fue el aire-. Espero que saqueen las comunas humanas para abastecerse, sería muy problemático si se meten con nuestras ciudades.

-¿Entonces es verdad que se están movilizando otra vez? -quiso saber Miguel.

Catalina asintió, mirando a Miguel. Ninguno se percató de la expresión aparentemente indiferente de Martín, quien había cerrado el puño sobre su tenedor. Los nobles hablan sin pensar en quién oía o escuchaba.

-Se han oído noticias de que están cerca de Río de la Plata, como dijo María, pero no es nada seguro. Además no están en las comunas, lo habríamos notado. Tenemos bien vigilada a nuestra gente, no te preocupes Miguel.

-Pero fácil pueden tener contacto con ellos, quién sabe –propuso María.

Miguel negó.

-Las comunas están bien vigiladas -rectificó-. En especial Río ya que es la más grande y es el centro por donde pasan todos los impuestos. Catalina tiene razón, lo habríamos notado si hubiese rebeldes ahí.

-Todos los humanos son posibles rebeldes –gruñó la menor de los presentes-. Sólo que son buenos actores.

María le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Martín, quien logró torcer una sonrisa a tiempo. Miguel frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es cierto, estás generalizando, María.

-Es que a ti te caen los humanos –replicó la chica con reproche-. En cuanto menos lo esperes, te van a apuñalar por la espalda.

Catalina miró a Abel de reojo e instantáneamente se volvió a su café. Miguel miró mal a María, pero luego lo dejó para dedicarle su atención a su postre mientras un silencio incómodo se instauraba en la estancia. Martín notó que María seguía mirándolo con disimulo.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –volvió a hablar Miguel luego de un buen rato que ninguno dijo nada.

Catalina asintió apenas, mirando su taza vacía y luego a una de las criadas.

-La carroza ya se fue, mi señora –murmuró esta en voz baja, visiblemente apenada.

-¿Cómo? –la chica frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia Migue-. ¿Y cómo pretendes irte? Rodrigo se fue en la nuestra porque se regresa unos días a la casa. Nuestro padre se va a escandalizar cuando se entere que estamos solas aquí, pero eso no importa.

Miguel alzó una ceja.

-Pero si están con Abel.

María rodó los ojos y Miguel prefirió ignorarla, poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes, Cata, Martín y yo ya veremos cómo regresar.

Martín esperaba que sí. Afuera había viento, no mucho, pero daba la sensación de que llovería. En secreto deseaba que Miguel le dejase transportarse con magia, aun sabiendo que ni él podía autorizar algo así. No con ese tonto sello. Las chicas los acompañaron a la salida, donde efectivamente ya no estaba la carroza. Miguel se despidió de ambas de la misma manera en que las había saludado. Martín no existía ni para Catalina, ni para María.

-Vamos –le dijo Miguel con una sonrisa a su mago y este trató de sonreírle de vuelta.

Si la ida había durado más de tres horas en carroza, no quería ni saber cuánto les tomaría ir caminando de regreso. Y eso que ya eran más de las siete de la noche. Aun así, echaron a caminar, lado a lado. Salieron con toda la calma del mundo por el portón del terreno de los Gómez, Miguel hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su casaca. Martín lo observó de reojo.

-¿No tenés frío? –preguntó refiriéndose al agujero en su vestimenta.

Miguel sacudió la cabeza.

-No –musitó mientras trataba de echar un vistazo sobre su hombro de manera disimulada-. Oye...

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya han entrado en la casa?

Martín asintió.

-Hace unos minutos.

-Bien –Miguel se detuvo en seco, mirando a todas partes, y luego sin más se volvió hacia Martín, sus ojos brillando entusiasmados-. ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Martín abrió los ojos como platos, captando lo que el chico quería hacer.

-No, pero…

Miguel sonrió resuelto.

-Entonces vamos a volar –anunció y antes de que Martín pudiese replicar, un par de alas blancas como la nieve surgieron de su espalda desnuda, desdoblándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Martín contuvo el aliento, contemplándolas asombrado cómo se agitaban y batían. Miguel le sonrió.

-Voltéate.

-¿Qué?

-Es una orden.

-Eso sonó re mal, solo para que lo sepas -refunfuñó Martín por lo bajo, pero finalmente le hizo caso, dándole la espalda a Miguel.

Oyó el batir de sus alas y quería voltear, pero no se sentía capaz de ir en contra de la orden de Miguel. Las alas del noble volvieron a batirse y Martín oyó más ruido a su espalda. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, quería realmente verlo volar y estaba a punto de ceder ante su impulso de echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro, cuando sintió a Miguel apoyarse con las manos en sus hombros.

-Alza tus brazos –le indicó el alado al mago y cuando éste le obedeció, pasó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Martín.

Este miró al suelo, notando que los pies de Miguel no lo tocaban. Oyó que batía una vez más sus alas y finalmente también él se elevó. Pudo sentir como Miguel se abrazaba con más fuerza a su cuerpo, cuidando de no soltarlo. Martín trató de buscar en dónde aferrarse, mas descubrió muy pronto que no podía hacer más que dejar que sus brazos colgasen, teniendo que literalmente entregarse a las manos (y brazos) de Miguel. Pudo por primera vez sentir plenamente la notablemente superior fuerza de un alado. Cualquier otro humano lo habría dejado caer, Martín sabía que no era el más ligero, pero Miguel lo sujetaba como si fuera una pluma.

El suelo se alejaba cada vez más de sus pies, al igual que los árboles y el camino se iban achicando más y más. Mientras el mundo iba desapareciendo, Miguel no parecía querer parar, sus alas lo llevaban cada vez más alto, hacia el cielo y las nubes. Martín sintió el vértigo retorcerle las entrañas y su estómago dar un vuelco cuando Miguel le volvió a hablar al oído.

-Deja de mirar hacia abajo. ¡Te estás perdiendo el espectáculo!

Lo único que Martín pudo sentir entonces junto con los brazos de Miguel rodeándolo, fue el viento frío en su rostro y la humedad de las nubes empapando su cabello. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, petrificado, y no sabía bien si por el miedo o simplemente el aire helado. Volvió a oír la voz de Miguel gritando justo junto a su oído, pero el viento silbaba con violencia y apenas lo entendió. El agarre del alado se tensó y su aliento caliente le rozó la nuca, despertándolo bruscamente. Martín tembló, inhaló de golpe y abrió los ojos con fuerza.

Ante él, el cielo se abrió como un campo infinito.

 


	3. Lluvia roja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No parecía querer dejar de llover sobre sus cabezas.  
> Sus vidas eran una lluvia torrencial constante.

Había estado lloviendo únicamente durante la última semana, pero fueron tales precipitaciones, que en poco tiempo los dos ríos que rodeaban sus campos y los sustentaban se desbordaron, inundando los cultivos. La mayor parte de la cosecha se echó a perder, pudiéndose salvar sólo una pequeña fracción de lo que usualmente obtenían cada año.

-Todavía tenemos las minas –trató Sebastián de ser optimista, observando aburrido la vela que se consumía sobre la mesa, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

Normalmente encendía mínimo cuatro para tener cierta luz y calor, mas no era como si ahora se sintiese muy a gusto gastando de más. Afuera seguía lloviendo y en el resto de la casa reinaba el silencio. Su madre ya se había retirado a dormir y su padre no volvería esa noche.

-Pero nos va a alcanzar a duras penas para cubrir la cuota mensual –murmuró al no recibir respuesta.

Daniel alzó la mirada del periódico, doblándolo por la mitad.

-No deberían cobrarnos impuestos. Hemos perdido demasiado como para poder pagar siquiera el mínimo y todavía poder alimentarnos...

-No exageres –masculló Sebastián-. Aún nos va a alcanzar, siempre nos sobraba un poco.

-Eso era cuando no se nos echaban a perder las cosechas –replicó Daniel frunciendo el ceño-. Hay un límite para ser optimista, Sebastián. Y con esa cara menos te creo que algo nos vaya a sobrar.

Sebastián suspiró.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue Martín?

-Casi dos semanas.

Daniel suspiró. Sebastián asintió, tratando de pensar en su otro primo para, aunque sea, distraerse un poco.

-¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo? No nos ha mandado ni una carta...

-El correo toma demasiado tiempo en llegar, más si debe cruzar la cordillera. Y ni hablar si no está dirigido a alguien mínimamente importante.

-Es un mago, debería enviarla por otros medios –resopló Daniel dejando el periódico tirado en la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Además es el mago del heredero, eso debería darle algún tipo de privilegio en este sistema de...

-¿Y si no le permiten usar su magia libremente?

-Nunca nos han dejado usar nuestra magia libremente. Y además, ¿No tenía una paloma mensajera?

-La soltó antes de irse, el muy... -Sebastián gruñó bajo, dejando la frase inconclusa-. Y no puedes hacer que la pobre cruce la cordillera dos veces con una carta.

Daniel asintió lentamente y Sebastián volvió a suspirar. Afuera la lluvia disminuyó ligeramente, oyéndose el tronar de las gotas más levemente sobre el techo de hojalata. El rubio se acomodó los lentes y se estiró, tomando aire antes de seguir hablando:

-Igual... Se nota su ausencia, faltan la bulla y los comentarios idiotas. Y las chicas, ya no paran acá...

Daniel se encogió de hombros, mirando también hacia la vela.

-No lo sé –suspiró y se puso de pie, recogiendo su abrigo, pero volviendo al poco rato para recuperar su periódico-. Tal vez debería ir yéndome, mi madre ya va a llegar a casa.

Estaba a punto de caminar de regreso hacia la puerta, pero al pasar junto a Sebastián, éste lo detuvo.

-Mostrame eso que leés.

Daniel alzó una ceja, alcanzándole el periódico, el cual mejor aplicaría al título de panfleto o volante.

-Sólo es un periódico...

-Es propaganda rebelde, es ilegal –le recriminó su primo y se lo devolvió tras echarle un vistazo rápido-. No deberías ir por ahí cargando con esas cosas, te vas a meter en problemas.

-Estás exagerando de nuevo –contestó Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa ladina y le dio un golpecito en el hombro-.  Solo lo estoy leyendo para pasar el rato. No va a pasar nada, primito.

-No, solo te van a declarar un peligro por andar asociado a la rebelión.

-Pero no estoy en la rebelión.

-Sabes cómo son –bufó Sebastián rodando los ojos.

Daniel se rio, aunque al rato sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Bueno, así como van las cosas creo que pronto sí valdrá más la pena ser un rebelde que un buen humano –dijo en voz baja y su primo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ve a casa, Daniel. Ya. Sin desviarte.

El aludido se volvió a reír entre dientes, zafándose. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y salió de la casa. Sebastián contempló pensativo la puerta mientras esta se cerraba.

Daniel caminó apresuradamente por las calles de tierra de la pequeña comuna, abandonando pronto la nada impresionante avenida principal. Sentía cómo se hundía con cada paso en el barro y maldijo entre dientes, pensando en que tendría limpiar sus zapatos y el pantalón con magia antes de que su madre los viera. Su casa se encontraba apenas a pocos minutos de la de sus parientes más próximos, por lo que con pasos contados y sin perder tiempo ya se hallaba sacando su llave. Claro, no era como si el lugar fuese demasiado grande. La comuna de Río de la Plata era el centro de recolecta de impuestos de la región por ser la más grande de las cinco que había en esa región, pero tampoco era para tanto. Demasiados humanos en un mismo lugar era peligroso, por ello era que nunca había un municipio humano que lograse crecer más allá de un puñado de agricultores, mineros o ganaderos. Siempre eran redistribuídos bajo alguna buena excusa.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre aún no había regresado. Se quitó el abrigo y lo abandonó junto a la entrada igual que sus zapatos, avanzando luego dentro del oscuro pasillo hasta dar con lo que era la sala y el comedor. Se quitó el pantalón a pesar del frío y con pequeños tiriteos lo fue desprendiendo del lodo. Luego se encargaría de los zapatos, en la oscuridad su progenitora igual no los notaría.

Su hogar era pequeño, no obstante, eso no le importaba. Después de todo, solo residían ahí su madre y él, haciéndose innecesario espacio de más. Encendió una vela y la depositó en la mesa, tal como Sebastián había hecho cuando los dos entraron horas atrás a su respectiva casa. Luego se pasó a la habitación continua, entrando con hambre a la cocina. Daniel había crecido en aquella casa, la cual había sido construida por su padre con ayuda de sus tíos. Su padre, aunque ya no estaba con ellos, siempre se había ocupado de que tuviesen todo lo que necesitasen. No había sido un hombre excesivamente cariñoso, pero una persona con amor. Tanto su padre como el de Martín murieron en una de las tantas guerrillas que los rebeldes mantuvieron contra los alados. Su madre nunca se había involucrado directamente en la rebelión, en primer lugar porque su esposo no se lo había permitido, y segundo porque tenía que ocuparse de más un niño. La de Martín había sido como su tío, desapareciendo poco después de la muerte de su marido.

Su madre una vez le contó que reducidos grupos de rebeldes se solían reunir en esa misma casa, pero Daniel no los recordaba. Había sido demasiado pequeño, su padre murió cuando él tenía cinco años. Él mismo no era un rebelde, aunque claramente no era un perro de la nobleza y la admiración que sentía hacia el recuerdo de su progenitor estaba todavía ahí, incluso si solo era latente.

Daniel nunca había tenido muchos amigos, mas nunca se había sentido solo. Su generación era pobre en número, rica en huérfanos a causa de la última oleada de guerrillas de la que ya hacían un poco más de dos décadas. Daniel siempre había tenido a Sebastián y a Martín, eso ya era mucho. Era raro que ahora de pronto uno de ellos se hubiese tenido que ir tan lejos, una sola persona dejaba un hueco grande y al mismo tiempo no. Estaban acostumbrados, mas no dejaba de sentirse.

Media hora más tarde llegó su madre, con el agotamiento dibujado en el rostro y un suspiro cansado. Ignoró los zapatos y sin mediar una sola palabra, se sentaron a cenar. Daniel no estaba acostumbrado a que su madre no le hablase, usualmente era una mujer tan dulce y amigable. Sin embargo, podía ver que no se sentía bien y decidió dejarla. La situación en la oficina de administración de impuestos no debía estar mucho mejor que en los campos y lo peor era que ella ni siquiera tenía la culpa, era sólo su trabajo. De alguna manera tenían que sobrevivir y alguien lo tenía que hacer.

-¿Te parece si me echo ya a dormir? –preguntó la mujer en un murmuro cuando por fin terminó de comer y Daniel asintió.

-Sí, no te preocupes –musitó mientras se ponía de pie y recogía la mesa.

Su madre apenas sonrió, levantándose también para acercarse a su hijo y besar su frente. Daniel cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios darle ese pequeño gesto maternal y no los abrió hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse y sus pasos en el corredor. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos y cubiertos, guardando lo poco que les quedaba del pan.

Comenzó a llover de nuevo cuando estaba terminando de secar su plato. Maldijo por lo bajo, rogándole a todas las posibles deidades que no fuese otro aguacero interminable que les echase a perder más campos. Se sintió tentado de ir a mirar hacia afuera, pero supo que aquello solo lo deprimiría más. No, lo frustraría, alimentaría más esa rabia que estaba creciendo en su interior. Maldita vida de perro. Estaba por subir también las escaleras como su madre antes, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco.

Creyó primero oír mal o habérselo imaginado, pero luego de una larga pausa se repitió. Frunció el ceño, escuchando los tres firmes golpes que dieron en la puerta. La lluvia caía con fuerza y no podía imaginarse quién estaría afuera a esas horas de la noche. Era ilegal después de todo. Un golpe más se dio y de ahí otra vez el silencio. Daniel no se movió, sus pies estaban como anclados al suelo. Pasaron unos segundos y sospechó que quien sea que haya tocado la puerta ya se había ido. Iba a voltearse otra vez y terminar de subir...

Pero no lo hizo. Sus pies se movieron en la otra dirección y cuando menos se lo espero, abrió la puerta de un solo jalón, creyendo que hallaría únicamente la casa del frente. Mas no fue así.

* * *

 

La mirada de Martín permanecía fija en el vidrio que lo mantenía separado del exterior mojado. Llovía a cántaros y no había podido salir en días, casi una semana. Sentía que terminaría por morir de puro aburrimiento, irónicamente. Las lluvias que hace poco reinaban al otro lado de la cordillera terminaron por llegar a su lado. Había oído cosas poco positivas acerca de lo que acontecía en su antigua comuna, mas no había logrado obtener muchos detalles. Envió varias cartas a sus primos, sin embargo ninguna había sido respondida aún. Probablemente ni siquiera habían llegado aún.

Tampoco había visto a Miguel. La casa aristocrática andaba dada vuelta arriba, todos ocupados con los preparativos de la boda próxima. Miguel no había tenido que salir más, pero permanecía enclaustrado en la oficina de su padre, escuchando (o tal vez fingiendo hacerlo) sus charlas racistas y sus quejas sobre los demás nobles. O, si no, estaba con su hermano, soportando eternas pruebas de vestuario que Martín siempre había creído que solo eran para mujeres. Pero no, al parecer también había hombres que tenían que soportarlas, hombres con alas. Martín no podía imaginarse a ninguno de los dos hermanos vestido todavía más elegante de lo que ya los veía a diario. ¿Pero qué sabía él de ropa y de moda? De seguro que aquello que ellos llevaban todos los días era lo más vulgar y común que habían tocado en sus vidas, mientras que Martín ya se sentía vestir de gala con aquellos trajes que le habían metido al armario.

Los demás empleados de la casa seguían sin prestarle mucha atención. Ni siquiera el ama de llaves le dirigía ya la palabra y aquello se estaba volviendo molesto. Martín no acostumbraba estar rodeado de tanta gente y aun así no interactuar con nadie. Vamos, que él era una persona sociable y, de alguna manera, era un golpe bajo a su orgullo el que no le ligase coquetear con ninguna de las mucamas. Blanca hasta se había reído de él y lo había llamado provinciano. Martín apretó los puños y la única razón por la que no dejó que el cabello de la chica se tiñera de verde fue su condición de caballero. No caería tan bajo como para usar su magia en una mujer, menos en una descarada sin importancia.

Soltó un suspiro y apoyó aburrido el codo en el alféizar, dejando el mentón posado en su mano mientras que sus ojos seguían el resbalar de las gotas en el cristal de la ventana. El cielo gris lo deprimía. Trató de imaginar cómo debía ser para los alados aquella situación. ¿Podían volar con lluvia? Procuraría preguntarle aquello a Miguel si es que se lo encontraba alguna vez. Por el momento el heredero no parecía precisar de él.

* * *

 

No sabía cómo definir aquello que sentía. Su interior estaba revuelto y estaba sospechando que aquello se llamaba adrenalina. Pero no estaba hiperactivo, ni nervioso ni nada de eso. Estaba extrañamente sereno. Solo por dentro estaba todo dando vueltas.

Desde el primer instante en que vio a aquellos hombres aglomerados frente a su puerta, apegándose lo más posible para no ocupar tanto espacio y de alguna manera u otra pasar desapercibidos en aquella estrecha callejuela, supo quiénes eran, qué eran. Su vida había sido determinada por hombres como aquellos, mas no recordaba haber visto alguna vez a uno fuera de los que habían pertenecido a su familia.

Rebeldes.

Daniel se mordió el labio, observándolos apretujarse dentro de su estrecha cocina y en el comedor. Estaban hambrientos, empapados por la lluvia y agotados pues al parecer llevaban un largo viaje a cuestas. No le importó que le estuviesen mojando todo el piso, no era como si algo tan ridículo importara en ese momento. Un silencio profundo e intimidante se había apoderado de la cocina. Daniel percibió un ligero rumor provenir desde la sala, pero donde él se encontraba, el silencio era absoluto. El mago se removió apenas, mirándolos disimuladamente. Trataba de decirse que era lo correcto haberles ayudado, necesitaban un refugio. Por otro lado, le incomodaba la idea de poner a su madre en peligro, considerando que la casa era de ella. Y a la vez no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, la idea de estar ayudando a la humanidad era demasiado…

Afirmaron que se irían antes del amanecer, que únicamente deseaban pegar unas horas el ojo y poder descansar en un lugar seco, pero que por ser aquella una ciudad no habían encontrado ningún establo ni nada por el estilo. Daniel no desconfiaba de ellos, eran hombres que habían renunciado a la vida por la vida de los de su especie, hombres como lo habían sido su padre y sus tíos. Hombres que tal vez no provenían de los mejores trasfondos sociales, que tal vez no eran santos canonizados, pero que en todo caso serían los héroes de la humanidad. Daniel recién caía ahora en la cuenta de lo mucho que realmente admiraba la rebelión, que no era un sentimiento tan pasivo como se había hecho creer por su propia seguridad.

Lentamente se fue sentando en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlos de costado. La luz escaseaba pues la vela estaba casi extinta. A nadie parecía importarle. Mejor si la luz era mínima, mejor si nadie se enteraba que estaban ahí, pues aquello les costaría la vida a todos. El joven mago sentía que le pesaban los párpados, mas se negaba a cerrar los ojos. La mayoría de los guerrilleros ya estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta, algunos roncando bajito, pero había otros pocos que se mantenían en vela, mirando fijamente al frente, sin dirigirse a nadie más. ¿Qué pasaría por las mentes de aquellos hombres de vida arriesgada y escurridiza? Le gustaría haberlo sabido.

-Hola.

Daniel volvió de golpe de sus cavilaciones cuando aquel ronroneo entre tímido y amigable resonó a su lado, dando un pequeño brinco involuntario. Se giró sorprendido, dando con el líder de aquella banda, aquel que había dado el paso hacia adelante para rogarle que los dejase entrar a su casa. Ahora le sonreía y Daniel apenas lo veía por la penumbra.

-Hola –respondió el mago con la voz algo ronca y se carraspeó bajito. El rebelde se rio apenas exhalando.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarnos bajo tu techo –murmuró en un hilo de voz para no molestar a los demás presentes, sentándose junto a Daniel y arrimándose lo más que podía.

A Daniel no le molestó aquella cercanía.

-No hay de qué -farfulló sin saber qué más decir, pero el rebelde, un hombre de piel, ojos y cabellos oscuros, negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias.

Daniel tuvo que tragar, sintiendo que aquella mirada, que apenas lograba atravesar la oscuridad, se clavaba en él, sin soltarlo, fijándose tan fuerte que la podía sentir. Había algo salvaje en aquellos ojos, algo que le era demasiado desconocido y que sin darse cuenta le fascinó.

-¿Hasta cuándo se van a quedar aquí? –susurró apenas.

-Antes del amanecer partimos –respondió nuevamente el rebelde, pero Daniel negó y el hombre entendió a qué se refería-. Seguiremos avanzando hacia la cordillera, por ahora no estamos en condiciones de atacar. La verdad… la rebelión no está pasando por sus mejores momentos...

Podía incluso percibir su respiración de lo cerca que estaba e inconscientemente contuvo la suya, temiendo que se oyese demasiado fuerte. Temía incluso que se oyese lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón o lo sudorosas que se estaban poniendo las palmas de sus manos. No supo muy bien qué fue lo que lo impulsó a hacer lo siguiente, qué fue lo que sacó las palabras de su garganta o qué le impidió arrepentirse.

-Oye –susurró tan bajo que ni estaba seguro si realmente lo dijo-. Si te sacas la ropa mojada podrías dormir en mi cama.

El rebelde sonrió.

-Me llamo Luciano –murmuró en un hilo de voz mientras se arrimaba, tratando de no caerse del pequeño colchón de Daniel.

El mago alzó una mano y las yemas de sus dedos se iluminaron por un segundo o dos, dejándole ver por primera vez con claridad aquel rostro. Tenía rulos y con el rostro iluminado ni siquiera se veía tan matón como la mayoría de los rebeldes aparentaban. Era joven, probablemente tenían casi la misma edad, pero algo en sus facciones le daba un aire más jovial, uno diría que casi infantil o angelical. No tenía el cansancio tan marcado como los demás hombres de su pelotón y a Daniel ahora le sorprendía que fuese su líder cuando era notoriamente de los menores. Sus ojos, en cambio, eran los mayores.

Luciano se había quitado toda la ropa y la dejó colgada sobre una silla y la cabecera de la cama para que secase. A Daniel aquello no le molestaba, aunque se llevó una sorpresa al notar que su cuerpo no estaba helado como se lo había imaginado. Estaba caliente, de hecho, parecía que tuviese fiebre, pero Luciano negó con la cabeza, diciendo que siempre había sido así. Daniel no supo qué responder.

-No nos equivocamos al elegir tu casa

El rebelde cerró los ojos finalmente y Daniel, con la vista fija en el oscuro techo, se encogió de hombros.

-Cualquier humano debería haberles ayudado –respondió manteniendo un tono lo suficientemente bajo.

Luciano negó.

-Muchos humanos tienen miedo.

-Debería avergonzarles.

-Eres muy duro con tus palabras –opinó el de piel más oscura y Daniel ladeó el rostro.

-No, es que somos muy blandos.

No sabía por qué estaba diciendo ahora aquello. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, de hecho jamás se había atrevido a pensarlo demasiado, pesando mucho el temor inculcado en la escuela y en su posición en la cadena alimenticia. Pero ahora era como si no pudiese retenerlo, algo estaba empujando sus palabras fuera de su boca como vómito. Era aquello que traía en su subconsciente, lo que tenía en el fondo de la cabeza resonando en silencio. Aquel resentimiento guardado contra todo el mundo.

-¿Entonces por qué no eres parte de la rebelión? –quiso saber Luciano calmado, abriendo los ojos para tratar de verlo. Daniel se removió, algo sacado de onda con aquella pregunta.

-No se me ha dado la oportunidad.

-¿Y si se te la diera hoy?

-No puedo abandonar a mi madre.

-Entiendo –Luciano sonrió y Daniel pudo reconocer sus dientes-. Antes de la humanidad viene la familia y los seres queridos, es por eso que no todos nos ofrecerían cobijo.

-Yo...

-Es como es, no todos podemos sacrificarlo todo. ¿Tú crees que el humano sería esclavo si todos pudieran sacrificar tan fácilmente a quienes aman? Ahm…

-Daniel.

Luciano asintió.

-Daniel... –repitió, su murmullo amortiguado por el ruido que soltaba el aguacero que caía afuera de la casa.

El aludido no supo bien por qué motivo, pero le gustó cómo sonaba o cómo el otro lo pronunciaba.

-¿De dónde eres?

Luciano pareció sorprenderse con aquella pregunta tan repentina, pero después de eso su sonrisa sólo se ensanchó más. Se removió con cuidado, buscando una posición más cómoda y de alguna manera terminó abrazándose de Daniel, quien en silencio lo agradeció, pues tenía frío como todas las noches.

-Soy del norte, pero del otro lado de la cordillera...

-¿Dónde está la Casa Prado?

-Todavía más al norte, casi en la frontera.

Daniel se mordió el labio. A su mente corrieron unos pocos recuerdos de la clase de geografía e imágenes de zonas densamente pobladas de bosques tropicales y a su vez laberintos eternos de montes indomables. Casi pareciera que todo era más real con Luciano ahí, que el mismo hombre le traía en su carne aquel mundo aún desconocido. Decidió que algún día iría ahí, que lo visitaría cuando pudieran desplazarse libremente por el país.

-Mi primo está ahora ahí.

-¿En el norte?

Daniel negó con la cabeza, apegándose los últimos milímetros que quedaban entre ellos.

-En la casa...

-Ah.

Luciano abrió los ojos y los clavó en el bulto oscuro que había a su lado.

-¿Lo escogieron?

Daniel asintió.

-Vinieron hasta aquí para llevárselo. Nos avisaron una semana antes y tuvo que hacerse la idea. Se lo llevaron hace tres semanas en una carroza y apenas tuvimos tiempo para despedirnos de él. Ahora ni cartas recibimos –farfulló y sus palabras salían atropelladas y con cierta necesidad detonándolas, como si fuera un desahogo urgido-. Primero no creí que fuese en serio, que realmente se iría...

Luciano calló por unos segundos, durante los cuales optó por comenzar a acariciarle el cabello. Daniel, habiéndose tensado, se volvió a relajar rápidamente, arrullado por la calidez de aquel joven.

-¿Eran muy cercanos?

-Como hermanos, crecimos juntos con mi otro primo, Sebastián.

-Ya veo –murmuró Luciano-. Entonces... Ahora es la mano derecha del futuro señor de la Casa Prado.

Daniel se quedó tieso, no gustándole la manera en que había dicho aquello.

-Mi primo no es la mano derecha de ningún alado –siseó y Luciano calló.

Por unos minutos la lluvia cesó, igual que su intercambio de palabras. Permanecieron echados apegados, oyendo el silencio que reinaba en torno a ellos. Los pensamientos de Daniel corrieron al primer piso, donde estaban los demás hombres. ¿Habrán notado que Luciano y el dueño de la casa no estaban entre ellos? No, de seguro que no, y los que lo habrán notado... Seguro poco les interesaba. No era que fuera algo de importancia, ¿cierto? ¿Qué irían a pensar? Nada, un guerrillero agotado no piensa.

Un rato más tarde, quince o veinte minutos tal vez, comenzó de nuevo a llover. Era una lluvia más calmada, que cantaba sobre su techo con gotas ligeras que se precipitaban con paciencia. Daniel escuchaba atento la respiración de Luciano a su lado, preguntándose si ya se había dormido. Algo le hacía dudar de aquello. Aunque sonaba tan tranquilo, pacífico… Costaba creer la persona que era, casi no podía imaginárselo realmente como guerrillero. ¿A cuántos alados y leales habrá matado?

En algún momento los dedos de Luciano se movieron nuevamente en su cabellera, enredándose entre sus hebras ondeadas. Daniel contuvo la respiración unos segundos, pareciéndole escuchar el latido de un corazón, no muy seguro si era el de Luciano o si era su propio pulso dentro de sus orejas.

Y entonces Luciano volvió a hablar, apenas superando el sonido de la suave lluvia.

-Hay una nueva rebelión alzándose –susurró tan bajo que Daniel casi no lo entendió-. También no estamos recuperando...

-Entonces es verdad.

-Sí.

Ambos callaron, sin saber qué más añadir. Daniel no preguntó por qué se lo dijo, Luciano tampoco se lo cuestionó.

* * *

Daniel despertó solo en su cama, en realidad como todos los días. Pero esa mañana amaneció con una sensación extraña adherida a él. Tenía frío y se sentía húmedo, como si se hubiera dormido con ropa mojada. Se incorporó en su colchón, removiéndose con una inquietud incómoda, desagradable, y tuvo que toser, doliéndole la garganta. Se paró de mala gana, lavándose la cara y el cuello para vestirse con la ropa del día anterior, y bajó a la cocina, donde encontró a su madre limpiando el piso. Tragó, removiéndose incómodo y nervioso.

-Buenos días –logró apenas pronunciar, su voz demasiado ronca.

Le ardía la garganta.

Su madre apenas alzó el rostro, saludándolo de vuelta. No preguntó porque ya sabía, ya conocía ese tipo de situaciones. Lo había vivido incontables veces.

Desayunó en silencio y solo, pues su madre terminó de dejar el trapo en el lavadero y salió a arreglarse para el trabajo. Al poco rato oyó la puerta principal abrirse y volverse a cerrar, indicando que ya había salido de la casa. Daniel soltó un suspiro cansado y se estiró, sintiendo el cuello y los brazos ligeramente entumecidos.

-¿Y qué tal tu noche? –preguntó Sebastián cuando se encontraron en el cruce de siempre y Daniel sólo le lanzó una mirada siniestra-. No tan buena como veo.

Su primo resopló y Sebastián se encogió de hombros, diciéndole que no se ponga así ahora, que cuando vayan al campo tendrá verdaderas razones para andar con cara de orto. Daniel lo puteó por lo bajo, caminando a su lado, aunque ligeramente más atrás. Sebastián mantenía la mirada fija al frente, caminando con pasos firmes, mientras que Daniel venía algo encorvado, los ojos agachados al suelo. Fue por eso que Sebastián lo vio primero, porque él miraba hacia la calle, y Daniel recién notó algo cuando por poco chocó con él.

-¿Pero qué hacés? –resopló el chico cuando Sebastián repentinamente alzó una mano, indicándole que bajase la voz.

Frunció el ceño, pero se calló y llevó la mirada hacia donde la tenía dirigida su primo, notando entonces también el jaleo que se armó de un segundo al otro mientras él andaba en las nubes. Abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer de pronto aquellos rostros de los hombres que gritaban. Oyó a Sebastián maldecir por lo bajo y jalarlo de golpe hacia un lado, mascullando un “mejor vámonos”, pero Daniel no reaccionaba, su mirada fija en la gente que en un instante echó a correr desordenadamente de un lado al otro, en los oficiales que luchaban con aquellos hombres, en los rebeldes que luchaban y a la vez trataban de huir. Eran un caos. Era Sebastián gritándole que qué mierda hacía, que viniese de una vez. Pero él no lo escuchaba, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado cuando los hechiceros de la policía comenzaron a lanzar conjuros contra los humanos. Humanos contra humanos. La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando los oyó soltar alaridos de dolor, aunque no parecía suficiente para detenerlos. Los civiles ya se habían refugiado lo suficientemente lejos. Y entre el tumulto que se iba calmando de a poco, se fueron reconociendo a los pocos humanos que se logró capturar y a Daniel se le paró el corazón por un segundo.

-Daniel, vámono... ¡Daniel!

Todo pasó tan rápido. Daniel echó a correr, los rebeldes ya habían logrado escapar de la ciudad montados en sus caballos, pero atrás quedaron tres hombres que eran arrastrados hacia la plaza. La gente volvió a salir, aglomerándose en el centro de la avenida, impidiéndole el paso a Daniel que gritaba como un poseso, perseguido por Sebastián. Los policías trataban de mantener a raya a los curiosos que se apretujaban por poder ver mejor, empujando hacia atrás a Daniel que trataba desesperadamente de pasarlos.

-¡NO!

Luciano apenas se había volteado al oír su grito, reconociendo su voz. Su cuerpo temblaba, aunque sus ojos parecían serenos. Pero tenía miedo y Daniel lo podía ver. Podía ver el sueño frustrado de una humanidad libre, de un líder perdido. Ejecución rápida, así lo habían decretado los alados. Toda amenaza debía ser eliminada de inmediato. En el acto, el rebelde fue decapitado antes ojos de todos. Ante Daniel, que rompía en llanto histérico en la primera fila, cayendo de rodillas. Temblando de la ira. 

Pudo ver aún, como su cabeza caía, separada de su cuerpo, rodando hasta sus pies, seguida por un rastro negruzco y pegajoso.

* * *

-¿Para qué has venido?

-¿Ahora te debo explicaciones?

-No. ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? Todos deben estar especialmente ocupados ahora con todo esto de la...

-No, no me lo recuerdes por favor.

Julio suspiró, dejando la taza de té en la mesita.

Manuel alzó una ceja.

-...boda.

El menor de los Prado lo fulminó con la mirada y las comisuras del heredero de los González se curvaron ligeramente. Incluso en una situación así, molestarlo era demasiado tentador y placentero una vez que se permitía el atrevimiento. El chico resopló y volvió a tomar su taza, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Manuel siguió observándolo.

Debió ser un vuelo difícil y agotador, no vivían precisamente cerca. No, ¿a quién engañaba? Si su familia vivía, no en la punta del cerro, pero literalmente en la punta más remota del continente. El chico se veía demasiado cansado. Julio era la clase de noble engreído y altivo que los humanos más odiaban, pero aún había hecho el enorme esfuerzo de volar hasta el rincón más recóndito de su país y eso en aquella horrible lluvia. Aquello era un vuelo de tres días, sin contar los recesos. Julio a veces lo impresionaba. Solo a veces, pero lo hacía. Usualmente se limitaba a pensar que era idiota.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Julio alzó la mirada, torciendo la boca.

Afuera la lluvia dejó de caer.

 


	4. Entre condiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eso de ser humano a veces se sale un poco de control.

Poco menos y nada se vieron en las próximas semanas, Miguel consumido por las preparaciones de la boda de su hermano. Martín se dedicó a vagar por los corredores interminables de la casona, rehuyendo a cualquier alado o a su perro guardián, la gorda Pilar. Cuando las extensas pistas alfombradas lo terminaban por aburrir o agobiar, buscaba alguna puerta o ventana (total, que eran lo mismo en aquella casa) y salía por ella a los jardines. No le llamaba mucho meterse a sondear el laberinto que se hallaba a varios metros del ala este de la casa. En cambio, acogido entre arbustos simétricos y césped estrictamente podado, el mago se volvía invisible, discurriendo libremente por las terrazas y jardines verdes, no desperdiciando la oportunidad de observar de cerca a sus tiranos.

A pocos metros, su asquerosa arrogancia era todavía más evidente, más gorda y molesta que de lejos, desde la abstracta distancia. De pequeño, Martín solía imaginarse a los alados como gigantes, como terribles monstruos que venían de noche, volando silenciosamente y que entraban con sigilo por la puerta trasera para en secreto llevarse sus alimentos y cualquier otra pertenencia. Conforme iba creciendo, aprendió cómo era que realmente desaparecían el trigo y la plata, pero ahora ahí, en la misma guarida de arpías, Martín comprendió que un alado jamás en su vida osaría entrar ni salir por la puerta trasera. Tampoco eran las enormes bestias de garras largas como dagas mortales, colmillos afilados y penetradores como agujas o de ojos llameantes que el pequeño, inocente Martín se imaginó. Lo que sí era gigante era su soberbia, su desprecio por cualquier otra raza, y sus alas. La realidad siempre era veces peor que la ingenua imaginación de un crío.

Cuando se cansaba del verde reluciente verde de los jardines, se escabullía por entre los muros de puro arbusto, protegido por su magia, y se perdía en el bosque que rodeaba la casona. Los primeros metros cuadrados, el bosque no era más que otra extensión del perfecto parquecito que rodeaba la mansión, pero conforme avanzaba más y más, el follaje comenzaba a rebelarse. El camino se volvía más difícil y los ánimos de Martín más elevados. Allí, en ese bosque, costaba recordar que vivía en un palacio de lujo absoluto y que no era sino un sirviente más, uno de los peores. Se sentía algo culpable por pensar así de Miguel, era consciente de que su amo no era del todo igual al resto de su familia, pero aquel tiempo de distanciamiento había bastado para que el alado volviera a sentirse como algo lejano, en fin, un alado más.

La mañana del día anterior a la boda, mientras Miguel desayunaba con su familia y Martín permanecía parado detrás de su silla, viendo únicamente su espesa cabellera negra, lo oyó discutir con su hermano. No le quedó del todo claro la razón, simplemente que el menor, repentinamente, decidió negarse al matrimonio. Para cuando Martín notó que la conversación de los nobles se había tornado en disputa, el chico se puso de pie enojado, abandonando seguidamente el comedor. Los demás comensales se quedaron callados, mirándose tensos. El mago se quedó quieto, esperando a ver qué sucedería a continuación. Pasaron tres, cuatro segundos, y la familia continuó comiendo en silencio. Miguel acabó y se limpió con la servilleta, agradeciendo la comida. Se paró también y salió del lugar. Martín dudó por un instante sobre si seguirlo, apurándose al final por alcanzarlo.

-Voy a salir hoy -le dijo Miguel sin volverse hacia él.

-Entiendo -respondió y se quedaron parados en un cruce de pasillos.

-Puedes tomarte el día -informó el alado como cada día y Martín asintió.

-Gracias -murmuró, viendo como el noble se iba por el corredor que daba hacia el recibidor.

Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a cualquier lado. Comenzaba a preguntarse si los primeros días de estancia en aquella casa se los había imaginado.

* * *

Descubrió la biblioteca. Martín, quien en su vida había amado un libro, se emocionó al hallar ese nicho, y con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie, entró en la oscura sala. No abrió las cortinas, sino que se asomó en cada estante, asegurándose de encontrarse solo, y luego se dedicó a vagar entre las paredes tapizadas de letras. Cada metro, se fijaba en algún lomo, sacaba el libro y tras analizar el título unos segundos, abría el texto, lo hojeaba, leía uno que otro párrafo. Cuando alguno le interesaba, volvía hasta el inicio el capítulo y se apoyaba en el librero mientras leía. Notó que los libreros estaban organizados por temática, comenzando por libros de botánica, medicina, derecho, arquitectura, ficción literaria, geografía, historia… y finalmente, al pie de la lista, se sorprendió de hallar libros de magia. Sorprendente fue también que en cada sección había tanto libros humanos como de autores alados.

Volviendo a echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro y agudizando el oído, Martín comenzó a explorar ese librero, interesado en qué clase de manuales habría ahí, pero más que nada en el porqué. No eran libreros pequeños precisamente y aquel tampoco parecía ser menor que los demás. Encontró algunos libros básicos y clásicos, de aquellos de tapa delgada y frágil que eran distribuidos a lo largo de todo el reino y durante toda la formación escolar de los hechiceros y magos. Se trataba de unos manuales, más bien una serie, cuyo contenido eran instrucciones y sobretodo reglas muy específicas para el uso adecuado (es decir, permitido) de magia. Martín hizo una mueca al hojear el primer número. Era el que más dibujos y colores contenía, siendo aquel que recibió a sus seis años. No recordaba casi su contenido, pero los fundamentos se los sabía como un mantra. Era imposible escapar a la educación de aquel sistema, el cual finalmente lograba lo acometido: destruir la más grande amenaza, convirtiéndola en su mayor aliado y su mejor herramienta. Silenciosamente, devolvió el manual a su lugar, perseguido por recuerdos de su infancia, por las miradas envidiosas de los demás estudiantes cuando a él y a su primo les entregaron aquellos libros desgastados, con la advertencia que debían devolverlos en un futuro. Recordaba a Sebastián leyéndolos con más interés que él o Daniel.

Había, sin embargo, también otros libros, libros de los cuales Martín ni sabía de su existencia. Había nuevos, escritos por hechiceros cuyo nombres le sonaban lejanamente. Entre antologías de hechizos, ordenados por categoría y dificultad, crónicas de familias hechiceras extintas hace siglos y catálogos de distintos tipos de usuarios de magia, el mago halló también libros cuya antigüedad y valor seguramente sobrepasaba su conocimiento. Anonadado, con cuidado y suma reverencia, sacó del mueble uno gordo, de tapas en cuero y ornamentada con engravados muy delicados y un tanto dañados por el paso del tiempo. Le asombraba en primera instancia que aquello estuviese en un lugar así, en una biblioteca privada hasta donde sabía y a la que no estaba seguro si tenía acceso (por el momento asumiría que sí), y en segunda, el buen estado en que se encontraba todo. Ante la ausencia de cualquier dato referente al año de publicación, no le quedó más que estimarlo, sin resultado exacto. Se contentó con saber que era viejo.

Se trataba de una enciclopedia, cuyo índice le llamó la atención. Pasó su mano, brillante en aquella oscuridad, por encima de él, escrutándolo. Era vasto, curioso y rico. Lo pensó dos segundos (mentira) y acto seguido hizo desaparecer el bulto bajo su capa. Todo un mago.

* * *

Había estado por acostarse cuando, inesperadamente, tocaron a su puerta. Sopesó la posibilidad de echarse silenciosamente y hacerse el dormido, pero finalmente, y maldiciendo entre dientes, se acercó a la puerta a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a Miguel, regalándole un sonrisa entre apenada y nerviosa, mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.

-¿Puedo pasar? -farfulló bajito, ante lo cual al rubio no le quedó más que asentir confundido.

Se hizo a un lado, dejándole el pase libre al noble. Venía aún vestido de la misma manera en que lo vio esa mañana, trayendo además una capa negra. Se preguntó qué lo traía tan avanzada la noche a su cuarto. El alado entró, dándose una media vuelta, al parecer inseguro, antes de tomar asiento en la cama de Martín. El mago cerró la puerta, volviéndose a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Miguel torció la boca, algo así como una sonrisa forzada, jugando con sus dedos. El mago decidió darle un instante para orientarse y hallar las palabras. Imaginó que sería algo importante como para aparecerse así de la nada, sin previo aviso ni advertencia. Al menos estaba seguro de que no venía a pedirle un cuento de buenas noches.

-No podía dormir.

¿O si?

-Ah… -Martín no supo qué responder-. ¿Ya? ¿Necesita que lo duerma? Pudo haberme llamado a su habitación, seño…

-Martín, ¿qué te dije sobre tratarme de usted? -resopló el noble y Martín dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

-Disculpa, la verdad que ya no sabía si eso seguía vigente -murmuró y Miguel lo miró sorprendido, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué significa eso? -quiso saber, hablando en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su mago.

Martín se tensó, maldiciéndose para sus adentros.

-Nada -negó, pero Miguel ya se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación e interés genuino.

Martín maldijo mil veces esos ojos.

-Dime -pidió, pero el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada -repitió en un tono más calmado y suave, sonriéndole relajadamente a la vez que lo tomaba con delicadeza de los hombros y lo guiaba al sillón-. Mejor decime qué te trae despierto tan tarde.

Miguel apretó los labios, palideciéndolos, pero finalmente desvió la mirada, volviendo a su jugueteo nervioso.

-Es que… estuve pensando en la boda y en mi hermano -comenzó.

Martín tomó asiento a su lado, asintiendo para darle a entender que escuchaba.

-Entiendo eso.

-Aceptó nuevamente casarse. Es que sabe que no tiene caso negarse ahora, pero igual no entiendo por qué lo hizo. O sea sí, lo sé -Miguel suspiró y volvió a tomar aire-. Solo quiere llamar la atención de nuestro padre. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que mamá murió y Julio sabe eso, no somos sordos a los murmullos que recorren nuestra casa. Se siente culpable.

-¿Culpable?

-Nuestra madre murió tras dar a luz. Nuestro padre nunca lo dijo, pero lo responsabiliza de su muerte.

-Eso es ridículo -opinó Martín en voz baja y Miguel asintió.

-Lo es, pero Julio creció creyendo eso. La boda es solo una manera de deshacerse de él, de perderlo de vista.

Martín asintió, eso de alguna manera tenía sentido. Y la cabeza de la familia Prado le era más despreciable que nunca. Irónico que para ello tuviera que sufrir su hijo y no su gente, le susurró una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

-Quiero hacerle un regalo -prosiguió Miguel-, y necesito tu ayuda para eso.

Martín asintió, pensando, con sarcasmo, que claramente Miguel no vendría a hablar con él porque fuese su confidente y que al menos ahora podría servir a su propósito. Miguel le sonrió débilmente:

-Necesito ir a visitar la tumba de mi mamá -explicó en un susurro-. Pero es imposible hacerlo sin que me vean, mi padre tiene todo vigilado y si me ve, comenzará a hacer preguntas y no quiero otro drama familiar.

-¿Qué necesitás exactamente? -interrogó Martín, quien no veía del todo a dónde iba aquella petición.

-Necesito que me hagas invisible o me teletransportes -contestó Miguel serio-. Escóltame al mausoleo de mi familia, en el laberinto, y luego al cuarto de mi hermano. Sin que nadie nos vea.

Martín frunció el ceño, queriendo preguntar qué clase de regalo pensaba miguel hacerle llegar a su hermano, pero en el último segundo decidió no hacerlo. Asintió.

-Bien, no es la gran cosa -declaró en voz baja y se puso de pie.

Miguel asintió y una pequeña sonrisa tensó las comisuras de sus labios. Lo miró, expectante, y Martín, solo por hacer la gracia, lo dejó esperando unos segundos, viéndolo a los ojos. Miguel, un tanto descolocado, se tragó las preguntas y le sostuvo la mirada, no queriendo verse inquietado. ¿No le iba a decir que no podía hacerlo, o sí? Le tomaba mucho tiempo hacer ese ¿hechizo? ¿truco?. Conforme avanzaban los segundos, le costaba más estarse quieto, al igual que a Martín le quería brotar la risa.

-¿¿Ya?? -farfulló por fin el alado y al mago se le escapó una risotada, aunque Miguel apuradamente le tapó la boca-. ¡Martín!

-Ya, ya -se carcajeó el rubio, tomándolo por las muñecas-. No se enoje, Alteza.

Miguel le lanzó una mirada asesina y Martín, sin dejar su sonrisa burlona, lo apegó más.

-Agarrate bien -bromeó y apretó más sus muñecas.

Acto seguido, un círculo de una tenue luz celeste los rodeó. Miguel bajó la vista asombrado, mirando las partículas brillantes que se elevaban como polvo y los iban envolviendo a gran velocidad. Dentro de aquel capullo de polvo luminoso, su corazón se aceleró mientras que sus manos se volvían transparentes y de ellas y de las de Martín no quedaba más que un hado quebradizo. El mago pasó a tomarlo de las manos y le sonrió para calmarlo, diciéndole algo para tranquilizarlo. Miguel podría haber jurado que su lengua brillaba, mas no le dio tiempo de fijarse enteramente, ya que repentinamente fue cegado por el polvo de luz.

Cuando recobró la vista, se encontraban parados en una de las terrazas del costado derecho de la casa.

-¿Cómo es que aún usamos carrozas? -jadeó asombrado y Martín rodó los ojos.

-Porque lo máximo que podemos transportarnos sin matarnos es unos pocos metros. Ley número cuatro del control de usuarios mágicos: nada de conjuros por encima del nivel dos -murmuró como repitiendo un cántico escolar-. Además que agota mucho hacer esto.

Miguel no entendió mucho pero asintió. El mago miró a su alrededor, aún sujetando con firmeza las manos de Miguel.

-A partir de ahora, no podemos separarnos -instruyó Martín mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino de grava-. Si rompemos contacto, te volverás automáticamente visible. ¿Entendiste?

Miguel asintió y Martín apenas pudo verlo en la oscuridad. Miró a su alrededor, dejando que el alado lo guiase por el laberinto de arbusto en el que se adentraron. Para él, no hacían más que caminar en círculos, doblando esquinas y cruzando corredores negros, pero Miguel parecía saber perfectamente por dónde ir. No se cruzaron más de cuatro guardias que deambulaban por el lugar, teniendo que cuidar no ser oídos. Fueron como mínimo diez minutos de camino enredado cuando finalmente ante ellos, en un pequeño “claro”, una oscura y sólida edificación se irguió ante ellos. Ahora se preguntó por qué siquiera se había sentido la necesidad de construir el mausoleo en un lugar tan poco accesible, aunque eso explicaba la cantidad de guardias. De estos, había dos más en la entrada del recinto. Miguel, sin embargo, no se encaminó directamente hacia ellos, sino que rodeó el edificio y se acercó a un hueco oscuro en el cual Martín, de haber sido otras las circunstancias, no se habría metido, ni solo, ni voluntariamente.

Miguel se removió a Martín colocó su mano en su hombro para dejarle las suyas libres. El alado forcejeó con algo que pareció ser una puerta, logrando abrirla luego de varios intentos.

El interior asemejaba mucho más a un invernadero que a un mausoleo. El techo era de vidrio y por él la luz de la luna creciente llegaba hasta ellos, rozando delicadamente el camino que se serpenteaba delgadamente entre las tumbas floreadas. Placas doradas reflejaban la luz lechosa, dejando leer el nombre del alado que yacía en la tierra. No pudo evitar pensar que era irónico que, después de toda una vida en el aire y encima, tanto física como socialmente, de los demás seres, ahora se encontrasen recluídos a la tierra, pudríendose con los gusanos.

-Por aquí -le indicó Miguel en un hilo de voz y volvió a tomar su mano.

Lo jaló consigo hacia la derecha, bajando hasta lo último del recinto, donde llegaban las últimas tumbas y empezaba la tierra aún en desuso. Cruzaron hasta el otro costado y se detuvieron ante la última tumba. Se sorprendió al verla cubierta de flores, cuyos pétalos se unían en un círculo infinito para crear pequeñas cúpulas claras. Era de lejos una de las tumbas más humildes en el lugar, pero un sentimiento distinto flotaba sobre ella, haciéndola especial.

Miguel lo soltó y se arrodilló en el suelo. Martín, sin preocuparse de que alguien los viese ahí, no dijo nada y esperó a que hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer. Le pareció ver que hurgaba en la tierra y sacaba del bolsillo unas tijeras diminutas. Luego de un rato más, el noble se puso de pie y se volvió hacia él, un tanto agitado.

-Son camelias -comentó en voz baja y apartó el rostro al sobrecogerlo un pequeño ataque de tos.

Martín alzó una mano, iluminándola lo suficiente para poder admirar mejor las flores que el alado sostenía en un ramo.

-Son bonitas -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y Miguel apenas sonrió.

-Recuerdo muy poco de mi madre, pero la abuela solía decir que eran las que mejor la representaban. Cuando se casaron, mi padre las mandó a plantar en todos los jardines de las casas de nobles.

-¿Entonces tu padre la amó?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Era una buena esposa -susurró y acarició los pétalos de una flor-. Cuando las veía, sentía que todavía estaba conmigo…

-¿Ese es tu regalo? -preguntó, cuidando no sonar despectivo.

Miguel asintió.

-Una parte. Hay algo más que debo darle. Lo encontré el otro día mientras buscaba entre las cosas viejas de mi madre -le contó y Martín no se resistió a preguntar de qué se trataba-. Es una carta.

-¿Una carta?

-Sí. Al parecer mi madre se la dio a mi padre para que Julio la leyera cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Creo que casarse también cuenta.

Martín asintió.

-Tu padre no pretendía dársela.

-Yo sé que no -aseguró Miguel irritado y el mago pudo palpar la molestia en su voz.

-Bueno… -suspiró bajo-. Entonces hay que infiltrarnos ahora en la pieza de tu hermano. ¿Vamos?

Miguel asintió y apretó más las flores contra su pecho. Le extendió la mano libre y Martín, ignorando el que estuviese manchada de tierra, la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos. Susurró otro “vamos” y lo apegó a él, sabiendo ahora a dónde enviarlos. Sabía que el dormitorio de Julio se ubicaba en la misma planta que el de Miguel, pero al no haber estado nunca en él, prefirió transportarlos al balcón. Desde ahí, podía ver el de su amo.

Miguel esperó a que la puerta se abriera silenciosamente y entraron a hurtadillas. Martín apretó su mano y cuando Miguel la volvió a necesitar, la depositó en su hombro. Observó cómo acomodaba las flores en el escritorio de su hermano y cómo de su chaqueta extraía un sobre amarillento, colocándolo junto a las flores. Miguel se volvió, mirando a su hermano, dormido en la cama. Martín solo esperó hasta que un jalón le hizo saber que estaba listo. En silencio volvieron a tomarse de las manos y a salir al balcón. Martín lo atrajo a su cuerpo y con un tembloroso susurro los transportó al balcón vecino. Tantos saltos seguidos estaban realmente agotándolo en sobremanera, aunque no por eso se sentía incomodado.

La puerta de Miguel estaba apoyada solamente y el viento la mecía por milímetros. Miguel la abrió tras verificar que no eran observados, soltando la mano del mago. Las delgadas cortinas salieron al verse posibilitadas, flotando alrededor de sus pies. Martín observó el contraste de su cabello nocturno con la suave gasa transparente.

Miguel se volvió y le sonrió.

-Gracias -susurró antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas.

* * *

La boda fue una fiesta colosal y la casa se llenó de alados. Martín no sabía en dónde meterse, el ambiente le era desagradaba. Blanca acudió a despertarlo a una hora inhumana y le entregó su traje del día. Le quedaba bien, no podía negar aquello, pero no por eso lo lucía con gran ánimo. Su rol, al no haber sido aún oficialmente nombrado como el mago de Miguel, no era en sí importante, estaba allí para hacer bulto, sonreír y verse bonito a un costado, sin hacer ruido ni molestar. La ceremonia fue llevada a cabo en la capilla privada de los Prado, una pequeña catedral que se encontraba a pocos minutos más al norte. Tal como esperaba, fue pesada, aburrida y desesperantemente eterna. Para cuando por fin apareció la novia, vestida en un vestido ridículamente hermoso, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para descender por el largo corredor de la iglesia. Siendo María, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de lucirse en su día.

Julio esperaba junto al altar, acompañado por su padre y su hermano. Martín dejó que su mirada se paseara por entre los distintos invitados, hallando mucho lujo pero interesándose únicamente por los diseños tatuados en sus espaldas, notando una clara concordancia por familia. En la última fila, un grupo con dibujos circulares y siluetas de animales llamó su atención, alejándola por mucho rato del discurso del viejo religioso que lideraba la ceremonia.

Para cuando comenzó a cansarse de estar parado en un rincón, decidió abandonar la capilla disimuladamente. Sabía que no estaba invitado oficialmente a la fiesta en la residencia de los Prado, así como tampoco tenía prohibido el aparecerse, darse una vuelta y comer. Aprovechó que aún no se precipitaba la avalancha de comensales para tranquilamente servirse algo de comer y retirarse a uno de los jardines desocupados. Escogió una banca, a la sombra de un arce, y se dispuso a comer. Iba devorando un bollo dulce cuando oyó un rumor en el aire, un viento helado levantarse y rozarle los hombros. alzó la mirada y soltó una silenciosa exclamación de asombro al ver el sol oscurecerse, cubierto por un enjambre de gigantes que acechaban las pesadillas de los niños pequeños.

Se puso de pie de un salto, viendo como cientos de alados bajaban como misiles, bombardeando la tierra. Maldijo bajo al perder de vista a los primeros y de un salto se transportó a una terraza más cercana, corriendo luego a pie a la más elevada, viendo como los últimos aterrizaban en el césped frente a la casa. Inmediatamente, un escuadrón de ujieres se precipitaba a recibirlos y a conducirlos al lugar de la celebración. A Martín no le pasó desapercibido el estado en que el impacto de los alados con la tierra había dejado atrás en el área verde. Se imaginó que los jardineros al día siguiente tendrían mucho trabajo. Por ningún lado vio a Miguel o a su familia. Con un pequeño suspiro, entró a la casa, buscando huir de la fiesta nupcial. No obstante, no pasó mucho tiempo en su cuarto, cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, entrando Pilar corriendo.

-¡Martín! -exclamó la mujer agitada-. ¡Te mandan a llamar!

-¿A mí? -llegó apenas a preguntar entre balbuceos antes de que el ama de llaves lo tomara del brazo y lo arrastrara consigo.

En el jardín, la fiesta había tomado vuelo con gran rapidez, habiendo alados sentados y parados, charlando, bailando o acabando de comer la torta ya repartida, la música sonando alegremente y las risas flotando sobre las cabezas. El mago miró perdidamente a su alrededor, mientras que Pilar, aparentando ya algo más de calma, lo llevaba con paso firme hacia un grupo de nobles de aspecto mayor, si bien entre ellos resaltaban unos cuantos jóvenes. Por ejemplo, la pareja recién casada.

Era difícil no reír ante el panorama, ante el pequeño Julio, elegantemente vestido en su traje grana oscuro, parado junto a la espléndida María, quien no se había tomado la molestia de guardar sus alas negras como su resplandeciente cabello. Y Martín sin lugar a dudas se habría reído, de no ser porque seguía sintiéndose muy perdido y, ¿por qué no?, un tanto intimidado por el repentino llamado. Miguel, sentado entre su padre y otro viejo noble, permanecía serio.

-Así que este es el nuevo hechicero -dijo el viejo.

-Mago -corrigió el señor Prado y Martín se abstuvo de hacer una mueca ante su tono despectivo-. Miguel insistió en que no quería cambiarlo.

-Pues aún tiene tiempo. Faltan meses para su cumpleaños, se verá si el sujeto es adecuado y eficiente -prosiguieron hablando de él como si no se encontrara presente.

Martín apretó los puños disimuladamente.

-Totalmente cierto, aún queda tiempo. Debe demostrar ser digno y poderoso.

-¿No se supone que eso lo debe demostrar antes de ser traído? -se metió María a la conversación, ignorando la mirada ácida de Julio-. ¿Por qué fue llamado si no se sabía si era digno?

-Martín Hernández figuraba como el humano mágico más poderoso de su región. Pero al final es decisión de la familia si se quedará o no, si sirve o no sirve.

-Pues que lo demuestre ahora -insistió la muchacha con tono fresco, firme y cortante-. Que nos haga una maravilla, esta fiesta necesita un espectáculo especial.

Acto seguido, las miradas se dirigieron hacia Miguel. Martín lo miró también, pero el alado no le correspondió. Asintió.

-Sí, que haga algo -accedió en voz baja y su padre alzó la vista hacia Martín, sonriendo maliciosamente complacido.

-Escuchaste, mago. Sorpréndenos.

A Martín no le tomó tiempo procesar la información ni acatar a la orden recibida. Su cuerpo podía con eso, automáticamente accedía a alzar los brazos, hacer brillar sus manos y chasquear los dedos.

Por un segundo, consideró cerrar los ojos y hacerlos desaparecer a todos. Obviamente moriría. No lo hizo, sino que hizo brotar flores y pequeñas frutas en los bordes de las mesas. María sonrió complacida y hasta aplaudió junto a su hermana y su nuevo esposo. Martín solo miraba a Miguel en silencio.

* * *

Entró a su cuarto tirando la puerta con violencia, con toda la rabia que burbujeaba en su interior, que lo hacía sentir como si fuese a explotar en ese mismo instante. Era solo una atracción, un mono de feria, un juguetito extravagante de lujo que otro más no pudo costearse. No era nada, no valía nada más allá del estatus y Miguel se lo había probado. Una y otra vez volvía a la fiesta, viéndose a sí mismo ante él, viéndose hacer  _ trucos _ , haciendo llover flores, gotas doradas, elevando platos, haciendo crecer flores en los vasos de los comensales. Sacó de su manga una botella grande de vino e hizo desaparecer el corcho. Entre imagen e imagen que revivía en su mente, daba un largo trago, rellenando la botella cuando sentía su peso desaparecer.

¿Para qué mentirse?

Se sentía traicionado.

_ Muñeco de exhibición. _

_ Juguete de estatus. _

_ Adorno de fiesta. _

La habitación daba vueltas y el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía de la misma manera cuando Miguel lo elevó por los cielos. ¿Por qué era así de ridículo? Solo era otro alados más, otro bastardo sucio más. Algún día morirían todos, se dijo. Un día se levantaría y con chasquear los dedos, así como hizo aparecer un segundo pastel, haría desaparecer a Miguel. Luego a su padre, luego a su abuela, luego a Julio…  A María, a Catalina, al viejo, a todos, todos. Uno por uno haría desaparecer a los asquerosos alados hasta que los humanos volvieran a ser libres y dueños de sus propias tierras, de sus posesiones y de sus vidas y destinos…

Tropezó y cayó de bruces. La botella chocó contra el suelo y se esparció en múltiples direcciones. Martín, volviendo de golpe a la sobria realidad (o algo así), maldijo en un gruñido. Miró su palma derecha y se sacó el vidrio incrustado. No le importó manchar la alfombra de sangre, o su pantalón. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose, y caminó hacia el escritorio, buscando con qué vendarse la mano. Estaba aún demasiado tomado como para ejecutar su magia a consciencia, por lo que simplemente se apretó la mano contra el pantalón, esperando a que dejara de sangrar. El cuarto aún se movía, todo se movía, pero Martín era mucho más consciente ahora de lo ebrio que estaba. Sin embargo, cuando tocaron la puerta, no estuvo completamente seguro de si realmente había sucedido o no. Esperó unos segundos más, pero nada sucedió. Suspiró y se pasó la mano izquierda por el rostro.

-Mejor me acuesto -murmuró para sí y lentamente se dirigió a su cama.

No obstante, la duda no lo abandonó. Se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia la débil luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. A aquellas horas de la noche usualmente ya los sirvientes se habrían encargado de apagar todas las luces de los corredores, pero debido a la fiesta, esa noche las dejaron encendidas. Esperó minutos, varios minutos que no supo contar mientras miraba perdido a la nada, hasta finalmente ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

-¿¡Que mierda!? -bufó y apenas le dio el tiempo de reaccionar para caer bien, ya que para atrapar el cuerpo dormido de Miguel no le alcanzó.

Trastabilló con él en brazos y volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo. Miguel soltó un quejido y se removió.

-¿Tincho? -murmuró adormilado y parpadeó.

-¿¡Qué carajos, Miguel!? -bramó el rubio furioso y lo empujó, alejándose.

Con dificultad, logró ponerse en pie. Miguel, aún perdido, lo imitó.

-Me quedé dormido… creo -balbuceó y dio un paso hacia él, notando que Martín retrocedía-. No te alejes…

-Alejate vos -siseó el mago, apartándolo de un manotazo-. Sos pura mierda, como toda tu familia.

-¿De qué hablas? -Miguel lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos-. ¿Qué te hice?

-¿Que qué me hiciste? -Martín se rio seco y lo rodeó, cerrando la puerta-. Así que querés saber qué hiciste. ¡¡Me vendiste como a un premio de exhibición!!

Miguel se volteó, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola.

-Y-yo… yo no… Tú eres el que se fue -balbuceó ebrio, acercándosele de nuevo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Martín frunció el ceño, volviendo a apartarlo.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué te pasa? -gruñó, pero cuando Miguel volvió a acercársele, no lo empujó.

Miguel se puso en puntitas y lo tomó por el pelo, tirando de él hacia su boca. Cuando lo beso, Martín no se opuso, sino que cerró los ojos. La rabia en su interior volvió a alzarse, pero esta vez mezclada con un sentimiento más que no lo dejaba pensar. Los labios de Miguel ardían y le fundían las neuronas como hierro en la fragua, y no pudo hacer más que volver a apegarlo una vez más a su cuerpo, rodearlo con sus brazos y abrir la boca. Miguel exhaló débilmente y se separó cuando no pudo mantenerse más en puntillas. Martín maldijo entre dientes y lo empujó a la cama, causando que trastabillase y se tumbase. Se subió en él y tironeó de su camisa, sacándosela brutamente. Miguel lo desprendió de su casaca y lo atrajo a su pecho desnudo, exhalando entrecortadamente cuando la boca del mago atacó su cuello.

-Martín -lo llamó, temblándole la voz, cuando se deslizaron más allá en la cama, quemando en el mismo infierno.

Martín lo acalló con otro beso, sabiendo que firmaba un acuerdo peligroso en el momento en que entró en Miguel. Pero en el fondo, ni quería pensar en eso. Las manos de Miguel no lo dejaban apartarse, eran como tentáculos que no lo dejaban escapar. De todos modos, no era lo que Martín pretendía, estaba lo suficientemente loco como para desearlo locamente, para creer en que sí se había enamorado de un noble.

Pero ahí en la cama, entre sus gemidos, sus jadeos y suspiros, ni Miguel parecía un alado, ni Martín un humano.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba solo. Supuso que Miguel, a pesar de su amor por la almohada, había tenido suficiente discernimiento como para levantarse antes de que terminara de amanecer, y desaparecer, aprovechando que finalmente las luces habían sido apagadas. En el suelo, solo se hallaba su ropa manchada de sangre. Martín suspiró, se dio vuelta y contempló el techo. La cabeza le retumbaba y en sus palmas aún le parecía poder sentir el ardor de Miguel.

En realidad solo era su corte.

Se levantó e hizo desaparecer el traje sucio en un cesto, vistiendo su ropa para dormir. Se sobó los ojos y se volvió a tumbar en la cama tras echarse un vistazo en el espejo. Habían quedado atrás múltiples marcas de chupetones, arañazos y mordidas, las cuales afortunadamente no se hallaban en ningún lugar problemático. Su piel pálida y la fuerza sobrehumana de Miguel no era una buena combinación.

Para su suerte, una sirvienta apareció más tarde con el desayuno. Martín le agradeció en voz baja y cuando la joven se había retirado, chasqueó los dedos. Desde debajo de la cama, salió flotando la enciclopedia hurtada de la biblioteca. Estaba con resaca aún, pero no tenía ganas de tener la mente desocupada, por lo de que la dejó aterrizar en su regazo y, con la taza de té en mano, la dejó abrirse ante él.


	5. Conversaciones secretas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descuida, aquí nadie nos oirá.

De  _ Encyclopædia Universalis: Diccionario ilustrado de las ciencias y de las culturas humanas _ (tomo único, edición del año 6.47):

**Sección décimo-tercera (“M“)** **  
** Mago (por R.d.igo Núñez de Oliv.era)

“Canalizador de energías no físicas brutas, tanto internas como ambientales, para su conversión en actos concretos llamados  _ acciones _ . Magos nacen con el  _ dote _ , la habilidad básica de percepción de las energías no físicas, característica hereditaria.

La distinción de las energías no físicas de las físicas, así como su manipulación, son parte del dote, no obstante, requieren años de instrucción y ejercicio para alcanzar, poco a poco, el dominio. Posibles consecuencias de una mala educación y, por ende, una mala ejecución en el arte mago son atrofiamiento del dote, pérdida sensorial en manos y ojos, ceguera parcial o absoluta, pérdida temporal del habla y alteraciones mentales y/o espirituales. Niños magos deben ser vigilados estrictamente en su uso de las energías no físicas, por ello su instrucción no suele inducirse sino hasta los siete años de edad.

A diferencia de hechiceros, chamanes (o curanderos) y brujos (véase respectivos artículos), los magos prescinden de cualquier ayuda o estímulo externo y/o físico para la recepción y canalización de las energías. En promedio, los magos no alcanzan la misma magnitud, alcance y poder en la ejecución de acciones que hechiceros sí suelen poseer con relativa facilidad, mas poseen una indepencencia casi absoluta de dichos estímulos o ayudar, sin mencionar que prescinden de verbalizar sus conjuros. Además esto no excluye la aparición de múltiples próceres como Leopoldo Zaldívar, Sir Henry Galloe, Juan Diego Vivanco Menéndez y Filotea Amarillis de Múnera, cuyo dominio del dote llegó a exceder el poder de cualquier hechicero.

Las poblaciones de magos más grandes se hallan al sur del continente, en pequeños reinos mineros al oriente de la cordillera, así como en el oriente del Gran Reino del Norte. Los magos asentados no suelen restringirse a una única actividad u oficio, desempeñándose tanto en trabajos manuales como intelectuales. Es posible también hallar caravanas de magos comerciantes a lo largo de la costa oriental o de la cordillera roja.”

* * *

Pasaron días y luego semanas, durante las cuales Miguel no pareció querer discutir lo sucedido, sino que acallaba las palabras de Martin con besos o apretones de mano disimulados. Ahora que Julio se encontraba lejos en su luna de miel (Martín no sabía dónde y poco le interesaba), Miguel debía volver a sus usuales actividades, las cuales en sí no eran más que tres a cuatro horas de estudio, socializar con la familia durante las comidas y estirar las alas. Tenían tiempo para que Martín comenzara a tomarse en serio su preparación a mago personal, como afirmaba el heredero. Martín no comprendió primero qué tanto había que aprender para ser un especie de mayordomo, asistente, nana y bufón, pero cuando sus “clases” resultaron ser amenos paseos por los jardines, escapadas a la despensa principal y lonches en una de las salas de música, no le pareció tan malo el programa. Miguel simplemente necesitaba decir que harían algo productivo para que su familia no lo persiguiera.

A diferencia del otro lado de la cordillera, las lluvias habían cesado desde poco antes de la boda y los días cálidos volvieron para hacerles compañía un poco más antes del otoño. Miguel, muy amigo del exterior, había hecho su actividad favorita el esconderse con Martín entre los árboles frutales, el único lugar donde las tijeras podadoras de los jardineros no imponían simetría estricta. La maleza relativamente libre y rebelde los envolvía como un iglú y los protegía, si no del frío, de las miradas y del mundo exterior. Existía entre los arbustos un lugar especialmente querido por el heredero, una pequeña especie de claro, lo suficientemente grande donde, aún ocultos, podía estirar las alas y dejar que el sol las mimase mientras esperaba que Martín llegara con las galletas que le había encargado. El suave calorcito, el cantar de los pájaros que habitaban los árboles y el casi inexistente rumor de la brisa veraniega le hacían olvidar el tedio cotidiano y lo fueron adormeciendo. Sintió los miembros muy pesados y a duras penas se le escapó un suspiro. Tampoco era que le agradase estar siempre cansado o que las energías se le fueran tan rápido... No estaba del todo dormido cuando el mago llegó, pero aun así no lo notó aparecerse a su lado. Anonadado, Martín contempló sus alas.

-¿Puedo tocar? -susurró cuando había finalmente hallado su voz, siendo la primera vez desde su vuelo que las tenía tan cerca y en mencionada ocasión no había tenido ni tiempo de fijarse bien en ellas.

Miguel se sobresaltó y notó que miraba sus alas. Se tensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No era muy asiduo a dejarse tocar las alas, en realidad ningún alado lo era, pero siendo Martín, pensó que no estaría de más enseñarle cómo tratar sus alas.

-Claro, siéntate  -musitó y dejó que Martín se acomodara.

Tomó una galleta y se posicionó frente a él, agachando las alas para que pudiese apreciarlas de cerca. Sus plumas blancas reflejaban débilmente la luz en minúsculos arcoiris y Martín las admiró con una sonrisa embobada. Dudó en un primer momento, pero luego comenzó a acariciarlas con lentitud, cuidando de no ir en dirección opuesta a la que crecían sus plumas. Recordó cuando sus padres tenían palomas mensajeras, animalillos que sus tíos cuidaron por muchos años después de su muerte. Recordaba haberlas amado mucho y las cuidó con sumo amor hasta que, una a una, se fueron muriendo debido a la edad. Sin embargo, si bien había tenido palomas blancas, las alas de estas no se comparaban con las de Miguel. Las de Miguel eran, dejando atrás las obviedades, mucho más majestuosas. Su estructura ósea era distinta y más pesada. ¿Tendrían los alados también huesos huecos en sus alas y en el resto del cuerpo? Era una duda que no atrevió aclarar con una pregunta directa al noble.

-Me gustan mucho -comentó en un hilo de voz, deslizando sus manos hasta la punta del ala.

Miguel se mordió el labio, sintiendo un ardor cosquillear en sus mejillas y sus plumas erizarse junto con su piel. Martín curvó los labios en una sonrisa entretenida y traviesa. Rozó la última pluma de su extremidad, observando cada minúsculo temblor que recorría aquellas espléndidas alas. Permanecieron por mucho tiempo en silencio mientras el mago analizaba mudamente el plumaje de Miguel, hasta que este acabó de comer y se cansó de sentir que le revolvían el plumaje y se lo dejaban desaliñado.

-Puedes sacarle una pluma -murmuró bajo y Martín lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, claro. Es solo una -Miguel entrecerró los ojos y Martin rio nervioso.

-¿Pero no te va a doler?

-Sácala de acá -señaló hacia el centro de su ala-. Ahí me pica menos cuando se arranca una.

Martín asintió y con cuidado jaló de una de sus plumas cobertoras. Las alas se sacudieron y Miguel las dobló. Martín alzó la mirada de la pluma, justo a tiempo para poder ver como las alas se volvían hacia el interior de su espalda. Sobre la piel trigueña del noble se dibujó su sello, naciendo como un pequeño círculo oscuro sobre sus vértebras, no más grande que un puño, que luego se estiró e intrincó en ramas lisas que crearon el diseño de Miguel. El noble se volvió y le mostró la bandeja de galletas vacías, ante lo cual Martín suspiró, guardano la pluma en un bolsillo pequeño de su casaca.

-Sos un glotón -acusó, pero Miguel solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras mis alas me puedan cargar, no veo razón por la que me prive de mis grandes placeres -aseguró, argumento que hizo sonreír al mago.

-Pues hay muchos otros placeres de las cuales no te tenés que privar para poder seguir volando -musitó y se inclinó hacia él, besando al sorprendido noble.

Era la primera vez que Martín le robaba un beso con tanta confianza y lo había dejado descolocado y rojo. El rubio solo se rio de su cara y tomó la fuente, poniéndose de pie.

-Espera -lo llamó Miguel y apurado se puso de pie mientras Martín alzaba una ceja-. Voy contigo.

-Ya -asintió y salió de entre los arbustos, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe al oír una voz femenina llamando al heredero por su nombre.

Miguel salió también del escondite y resopló al reconocer la voz de una de las sirvientas. Renegando se arregló la ropa y el cabello, saliendo a su encuentro. Martín lo siguió, esperando que aquello no se viera demasiado sospechoso para la chica que le avisaba al noble que su abuela deseaba verlo.

-Esta bien, ya iré yo. Tú vuelve a tus tareas -le indicó Miguel y echó a caminar hacia la casa.

Martín apuró el paso para ponerse casi a su altura.

-¿Qué quiere tu abuela?

-No sé, ni me interesa -resopló Miguel-. Seguro sermonearme o quejarse sobre mi padre… Ven, tengo una mejor idea. Si voy contigo igual se enojará más.

Y acto seguido lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló consigo, acelerando el paso.

-¿A dónde vamos? -quiso saber Martín, quien todavía se sentía muy perdido en aquella mansión.

Miguel, en cambio, conociendo muy bien el lugar en el que creció, solo sonrió de manera misteriosa. Se metió por mil pasillos, entrando por las conexiones ocultas destinadas a la servidumbre, y subió cada escalera con la que se encontraron hasta llegar al corredor del último piso. Al fondo, se acercó a una escalerilla que daba paso a un ático empolvado. Parecía una especie de depósito de muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Había solo poca luz, proveniente de una pequeña ventanita de vidrios sucios. Martín miró a su alrededor, confundido, exhalando lentamente mientras dejaba que algunos muebles comenzaran a brillar para brindarles luz.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó en voz baja, ante lo cual Miguel se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, dando unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, deteniendo un estornudo. El rubio se acercó al mueble más próximo y lo descubrió, apareciendo un sofá de tamaño considerable. Miguel rió entre dientes, aplaudiendo.

-Gran truco -musitó, a lo que Martín hizo una pequeña y graciosa reverencia.

-Gracias, gracias -canturreó, aunque luego le sacó la lengua-. Que no soy animador de fiestas ni payaso.

-Lo sé, pero no me resistí.

Miguel se encogió de hombros y Martín se dejó caer en el sofá. El noble cerró la puertecilla que los había traído a aquel lugar y se quedó apoyado en ella. El lugar era bastante espacioso para ser solo un ático olvidado y el mueble en que se encontraba Martín estaba en perfectas condiciones, ni se veía viejo.

-Che, está re cómodo -opinó.

-Esto era el estudio de mi mamá -murmuró Miguel, acercándose a él con lentitud-. La puerta principal fue sellada cuando murió, pero olvidaron la del servicio… Para variar.

-Me gusta este sillón -insistió el mago y le sonrió, cómodamente recostado.

Miguel volvió a reírse.

-Qué confianzudo -recriminó sin ser serio, sentándose en su barriga-. A mí me gusta esto, suave e infladito gracias a nuestra comida…

Martín alzó ambas cejas, resoplando.

-Porque en este lugar tienen comida para tirar para arriba -replicó Martín-. De donde yo vengo las cosas son más difíciles.

-Acá las cosas son difíciles de otra manera -suspiró Miguel.

-No creo que sea tan complicado -insistió Martín encogiéndose de hombros pero lo atrajo por la cintura, recostándolo en su cuerpo.

-Lo es -murmuró Miguel, besando delicadamente su cuello antes de abrazarse a él y apegarse más.

Martín se estremeció cuando su aliento rozó su manzana de adán. Soltó un resoplido y llevó una mano a su nuca.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso o los humanos no lo tenemos permitido?

Miguel soltó una risita torpe.

-Solo si es bueno -accedió poniendo un dedo en el mentón del rubio-. Igual hoy ya me has besado sin pedir permiso.

Martín rodó los ojos y lo llevó a su boca, besándolo lenta y profundamente. Miguel cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, correspondiendo con ganas y sentimiento. Martín le mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo tras un rato.

-¿No nos van a encontrar, no? -habló contra su boca.

-No creo -contestó Miguel-. Ya te dije que la entrada principal está cerrada.

Le dio otro beso al mago, tomándose tiempo para disfrutar de sus labios. Acarició sus mejillas y su cuello, sintiendo como jugueteaba con su lengua y con su cabello, haciéndole cosquillas. Se rió cuando Martín lo tumbó de lado, acorralándolo contra el respaldar, inclinándose a besar su cuello.

-Este sofá es tan cómodo -insistió, sonriéndole-.  _ ¿No? _

Miguel asintió.

-De pequeño siempre jugaba aquí mientras mi mamá pintaba. Le encantaba pintar.

Martín alzó una ceja y soltó una risa incrédula.

-Es deserotizante hablar de tu mamá, ¿sabías? -dijo riendo-. Yo que tenía ganas...

-Tú siempre tienes ganas -renegó Miguel, sacándole la lengua, volviendo a meterla rápidamente cuando Martín hizo un ademán de querer apretarla.

-¿Debo recordarte quién llegó a mi cuarto ebrio y con todas las ganas de cogerme? ¿O quién me mete mano descaradamente cuando cree que no lo atraparán?

-Ay, ya -Miguel resopló y le apretó la nariz-. Yo que me estoy abriendo, contándote de mi vida… Tú nunca me cuentas nada -se quejó con tono dramático.

Martín suspiró y se rio, sentándose. Miguel se acomodó con la cabeza en su regazo y el humano acarició su cabello.

-¿Yo? No hay mucho que contar. Mi vida era simple...

-Uy, Martín y simple -se mofó Miguel.

El insultado arrugó la nariz.

-En serio, no hay demasiado que contar. Mataron a mis viejos por ser de los rebeldes, después de eso solo me preocupé de sobrevivir y de cuidar de mis primos. Aunque ahora los tengo lejos y no se de ellos hace mucho.

Miguel asintió lentamente.

-¿No han escrito?

-Las cartas demoran, deben cruzar la cordillera -explica Martín como si estuviera hablando con un niño-. No puedo ni saber si las mías llegan todas. 

-¿Por qué no las mandas con magia?

Martín se rió con tono irónico y sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación.

-Hay muchas cosas que no nos están permitidas, muchas acciones que no podemos ejecutar sin correr el riesgo de ser ejecutados inmediatamente. Básicamente estamos restringidos a ser juguetes de entretenimiento -explicó tratando de volver a moderar su tono, siendo consciente de que Miguel ignoraba muchas realidades de los humanos-. De pequeños aprendemos puras cosas básicas e inofensivas y… Bueno.

Tragó, esforzándose mucho por mantener la mirada, pero al parecer fue demasiado, suficiente para que incluso Miguel notara que algo sucedía.

-¿Y qué más?- susurró el alado.

Martín desvió la vista.

-Nada.

-Dime -pidió, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Martín suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro y apartando su mano.

-De adolescentes nos aplican un sello. Es como el tuyo que guarda tus alas, solo que el nuestro no lo dominamos nosotros, es fijo. Y es invisible. La ceremonia de aplicación es borrada de nuestra memoria. Si no sabes dónde o cómo es un sello, no puedes quebrarlo. Al menos eso nos enseñaron. No es como si tuviera manera de averiguar si es cierto o no sin arriesgarme a morir -guardó silencio por unos segundos y Miguel lo miraba, esperando pacientemente-. Y eso… nos impide hacer cualquiera de las acciones prohibidas por los alados. Si cometemos cualquiera de esos, morimos al instante. Por eso no tiene caso enseñar más, sería dar instrucciones a un suicidio.

El alado se removió y se incorporó, sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento -susurró, pero Martín sacudió la cabeza.

-No es responsabilidad tuya, ni siquiera sabías. Dudo que muchos nobles sepan, tengo entendido que es algo que lleva haciéndose hace siglos y es un tabú.

Miguel asintió lentamente y se acurrucó a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tratando de asimilar lo que le contaba. Martín acarició su espalda, sintiéndose un tanto culpable, pero a la vez, muy dentro, sintiendo que lo merecía. Debía saber, ser consciente.

-Haz algo -pidió Miguel luego de varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Eh? ¿Hago qué? -preguntó Martín sin entender, ladeando la cabeza mientras apartaba unos cabellos de su rostro.

-Magia -susurró Miguel algo apenado y Martín curvó los labios al notarlo.

-¿Qué tipo de magia?

-No sé, tú eres el mago, no yo -masculló e hizo un puchero.

-Pero dame una idea -pidió Martín, acercando sus labios a su sien mientras ya pensaba.

-No sé -repitió Miguel en voz baja y amurrada.

Martín soltó una risita contra su piel y beso su sien.

-Ya -dijo simplemente-. Cerrá los ojos.

Miguel obedeció, no pudiendo reprimir aquella sonrisa de emoción infantil que se apoderó de sus labios. Martín esperó unos segundos y se mentalizó antes de cerrar los ojos por un único segundo. Miguel contuvo la respiración, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el pecho.

-Ya, abrilos.

Miguel abrió los ojos y automáticamente estos se expandieron como platos. La sala entera estaba bañada en una luz sepia, apenas unos segundos antes de que los colores comenzaran a brillar fuertemente y llenos de vida. Toda la estancia, tornada a su estado de hace años, relucía perfectamente cuidada, limpia y vibrante. Miguel contemplaba todo boquiabierto.

-Wow…

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Martín con ganas de regodearse un poco más de lo que ya hacía gracias a la expresión facial del alado.

-Sí -jadeó Miguel aún mirando a su alrededor y su sonrisa de felicidad ya no cabía en su rostro-. Es… increíble.

-Qué bueno -Martín sonrió también y lo besó en la frente-. Decime cuando quieras volver.

-No quiero volver.

Martín parpadeó.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendido.

-No me gusta el presente -susurró tomando su mano y apretándola.

-¿Pero por qué? Lo tenés todo en el presente… Incluso a mí.

-Ahora estás conmigo aquí.

-¿Y qué tiene el pasado que no tenga el futuro?

-Mi madre… mi infancia… Mi padre y mi abuelo -murmuró y se reclinó en su hombro.

Miguel se mordió el labio y Martín suspiró, acariciando su rostro antes de acunarlo.

-Entiendo -dijo con suavidad y calma, besando su cabeza-. Yo extraño la Comunidad del río de la Plata.

-¿Cómo es?

-No sabría cómo explicarlo, tiene de todo.  El centro, que es grande y lindo, y los alrededores que son más humildes -relató pensativo-. De todas formas no se asemeja ni un poco a estos lugares. No tendríamos estos lujos ni en veinte vidas ahí. Y estaban mis primos.... yo los amo con la vida.

No podía creer que lo había dicho tan directa y abiertamente. Miguel, en cambio, no se burló de él.

-Los extrañas -murmuró Miguel bajo-. Cuéntame de ellos.

Martín se rió entre dientes.

-Pues, ¿qué decir? Dani es un amor, lo adoro. Es muy tierno y buena persona, siempre me apañaba en todo. Es un mago como yo. Y Sebas… Siempre era la voz de la razón, pero tampoco nos acusaba cuando hacíamos alguna travesura. Es un blanco, pero el que más cabeza tenía…

Hizo una pausa al notar que estaba comenzando a emocionarse demasiado, que si seguía así, la nostalgia le ganaría y acabaría en peligro de escaparse. Un tanto tenso, miró a Miguel de soslayo. El alado lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué más? -quiso saber, pero Martín apartó la mirada.

-Nada, ya mucho por hoy -declaró en voz baja.

Miguel quiso protestar, pero algo en la expresión de Martín lo detuvo.

-Está bien -asintió-. Volvamos al presente.

-¿Ya? Pensé que querrías quedarte más tiempo.

-No, ya fue. Además, puedo volver cuando quiera -contestó Miguel y lo besó.

-Sobre eso… no estamos realmente en el pasado -se apresuró el mago a explicar-. Es una ilusión, Miguel. Seguimos en el ático en el presente, aunque si alguien entra, no nos verá.

-Vaya, qué conveniente…

-Tú lo estás diciendo, no yo.

Ambos se rieron y Miguel volvió a abrazarlo del cuello, estampándole un beso largo, tendido y entusiasmado. Martín, sin tener razones para oponerse, le correspondió, empujándolo poco a poco sobre el sofá, volviendo a recostarlo.

Miguel era un vicio peligroso...

* * *

-¿Dónde estuviste?

Daniel se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia su primo sentado en la mesa junto a una vela y una botella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -interrogó, pero Sebastián arrugó la nariz.

-Estaba invitado a cenar -le recordó con tono ácido, llevándose su vaso a la boca.

Daniel maldijo para sus adentros.

-¿Dónde estabas? -repitió Sebastián su pregunta, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras el mago se movía por el pequeño comedor, acercándose a la chimenea.

-¿Aún queda comida?

-Un poco. Tu madre no te dejaría sin comer.

-Como si pudiera elegir -murmuró Daniel en voz baja y Sebastián resopló.

-Dejá de decir estupideces, Daniel. Sabés que eso solo traerá problemas, a ti y a tu madre…

-¿Y a ti, no? -lo interrumpió Daniel mordaz-. Y a los alados bastardos, ¿no?

-No hables así -volvió a insistir el blanco-. Por el bien de tu familia.

-Mi familia luchaba por el bien de la humanidad.

-Ah -Sebastián soltó una risa ahogada-. Así que era eso.

-¿Eso? -Daniel se volvió a verlo entre ofendido y extrañado-. ¿Eso qué?

-Querés ser alguien -respondió Sebastián con simpleza-. Querés una identidad.

-No juegues al psicoanalista ahora -resopló Daniel irritado y se encaminó a la cocina-. Y no hables más de esto, ni conmigo, ni con mi madre. Con nadie.

-¿Te preocupa que sepan qué piensas?

-Me preocupa mi madre -afirmó Daniel y fue a saludarla, disculpándose por la ausencia.

Le inventó una excusa cualquiera, pero eso no le quitó la preocupación ni a ella, ni a Sebastián.

* * *

Miguel se acurrucó más, buscando del calor corporal de su mago. Martín jugaba con su cabello, mirando la pequeña sala con aire pensativo. A su alrededor, el brillo acogedor de la ilusión del pasado se había disipado en algún momento, como el estupor de una alucinación producto de una droga, pero el ardor y la letargia del orgasmo aún pendía de sus cuerpos agotados. Miguel murmuraba algo bajo, pero no le prestaba del todo atención, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus primos, si habían logrado recuperarse de las pérdidas causadas por las lluvias, si se estaban llevando bien...

-Oye, Martín -Miguel tironeó de su oreja y el mago bajó la mirada-. Me estás ignorando.

-No me pongas ese tono acusete -lo regañó el rubio y besó su frente-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No escuchaste lo que dije -masculló-. ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada.

-¿En  _ quién _ piensas?

Martín tuvo que reírse.

-Ay, ¿es en serio? -preguntó divertido y pasó una mano por su cabello-. Que sos bobo. Y celoso.

-No lo soy -se quejó Miguel-.  Es que… mucha gente te mira, llamas demasiado la atención.

-¿Lo hago? -musitó Martín con fingida ingenuidad y Miguel rodó los ojos.

-No seas idiota.

-Aww, cómo te adoro -se carcajeó el mago y lo abrazó, besándolo.

Miguel renegó contra sus labios, aunque eventualmente cayó. Se rio y lo abrazó, correspondiéndole con ganas. Martín acarició su espalda, aunque cuando quiso separarse, lo mordió, dejando de sonreír.

-¡Boludo, me estás estrangulando!

-Ay, perdón -farfulló Miguel apenado, aunque volvió a reírse-. Suelo olvidar que son más débiles.

-¿Querés hacerme sentir insignificante? -preguntó Martín bufando y besó su cuello.

-No, no. Claro que no, Tincho -suspiró Miguel con cierto tono de docilidad, sonriendo embobadamente-. Sé que no lo eres, eres un mago.

A Martín no le pasó desapercibida la admiración que ocupaba sus palabras, mas no pudo sentirse halagado.

-¿Te parece importante trabajar para la familia que oprimió a tu familia por tantos años? -preguntó en voz baja-. En este momento, lo único bueno de ser mago… es poder estar aquí con vos como tu mago personal.

Miguel enmudeció y desvió la mirada. Martín suspiró y besó su frente.

-Sos lo único que me mantiene en esta casa -murmuró contra su sien, tratando de recuperar un poco el ánimo perdido.

-No es como si pudieras irte.

Replicó Miguel con gravedad.

-Podría morirme y no tener que vivir resignado a una vida en servidumbre. Podría fugarme y ser invisible el resto de mi vida. Podría rebelarme…

-¿Qué hay de tus primos?

-No sé en qué andan ellos. No sé nada ya de ellos, Miguel -bufó.

-Ya vas a saber -lo tranquilizó el noble en voz baja, acariciando su brazo, volviendo a hacer ese no se qué que Martín no se explicaba pero que lo tenía cada vez más adiestrado.

¿Acaso al final del día, Miguel simplemente dominaba a sus humanos de otra manera?

-No importa -murmuró bajo el mago-, no cambiaría mucho realmente.

-Estarán bien -le aseguró Miguel y se acurrucó nuevamente.

-Espero que te haya gustado mi pequeño truco -cambió Martín el tema.

-Me encantó -aseguró Miguel y sonrió con cierta travesura-. Todo, gracias.

Martín sonrió satisfecho, robándole un beso.

-Me asombras -susurró Miguel, acariciando su cabello mientras Martín atraía flotando una sábana-. Aunque seas un flojo.

-¿Flojo? ¿Yo? -Martín se rio y le tocó la nariz-. Solo me gusta descansar y estar cómodo. Además vos sos igual.

-Yo soy un noble, tengo todo el derecho -argumentó Miguel y Martín rodó los ojos.

-Ay, disculpen al señor noble.

-Y encima envidioso.

-Yo no te envidio -replicó Martín-. Solo tus alas.

Miguel se mordió el labio.

-¿Mis alas? Son raras. No deberían ser como son.

-¿Por qué? -Martín alzó un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor-. Son las más hermosas de la familia.

-Porque nadie más en la familia las tiene blancas. Es raro, debería ser imposible genéticamente.

-Son las alas de un ángel -arguyó Martín con galantería y Miguel se volvió a reír-. Sos como que inmaculado, perfecto.

-No soy perfecto -replicó Miguel entretenido, aún riendo-. Para nada. De hecho… -y dudó un segundo, como si fuera a revelar un secreto de estado- Soy muy mal guerrero, mi cuerpo no da.

-Sos perfecto para mi -continuó con su pequeño juego el mago.

-No, Martín -Miguel colocó un beso pequeño en su mentón-. No lo soy. No cumplo con las expectativas de nadie.

-Cumplís las mías -opinó el rubio, esta vez más serio-. ¿Por qué decís esas cosas?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Porque soy el heredero de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del país tal vez?

-Sos un digno heredero -susurró Martín-. Contigo a la cabeza… Las cosas podrían ser mejores. Sos la única persona buena que encontré acá.

-Soy blando para ellos. Y un fenómeno.

-Son unos imbéciles entonces -resopló Martín y Miguel sonrió forzosamente, aunque a la vez tocado.

-Son alados. Así somos.

-Así son ellos. Vos no, vos sos diferente a todos.

-Soy un alado digas lo que digas, Martín -le recordó Miguel.

-Pero no te parecés a tu familia.

-Y justamente eso no me gusta. Es mi familia después de todo. Mi abuela una vez dijo que soy como mi madre -susurró-. Y Julio es bueno conmigo, en el fondo es muy dulce y preocupado. Y tiene sus propios problemas. Simplemente no le gusta cuando tengo humanos cerca a mí.

Martín se mordió el labio.

-Vete a saber por qué -masculló.

Miguel suspiró y lo volvió a besar, buscando calmarlo. Martín le correspondió, tocándole la espalda justo en el hueco de su camisa. Miguel se removió, estremeciéndose cuando tocó su sello, mas no lo alejó.

-¿Cuál es tu afán de tocarme ahí? -renegó sobre su boca.

-Me da curiosidad -se defendió Martín-. Me llama la atención ver magia aplicada en un alado. Nunca había visto algo así…

-Es mi zona más sensible -se quejó Miguel-. Es donde nacen mis alas, mi todo…

-Ya, ya -Martín se rió y siguió acariciando su espalda.

-Algún día harás el sello de mis hijos -pensó Miguel en voz alta y Martín, tomado por sorpresa, abrió la boca shockeado.

-Tus hijos… -dijo ido, golpeándolo la realidad de golpe-. Vas a tener que formar una familia en algún momento…

-Lo sé -Miguel hizo una mueca-. Si pudieras darme hijos, te elegiría a ti, no me importa.

Martín apenas asintió, no gustándole que lo dijeran con tono de broma.

-Aunque nuestros hijos no tendrían alas -continuó Miguel y suspiró.

Martín también lo hizo.

-Y todos esperan más alados.

Miguel asintió, quedándose callado. Martín tampoco habló más.

* * *

La noche estaba totalmente oscura, era luna nueva. Sebastián aún permanecía despierto junto a una vela, releyendo la carta que había llegado el día anterior. Era de Martín y todavía no había podido pensar en una buena respuesta. Era una carta extensa y muy detallada, cosa que le sorprendía. Martín nunca fue de escribir mucho, así que supuso que debía extrañarlos. Había pasado un mes desde la primera carta que recibieron, aquella era la segunda.

-Así que el hijo menor realmente se casó -murmuró mientras acariciaba el borde del papel.

Sebastián quería responder, pero no podía. Sabía que había cosas que no podía escribir, pero Martín sospecharía si el contenido de la carta no era en un ochenta por ciento sobre Daniel. ¿Por qué le hacían eso? Gruñó y se masajeó las sienes. Sus primos siempre habían sido expertos en dejarlo atascado en encrucijadas. Y siempre había podido resolverlas y salvarles el pellejo a todos, pero en este momento parecía que su suerte y su ingenio habían llegado a un fin. No tenía idea de qué escribir.


	6. Tiempo de fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel, cierra la boca.

Los pasos del mensajero eran silenciosos, ahogados en el suelo alfombrado del corredor del cuarto piso. Lo único que se oía era el tintineo que las armaduras de los guardias que lo escoltaban. Su respiración ya se había calmado, pero la idea de presentarse ante el alado más poderoso del territorio le provocaba una sensación de inquietud que se decía que era inexplicable. ¿Qué le haría su señor si él no era un humano ni había hecho nada malo? No era un noble, pero era un alado y además un mensajero, no era el responsable de las noticias que traía. Tomó aire cuando uno de los escoltas se adelantó unos pasos y se detuvo ante una puerta roja, golpeándola con los nudillos antes de abrirla y cederle el paso.

Miguel alzó la mirada, imitado inmediatamente por su padre.

-Mi señor, con permiso... -comenzó a saludar el mensajero, mas el jefe de familia alzó la mano, callándolo.

-Miguel, retírate por hoy -ordenó, su voz rasposa igual de carente de emoción que siempre.

Su hijo dudó varios segundos, mirando de reojo al mensajero, luego al hechicero de su padre, que se paseaba frente a las ventanas, y finalmente su padre. Pero antes de que este pudiera repetir su orden, acató. Tomó el libro que yacía frente a él sobre la mesa y lo atrapó bajo su brazo. Hizo una breve reverencia hacia su progenitor y saludó al mensajero educadamente, retirándose. El recién llegado permaneció mudo, inmóvil, mientras el heredero se encaminaba a la puerta y salía sin hacer mayor escándalo.

El señor Prado esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de volver a mirar al mensajero.

-¿Traes noticias del otro lado de la cordillera?

El mensajero asintió.

-El señor gobernador, Martínez, le envía el informe -contestó dando un paso ante él tras otra reverencia, sacando de su cartera un fajo de papeles-. Al igual que los señores Menéndez y Arana. Cada uno manda sus saludos y reconocimiento a su Alteza.

El noble no alzó más la mirada una vez que tuvo las cartas e informes en manos. Deshizo la soga que los ataba y meció lentamente la cabeza mientras revisaba cada uno, sin abrirlos aún. Los sellos estaban intactos y podía sentir la mirada de su hechicero sobre sus manos. Su silencio bastó.

-Denle una habitación para reposar y colación -indicó sin mirar a nadie.

Los guardias acataron y escoltaron una vez más al mensajero.

* * *

-Me volvió a echar -se quejó Miguel mientras observaba a Martín jugar aburrido con esferas luminosas que rebotaban en sus manos.

-¿Decís que cuando llegó el mensajero?

-Sí.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí -repitió el alado y suspiró, sobándose los ojos de mal humor-. Incluso había leído lo que me pidió y ni caso hizo. Luego se queja cuando no hago mis tareas, ¿pero cómo espera que las haga si ni le importa realmente cuando efectivamente las hago? ¡Dentro de una semana cumpliré la mayoría de edad y me sigue tratando como a un niño con el que hay que entretener con tareas simples e innecesarias para que no ande estorbando!

Martín se encogió de hombros, haciendo desaparecer sus esferas brillantes. Miguel soltó una pequeña exclamación de decepción.

-Me gusta verlas -murmuró bajo y Martín sonrió de lado.

-A mí no me gusta gastar demasiada energía en vano.

Miguel estaba por replicar, pero en eso alguien tocó la puerta y Blanca asomó la cabeza.

-Martín, el mensajero trajo una carta para ti -anunció entrando, aunque se detuvo de golpe al ver a Miguel-. Oh, lo siento, mi señor.

Hizo una rápida reverencia, pero Miguel le restó importancia al asunto con un veloz gesto.

-¿Carta para mí? -Martín rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, recibiendo el amarillento papel y reconociendo de inmediato la letra.

Sebastián había utilizado el mismo sobre en el que él había enviado su última carta, lo cual le hizo pensar que tal vez debería enviarle un fajo de papel. Esperaría a que Blanca se retirara para preguntarle a Miguel sobre la posibilidad de mandar un paquete a sus primos. La sirvienta se acercó al alado y preguntó si deseaba algo, a lo que Miguel respondió que podrían ya merendar y que alistara las cosas en la terraza más próxima. Martín tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, abriendo la carta.

-¿Vas a leerla ahora? -se quejó Miguel una vez que Blanca se fue y Martín lo miró por encima de su hombro.

-La merienda aún no está servida -alegó y Miguel suspiró, saliendo al balcón de su mago.

-Iré adelantándome entonces -declaró y extendió sus brillantes alas.

Martín quiso ignorarlo, pero no pudo resistirse a echarle aunque fuese un mínimo vistazo a sus alas de ángel. Miguel brincó al vacío y Martín suspiró, volviendo la mirada a la carta.

El heredero se elevó durante varios segundos hasta ver su casa reducida en tamaño. Permaneció varios segundos suspendido en el cielo, batiendo las alas solo lo necesario para mantenerse elevado. Tomó aire profundamente antes de dejarse caer y aterrizar en su terraza preferida. Cuando tomó asiento en la mesita que eligió, dos sirvientas salieron con bandejas, sorprendiendose al verlo.

-¿Desea merendar en esta mesa? -preguntaron y al asentir Miguel, procedieron a ponerla..

Miguel deslizó la mirada hacia el campo que se abría más allá del cerco de arbustos, llegando hasta el bosque. La verdad era que nunca había ido más allá de las primeras hileras de árboles, nunca había estado en un bosque ni planeaba realmente estarlo. El bosque no es precisamente el hábitat natural de los alados.

Cuando Martín llegó y tomó asiento con él, Miguel le sonrió. Sus alas descansaban desplegadas, rozando el suelo.

-¿Qué cuentan tus primos?

-Nada en especial -Martín se encogió de hombros, no queriendo hablar de lluvias o impuestos, ni de conocidos ni parientes que Miguel no conocía-. Están bien.

Miguel asintió lentamente, viendo como el agua de su taza se tornaba oscura. Observó a Martín.

-Extraño el mate -comentó entonces el mago y Miguel lo miró curioso.

-¿Mate?

-Es… un regalo de los dioses -musitó y Miguel alzó una ceja, lo cual lo hizo reír-. Es una infusión y la bebemos mucho, nos une porque compartimos el recipiente en que se echa.

Miguel asintió lentamente.

-¿La taza?

-Ah… En realidad es una calabaza seca recubierta en cuero -explicó y Miguel frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque sí? ¿Porque siempre fue así? -suspiró y se encogió de hombros-. Es tradicional.

-¿No es sucio?

-La lavamos obviamente, pelotudo.

-Entiendo -Miguel asintió y volvió a mirar su taza de porcelana fina, adornada con pintura dorada y rojo salmón.

-Vivir aquí es tan distinto, no te lo podés imaginar -prosiguió Martín, bajando la voz.

-¿Será porque nunca conocí otra cosa?

-Supongo -el mago tomó su taza y bebió-. Se vive bien, no lo niego. Pero el mate…

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y Miguel se rió, sintiendo un burbujeo gracioso y a la vez inquietante vibrar en su estómago. Su padre era una cosa, pero Martín… él sí que lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño.

-Puedo conseguírtelo -ofreció, pero Martín negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y con quién lo voy a tomar?

-Conmigo… -respondió Miguel un tanto ofendido, mas queriendo ocultarlo.

Martín se mordió el labio.

-Bueno… claro.

El mago sonrió, tratando de ignorar la tensión que se había armado entre ambos. Miguel desvió la mirada nuevamente al bosque y bebió en silencio. Acabaron de merendar y permanecieron sentados en la terraza, viendo como el sol se encaminaba en dirección cordillera. Martín se preguntó si Miguel podía verla si volaba por encima de la mansión. La vez que lo llevó volando no tuvo tiempo de fijarse. Cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse naranja, Miguel se puso de pie.

-Entremos -pidió, doblando sus alas.

Martín se paró, mirando una última vez el bosque que se terminaba de tragar el sol. Siguió a Miguel a su habitación, pero al abrir su puerta, el alado se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Pero qué hacen? -exclamó, su rostro luciendo sorpresa pura.

Martín se asomó detrás de él, viendo a varios sirvientes moviéndose por el cuarto del heredero.

-Alistamos su baúl de viaje -respondió uno acercándose-. Su padre ordenó que parta esta misma noche a casa González.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué al poto del mundo!? -resopló Miguel sacado y entró a su cuarto, dándose dos vueltas, perdido-. ¿Por qué?

Los sirvientes se miraron, indecisos.

-No sabemos, señor. Órdenes de su padre -dijo una muchacha joven y menuda, que parecía avergonzada de su existencia y apretaba los dedos sobre la casaca que llevaba en las manos.

Miguel suspiró y volvió a salir, caminando a pasos apresurados a las escaleras. Martín dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente lo siguió apuradamente. Miguel ni lo miró, saltándose un escalón para subir más rápido. Una vez frente a la oficina de su padre, se detuvo.

-Espérame aquí -indicó y algo en su voz dejó a Martín estático-. Vengo.

Tocó la puerta y entró, volviendo a cerrar. Martín miró la puerta con expresión confundida y perdida. Agudizó los oídos, canalizando pequeñas cantidades de energía hacia ellos. Distinguió primero la voz de Miguel, la primera que hallaba siempre, y finalmente oyó al señor de la casa.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así -gruñó el progenitor y un escalofrío recorrió a Martín, no soportando tener su voz penetrando tan agudamente su ser-. La invitación llegó hoy, mañana en la noche debes estar ahí.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-¿Te parece que yo tengo tiempo para algo tan insignificante?

-Si es tan insignificante, ¿por qué debo ir yo? -resopló Miguel y Martín sintió pasos cerca, volteándose.

Por poco pegó un brinco al verse frente a frente con el hechicero del jefe de familia.

-No deberías espiar, mago -masculló el hombre de apariencia mayor-. Estoy bien sin tener que eliminar gente, más con un usuario de magia.

El rubio apretó los labios, atinando únicamente a asentir. El hechicero tocó la puerta y esta se abrió, saliendo Miguel con muy mala cara. Sin decir nada, el uno entró y el otro salió, caminando hacia las escaleras. Martín maldijo para sus adentros y lo siguió corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó? -farfulló y Miguel solo rodó los ojos.

-Es un imbécil.

-Ya, eso lo sabía, pero…

Miguel se quedó parado en seco y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Eso crees? Porque no lo conoces para nada.

Martín frunció el ceño.

-Lo conozco bien -replicó-, en cada centavo que tuve que laburar como una mula y en cada amigo o pariente que se me murió o quedó preso solo porque no había suficiente para nosotros.

Miguel calló por unos segundos, contemplándolo. Luego desvió la mirada y retomó su camino, esta vez más lentamente.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte, ponte algo más cómodo -señaló-. Salimos en una hora.

Martín suspiró y solo lo dejó ir, encaminándose a su propio dormitorio. Materializó un baúl ligero y pequeño, echando a él varias prendas que consideró elegantes y de buen gusto, junto con algunos otros objetos que necesitaba a diario. Luego de eso, encogió todo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas? -interrogó Miguel contrariado cuando se encontraron frente a la carroza.

Martín le sonrió y señaló su bolsillo. Miguel solo soltó un suspiro y se subió a la carroza, seguido por su mago. Martín se sentó frente a él, pero cuando la carroza partió y salió por el portón de la mansión, se cambió de lado.

-¿Por qué estás enojado? -quiso saber, tocando su pelo.

Miguel desvió la mirada.

-Tú también lo estarías si nadie te dice nada y solo te dan órdenes y te ocultan las razones.

Martín no pudo negarlo.

-¿Qué pensás que sucede?

-No lo sé, Martín. No tengo ni de dónde deducirlo -se quejó el noble y apoyó la cabeza en el costado de la carroza.

El mago lo contempló, tomando luego su mano. Miguel solo lo miró de soslayo, dejando que llevara sus dedos a sus labios y los besara.

-¿Cómo es el lugar al que vamos? -preguntó para distraerlo y el alado suspiró.

-Aburrido. Nos espera un largo viaje porque queda literalmente en la última punta del extremo sur -le contó en voz baja y se reacomodó para apoyarse con la cabeza en su hombro-. A lo mejor vamos a llegar para el almuerzo, pero lo dudo...

Martín lo rodeó por los hombros y besó su cabello. Sería verdaderamente un viaje largo, tenían muchas horas por delante.

-¿A qué vamos? Bueno, vas.

-Una fiestecita o algo así -Miguel se encogió de hombros-. No son las más sobresalientes precisamente. Es una familia aburrida, aunque Tiare es muy linda persona, muy alegre y dulce. Aj, pero su heredero… Es más insulso que Pilar.

-Oh, ¿tanto así? -Martín alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Sí -Miguel se rió bajo-. Julio va mucho a esa casa, no me preguntes por qué. Él dice que quiere entrenar sus alas para poder volar largas distancias.

-¿Y vos por qué no vas volando? -quiso saber Martín, a lo que Miguel soltó una risita.

-Primero porque te llevo a ti y segundo porque volar una distancia tan ridículamente larga no tiene sentido a menos que seas un mensajero llevando una noticia sumamente urgente. Cosa que nunca ha pasado, ahí abajo no sucede nada relevante.

-¿No es una familia de importancia?

-Nah, ni de casualidad. Solo son unos nobles menores que administran el extremo más sureño, del cual igual no sale mucho.

Martín asintió lentamente. Apegó más a Miguel y este finalmente se relajó en sus brazos. Tal vez lo mejor sería intentar dormir.

* * *

Llegaron pasadas las tres de la tarde. El cielo por esos lares estaba nublado y el viento soplaba con ímpetu. Miguel, en cambio, parecía estar de mejor humor.

La casa González era considerablemente más pequeña que la de los Prado, incluso pareciera más pequeña que la casa de verano de los Gómez. Seguía siendo una mansión, eso sí. Poseía una entrada con dos altos pilares de madera oscura, barnizados tras haber sido tallados cuidadosamente. Dos figuras aladas envolvían cada uno de ellos, extendiendo sus manos negras al cielo. La casa en sí, en cambio y sin perder la elegancia propia de la estirpe alada, parecía más bien emular su entorno: sobria en colores y ornamentación, denotando un dejo de tristeza, soledad abandono. Martín comprendió el porqué de la poca importancia concedida a aquella familia.

Los recibieron dos alados acompañados por tres sirvientes, los cuales reverenciaron a Miguel en cuanto este había puesto ambos pies en el suelo. Martín bajó detrás de él, mirando a la pequeña congregación. Los dos sirvientes más fornidos se dispusieron inmediatamente a trasladar el equipaje de Miguel para que la carroza pudiera ser guardada en la caballería con las de los demás invitados. El tercer sirviente permaneció parado detrás del más alto de los anfitriones.

-Manuel -Miguel torció una sonrisa y su igual lo imitó.

-Diría que "es un gusto tenerlo aquí, mi señor", pero agradezco tu blandura que me permite hablarte como me dé la gana -replicó el aludido y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa-. Bienvenido en todo caso. No pensamos que llegaría alguien de la familia Prado.

Miguel resopló por lo bajo y rodó los ojos.

-Pues podrían mandar sus invitaciones con algo más de anticipación -se quejó y Manuel lo miró con cierta molestia.

-Las mandamos hace un mes -replicó, para su sorpresa, pero Miguel decidió no mostrarla.

-Supongo entonces que mi padre estaba considerando hasta hace poco que era innecesario venir. Sabe Dios qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Manuel sólo se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo no comentar nada. El que Miguel permitiese el trato que le tenía era totalmente independiente de la actitud que el jefe de estado tenía hacia aquellos que murmurasen a sus espaldas o no simpatizaran con él.

A su lado, Tiare se carraspeó.

-Bienvenido, Miguel -musitó con tono tranquilo y amable, sonriendo.

Miguel le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Tiare. Es bueno verte. En la boda apenas tuvimos tiempo de hablar -respondió y Manuel se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario respecto al estado en que había visto al heredero de la familia gobernante.

-Eso mismo. No llegaste ni a presentarme a tu nuevo hechicero.

-Mago -corrigió Miguel y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Martín se abstuvo de sonreír igual de abiertamente, más el orgullo con el que Miguel hablaba de él lo alimentaba. No obstante, no le pasó desapercibida la disimulada mirada de desprecio que le lanzó Manuel. Tiare preguntó que si no era mejor un hechicero y Miguel replicó que Martín estaba totalmente capacitado para estar a su lado. Tiare se disculpó con educación y Manuel agradeció que al menos ella tuviera más sentido de diplomacia que él. Ciertamente eso le quitaría muchos problemas que él no supo ahorrarse.

Dejó que su futuro hechicero guiara a los últimos invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Martín agradeció cuando lo dejaron en su dormitorio y tras esperar unos minutos, se pasó al continuo, entrando sin llamar a la puerta. Miguel se encontraba echado en la cama, mirándolo.

-Ya ni toca -le recriminó en broma y Martín se encogió de hombros.

-Haceme un espacio -pidió y se acostó a su lado-. ¿A qué hora empieza esto de la fiesta?

-A la hora de la cena. Las nueve o las diez me supongo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Martin sacudió la cabeza y Miguel asintió.

-Será una velada pequeña y aburrida -murmuró mientras se ponía de pie para mirar por la ventana-. Este lugar me deprime…

-¿El paisaje?

-Y su gente.

Martín contuvo una pequeña risita y asintió, acercándose a él.

-¿Cuál es el punto de venir acá?

-Socializar… Aunque no hay mucho con quién, ya dije que no es la gran cosa. Pero la familia González está tratando de hacerse de más contactos, yo supongo que están pasando un mal momento y buscan cómo superarlo.

-Bueno, si a esto llamas mal momento…

Martín dejó su comentario inconcluso, pero la afirmación estaba hecha. Miguel dejó escapar una risa ahogada y lo miró de reojo.

-Ya sé, estándares. Además, las apariencias lo son todo.

Martin asintió lentamente y acarició su cabello. Miguel lo dejó, volviendo a mirar hacia el exterior oscuro. En el verano del sur, los días se alargaban mucho más que en cualquier otro lado, pero de igual manera los días fríos llegaban con mayor rapidez y el sol se volvía escurridizo como una lagartija. Allí el clima se helaba cuando en su propia casa aún cenaban en una terraza y bajo el cielo teñido de rojo. Estaban muy lejos de lo que a Miguel le gustaba. Este, finalmente, cerró las cortinas y lo atrajo más hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-¿Te vas a poner algo bonito para mí? -ronroneó mientras presionaba un beso seco en su mentón.

Martín sonrió de lado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para alejar el rostro.

-Mhh, tal vez, pero no necesariamente para ti -contestó con sorna, causando un puchero por parte de Miguel-. Pero podría considerarlo si recibo algo bueno a cambio…

Miguel se rió y rodó los ojos.

-Eres un aprovechado -renegó y apretó sus costados, clavándole luego los dedos en un intento de hacerle cosquillas-. ¡Siempre buscas sacarme algo!

Martín retuvo una mueca de dolor, no teniendo la energía de recordarle (otra vez) que midiera su fuerza sobrehumana. En cambio, forzó una sonrisa y exhaló riendo.

-Sí, y de ser posible desearía que eso fuera tu ropa.

Miguel volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que para eso solo tienes que pedir… o besarme -susurró y Martín acunó su rostro entre sus manos, inclinándose hacia él.

No obstante, Miguel se echó hacia atrás, esquivándolo.

-Pero no ahora -replicó-. Deberíamos asearnos.

-Podemos ir juntos -sugirió Martín, mas Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-No estamos en casa -murmuró bajo-. Prefiero no arriesgarnos. Que sea un evento pequeño no significa que esté libre de chismes. Y un escándalo solo le probará a mi padre que no puede confiarme nada.

Martín apretó los labios, pero eventualmente asintió.

-Comprendo -aceptó con voz ronca y se retiró.

* * *

La velada llegó rápidamente. Era raro, se dijo Martín, tener que tomar su verdadero lugar detrás de su alado, jalarle la silla cuando se iba a sentar, guardar su espalda y silencio. Sobrevoló la mesa y los comensales con la mirada, sin reconocer a ninguno. Realmente no era una velada de importancia y el ambiente no se sentía tan tenso como lo percibió durante la boda de Julio. Pocos asistentes tenían a un hechicero o mago escoltándolo. De hecho, Miguel y Manuel eran los únicos. El hechicero del González era un sujeto languilucho, rubio y de ojos achocolatados. Tenía un rostro amable y de alguna manera Martín consideró que se parecían mucho. Se preguntó de qué comuna provenía y qué clase de hechicero era. La varita metálica adherida a su cinturón de cuero no le pasó desapercibida. Era sencilla, poco vistosa y aparentemente de un material barato como el hierro o tal vez incluso zinc. Los González de verdad no debían ser los más influyentes.

-La comida estuvo muy buena -le comentó Miguel a Tiare, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la muchacha.

La jovencita le correspondió la mirada, curvando los labios en una sonrisa dulce y coqueta por igual.

-Qué alivio escuchar eso de tu parte -respondió con tono cantarín-. Pero espera a probar el postre, quedarás encantado.

Miguel se rio y Martín, por el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo otras miradas se clavaban en ellos y cuchicheos se alzaban. Volvió a contemplar a su noble y a su compañera de conversación, cayendo en la cuenta de que sí, la familia González estaba en aprietos y sus aspiraciones eran altas. Las más altas, para ser exactos. Miguel no se percató de las voces que rondaban el comedor y sin mucha reflexión invitó a Tiare a bailar cuando la fiesta se trasladó al salón. Martín se mantuvo de pie a un lado, junto a uno de los mayordomos. Los observó dar vueltas sobre la pista de baile, el vestido rosado de la muchacha seguirlos como una sábana de gasa que los envolvía. Miguel se mostraba seguro y confiado en sus pasos, se movía con una elegancia que usualmente nadie le atribuiría a primera vista, ni sabiendo de su educación como futuro político de importancia. Tiare le sonreía y flotaba detrás de él, pareciera que no tocaba el suelo, sino que volaba con alas invisibles. Martín no dudó de que un matrimonio así era muy probable. ¿Pero qué tan de acuerdo estaría el padre de Miguel con algo así?

Aunque…

Por algo lo habían enviado a ese lugar...

_¿No?_

Martín cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, dejando que su imaginación se las diese de pintora y le inventara un cuadro primaveral, con canto de aves y un himno nupcial de fondo. Tiare marchaba en pos del altar, escoltada por un velo floreado, y Miguel crecía junto a él como un árbol, firme, robusto y frondoso. La verdad era que él era casi perfecto, estaba casi completo. Lo tenía todo, lo único que le faltaba a ese árbol eran flores….

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir un leve mareo y ganas de orinar. Miró a todos lados, viendo a Miguel parado, con una copa en manos y una nueva compañera de conversación. Suspiró y se sobó los ojos, diciéndose que no afectaba si se escapaba por un segundo para ir al baño. Volvió a mirar a ambos lados (preguntándose dónde estaría el otro hechicero) y disimuladamente se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir del salón, un suave rumor de voces y música lo siguió hasta el corredor principal, pero fue poco a poco muriendo hasta que finalmente se extinguió tras la puerta de lo que supuso que era un baño.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, aprovechó para humedecerse el rostro y mirarse en el espejo.

-Ya deja esa cara penosa, Tincho -murmuró bajo y se secó.

Al volver al salón, halló a Miguel bebiendo de otra copa, viéndose ya ligeramente aburrido. Se acercó a él y sonrió apenas.

-Mi señor, ¿necesita algo? -preguntó en tono suave y educado, con un tanto de burla que solo Miguel identificaría.

El alado alzó una ceja y suspiró bajo.

-La diversión no duró, tal como lo pensé.

-¿Y la señorita González?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-No es que me importe _tanto_ … -Martín alzó ambas cejas, pero Miguel ya estaba ojeando a los demás invitados-. Están todos muy distraídos…

-¿Qué insinuás?

-Solo ven conmigo -pidió Miguel con ojos brillando traviesamente y encaminándose hacia la salida.

Martín lo siguió, fijándose, con disimulo, que nadie estuviese observando su escapada. Los dos amantes caminaron apresuradamente hacia el final del corredor y doblaron la esquina, mas tuvieron que detenerse inesperadamente. Un par de guardias vigilaba las escaleras al segundo piso con el fin de proteger las pertenencias privadas de los invitados. Miguel renegó entre dientes pero Martín decididamente lo tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándolo consigo hacia un pasillo secundario, aparentemente designado para la servidumbre. Miguel corrió detrás de él, riendo entusiasmado cuando hallaron un segundo corredor con múltiples puertas. Se acercaron a la primera y Miguel la halló cerrada. Martín dio un paso hacia ella, queriendo abrirla, pero Miguel lo detuvo.

-Mejor busquemos una abierta, no sabemos por qué está cerrada -susurró-. No buscamos meternos en líos privados, ¿no?

Martín se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la primera que halló apoyada, estaba por empujarla, pero se detuvo de golpe al oír voces.

-...tan obviamente, deberías ser más cuidadosa.

-Sé muy bien qué hago, no me des órdenes hasta para coquetear.

-Solo te doy sugerencias. Si fueran órdenes, no te permitiría esto. Por mí no tendrías que casarte tan urgidamente.

Martín apretó los labios, queriendo seguir su camino, pero Miguel ya estaba a su lado, agudizando los oídos.

-Manu, basta. Sé qué piensas, pero seamos realistas. Necesitamos mejores conexiones, mejores aliados y de la clase que no puedan darnos la espalda cuando les plazca solo porque somos una familia poco influyente. Sé cuál es tu opinión sobre los matrimonios arreglados y lo respeto. De no ser así, apoyaría a mamá en presionarte para que te cases con una de las Kirkland.

Un resoplido se hizo oír y Miguel pudo imaginarse a la perfección la cara malhumorada de Manuel.

-Solo no me parece adecuado en este momento.

-¿De qué hablas? -masculló Tiare y sus pasos impacientes e inquietos resonaron en los oídos de Miguel-. ¿Este momento?

-¿Justo después de la boda de Julio? ¿A nada del cumpleaños de Miguel mismo?

-No le veo el problema. Miguel está a nada de volverse un adulto y un miembro muy importante en la corte, está en su _mejor_ momento.

-Sí, justamente. Estás siendo ridículamente obvia. Seguramente hasta Miguel sabe qué pretendes.

-¿Y qué importa? Es mejor aprovechar que las cosas están en calma.

-No están en calma y lo sabes -murmuró Manuel y los pasos de Tiare cesaron.

-Podrían estar peor. La familia Prado podría estar ahora buscando desesperadamente a Julio mientras intentan cubrir el escándalo -resopló y el cuerpo entero de Miguel se tensó, repentinamente más atento-. ¡Podemos estar aliviados de que finalmente Julio haya decidido no seguir con su plan de echar la boda por la borda y escaparse de su familia y de sus responsabilidades!

-¡Julio no haría eso!

Los dos hermanos callaron de golpe, mirando sorprendidos hacia la puerta. Martín juraría, con el corazón en mano, que la sangre se le heló en ese mismo instante, viendo a Miguel apretar los puños mientras miraba con rabia a los nobles menores.

-Miguel… -el mago trató de intervenir, pero el alado temblaba y un aura peligrosa mantuvo a raya al humano.

Los hermanos tragaron, pero antes de atinar a excusarse, Miguel insistió:

-¡Mi hermano no abandonaría a su familia!

-Oh, una familia que ha hecho mucho por él, ¿no? -se rió Manuel secamente antes de que Tiare pudiera decir algo más prudente.

-Manuel -siseó la chica y le dio un codazo-. No dijimos eso…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Tirar la boda por la borda? _¿Abandonarnos?_ ¡Ustedes no saben nada!

-¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada! -gruñó Manuel, zafándose del agarre de su hermana-. ¿De verdad crees que Julio quería casarse? No seas más ridículo de lo que ya pienso que eres.

-No dije que él quería casarse -replicó Miguel aún mirándolo con rabia-. Pero Julio no es un traidor, ni un cobarde, no alguien que huiría sin más.

-Pues que poco lo conoces -murmuró Manuel y dio otro paso más hacia él, quedando cara a cara-. Julio estaba decidido a desaparecer. Tienes razón, él no es un cobarde. Justamente por eso no iba a dejar que lo usasen. Pero cambió de opinión. Debo decir que me sorprendió verlo parado junto al altar...

-Ya cállate -Miguel apretó los puños.

Martín tragó, sintiendo su cuerpo alistarse para saltar a intervenir en caso de que su alado se lanzara a golpear al otro, y vio que el hechicero de este estaba en las mismas. Manuel, en cambio, ni pestañeó, mirando fijamente a Miguel.

-No estoy mintiendo, no soy así -afirmó en un tono más bajo pero igualmente firme.

Los puños de Miguel temblaron y Martín ya estaba saltando hacia él, cuando en un movimiento veloz, invisible y totalmente impredecible, Miguel pasó corriendo al lado de Manuel y saltó por la ventana, importándole poco si rompía el vidrio. Martín, boquiabierto igual que los demás, vio el relámpago blanco elevarse en el aire ennegrecido por la noche y desvanecerse en menos de lo que uno grita su nombre.

El silencio se asentó en la pequeña habitación y ninguno más que Manuel y Tiare se atrevió a mirar a los otros. Los hermanos tomaron aire y Tiare se acercó a la ventana.

-Deberíamos ir tras él -comenzó a decir, pero Manuel la interrumpió.

-No, no quiere eso -dijo severamente y con seriedad, volviéndose luego hacia su hechicero, quien ya había desenvainado su varita, restaurando la ventana destruida-. Volvamos a la fiesta…

-¿¡Qué!? -Martín lo miró incrédulo, sin medir su voz ni su posición, cosa que detuvo a los alados, quienes lo miraron con sorpresa-. ¿Solo van a decir eso y dejarlo irse así?

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? -quiso saber Manuel con tono sarcástico y una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Que lo busque cuando claramente no quiere? No llevas mucho tiempo con él, pero eres su mago y deberías ya saber que Miguel no es más que un niño enorme, caprichoso y egoísta como él solo, educado en una burbuja que él mismo cela con todo el empeño del mundo. ¿O no?

Martín apretó la mandíbula, odiando a ese alado con cada fibra de su ser, independientemente de cuánta razón tuviese, pero antes de que pudiera explotar en gritos como Miguel, Tiare se interpuso.

-Volvamos a la fiesta -pidió tirando del brazo de Manuel.

El mayor le lanzó una última mirada de desdén a Martín.

-Encárgate de él -le ordenó a su hechicero, el cual asintió y esperó a que los hermanos se retiraran.

En cuanto salieron y sus pasos se distanciaron, soltó un suspiro.

-¿Hace cuánto que eres un mago acompañante?

-Dos meses -Martín lo miró, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué?

-Nadie le habla así a un alado, no importa qué clase de humano seas -explicó y esperó a que lo siguiera fuera de la estancia-.

-Pues ese alado no es precisamente una persona importante -se mofó Martín.

-Un desafío a un alado, es un desafío a toda la raza. No juegues con fuego -el hechicero detuvo su paso y clavó sus ojos simplones en él-. Voy a tener que pedirte que te quedes en tu dormitorio. Si los invitados te ven deambular sin el señor Miguel, van a comenzar a rumorear más de lo normal y a hacer preguntas. Mi familia no necesita eso en estos momentos.

Martín se detuvo de golpe en pleno pasillo.

-¿Tu familia? -soltó con ironía, casi riendo.

El rubio ladeó apenas la cabeza.

-Claro -respondió sin inmutarse-. Mi familia, la familia a la que protejo y sirvo.

Ignoró totalmente la mirada de incredulidad de Martín y siguió caminando. El mago no tuvo más opción que seguirlo y callar cualquier otra pregunta. El cómo un humano pudiera hablar así de un alado, de un noble para colmo, le era un misterio. No porque él no se sintiese capaz de hablar así de Miguel, lo haría, pero Miguel no era como Manuel. Miguel no podía ser metido en el mismo saco, pero Manuel ciertamente entraba.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras cuando lo dejaron ahí. Ni pensó en encender las velas, sino que dejó que los postes de su cama refulgieran por sí solos. Se quitó la casaca, dejándola caer al suelo, y se acercó a la ventana, mirando al negro infinito que se abría ante él. Sus ojos solos no podían distinguir nada, ni cuando abrió la ventana y se asomó. Oyó un aullido a lo lejos y el aire frío de la noche lo golpeó, igual que el caer en la cuenta que en alguna parte de ese negro debía estar Miguel.


	7. El peso de las alas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback.

De  _ Encyclopædia Universalis: Diccionario ilustrado de las ciencias y de las culturas humanas _ (tomo único, edición del año 6.47):

**Sección tercera (“C“)** **  
** Chamán (por Mara.a Kara.qui)

“Canalizadores de las energías contenidas en la naturaleza, usualmente la tierra, plantas y agua, por medio de la sincronización con la propia energía corporal y espiritual. La habilidad de percepción y sincronización de energías es una característica innata y hereditaria recesiva, y chamanes pueden interactuar directamente con las energía desde el vientre de su madre. El reconocimiento y capacidad de interacción con espíritus naturales es una habilidad secundaria de este tipo de usuarios de energía, siendo además la característica más importante que los distingue de magos y hechiceros. No obstante, sin la debida instrucción, un chamán difícilmente alcanzará a ejercer su habilidad por completo, ni llegará a concretar acciones físicas.

La materialización de las energías para su uso concreto requiere de la potencialización máxima de la habilidad de sincronización por medio de ritos, siendo el canto, la invocación de espíritus, la ofrenda y sacrificio unas de las prácticas más comunes para ello, así como también se exige una constante comunicación e interacción con las energías más empleadas.

Debido a su dependencia de las energías puramente naturales, los chamanes rara vez habitan en poblaciones grandes y ciudades, sino que se asientan en clanes de tamaño reducido y habitan montañas, bosques, selvas y regiones costeras aisladas. Dentro de la categoría de chamán, los distintos clanes se diferencian a partir de sus hábitats y su magia tiende a especializarse de acuerdo a las fuerzas naturales predominantes de estos. Comúnmente, los chamanes se desempeñan roles de curanderos, así como de mediadores entre el mundo espiritual y el físico y por ende de líderes espirituales y/o religiosos.”

* * *

Los días soleados habían sido desde siempre de su desagrado, no porque le desagradase en sí el sol o la luz, sino porque buen clima significaba buenas condiciones de vuelo. Él no era como su hermano, quien al más mínimo rayo de sol ya se adhería a los ventanales, aplanando la nariz como un cachorro entusiasmado que esperaba desesperadamente a que le abrieran. No, él era de los que permanecían parados en un rincón oscuro, mirando hacia las áreas doradas, tocadas por el sol, esperando nerviosamente a que una sirviente viniera y abriera las ventanas. Miguel siempre corría hacia él y lo tomaba de la mano, llevándolo al exterior de la mansión. La luz siempre le golpeaba los ojos y tenía que apretar los párpados, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo libre. La voz de Miguel se perdía en cuanto lo soltaba y Julio se veía parado solo en el patio, apenas viendo en el panorama blanco a su hermano alejarse corriendo.

La primera vez que había visto las alas de Miguel, una sensación liviana de asombro se anidó en lo boca de su estómago. Ver a su hermano elevarse pocos metros por encima del suelo, escoltado por un guardia de armadura ligera que lo instruía, incitó una cierta envidia y un deseo de poder alzarse también de esa manera. Cuando poco a poco Miguel fue perdiéndose en la luz del sol y finalmente las nubes, Julio deseó tener también aquella misma libertad, quiso verse liberado.

Esa misma noche había llorado hasta caer dormido, agobiado por el temor de que, en cinco años ya, le devolvieran sus alas, guardadas por tanto tiempo bajo el sello de su espalda. Las alas podían ser la libertad de elevarse ilimitadamente por encima de todos, pero eran también una responsabilidad.

Miguel notaba poco lo mucho que realmente le preocupaba el asunto. Solía decirle que volar era lo mejor del mundo, que las alas lo llenaban de orgullo. Julio, en silencio, contemplaba las plumas inmaculadas y se preguntaba si sus alas sería igual de hermosas a la vez que una duda venenosa se reía de él. No, claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a tener Julio alas tan bellas siendo que Miguel era único en toda la familia? Había escuchado los rumores y los cuchicheos de la servidumbre, la manera en que miraban asombrados las alas de su hermano. Cuando su abuela recibía visitas, Miguel debía mostrarlas y las viejas soltaban exclamaciones de asombro mientras tocaban sus plumas casi con veneración. Pero no todo en esas alas era bello, al parecer.

“Así que era verdad, sus alas no son como las de su familia.”

“¿De verdad es hijo legítimo del señor Prado!?”

“Tiene las alas de un ángel. Es tan especial… ”

Y Julio no. Lo más probable era que sus alas fuesen marrones, tal vez moteadas como las de su difunta madre, y pequeñas y poco interesantes. Después de todo, no se necesitaban alas tan grandes para un cuerpo tan enclenque y reducido. No es que importara, solo era el segundo hijo, su mayor fin en la vida era contraer un matrimonio mínimamente conveniente para el nombre y ya. No iba a ser importante, no iba a ser nadie influyente, nadie de renombre y nadie que tuviera algo que decir.

Cinco años pasaban en un pestañeo cuando se tenía miedo cada día.

Julio tenía doce años y el pavor ante la ceremonia de liberación era mayor que nunca. Sabía que en cuanto cumpliera trece años, su padre no toleraría más días de espera, no más piedad.

Cada día soleado era un día con más miedo de lo usual.

* * *

Julio era un niño enfermizo. No era algo común entre alados, pero las condiciones de embarazo de la madre de Julio habían sido  _ complicadas _ . Su madre no había sido una alada alta y robusta como lo suelen ser los de su especie y tras el embarazo de Miguel, se le ordenó no tener más crías. No obstante, no todo en la vida era controlable y eventualmente su médico tuvo que confirmarle que estaba esperando un segundo hijo. El embarazo de las hembras aladas era breve, pero drenante. El huevo que se gesta en su vientre crece velozmente, succionando toda su energía hasta alcanzar el punto en que está listo para ser separado de su cuerpo e iniciar su última etapa. Su esposo, en un vano intento de salvarla, trató de convencerla de que abandonara a la pequeña criatura, que se deshiciera de ella antes de que tuviera un rostro, un pulso y un nombre. La mujer se negó a borrar algo que nacería de ella. Para su desgracia, nunca llegó a sostener a Julio en sus brazos. Murió dos semanas tras la extracción del huevo, a meses aún de que el pequeño bebé rompiera el cascarón. A pesar de que era una cría minúscula, las nodrizas lo mantuvieron con vida. Lo alimentaron y lo criaron. Eran mujeres dedicadas, pero Julio nunca sintió realmente un amor maternal. Por muchos años tampoco entendía por qué su padre se negaba a mirarlo a la cara. Con el tiempo, la actitud del señor de la casa se calmó, pero no por eso se abrió a su hijo. Fueron los cuchicheos de los sirvientes y archivos médicos los cuales completaron el rompecabezas de su nacimiento y su madre. Entendió que nunca debía esperar algo de su padre, pero que, en cambio, debía entregarle todo.

Julio vivió, pero no fue fácil. Enfermaba constantemente, crecía con lentitud y era socialmente retraído. No era como si hubiera mucha gente con quien socializar en su día a día, pero en las fiestas se mantenía cerca a la matrona a cargo de él o detrás de su hermano. Estar junto a Miguel implicaba que el mayor atrajese la atención hacia sí mismo, pero siempre existía el riesgo de que alguien se distrajera y notara al niño más pequeño. A modo que iba creciendo, aprendió a mentir y hacerse el enfermo cuando había eventos que no fuesen de tanta importancia. Pero para su desgracia, las veces que realmente enfermaba se daban más seguidas que las de mentira.

Pocos días antes de su cumpleaños número trece, se desmayó en plena cena y tuvo que guardar cama durante varios días, días eternos que se extendieron hasta alcanzar las dos semanas. Permaneció entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia, sintiendo apenas lo que sucedía a su alrededor y como si flotara sobre las sábanas, perdido entre las altas temperaturas que sacudían su frágil cuerpo. Finalmente, su padre se dignó a llamar al médico de la familia.

-Sabe que siempre será una constante en su vida, ¿no? -suspiró el médico tras inspeccionarlo y darle un brebaje que lo sumiría prontamente en un sueño devastador pero reconfortante por igual.

El señor de la casa apenas se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces no debería hacer más por él?

-No he dicho eso -corrigió el hechicero-. Lo que puede hacer por él es traer a alguien especializado para ocuparse de su cuidado.

-¿En otra palabras un enfermero?

-Un curandero suena como una buena idea -replicó-. Idóneamente, podría monitorear las energías de su hijo y...

-Un enfermero -el alado asintió y dio por sentada la conversación con un movimiento de la mano-. Consígale uno y me avisa cuando esté aquí.

El médico apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir y acceder a la orden antes de que el señor abandonara la estancia. Julio trató de reprimir una tos, no queriendo llamar su atención, pero aquello resultó en una que casi lo asfixia. El doctor rápidamente se acercó y le palmeó la espalda, auxiliándolo. El pequeño apretó los párpados, odiando hasta lo más mínimo de su existencia, deseando que ojalá su padre simplemente se desentendiera de él y no lo obligara a aceptar su menospreciativa ayuda. Cuando el doctor se despidió, dejando en su lugar a una sirvienta, el niño tiró de la sábana y la subió hasta llegar a sus ojos. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el techo, ignorando a la pobre humana que tenía que quedarse hecha estatua a su lado. Le gustaría haberle dicho que tomara asiento o se sentase en el suelo si no quería causar molestias, pero la garganta todavía le  causaba incomodidad y hablar de por sí consumía energías, energías de las que no disponía.

Su único consuelo era que tenía una excusa para aún no ser sometido a la ceremonia que tanto pavor le causaba…

Varios días se sucedieron antes de que su padre volviera a dignarlo con su presencia. Julio terminaba de tomar desayuno y cuando la cabeza de la familia apareció en su dormitorio, las sirvientas rápidamente reunieron la loza en una bandeja y abandonaron con prisa el lugar. El menor apretó las sábanas por debajo del cubrecamas, sin saber si saludar primero o qué.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó su progenitor mientras se detenía al pie de su cama.

-Estoy bien -fue su escueta respuesta y su padre se dio por contento con ella.

-En unos momentos llegarán con tu curandero. Quiero que sepas que estará siempre en tu presencia, así que tendrás que comportarte en cada momento.

_ Oh _ . Claro, ¿por qué otra razón vendría su padre a verlo en persona? Julio solo asintió sumisamente. Su padre permaneció inmóvil hasta que llamaron a la puerta. El doctor entró, haciendo una breve reverencia al ser saludado por su gobernador.

-Mi señor, disculpe la demora -empezó y luego miró de soslayo a quien lo acompañaba y continuó en un siseo-. Preséntate.

El sujeto inclinó la cabeza educadamente, manteniendo sus manos ocultas tras su espalda.

-Mi nombre es Francisco -contestó con un tono que denotaba mansedumbre pero a la vez dignidad-. Soy el chamán...

-¿Chamán? Pensé que traería a un curandero.

-Somos lo mismo -aclaró el muchacho en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

-Está bien -el noble claramente no quería perder más de su preciado tiempo.

Julio se removió, jugando con sus dedos. Alzó el rostro, creyendo que tal vez el hombre le dedicaría alguna palabra más, sin embargo el hombre lo miró, dudando por una fracción de segundo, para al final abandonar en silencio la habitación, seguido por el médico una vez que este le había susurrado unas últimas indicaciones al nuevo. El chamán parecía igualmente incomodado por aquella presentación tan parca y seca, pero mantuvo la compostura, escuchando y asintiendo.

Una vez a solas, los dos se miraron. Se veía que el humano no sabía si acercarse o decir algo, que esperaba que el ser socialmente superior hablara primero. Julio estaba cansado, débil, pero igual hizo el esfuerzo:

-Entonces… ¿vas a reemplazar ahora a mi niñera?

Francisco se tensó, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No, mi tarea es cuidar de tu salud, asistirte -explicó y Julio asintió lentamente.

No le importó que lo tuteara. Tenía un rostro amable, piel bronceada como la gente de los campos y de las provincias, cabello similar al suyo. Era alto a pesar de aparentar pocos años. Era apenas un adolescente como él pero mayor, tal vez de diecisiete años. El chico dio un paso hacia él y la mirada de Julio recayó en sus grandes manos. Se veían callosas, rasposas, y un pensamiento extraño saltó en su mente. ¿Alguna vez eras manos matarían a alguien? Resistió el impulso de sacudir la cabeza y levantó la mirada cuando el chamán llegó a su lado.

-¿Necesitas algo en este momento? -preguntó el chico con voz suave y tranquila y Julio no pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez.

-No, gracias -graznó Julio torpemente.

* * *

Francisco era extrañamente sincero. Y en parte era como tener su propio hechicero, un privilegio reservado a los herederos y recién cuando estos fueran mayores de edad.

No obstante, su presencia no pareció aliviar el verdadero problema de Julio. El vacío que se comía poco a poco las entrañas de su pequeña, tan joven alma no se redujo tan fácilmente. Julio continuó postrado en cama, no teniendo las fuerzas necesarias para querer vivir. Francisco hacía lo que podía para ayudarle. No podía negar que su esfuerzo despertaba algo en él, que cuando sus manos recorrían su espalda, esparciendo ungüento mientras recitaba en un murmullo, la piel de Julio se erizaba, como si las palabras roncas y misteriosas del chamán fuesen con el único fin de invocar aquella reacción. Era la magia infalible de Francisco.

-Tu sello es bello -susurró un día el chamán y fue como un apuñalada por la espalda.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de forzar una risa y negar con la cabeza.

-Es obra de un humano -dijo con aspereza.

Francisco alzó una ceja.

-Pero ustedes nos buscaron por eso -comenzó a decir-. Eso se dice…

Julio no respondió. La historia no era precisamente la materia favorita de un alado, de ninguno.

Una vez que terminó, Francisco se lavó las manos en la bandeja de porcelana que siempre estaba sobre la cómoda junto a la cama de Julio. Llamaron en eso a la puerta y su niñera entró.

-Señorito Julio… -comenzó diciendo y se carraspeó-. Me fue dicho que la semana que viene su ceremonia tendrá lugar.

Ni bien las palabras habían salido de su boca, la sangre en todo su cuerpo se heló por completo y Julio palideció drásticamente. Creyó haber dejado incluso de respirar.

-¿C-cómo? -jadeó con dificultad y Francisco, alertado por su palidez, se volvió a acercar a su cama.

La niñera se veía incómoda.

-Sí, su padre afirma verlo en condiciones. Por eso quiere que salga mucho al aire libre… Hace un clima precioso igual, le va a hacer bien.

Lo último lo dijo mirando de soslayo al chamán y Julio tragó. Pudo verlo sonreír, pero aquello no ayudó. Igualmente forzó una sonrisa y resopló apenas.

-Odio salir.

-Por eso estás tan pálido y débil -rio Francisco  y si Julio quiso responder de manera hiriente, no pudo.

Reía como su hermano, pero a la vez tan distinto. Era igual de honesto y tan sencillo, menos escandaloso que Miguel y con un algo que el pequeño no supo descifrar. Tragó y desvió la mirada, eligiendo cerrar la boca. Francisco abrió las ventanas, continuando hablando sobre los beneficios de un paseo diario al día. Julio solo se volvió a tapar hasta la nariz. Quería que la niñera volviera a irse.

La ceremonia de liberación en sí no era la gran cosa. La de Miguel se había llevado a cabo en la capilla familiar, iniciada por un sermón del hechicero de su padre, quien le explicó una última y mucho más solemne vez a su hermano, quien a duras penas podía mantenerse quieto en su nuevo traje de espalda abierta, cómo desdoblar sus alas. Julio imaginó que la suya sería similar y mucho más humilde. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó el techo de la capilla, sus preciosos ventanales de cristales coloridos abiertos, y se sintió agotado de solo imaginar que debía subir volando hasta él, salir como primero del recinto religioso, seguido por los demás (probablemente pocos) asistentes. ¿Y si sus alas le fallaban y caía al vacío? ¿Y si ni siquiera era capaz de despegar los pies del suelo? Julio no sabía cual de ambas opciones era la peor.

Francisco insistió con eso de sacarlo a caminar y Julio lo odió con todo su corazón, especialmente porque aún le costaba caminar por sí solo y se veía obligado y ir de su brazo. Mientras avanzaban a paso lento y pausado por el laberinto, Pancho iba charlando calmadamente a su lado, sin esperar a que Julio interrumpiese su monólogo. Había notado que el chico silenciosamente agradecía sus conversaciones unilaterales, que de alguna manera se distraía con ellas. Incluso le había descubierto una que otra sonrisa cuando la anécdota era graciosa. Nunca le contaba cosas sumamente íntimas, de hecho eran puras trivialidades, pero se sentía bien también para él. Ver una expresión más relajada en el rostro de Julio lo hacía llenarse de cierto orgullo.

-¿Qué se supone que se encuentra ahí? ¿Un invernadero? -preguntó una vez que llegaron al centro del laberinto.

Julio asintió.

-Es el mausoleo familiar -añadió y Francisco parpadeó.

-¿Invernadero o mausoleo?

-Ambos. ¿por qué?

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así…

-Podemos entrar para que veas cómo es -sugirió Julio en voz baja, no muy seguro de por qué se tomaba la molestia si estaba tan cansado.

Pero la idea pareció gustarle mucho al curandero y la curiosidad lo llevó a asentir entusiasmado. Bueno, diez minutos más de paseo no lo matará, decidió Julio mientras se encaminaban hacia la entrada. Tras darle una mirada fugaz a los guardias, estos les abrieron las pesadas puertas y Julio suspiró. Los ojos de Francisco se encendieron al ver el hermoso panorama florido. Un silencio solemne se posó en su boca y solo sus pasos resonaron en la discreta grava. El chamán iba leyendo los nombres que Julio ya conocía de memoria, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la última tumba y Julio lo detuvo con un ligero tirar de su brazo.

-Esta es mi mamá -rompió el silencio-. Me gustan mucho sus flores.

Francisco apretó los labios. Podía sentir que no se sentía cómodo, que estaba perdido en cuanto a qué responder a aquello y la verdad era que no iba a culparlo. Hablar de los muertos era difícil para todas las especies.

-Esta bien, ya está muerta e igual nunca la conocí -trató de quitarle peso y seriedad al momento, soltando una risita ahogada.

Francisco le sonrió.

-Son verdaderamente flores bellas -opinó.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, Julio sentía que llevaba al mundo en sus hombros. Durante la cena, su padre se había tomado la molestia de hablarle respecto a la ceremonia y Miguel no dejó de contarle con sumo detalle y harta reiteración la emocionante vida que se le venía encima. Julio se limitó a asentir y a reír, a hacer promesas poco serias, queriendo únicamente escapar de aquel enorme comedor, por lo que se sintió muy aliviado cuando Francisco lo guió fuera de él y luego lo tomó en brazos, cargándolo a su pieza. Cerró los ojos mientras veía en su cabeza los pasillos interminables de la mansión. Cuando Francisco lo depositó en su cama, los mantuvo cerrados y se dejó cambiar al pijama.

El menor de los Prado tomó una decisión: no iba a seguir con esta mierda.

Para alguien que vivía en una burbuja, aislado del mundo exterior, y que era apenas un niño de trece años, ciertamente conocía muchas formas de acabar con su vida. Desde ingerir aquel veneno de ratas que guardaban en un rincón de la despensa principal hasta colgarse de una de las esquinas de su armario, a Julio se le ocurrían muchas opciones por haber pasado el último año dándole vueltas al asunto. Tenía mucho tiempo a su disposición después de todo. Si bien descartó rápidamente el beber cualquier cosa mortífera debido a que consideró que no soportaría el sabor, entre colgarse, tirarse del techo y abrirse las muñecas no veía demasiada diferencia. Eventualmente eligió la última.

Los sirvientes estaban en su hora de cenar y Francisco estaba incluído en aquel grupo. Era el único momento del día en que estaba solo, por lo que debía aprovecharlo. Se salió de la cama con algo de esfuerzo y, sujetándose de la cómoda, avanzó varios pasos. A pesar del enorme agotamiento, logró llegar hasta su escritorio y abrió el tercer cajón. En algún lado debía estar la navaja que recibió por su cumpleaños. Torció los labios en una sonrisa irónica, hallando el estuche debajo de un libro.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en el escritorio. ¿Para qué esconderse si eventualmente lo encontrarían? Tomó una bocanada de aire, y otra y otra más, esperando hallar el instante en que la convicción fuera absoluta. No podía fingir que el cuerpo no le temblaba y trató de calmarse cerrando los ojos. Solo necesitaba un momento de absoluta seguridad, solo un segundo que le diera la última pizca de valor que requería.

_ Solo un instante… _

El ardor que corrió hasta su codo era insoportable. Ya solo el pinchazo inicial cuando hundió la filuda navaja en su carne fue estremecedor. La sangre brotó a borbotones y su vista se nubló, horrorizado ante la cantidad. No había esperado aquello. El pánico burbujeó en su estómago, pero ya estaba  medio camino, debía terminar. Con la mano temblándole furiosamente se acercó la navaja a la otra muñeca y apretó los párpados, tratando de contar hasta tres.

_ Uno… _

_ Dos… _

_ Tre... _

-¿¡JULIO!?

La cuchilla cayó de su mano cuando el chico profirió un grito asustado, causando un estruendo estremecedor, y fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta de que gordas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, imitando la sangre que fluía descontroladamente por su brazo. Francisco corrió hacia él y en un segundo estaba a su lado, apretando su muñeca. El dolor escaló brutalmente y Julio volvió a gritar, pero Francisco fue veloz en sus movimientos. Pateó la cuchilla lejos de ellos, presionando la herida en un intento de impedir que la sangre siguiera corriendo. El niño temblaba y la voz de su curandero no llegaba a sus oídos más que como un rumor poco claro, como el murmullo de los árboles en el violento viento sureño.

-...ien, solo respira… respira -logró entender finalmente y sus ojos apenas lograron discernir cómo el chamán soltaba una de sus manos y subía la manga de su pijama hasta el hombro, tratando de dejarla ahí para poder trazar un figura algo deforme en su brazo.

Julio tragó y los murmullos místicos de Pancho comenzaron a hacerse oír por encima de sus jadeos ahogados. Una sensación caliente volvió a envolver su brazo y otro grito estaba por escapársele, pero el chamán lo apegó a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con su brazo libre mientras seguía rezando. Un gimoteo logró liberarse de la boca del alado, pero fue ahogado en el pecho del mayor. La sensación quemante se intensificó más y más hasta casi llegar al límite de lo que Julio consideraba soportable. Y en un segundo, desapareció.

El niño parpadeó, oyendo ya solo su respiración agitada. Lentamente Francisco soltó su muñeca y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, sosteniéndolo aún en ese abrazo tan dolorosamente reconfortante. Julio hipó débilmente y luego no pudo contener más los sollozos, aferrándose a lo que parecía ser el único calor que le pertenecía en ese momento, el único apoyo. Dolía, pero a la vez el suicidio dejó de sonar lógico, dejó de tener todo significado. ¿Por qué había pensado que era una solución? El miedo a lo que podría pasar después era demasiado grande, demasiado destructor para una pequeña y vulnerable criatura como él. ¿Qué haría más allá de sus muñecas cortadas y del ardor de su carne, sin quien lo abrazara de la manera en que Francisco hacía?

No sabía cuánto tiempo lloró, pero cuando ya no tenía lágrimas ni fuerzas, su cuerpo entero estaba entumecido. Francisco sintió que trató de moverse, por lo que lo acomodó contra el escritorio. Los párpados de Julio pesaban ya demasiado, por lo que no vio cómo lo desnudó, aseó y volvió a vestir. No llegó a sentir cuando lo acostaron en la cama, ni vio a Francisco limpiar la sangre esparcida por el suelo, pero de alguna manera supo que el chamán no se apartó de su lado esa noche.

* * *

Ni los días siguientes.

-No le dije a tu padre -respondió cuando Julio preguntó-. A nadie.

El menor apretó los labio y apenas asintió, si bien su gratitud excedía aquel mínimo gesto. Francisco suspiró y atrajo una silla, sentándose junto a la cama. Julio se tensó y desvió la mirada, no pudiendo negar la infinita vergüenza que todo aquello le producía. El chamán, sin embargo, no parecía mirarlo con reproche, desdén o decepción. Tomó con cuidado las manos del niño y las acarició, dibujando círculos en sus palmas y dejando que la energía reconfortante del viento que entraba por las ventanas lo calmara. En el brazo de Julio no había quedado marca alguna del corte, su piel estaba impecable y perfecta.

-¿No vas a decir nada más? -preguntó el noble cuando ya no soportó más el silencio.

Francisco alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Qué se supone que diga?

-No sé… que estuvo mal, que soy tonto… estúpido...

-No eres nada de eso -negó el chamán y sonrió apenas-. Pero ahora solo trata de descansar, quedan pocos días para la ceremonia.

Julio hizo una mueca y asintió, sabiendo que ahora era totalmente inevitable. Francisco llevó una mano a su cabeza y le acarició el cabello. Cerró los ojos, inclinándose más hacia el tacto y el curandero sonrió apenas. Un movimiento rápido y fluido y sus labios estaban presionados contra la frente del menor, separándose luego apenas a tiempo cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Miguel, seguido por una sirviente que traía el desayuno de Julio. El chico estaba totalmente rojo, mas logró evadir las preguntas de su hermano mientras Francisco se hacía a un lado.

* * *

 

La ceremonia finalmente pasó como una especie de sueño del que Julio despertó hundido en estupor y confusión. La desconocida sensación de sus miembros más importantes surgiendo de su espalda, el peso de ellas tirando de él hacia atrás, la incomodidad de mover y la incomodidad de mover una extremidad que estaba totalmente dormida fueron tal vez las peores cosas. No pudo evitar darse una sacudida y batirlas con poca fuerza, viendo sus plumas algo aplastadas erizarse ante el frío de la capilla.

Sus alas eran, en efecto, moteadas. No hubo ninguna exclamación de asombro, ningún “¡Ah!” o “¡Qué hermoso!” de parte del pequeño público que era su familia y los nobles más cercanos a la ella. No era ningún espectáculo, pero de alguna manera no fue tan malo como pensó. Volvió a batir las alas y su cuerpo se sintió liviano.

Sus pies olvidaron el suelo muy pronto.

Volar… Aquello borraba el peso de cualquier responsabilidad, de cualquier nombre y cualquier padre. En su hábitat natural, en el lugar al que pertenecían, no había jerarquías, no había familia. Había nubes, frío y estaban el sol y el viento que guiaban sus rutas. Sentía como si sus alas fueran todo lo que necesitaba...

Sin embargo no era así.

Una vez que volvía a descender, las cosas cambiaban o, mejor dicho, volvían a ser iguales que antes. El mismo padre, la misma casa, la misma vida. Y sus alas no bastaban y era ahí donde volvía a necesitar de un abrazo o unas palabras reconfortantes, tal vez una sonrisa cómplice mientras Francisco y él se escabullían al jardín tras supuestamente irse a dormir. Cuando el chamán murmuraba conjuros y masajeaba su espalda, su piel ya no se erizaba sino en el momento en que las manos del humano se distraían y delineaban ensimismadas las líneas de su sello. A pesar de que habían pasado ya casi tres años, todavía sentía el mismo cosquilleo, la misma sensación extraña de sentir un contacto tan…  _ humano _ . Tal vez era una cosa de alados eso de no saber expresar sentimientos sinceros, pensó, o cosa de los humanos el emanar tantos. Aunque aquello no cuadraba, ninguno de los sirvientes lo trataban como Francisco, con esa cercanía y esa genuinidad… ¿Acaso su… su amigo, sí, se volvería como ellos si permanecía tanto tiempo como ellos trabajando en aquella mansión? Si Francisco dejaba de ser así… No quería ni imaginárselo.

-A mí me gustan tus alas -comentó el chamán una vez que Julio expresó que envidiaba las de su hermano por su hermosura y fuerza.

-Las mías son muy comunes -replicó Julio y las empujó fuera de su espalda.

Oyó la risa de Francisco a sus espaldas y tembló cuando sintió los dedos del humano rozar sus plumas. Aquel tacto no le gustó del todo, pero tampoco quería perderlo. Suspiró bajo y le pidió que no las acariciara en la dirección contraria a la que crecía.

-Descuida, no lo haría -respondió Pancho entretenido, observando los distintos tonos de marrón que formaban el diseño de aquellas jóvenes alas-. Oye…

-¿Mhh?

-¿Qué es lo más alto que puedes volar?

Julio dudó por un minuto.

-No lo sé…

-Dicen… Mi abuelo nos contó una vez, que no hay límite para el vuelo de un alado… Que si no se quemaran, llegarían al sol.

El adolescente soltó una risita.

-¿Y le creíste? -se mofó y su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso ha sido refutado?

-Hay un punto donde ya no se puede respirar bien -murmuró Julio-. Y en todo caso, para qué querríamos llegar al sol. No se puede vivir ahí.

-Sería una muestra de poder -susurró Francisco y sus dedos llegaron al punto donde nacían las alas de Julio.

Este se estremeció y soltó un quejido, por lo que los subió más por su espalda, llegando a su nuca. Julio cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, no pudiendo no sentirse algo nervioso. ¿Cómo podía negar que lo que Francisco le causaba ya tenía nombre? Le costaba mucho fingir que el humano no le quitaba el piso de debajo de los pies y que ni sus alas eran suficientes para mantener el equilibrio cuando lo hacía.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y con cuidado volvió a guardar las alas. Se separó de Francisco y se puso la pijama. La luz de las velas que el chamán encendía ahora a la hora de masajear su espalda le daban un toque romántico al dormitorio y su respiración en su nuca no ayudaba demasiado. Tomó bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmarse.

Francisco se lavó las manos y Julio se recostó, mirándolo con poco disimulo. El chamán lo notó y le sonrió de soslayo.

-¿Necesitas que te cuente una historia para dormir? -bromeó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Julio soltó una risa ahogada.

-Necesito que te acuestes conmigo -se le escapó e instantáneamente su cara se tiñó de carmín al notar como había sonado aquello, que lo había dicho en primer lugar.

El chamán alzó las cejas.

-Oh… pensé que nunca me lo pedirías -soltó con tono bromista y Julio quería morirse.

-Vete a la mierda -gruñó y se cubrió hasta la nariz.

Francisco volvió a reírse, pero esta vez con mayor suavidad.

-Vamos, ¿no me estabas invitando? -preguntó en un susurro y Julio abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿...en serio? -susurró luego de una pausa.

Francisco solo asintió y Julio eligió no dudar más, haciéndose a un lado. Francisco se quitó los zapatos y los pateó bajo la cama, subiéndose en ella para echarse a su lado. El menor lo cubrió con una esquina de su sábana, costándole dominar el temblor de sus manos. Por varios minutos no dijeron nada, prestando a la respiración del otro a la vez que jugaban a evitar mirarse.

-Julio -el chamán tomó aire-. Sé que no es muy cómodo decirte esto estando juntos en una cama… pero hace tiempo que estaba pensando en sincerarme contigo.

-¿De qué hablas? -murmuró el menor y Francisco torció una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabes? A este paso hasta tu padre podría notar que te miro demasiado…

-Es tu tarea -replicó Julio y el humano sacudió la cabeza.

-No de esta manera -afirmó y se puso de lado, inclinándose hacia el adolescente.

El segundo en que su boca se posó en la suya, Julio juraría que un rayo había irrumpido en la pieza y lo había matado. No atinó primero a reaccionar, ¡no podía si Francisco lo besaba!, pero cuando él quiso alejarse, sus manos se dispararon hacia su cuello y se lo impidieron.

-No pares -jadea contra sus labios y el humano no se hizo de rogar.

Nadie podía decir que Julio solo estaba desesperado por amor. Tal vez sí, por el de Francisco, y tal vez fue muy obvio lo feliz que aquello lo había hecho. Por unos meses creyó que la vida no podía ser tan mierda, que al final también él iría a ser feliz, que incluso su salud mejoraría así, pero eventualmente todas las cosas buenas se acaban. Quizá fue su culpa, quizás debió ser más atento a los sentimientos que expresaba mediante sus ojos, sus gestos y sus sonrisas. Quizá debió prestarle más atención a Francisco mismo, a su mayor temor, pero no lo hizo y así la noticia de su partida lo tomó desprevenido.

Francisco le había asegurado que lo amaba, pero también que ningún amor borraría las diferencias entre ellos.

-Somos lo que somos -murmuró el chamán en voz baja aquella última vez en su escondite en el tercer piso-. Tal vez en un mundo donde alados y humanos no sean irreconciliables… Uno donde yo no tenga que temer por mi familia solo porque quería amar libremente...

Julio no encontró las palabras. Había querido detenerlo, rogarle que se quedara. Quería prometerle, jurarle que sería más cuidadoso, que ya no volvería a suceder que estuviesen a nada de ser descubiertos besándose. Había quería asegurarle que él protegería a su familia, inventar cualquier mentira de esas que tan bien le salían. Pero a Francisco nunca le había mentido.

-Su familia migró al sur, desplazamiento de mano de obra -explicó su padre cuando quiso tocar el tema durante la cena-. Y él quiso irse con ellos, él mismo me lo dijo. ¿Quieres acaso otro chamán?

La estancia estaba relativamente callada y ni Miguel estaba hablando. Julio negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la espalda fría y el vientre caliente.

-No… no importa -susurró-. Igual ya estoy mucho mejor…

Julio se juró que lo estaría. Eventualmente lo olvidaría, eventualmente sabría aceptar que aquello no habría sucedido si no hubiera confiado en un humano en primer lugar. Supuso que todos los alados que no escuchaban a sus padres debían aprender la lección de alguna otra forma…

Eventualmente aprendería a vivir en el mundo real.

Eso no quitaba que fuera frustrante ver a Miguel correr en la misma dirección y no poder detenerlo sin tener que dar explicaciones.


	8. El bosque de los laberintos infinitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martín está solo y toma una que otra drástica decisión.

Ya iban a ser las once de la mañana. El ruido constante y casi melodioso de las gotas de lluvia golpeteando el vidrio era todo lo que llenaba aquella estancia. Desde afuera podía sentir pasos ir y venir, ir y venir, ir y venir… En algún lado, un reloj finalmente señaló las ocho y Miguel no había vuelto aún. Martín no podía hacer más que esperar sentado en su habitación. Se iba a volver loco. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Eventualmente enloqueció y pateó el pie de su cama.

Aquella mañana, cuando despertó junto a la ventana en la que se había quedado dormido y descubrió que Miguel aún brillaba por su ausencia, Martín había salido a buscar directamente al sucesor de los González. No le importó verse desalineado debido a una noche sin verdadero descanso más que aquellas precarias dos horas en una silla, ni tampoco le prestó atención a su posición social. Simplemente golpeó la puerta del heredero y luego irrumpió sin mayores miramientos. El alado se había tenido que despertar de golpe y Martín vio cómo, primero confundido y luego furibundo, se incorporaba en su cama. Manuel no había ocultado el día anterior que el rubio era de su total desagrado, y si bien no lo expresó abiertamente, su mirada había valido más que tres monografías explicativas. Martín era consciente de que, adicionalmente a ser humanos, los magos no gozaban de mucho prestigio a comparación de hechiceros, y que irrumpir así en el dormitorio del noble tampoco iba a aumentar el aprecio que el amargado ese le tenía. Pero Martín no tenía tiempo ni humor para andarse de rodeos.

-¿Que dónde está Miguel? -resopló el alado y por poco consideró que su estado de ánimo era peor que el propio-. Debe haber sobrevolado el bosque y tomado una carroza a casa. ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa a ti? ¿¿Irrumpir así en mi pieza?? ¿¡Tení idea de qué hora es?

Martin solo rodó los ojos.

-Miguel no se iría a Casa Prado sin mí -gruñó y dio un paso hacia la cama.

Estaba por dar uno más, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una tercera presencia en el marco de la puerta. Manuel se masajeó la sien y alzó una mano, deteniendo cualquier acción defensiva u ofensiva de su hechicero. Martín echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y alzó sus manos abiertas a la altura de su pecho, señalando que no pretendía atacar al alado. Este soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de su cama, todavía mirando a Martín con mala cara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estás bajo el servicio de Miguel como para poder afirmar algo así? Hablas como si fueras alguien de importancia y sé que es culpa del tarado gordo. Pero déjame ser quien te de las noticias del día: no eres importante, querido mago de segunda, eres una extensión reemplazable, un sirviente y por encima de todo, un _humano_. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

Martín bajó los brazos, apretando los puños. Las palabras de Manuel no habían llegado verdaderamente a herirlo como tal vez había pretendido, mas eso no significaba que no llenaran de ira al mago. No le faltaba la convicción de que Miguel lo veía como una persona, no una herramienta de diversión, pero cada cosa que había salido de la boca de Manuel había despertado en él un asco profundo, contaminante y ardiente.

-Mira, dejémonos de tanto sentimentalismo, ¿sí? -continuó Manuel, poniéndose de pie para dejar que la bata que se acercaba flotando a él se colocara debidamente-. Cuando los demás invitados partan, te colocaremos también en una carroza y te irás de vuelta a dónde perteneces. ¿Nos entendimos?

Martín achicó los ojos.

-No. Quiero que alguien salga a buscar a Miguel. Si nadie va, iré yo mismo  -contestó tercamente y en este punto Manuel soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Salir a buscarlo? ¿Tú solito? -se mofó abiertamente-. Lo siento, pequeño humano, pero por si no te has dado cuenta al venir, hay un bosque separándonos del resto del territorio. Nadie que no sea un guía lo ha atravesado jamás a pie, ni siquiera siguiendo la carretera. No lo llaman por nada el Bosque de los laberintos infinitos.

-Entonces iré solo -concluyó Martín sin hacer mayor caso, cosechando un resoplido exacerbado por parte de Manuel-. Bosque laberíntico o no, Miguel no ha vuelto y voy a buscarlo.

Manuel soltó un improperio entre dientes.

-Ya que -masculló y miró a su hechicero-. Enciérralo en su cuarto, Carlos.

El chico apenas asintió. El cuerpo de Martín se puso alerta en menos de una fracción de segundo, pero el hechicero ni pestañeó, teniendo la varita ya en manos. Todo se volvió confuso y luego negro, tan de golpe.

* * *

 

Cuando Martín despertó, eran las nueve y cuarenta y ocho. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago bailaba inseguro, claros indicios de haber sido noqueado con un cochino hechizo de manipulación mental. Cómo los odiaba. Se sobó la cabeza y, sintiendo las rodillas querer flaquear, se puso de pie, arrastrándose de vuelta a la silla en la cual había esperado el retorno de Miguel. Desde la ventana podía ver al mar, lo que significaba que su habitación daba al sur. En otras palabras, debía rodear la casona y luego llegar al bosque sin ser interceptado. Ese otro hechicero rubio no parecía la gran cosa, pero ciertamente podía sorprenderlo con más trucos sucios. Era injustamente rápido. Y Manuel… era pesado y ya, era claro que no iba a dejarlo ir por su cuenta. No era como si eso fuese a detener a Martín, quien decididamente se acercó a la ventana y posó sus manos en...

Inmediatamente echó el brazo hacia atrás, escupiendo un insulto.

-¡La puta que los parió! -bramó furioso al ver el aura morada que recubría los vidrios y luego la marca roja brillando en su mano herida.

Miró a su alrededor, pudiendo ver como el aura ahora agitada se manifestaba claramente en todas las paredes del cuarto y en la puerta. Lo habían encerrado y su mano que ardía como mil demonios dejaba en claro que no lo pensaron mucho, ni que pretendían andar lidiando con la posibilidad de que se escapara. Pero… Ningún hechicero promedio podía hacer un conjuro inquebrantable, debía tener alguna dificultad, algún punto débil o ciego. Martín inspeccionó la estancia con la mirada, sabiendo que no debía tocar directamente el campo de fuerza. Podría intentar quebrarlo, pero nada le aseguraba que en efecto fuera más poderoso que aquel hechicero. Claro, que fuese veloz no era garantía de su poder, solo de sus reflejos. No obstante, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba aislada mediante magia, no solo imposibilitaba la entrada y salida de cuerpos físicos, sino también la de energías, la fuente de poder de Martín. Incluso si era más fuerte que ese tarado de la varita, tendría que invertir tiempo, valioso tiempo, en atrapar la poca energía que flotaba en la estancia. Era frustrante, pero muchas opciones no parecía tener. La otra, en todo caso, era sentarse a esperar a que lo metan a una carroza con guardias, probablemente noqueado. Ni hablar.

Renegando, se sentó en el suelo, aún encarando el ventanal, y posó sus manos en el suelo. Podía sentir el campo de fuerza extenderse debajo de él, lo suficientemente enterrado en el suelo como para no lastimarlo. Chico listo. Probablemente en la habitación de abajo se podría ver el aura morada en el techo. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, concentrándose…

Comenzó a llover…

La energía era muy poca, pero menor era la paciencia de Martin.

-¡Hijo de puta! -bramó cabreado y pateó la cama por segunda vez.

El reloj del pasillo tocó las once y un cuarto.

Ya casi tenía suficiente energía, solo… solo no sabía de dónde más sacarla. ¿Acaso sería suficiente la que tenía? Si no lo era, el rebote sería terrible. Tragó, necesitando un minuto para darse ánimo y alzar sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a concentrar, inhalando, exhalando para tranquilizar su respiración y su pulso. La energía absorbida del lugar le hacía cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos y podía sentir una sensación casi eléctrica en la nuca y detrás de los ojos. Inconveniente oyó en su cabeza la voz de su maestro recordándole qué sucedería si fallaba. A lo mejor solo era rostizado por el choque con el campo de fuerza, pensó con cierto tono sarcástico y se maldijo instantáneamente, teniendo que volver a empezar desde cero. Piensa en Miguel, se dijo y la determinación se asentó en su vientre. Apretó los párpados un segundo y luego los relajó. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, costándole mantenerlas tanto tiempo quietas, más con energía fluyendo y vibrando por ellas. Se relamió, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso, pero eventualmente halló su calma y se centró en un solo punto de la ventana. “Cuenta hasta cinco” le había dicho su maestro. Uno: Estabiliza el cuerpo. Dos: Fija la mirada. Tres: Detén la energía. Cuatro: Nada.

_Cinco._

El destello celeste impactó la barrera morada y de inmediato la habitación se llenó de una potente luz. Martín casi gritó eufórico y aterrado a la vez, y sin saber qué había sucedido exactamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de cubrirse como podía con sus brazos. No le quedaba energía para un campo de fuerza, así que cualquier cosa que rebotara hacia él, lo tendría que recibir con su cuerpo. Una ráfaga filuda lo golpeó y retrocedió varios pasos, pero no esperó a que esta se calmara, tratando de abrir los ojos para poder ver el resultado: el suelo cubierto por cristales violáceos. Soltó un jadeo y luego terminó de exhalar lentamente, aliviado. Su cuerpo temblaba agotado pero se encontraba entero. La ventana no había resistido el impacto de energías y se quebró junto con el campo de fuerza. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que poco a poco los pedazos de vidrio iban perdiendo color y la energía del hechicero de Manuel se fue evaporando en el aire.

No pasó ni un minuto y ya se oían pasos y voces exaltadas, indicándole al mago que no tenía ni un segundo más que perder. Corrió a la ventana y sin pensárselo brincó. Probablemente no su mejor movimiento. El impacto con el suelo fue terriblemente doloroso, pero Martín no se detuvo a inspeccionar su pierna, ni a quejarse por lo desgarrador que fue aquel golpe. Con esfuerzo se incorporó y comenzó a rodear la casa con paso apurado pero a la vez moviéndose a gachas, pasando rápidamente frente a los ventanales y rogando que no hubiera guardias al doblar las esquinas. Para su gran alivio, no había nadie guardando los alrededores de la casa y pudo alcanzar el frente sin problema alguno. Echó a correr lo mejor que pudo hacia el bosque. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan lejos? Desde la ventana se había visto tan cercano. Apretó los dientes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de pensar en llegar a los árboles y no en el desgarrador dolor que le devoraba la pierna derecha. Apretó los ojos y corrió ciegamente, esperando hacerlo en línea recta. Sus pies tropezaron y se fue de bruces al suelo, pero su cuerpo parecía funcionar automáticamente. Se levantó, soltando un quejido ahogado, y cojeó los últimos metros. No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, no sabiendo si lo seguían, si estaban cerca, si siquiera habían notado que era él quien destrozó la ventana. Continuó avanzando sin pensar, como sumido en un trance o en una especie de modo de supervivencia, guiado puramente por sus instintos, hasta finalmente agotar absolutamente todas sus energías y no poder ignorar más el dolor. Su cuerpo se rindió, desplomándose en la tierra.

Debía ser poco antes del mediodía, tal vez las doce, pero cayó en la cuenta, ahora que se había detenido y miraba a su alrededor, que dentro del bosque reinaba penumbra. El follaje era tan denso que a duras penas permitía el paso de la luz y a Martín le tomó más de un pocos minutos para acostumbrar la vista a aquel entorno húmedo, frío y tan cerrado. A donde mirara, había más y más árboles, arbustos, plantas trepadoras y… más árboles. Volvió la mirada, buscando el camino por el que había venido, si bien llamarlo “camino” era halagar demasiado la ruta que recorrió.. Le costó, pero eventualmente estuvo seguro de qué lado había venido y en qué dirección debía seguir. “Al norte”, se recordó, pero decidió primero echarle una mirada a su pierna.

Con dolor y esfuerzo se apoyó en un árbol. Ahora que no se sentía perseguido, el dolor había aumentado a un grado totalmente insoportable. Quemaba y se sentía como si miles de perros enrabiados se pelearan por sus huesos, tironeando todos en sincronía de ellos. La tibia se había fracturado prácticamente a la mitad y su punta quebrada asomaba por entre la carne de su pierna. No era una de las vistas más agradables que haya tenido en su vida y las arcadas no se hicieron de esperar. Su cuerpo se dobló hacia un lado y se tumbó, jalado por su propio peso, vomitando. Pudo apoyarse a tiempo en sus manos para no irse de cara contra su propio vómito, pero estas inevitablemente se ensuciaron. Maldijo frustrado, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y que su garganta ardía mientras volvía a escupir repetidas veces. Se empujó lejos del charco de color indefinido, no soportando su olor ni la misma imagen. Bajó los párpados y trató de respirar y de ignorar el asqueroso sabor que dominaba en su boca. Se trató de apoyar en el árbol sin estar muy cerca a su vómito y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando y exhalando con lentitud, tratando de calmarse y de no pensar en el dolor, sino más bien en el rico flujo de energías que lo envolvía ahora. No lo había notado al correr, pero el bosque vibraba de tanta vida, tanto que sentía que le era inevitable temblar junto a él.

Eso al menos estaba bien. Apoyó una palma en el suelo y la otra en el tronco que lo sostenía, comenzando a analizar la energía que lo rodeaba. Era sumamente variada, versátil, veloz, colorida y… y a la vez todo parecía ser uno solo. No era de esperarse menos en un sistema tan puro como lo era un bosque intacto. Perfecto. Solo un poco de aquella fértil energía bastaría para deshacer el dolor y curar provisoriamente su herida. No era médico, pero había tenido que ayudar a más de un compañero accidentado. Sería suficiente hasta salir de aquel lugar, se dijo mientras sentía como su hueso se acomodaba bajo sus dedos entrelazados. La energía se sacudía con fuerza en su cuerpo y le hacía cosquillas debajo de las costillas, bajo los pies y detrás de las orejas.

Ya estaría listo para continuar. Sólo tenía que caminar en línea recta, ¿cierto? Supuso que esa era la ruta que había tomado Miguel volando. Si de verdad había decidido irse solo, Martín llegaría hasta el siguiente lugar poblado y pagaría una carroza. La gente podrá decirle si vio a un alado pasar volando o si habían oído algo.

No obstante, ese era solo su plan B. Sinceramente, Martín no creía que fuera así y por una razón muy sencilla. El bosque era gigante. No importaba que fuese volando, Miguel jamás cruzaría esa distancia. Tenía alas sumamente fuertes, pero su aguante era pobre y, tal como dijo Manuel, Martín había visto que la extensión del bosque no era de subestimarse. Miguel tenía que haber aterrizado en algún lado y en eso haberse calmado. Si no volvió hasta entonces a la mansión, no podía ser nada bueno. Al menos eso le decía su intuición. Tincho nunca había sido una persona muy de seguir su instinto sin pensárselo dos veces. Le hacía caso, pero también se detenía a contemplar la situación en función de su propio beneficio. No era tan estúpido ni impulsivo como lo pintaban los envidiosos. Sin embargo, desde que despertó aquella mañana, un sentimiento incómodo y desagradable pesaba en la boca de su estómago y no había sido capaz de deshacerse de él.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo aún los residuos del dolor mantenerse, mas eran fáciles de ignorar. Su pierna se movía sin resistencia alguna y el pie pudo sentarse con confianza en el piso. Era hora de seguir caminando, así que caminó, pero...

Martín no sabía cuánto había pasado caminando dizque en línea recta, pero cuando pasó por quinta vez por aquel árbol que parecía un hombre retorcido, su paciencia llegó nuevamente a un límite.

-Me perdí -susurró para sí y apretó los puños-. No… No puede ser...

Apretó los párpados y se sobó la sien, mirando luego al cielo, pero era inútil tratar de ver algo decente. A su alrededor ya estaba casi completamente oscuro y de no ser porque la energía en ese bosque parecía ser tan infinita como sus dichosos laberintos, Martín ya estaría deambulando a ciegas. Decidió treparse en uno de los árboles más robustos que halló a su alrededor. Empujando ramas y hojas, fue avanzando en la arboleda, buscando el cielo, hasta que finalmente logró atravesarla. Estaba oscureciendo, y si bien aquello no era precisamente el mejor panorama, tampoco era su mayor problema. No importaba en qué dirección mirara, no hallaba el fin del bosque. No veía el mar, no podía ver dónde estaba la casona de los González, ni el hueco por el que debería pasar la carretera que atravesaba el bosque. ¡Ni siquiera podía ver dónde se ponía el sol! Todo parecía una sola masa uniforme, sin huecos, sin fin: un océano verde que lentamente se tornaba negro.

Cuando volvió al suelo, Martín supo que jamás en su vida había estado tan perdido como en ese momento. Se sentó en el suelo. Sabía que estaba más seguro pasando la noche en un árbol, pero de alguna manera no halló la forma de levantarse más. La energía que lo rodeaba no disminuía ni un solo segundo, sino que cada vez la sentía pulsar más fuertemente, envolverse más y más y más…

Despertó a causa del frío. Y tal vez por algo más. La energía era la misma aún, nada había cambiado en ella, pero Martín podía sentir algo más en la cercanía. Algo acechando. Miró a su alrededor, pero estaba rodeado de oscuridad absoluta. ¿Qué tan peligroso sería iluminar su cuerpo en un momento así? Podría atraer animales salvajes, pero no hacerlo también lo exponía a ser atacado totalmente por sorpresa. Decidió hacerlo. Observó su entorno una vez más, no descubriendo na…

-¡MIERDA!

El mago se puso de pie de un salto y retrocedió trastabillando, evitando solo por un pelo a la enorme bestia que se había lanzado sobre él. ¿¡Qué rayos era aquello!? ¡Parecía una especie de lobo con porte de león! El animal no le dio ni tiempo para reaccionar y saltó tras él. No pudiendo ni gritar, Martín echó a correr entre los árboles. Al menos aquel lugar angosto no le permitía a aquella criatura correr tan hábilmente como él, si bien un vistazo sobre su hombro le mostró que esquivaba bastante bien los árboles. Maldijo para sus adentros, sabiendo que debía subirse a un árbol y ya. Pero debía lograr ganar tiempo para que no lo atrapara a mitad de camino. Maldición, no tenía ni tiempo para pensar en alguna buena escapaba por medio de magia. Volverse invisible era inútil, dudaba que ese animal no lo oliera, y desaparecer no era factible si no podía visualizar en dónde aterrizar. Moriría más rápido por medio de su propia magia que en las garras del animal. Afortunadamente, sus pies no tropezaron y, sin pensarlo, Martín saltó por encima de un arbusto.

De golpe, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. El mago profirió un grito horrorizado cuando cayó por su propio peso, deslizándose una pequeña cuesta. Creyó oír el rugido del león o lobo a sus espaldas y su respiración en su mismísima nuca. Rodó descontroladamente hasta detenerse otra vez de golpe, estrellándose dolorosamente contra un tronco. Soltó un quejido lastimero e intentó levantarse, cuando de pronto, se quedó helado. Se sentía rodeado y el animal volvió a rugir, pero entonces, inesperadamente, su alrededor se iluminó.

-Está bien, estás a salvo.

Martín pestañeó repetidas veces, teniendo que acostumbrarse de nuevo a la repentina luz que chocó contra su rostro. Vio piernas y pies moverse a su alrededor y entonces una mano extenderse hacia él. Alzó la vista y achicó los ojos, tratando de reconocer quién le hablaba. Un hombre de unos aparentemente cuarenta años, de rostro curtido pero amable le sonreía. Volvió a parpadear, sumamente confundido, y un hombre más entró en su campo de visión. Sujetaba una antorcha y lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Un forastero -oyó una tercera voz.

-¡Un humano! Estaba siendo cazado por el aullador.

Decidió tomar la mano que le era ofrecida y se levantó, sintiéndose aún adolorido.

-El animal… -comenzó diciendo, pero el sujeto que le había hablado primero negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, lo espantamos. Te dije, estás a salvo.

No supo qué decir, apenas logró balbucear un gracias muy, muy descolocado y confundido. Cuando el grupo de personas, de las que solo podía ver lo que alumbraban las antorchas, comenzó a moverse, se dejó llevar con ellas. Caminaron apenas unos veinte minutos cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un campamento o incluso un pequeño pueblo. Miró todo muy extrañado y sorprendido, agradeciendo nuevamente cuando fue invitado junto a la fogata y le fue ofrecida comida. Estaba famélico y lo recordó ni bien dio el primer bocado. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no llegó a decir nada más hasta haber saciado su hambre. Varias personas se sentaron junto a él, rodeando la fogata y mirándolo curiosos y hasta divertidos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó mirando de uno al otro, quedándose finalmente en el que mayor se veía.

Este le sonrió apenas, acercándose un poco.

-Somos la gente del bosque. No tenemos otro nombre, no lo necesitamos -respondió con voz rasposa y parsimoniosa, como la de alguien que ya traía demasiados años encima.

Martín alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Viven en este bosque? Pero me dijeron que nadie habitaba estos bosques. O algo así.

-Sí, nadie vive aquí -dijo el anciano con calma-. No somos nadie y es mejor así. Si alguien no existe, no puede ser atacado, no debe rendir tributos ni impuestos. Los nobles de estas tierras simplemente fingen que no saben de nosotros y eso hace ya muchos años.

-¿Los González? -cuestionó Martín con cierto recelo y el viejo asintió.

-Esos mismos. Se puede decir que estamos bajo su cuidado al no ser reportados en ningún censo.

El mago lo miró incrédulo. Bueno, de alguna manera vivir en un lugar así, lejos de toda opresión sonaba ciertamente utópico en un mundo como el suyo. ¿Pero por qué los González ocultaban a aquellas personas? ¿Era eso algún tipo de altruismo? Cuando pensaba en Manuel, le costaba creerlo.

-¿Y bien? -interrumpió el sujeto que se encontraba a su otro lado-. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hace alguien cruzando el bosque infinito a pie y solo? ¿Es que nadie te advirtió que es imposible si no conoces el lugar?

-Sí, me dijeron -murmuró Martín con una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo herido-. Me llamo Martín Hernández y…

Dudó por un segundo, inseguro si revelar su identidad. Debería mentir, dudó que Miguel y su familia gozaran de mucho prestigio entre esa gente. Por otro lado... los ojos de aquel anciano le advertían de no mentir, de no intentar ocultar algo en un lugar tan puro. Tragó.

-...s-soy el mago de Miguel Prado, heredero de Casa Prado.

Varias exclamaciones hicieron la ronda alrededor del fuego y su cuerpo se tensó, esperando que en cualquier momento lo ataran o lo echaran del lugar. Mierda, ¡tal vez hasta lo matarían por poner en peligro el secreto de su existencia! Murmullos no se hicieron de esperar.

-¿Casa Prado? -exclamó el que había preguntado, mirándolo asombrado, sorprendido y asustado.

-Así que un mago -musitó el anciano, quien, opuestamente, seguía calmo-. ¿Y por qué te perdiste en el bosque?

Martín se removió incómodo en su lugar y trató de reír.

-Es una historia algo larga. Mejor dicho, algo tonta -farfulló-. Estaba buscando a mi señor. La noche pasada abandonó Casa González y no ha vuelto a la mañana y yo… decidí ir a buscarlo.

Juraría haber escuchado un “un perro fiel entonces” por algún lado, pero no vio a nadie moverse ni hablar más. El anciano lo observaba pensativo, poniéndose de pie finalmente.

-Deberías descansar. El bosque es un lugar grande y engañoso, además tu pierna tiene una pinta terrible -dijo con voz firme y Martín no se atrevió a negarse, imitándolo-. Sígueme.

Martín echó una mirada a la ronda de personas junto al fuego y agradeció apresuradamente por la comida antes de seguir al viejito. Un hombre más se puso de pie, siguiéndolos, y Martín lo reconoció como aquel que le había dado la mano en el bosque. Había pensado que se trataba del líder, dado que fue quien guió al grupo que lo había encontrado.

-Puedes dormir en mi hogar -le ofreció el hombre y Martín asintió-. Soy Amuyen.

-Gracias -respondió Martín en voz baja-. Te debo ya más de una...

El sujeto le sonrió y junto al anciano lo guiaron a una de las tiendas. Cuando finalmente pudo recostarse en un grueso tapiz que al parecer servía de cama, Martín no pudo sentirse más agradecido. El anciano inspeccionó su pierna y tras un par de murmullos y de aplicar hierbas, la vendó y le indicó que la tuviera quieta, que probablemente al día siguiente podría seguir caminando sin problema.

-¿Es usted un chamán? -se apresuró Martín a preguntar tras agradecer nuevamente.

El anciano apenas curvó los labios.

-Supongo que sí, aunque a veces también me las doy de brujo.

Sin más, el viejo se despidió y lo dejaron dormir. Creyó primero que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño, pero antes de darse cuenta, Martín había quedado totalmente noqueado por el agotamiento tanto físico como mental.

* * *

 

La mañana llegó con gorjeos alegres que sonaban armoniosos a pesar de que no había dirigente alguno que le dijera a los pájaros cómo y cuándo cantar. Era maravilloso de alguna manera, aunque Martín no lo veía del todo así. Más bien, le habría gustado poder dormir aunque fuese media hora más. Estaba exhausto aún y dormir casi sobre el suelo no era una de sus actividades favoritas. Agradecía de corazón la hospitalidad de aquella tribu, pero su estilo de vida prácticamente espartano no era lo suyo.

No debía ser muy temprano, la luz aún era escasa. Sabía que los días ahí en el sur no empezaban con el alzarse del sol, sino mucho antes, por lo que poco le sorprendió ya oír voces afuera de la tienda. Era obvio que la gente de la tribu ya estaría levantada hace horas. Se puso de pie y fue en busca de su anfitrión.

-Buenos días -lo saludó Amuyen con una sonrisa amable y lo invitó a sentarse junto al fogón-. Asumo que tienes hambre.

-Inhumana -murmuró Martín y se rió bajo, agradeciendo la comida que le fue ofrecida.

Mientras tragaba el pan y tomaba el vaso de leche tibia, su mente trató de reconstruir el sueño que había tenido aquella noche. Había soñado con sus primos, pero no recordaba bien qué había sucedido, qué hicieron o qué dijeron. Tratando de rememorar pudo oír la voz de Sebastián repitiendo líneas de su última carta. “Creo que un día volveré a casa y no la encontraré si las lluvias siguen de esta manera” había dicho y Martín se había reído. Ahora que lo recordaba, Daniel había estado extrañamente callado en su sueño y solo lo miraba…

-¿Está bien?

-¿Eh? -el mago alzó la mirada, perdido al ser traído tan repentinamente a la realidad-. ¿Perdón?

-Que si está bien si me acompañas a ver a Antilef -repitió Amuyen y Martín enarcó una ceja-. El anciano. Le gustaría conversar contigo antes de que partas. Porque asumo que partirás pronto si estás buscando a tu amo, ¿no?

-Ah, sí -Martín asintió-. Sí, me gustaría hablar con él también.

-Perfecto.

El sujeto se puso de pie y una mujer joven, pero cuyo rostro ya tenía primeros indicios de arrugas, entró al lugar, saludando educadamente a Martín. La recordaba vagamente de la noche anterior, juraría que fue ella quién le había dado de comer. El hombre de la casa, su esposo aparentemente, le indicó que saldrían y Martín se puso de pie apresuradamente, despidiéndose de la mujer. Los dos hombres salieron de la tienda y Martín se puso junto a Amuyen, caminando a su lado.

-¿Y por qué el viejo quiere hablar conmigo? -quiso saber el rubio y su anfitrión lo miró de reojo.

-Tienes cara de tener muchas preguntas -respondió divertidamente-. O al menos eso dijo él. Aunque yo pienso lo mismo.

Martín volvió a asentir.

-Pues sí, tengo algunas preguntas. Me gustaría saber más sobre los González y ustedes -admitió en voz baja-. Me sorprendió un tanto.

-Es comprensible -le sonrió y asintió-. Es raro que unos alados nos tomen bajo su cuidado, ¿no? No nos protegen directamente, pero nos hacen un gran favor al dejarnos vivir en paz y sin deberle nada a nadie.

-¿Entonces no les deben nada por protegerlos? -indagó el mago y el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta donde sé no. Nuestra gente lleva muchas décadas viviendo aquí y nunca los vimos como nuestros señores. Yo supongo que para ellos es simplemente más conveniente no meterse al bosque.

-Yo no lo vería así -replicó Martín serio-. Desde el punto de vista de un alado, esto es muy torpe. Un bosque como este es ideal para amparar una rebelión de números muy elevados.

-Oí que así lo hicieron en la última gran rebelión, aunque mi padre dice que nunca llegaron a interactuar con ellos. Habría sido romper la tregua con los González y era muy riesgoso. Pero los alados también llegaron a saber que se escondieron aquí  -respondió su nuevo amigo-. Por eso vigilan que nadie entre. Está prohibido, ¿no sabías?

Oh. No, no tenía idea. Martín soltó una risotada y negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya a dónde me vine a meter -murmuró, pero no se sentía preocupado ni nada por el estilo.

La energía de aquel bosque realmente le hacía bien.

Continuaron caminando hasta alcanzar el centro de la tribu y Amuyen lo guió a la tienda de Antilef. Martín entró apartando el pesado cuero que cubría la entrada, mirando curioso a su alrededor. El anciano se encontraba sentado en una estera, bebiendo de un pequeño contenedor. Al verlos, alzó la mirada y se carraspeó:

-Ah, buenos días -saludó con voz calmada, poniéndose de pie-. Ven, sentémonos afuera que no tiene caso desperdiciar las horas de luz.

Martín asintió, siguiéndolo. Los dos hombres se sentaron en un viejo tronco frente a la tienda y Amuyen se despidió de ellos, partiendo hacia el bosque. Martín lo vio alejarse, recordando lo más importante que debía preguntar.

-Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo -comenzó educadamente y el viejo asintió-. ¿Me permite preguntarle algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Su gente conoce la totalidad del bosque?

El viejo alzó ambas cejas.

-Claro que no, no seas ridículo -dijo casi riendo-. El bosque es demasiado grande como para que alguien lo conozca en su totalidad. Además, solo nos movemos en esta pequeña zona que pertenece a los González.

-Parecen respetarlos mucho -murmuró Martín y el viejo se encogió de hombros.

-Son buenas personas dentro de lo posible. Y una familia de código. Era apenas un jovenzuelo cuando la tregua fue hecha, pero los recuerdo bien

-¿No piensa que podrían haber cambiado?

-De haberlo hecho habrían venido a buscarnos -alegó el anciano-. ¿No crees? Además, ¿qué beneficio podrían encontrar en este bosque salvaje?

Martín asintió apenas, pensativo.

-Aparte de energía, no hay nada más de valor que se obtenga sin demasiado sacrificio -murmuró bajo-. Y los alados no atesoran energías mágicas. Los pondría en desventaja.

El anciano sonrió y asintió.

-Eso mismo. Eres un chico perspicaz, ¿eh?

Martín se rio y se encogió de hombros, sintiendo su ego inflarse. Vamos, que lo sabía, pero es lindo cuando te lo dicen, ¿no?

-Supongo que por eso fui escogido como mago asistente del heredero -suspiró y miró hacia arriba, notando que incluso ahí el follaje apenas dejaba ver el cielo completamente-. Y hablando de él, ¿no puede decirme entonces cómo hallarlo?

-Puedo a lo máximo decirte como volver al sur -contestó el anciano con tono pesaroso-. ¿Estás siquiera seguro que tu amo se encuentra aquí?

Martín se mordió el labio, volviendo a mirar al viejo.

-¿La verdad? No tengo idea -confesó y el señor se rio entre dientes.

-Ustedes jóvenes siempre actuando sin tener un plan -musitó-. ¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer?

-No sé -murmuró Martín y se sobó la sien-. Podía buscarlo con un hechizo rastreador, pero no tengo ningún objeto suyo y ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi como para extraer su energía de mi propio cuerpo…

Se interrumpió casi de golpe, como atorándose con sus propias palabras. Mierda, este viejo era un chamán o brujo, ¿cómo no pensó antes en que entendería qué significaba eso? Pero Antilef ni se inmutó, por lo que su cuerpo volvió a alejarse.

-Y eso -farfulló-. No sé qué hacer.

-Podrías preguntarle al bosque -replicó el anciano con soltura y Martín alzó una ceja.

-¿Al _bosque_? -cuestionó-. O sea a sus energías… ¿no?

El viejo solo se rio.

-Pregúntale al bosque -insistió y antes de que Martín pudiera protestar, continuó explicando-. Vamos, eres un mago, ¿qué sientes?

-Siento muchas energías… y a la vez es como una sola -describió lo que percibió desde el momento en que se adentró a aquel lugar-. Yo supongo que el ecosistema es tan armonioso que sus energías se entremezclan sin el más mínimo problema.

-Entonces no te has concentrado lo suficiente. ¿Qué es eso de ecosistema? Deja de hablar patrañas -lo regañó el viejo y le golpeó la pierna sana con su bastón-. Esa energía que describes como una sola _es_ una sola. Es la energía del bosque. Todo lo demás son energías menores que se alimentan de la principal, como plantas trepadoras. Es así como los bosques nacen.

-Eso… eso es ridículo -resopló Martín sobándose la pierna-. Un bosque no puede tener una energía propia. El bosque se compone de miles de seres vivos y de elementos naturales que tienen una energía.

-Pues entonces retiro lo que dije sobre ti, claramente desperdicias tus talentos -renegó el viejo-. Aunque no te culpo, es típico de los magos. Siempre tan racionales, no es de extrañar que no logren ver más allá y sean vistos como los más débiles.

-No somos los más débiles -protestó Martín ofendido, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No? -inquirió el viejo-. ¿Entonces te enseñaron a tratar con energías espirituales?

-Las energías espirituales son distintas a las contenidas en cuerpos físicos.

-¿Así que eso es lo que les enseñan?

-Nos enseñan que hay tres tipos de energía: las físicas, las no físicas y las espirituales -recitó Martín las enseñanzas que tan fuertemente había internalizado-. Últimamente se ha estado hablando de una cuarta, la mental, pero es un campo sin explorar aún.

-¿Y las energías no físicas qué son?

Martín lo miró de lado, no gustándole mucho su tono de profesor de primaria, pero aun así respondió:

-Energías contenidas en masas y energías físicas, tanto seres vivos como objetos inertes -continuó repitiendo sus enseñanzas-. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

-Ya vas a ver -el viejo Antilef sonrió con cierta travesura brillando en sus ojos-. Continúa explicándome lo que son las energías espirituales.

-Son un tipo especial de energía que reside solo en seres vivos. Los magos y hechiceros no nos metemos con esas porque no las comprendemos y podríamos alterar un orden transcendental que desconocemos. Cada vez que alguien que no sea un chamán intentó apoderarse de ellas, cosas malas sucedieron. No tenemos esa habilidad, aunque hasta donde sé, ni siquiera todos los chamanes pueden manejarlas directamente, solo las contemplan.

El viejo asintió.

-Estás bien informado -concedió-. Las energías espirituales no son fáciles de dominar, son frágiles y tienen una voluntad propia, no son meras energías manipulables y por eso son distintas. Un chamán común podría a duras penas manipular la propia, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Para qué cambiarías tu propia esencia?

Martín se mordió el labio, notoriamente frustrado.

-Sigo sin entender a qué va toda esta charla.

-Bueno, nos fuimos algo lejos ahora, pero lo característico de las energías espirituales es que solo se manifiestan en seres vivos. Como mago no puedes interactuar con ellas, pero puedes distinguirlas como mínimo. ¿Acaso no has notado que la energía principal del bosque es diferente?

El mago guardó silencio durante varios segundos, analizando tanto las palabras del viejo como el ambiente que lo rodeaba y sus energías. Era verdad que aquella energía global, como era que la había decidido llamar Martín, era curiosa. No se había atrevido a tocarla directamente, sino que durante su estadía, había solo absorbido energía directamente del suelo o de las plantas, así como no se había detenido a inspeccionar en detalle la energía que estaba en todos lados, pero ahora que lo hacía, junto con las palabras de Antilef, la imagen que trababa de solucionar poco a poco se volvía más nítida.

-Es una energía espiritual -susurró-. Espera, eso no puede ser… ¿Está implicando que el bosque es un ser vivo?  Eso…

-¿Eso no tiene sentido? -el viejo se rio-. Ay, magos…

El rubio se mordió el labio y resopló bajo. Bien, no podía refutar la existencia de aquella energía, pero eso no significaba que fuera del bosque mismo.

-¿No será un espíritu que habita en este bosque?

-Claro que no, el bosque es un ser vivo con cuerpo físico -respondió Antilef como si fuera obvio y poniéndose irritado-. ¿Qué? No me mires así. No te estoy diciendo que utilices la energía espiritual del bosque, pero sí que interactúes con él directamente. Como con una persona, ¿entiendes?

Martín rodó los ojos.

-Bien, suponiendo que existe ese espíritu, asumo que su solución es que me comunique con él y pregunte por el paradero de Miguel, ¿no? Pero olvida un pequeño detalle.

-¿Y ese sería?

-No soy un chamán, soy un mago. No me comunico con espíritus.

Antilef le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Y los magos no pueden ver los recuerdos de otros seres vivos?

-Es un hechizo difícil -murmuró Martín  un tanto tenso-. Más si tengo que invocar los recuerdos de un territorio. Es algo que nunca se hizo.

-Mentiras. Y tienes suficiente energía a tu disposición, solo procura no tocar la energía espiritual y estarás bien -el anciano se puso de pie-. Ven, te mostraré una laguna que puede servirte.

-¿No puede hacerlo usted por mí? -masculló Martín-. Usted sabe de qué habla…

-Yo no le hago la tarea a nadie -negó Antilef-. Y además te estoy haciendo un mayor favor así. Ya apúrate.

Martín se puso de pie, caminando a su lado un tanto seguro. ¿Esa era la solución? ¿Hablar con un espíritu que para empezar no había ni notado? No obstante, si Miguel había entrado en el bosque o si lo había siquiera sobrevolado, este podría darle la respuesta. Sospechó que no tenía más opción que creerle al viejo y seguirlo. Miguel le iba a deber una grande cuando se reencontraran.

 


	9. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El bosque ha visto mucho a lo largo de los años. Y sigue viendo.

Era temprano aún y el agua de la laguna estaba inmóvil, reluciendo uno que otro refulgir cuando el sol lograba colarse entre el follaje y llegar hasta su superficie. Los reflejos de diamantina brillaban como constelaciones de verano, si bien el frío que lo rodeaba le recordaba dónde se encontraba. Martín lo contemplaba en silencio, concentrado en las ondas que ocasionalmente se generaban cuando una hoja caía en la laguna. Podía sentir perfectamente cada vibración que aquello emitía, podía sentir el movimiento y a la vez la calma absoluta que emanaba de aquel lugar. El agua era conocida por sus cualidades canalizadoras, considerada medio universal, y aquellas aguas eran puras, cristalinas y totalmente transparentes, sin nada que pudiera alterar la energía que Martín trataba de captar e interpretar. Las hojas y ramitas que flotaban en ella no obstruían el flujo puro ya que sus respectivas energías eran muy débiles a comparación de la fuerte corriente viva que emanaba aquella fuente. Muy en contra de sus creencias y convicciones, tenía que aceptar que efectivamente aquella era una energía espiritual y que, por ende, estaba conectada a un ser vivo. Un ser con el que tenía que comunicarse. Cerró los ojos, tratando ahora de percibir la energía únicamente con su sexto sentido, tratando de descifrarla, de captar su tono y lentamente... poco a poco… de a pocos darle una forma...

Y nuevamente, nada.

Frustrado, abrió los ojos y maldijo entre dientes.

A estas alturas ya se sabía que Martín había escapado y Miguel seguramente estaba o en su casa o buscándolo al haberse regresado a Casa González y descubierto que su mago no se hallaba. Y él estaba perdido en el bosque, tratando de sacarle una conversación, pensó frustrado. Podía volver en cualquier momento donde los González, pero en caso de que Miguel no estuviera ahí, podía encontrarse con reprimenda incluso si no eran sus patrones. Seguían siendo alados, después de todo.

Ciertamente había pensado que sería más fácil. Sí, dijo que era un hechizo difícil y era consciente de que acceder a los recuerdos de alguien a quien ni se percibía completamente sonaba casi imposible, pero Martín nunca en su vida había tenido mayores problemas para dominar cualquier acción que le fuera enseñada. Sin embargo, había pasado todo el día anterior luchando con concretizar al ser del bosque, tratando en vano de darle una forma y una vida a la energía que sonaba a su alrededor. Era todo tan abstracto y en ningún momento pudo sacarse de la cabeza la voz altiva de Antilef repitiéndole con sorna “magos, siempre tan racionales, no logran ver más allá”. ¿Ver más allá de qué? Martín podía percibir con sus seis sentidos energías míticas que el humano común no era capaz ni de sentir con uno. Podía sentir el temblor cuando lo tocaban, verlas cuando llenaban una estancia, oír el zumbido que producían, oler y hasta saborear sus distintos sabores, y ni hablar del hecho de que podía manipularlas como a un miembro más de su cuerpo. Pero esto, esto ya era ridículo.

Toda la charla sobre energías con Antilef el día anterior le había traído muchos recuerdos de la escuela, días que recordaba sin pesar en vista de que siempre le había ido bastante bien, siempre había sido popular y había estado resguardado por la inocencia infantil. No obstante, ahora que se ponía a meditar más en ello, le enojaba un tanto haberse dejado adoctrinar tan ciegamente. La opción de instruirse más profundamente en las distintas artes de las energías (o mágicas, como las llamaban los alados en un intento muy acertado de frivolizarlas) estaba fuera de alcance para cualquier humano que viviese dentro de la sociedad, tanto en el sur, en la comunidad del Río de la Plata, como en los Extremos del Norte. Si tan solo pudieran tener la libertad de conocer más de sus habilidades, más de sí mismos...

-¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo?

Martín se volvió, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Amuyen. El hombre terminó de acercarse a él, sentándose a su lado. El mago suspiró y dobló las piernas, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, mirando irritado hacia la laguna. Las vibras míticas que esta expulsaba comenzaban a molestarle y a saturarlo, sintiéndose como las cosquillas molestas de cuando un miembro se te duerme o la picazón que queda en la mordida de un mosquito. Amuyen dejó un pequeño bulto envuelto en cuero a su lado y Martín lo tomó, hallando comida. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a comer, estaba muerto de hambre.

-Mal -masculló sin ganas y su amigo soltó un silbido.

-Eso veo. ¿Ni cerca?

-Nada -se quejó Martín-. Simplemente no puedo comunicarme con alguien de quien no creo ni que existe.

Amuyen se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces mejor déjalo.

-No puedo, necesito respuestas. Necesito saber qué hacer -murmuró Martín-. Y te lo dice alguien que usualmente toma sus decisiones solo.

-¿Tanto así? -Amuyen lo observó de reojo antes de volver a mirar hacia el agua-. ¿Tan desesperado estás por encontrar a tu amo?

-Algo… Miguel es un tanto torpe, podría haberle sucedido algo.

Amuyen soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie habla así de un amo.

-Yo lo hago. Y Miguel no es tanto mi amo. O sea, de que lo es lo es, pero tenemos un mejor trato. Somo amigos si así lo querés.

-Entiendo -respondió bajo y suspiró-. Entonces mejor no te molesto más.

Se volvió a poner de pie y se sacudió las hojas secas adheridas a su vestimenta.

-Por cierto -se detuvo una vez más-. A veces es bueno abrir un poco más la mente… Aceptar que nadie posee la verdad absoluta.

Le dedicó otra sonrisa más y emprendió su camino de regreso a la tribu. Martín se quedó mirando hacia los arbustos entre los cuales desapareció y luego de nuevo hacia la laguna. Terminó de comer y suspiró, masajeándose la cabeza.

¿Acaso lo había llamado cerrado de mente?

Tras esperar unos segundos, se puso de pie también y caminó hacia el borde de la laguna. La superficie de esta reflejaba su silueta oscurecida. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y volvió a mirar el agua, procediendo finalmente a quitarse los guantes sin dedos que siempre utilizaba cuando se encontraba al exterior. Una mirada más a su alrededor y una inspección de las energías más próximas, y Martín procedió a desvestirse completamente. Dejó todo doblado a un lado y se puso de pie, tomando aire. Apretó los labios y, antes de poder darle más vueltas al asunto, entró al agua. Avanzó con algo de dificultad, hundiéndose más y más. El suelo era fangoso, sus pies se hundía en él y podía sentir como el barro energía entre sus dedos. El agua estaba imposiblemente helada y la energía sumbaba fuertemente en sus huesos y en sus músculos. Tragó y trató de relajarse, queriendo llegar hasta el centro. Era difícil en ese frío. Poco antes se detuvo, inhalando profundamente.

-Abrir la mente… Nadie es dueño de la verdad absoluta, ¿eh? -jadeó entre riendo y casi maldiciendo, tiritando-. Pero vos tenés que saber qué sucede dentro tuyo.

Y apretó los párpados y se sumergió, nadando bajo el agua para avanzar más. Notó que el centro de la laguna era muy, muy profundo. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de dialogar con la energía que lo envolvía por completo. Le pareció ver colores, pero apretó más los párpados y trató de oír algo, de sentir algo…

Salió disparado y tosiendo, jadeando por aire y puteando para sus adentros. Inhaló largamente, degustando el limpio y helado aire sureño que penetraba sus pulmones hasta lo más profundo, como dagas filudas. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, sacándose el exceso de agua de los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Movió los brazos para no hundirse, buscando ubicarse.

-¿Debería intentarlo una vez? -preguntó al aire y miró hacia las arboledas que lo cubrían.

Se estaba congelando, preferiría salir del agua y secarse lo más rápido posible, pero aquel había sido su intento más desesperado. La idea de no saber en dónde andaba Miguel metido no lograba dejarlo en paz, lo perseguía como una mala conciencia y salirse del agua solo lo haría sentirse peor. Claro que no era su culpa que Miguel desapareciera, pero él era su mago, ¿no? ¿De qué le servía si no podía ni encontrar a su amo? ¿Qué podía hacer Martín si no podía ni cuidar de la persona a la que amaba? Apretó los puños y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos y sumergiéndose. El agua volvió a vibrar a su alrededor y la energía estaba ahí. Podía sentir que no era solo la espiritual esta vez, era la no física. ¿Dónde estaba entonces el ser y sus memorias? ¡Tenían que estar ahí! Poco a poco, Martín volvió a quedarse sin aire y su frustración le pesaba como una sensación desagradable en el vientre. No del todo seguro, decidió volver a subir a la superficie. Se estaba quedando sin aire de nuevo,sabía que debía salir, pero entonces abrió los ojos y en ese momento, su cuerpo entero se paralizó.

Frente a Martín, un bosque infinito se extendía a sus pies y a la vez, árboles tan grandes como picos nevados lo rodeaban. Se volvió sobre sí mismo, jadeando asombrado al ver animales cruzarse frente a él. “Estos deben ser sus recuerdos” pensó para sí mismo, boquiabierto. Lo había logrado. ¿Lo había logrado, verdad?

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó repentinamente a vibrar y Martín miró a su alrededor, confundido. Un venado salió brincando de un arbusto y corrió a través de él, seguido inmediatamente de una horda de distintos animales, todos corriendo en la misma dirección. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué rayos había sido aquello, llamaradas lo envolvieron y gritos se oyeron. Una flecha lo atravesó y un soldado profirió un alarido, cayendo al suelo para ser aplastado por sus compañeros que huían despavoridos del fuego. Su corazón casi se paraliza cuando en medio del fuego, soldados de distintos uniformes se lanzaban unos contra otros, sembrando muerte a diestra y siniestra.

Apretó los ojos, trastabilló y gritó. La temperatura a su alrededor pareció descender nuevamente y cuando abrió los ojos, se halló rodeado por un campo de batalla destruido, totalmente calcinado hasta el suelo y cubierto por cadáveres mientras que más soldados patrullaban por encima de ellos.

-¡Denle muerte a todo soldado que aún respire! -vociferó un hombre con uniforme de general, alzando la espada y bajándola con un movimento veloz y mortal.

Martín gritó horrorizado, olvidando que aquello era un recuerdo y brincó hacia atrás. El recuerdo se desvaneció inmediatamente.

Sus manos temblaban y apenas podía respirar, jadeando entrecortadamente hasta que notó que el humo había desaparecido. El bosque estaba nuevamente verde a su alrededor, pasto crecía mansamente bajo sus pies y aves anidaban en las copas de los árboles. Parecía que era primavera. Soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Qué recuerdo había sido aquel? Una batalla, claramente, pero Martín no recordaba haber leído de ninguna batalla en el bosque de los laberintos infinitos. ¿Por qué había humanos luchando contra humanos? ¿Eran los soldados de los alados? ¿Pero por qué no había ningún líder alado al frente, sobrevolándolos? Se preguntó si su enciclopedia contendría algo sobre aquello…

-¿Falta mucho? -aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió, encontrándose con dos personas que caminaban hacia él.

Se trataba de dos hombres de mediana edad, altos y muy fornidos, claramente guerreros de muchos años y batallas, acompañados por un muchacho adolescente. El chico trotaba ligeramente para seguirles el paso y no quedarse atrás, y Martín no se explicaba cómo había hecho el repentino salto.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! -exclamó uno de los mayores-. El campamento debe estar acá cerca. Hay ya mucha gente ahí, así que es imposible que no lo hallemos...

Quiso seguirlos, pero ni bien dio un paso, su entorno volvió a transformarse y se halló en la tribu que lo había acogido. La pudo reconocer sin problema alguno, incluso vio al viejo Antilef sentado en su tronco frente a su casa.

-Sí, oí de unas islas al sur -musitó una voz conocida y Amuyen apareció de atrás suyo, atravesándolo en compañía de otro hombre, vestido de manera distinta a la de la gente del bosque, más como un sirviente de alados-. Puedes llegar hasta el borde del bosque y seguirlo, tengo entendido que llegarás al mar en algún momento. Tú y tu familia estarán bien, solo procuren construir un buen barco.

-Creí que esas islas al sur… que solo eran leyenda. También oí que están a miles de kilómetros...

-Pues tendrás que correr el riesgo. Si los alados están tras de ustedes, no les queda otra opción. Ellos jamás irían hacia allá. O pueden quedarse aquí.

-Si un solo alado sabe de este lugar, no me fío -murmuró el hombre que lo acompañaba-. Pero muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué, Francisco. Solo tengan cuidado.

El sujeto asintió y Martín entendió que no podía quedarse parado en el mismo lugar. Los recuerdos cambiaban más rápidamente si estaba en movimiento o se quedaría atrapado viendo uno a uno los recuerdos del bosque y no volvería nunca. Apresuró el paso y atravesó múltiples escenarios, cruzándose con distintos habitantes del bosque, distintos tiempos, seres y eventos. Avanzó sin detenerse, frustrándole que ninguno de aquellos recuerdos pareciera seguir un orden cronológico, local o de cualquier tipo en sí.

-Necesito encontrar a Miguel, bosque estúpido -gruñó, girando la cabeza en todas las posibles direcciones.

Vio alas, pero cada vez era otro par que no era el de su Miguel. No eran esas alas blancas, inmaculadas, grandes y majestuosas. Tenía su imagen demasiado engrabada en su mente como para poder alguna vez olvidarlas. Estaba seguro de que, de tener que dibujarlas, podría reproducir hasta la más mínima pluma. Podría incluso pintar la misma suavidad de aquellos copos blancos, el mismo olor a lirios inocentes. Cada curva elegante era completamente suya porque las guardaba con un celo feroz en su memoria...

Se detuvo de golpe al identificar un par de alas idénticas a las que acababa de visualizar.

-¡Agh! -gritó Miguel y Martín se quedó inmóvil de golpe, resistiendo la necesidad de correr hacia él para no perderlo.

Vio al pobre principito caer de entre las ramas hasta el suelo. Una de sus alas estaba extrañamente doblada y supo de inmediato que había tratado de aterrizar pero que había fallado y que el bosque se lo tragó sin piedad alguna. El alado se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas y torció el cuello, tratando de alcanzar a ver su ala herida, mas fue en vano. Volvió la vista a su alrededor, notándose nervioso y asustado, y Martín tragó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No necesitaba ver más. Agitó los brazos y apretó los ojos.

Surgió del agua tosiendo violentamente, sintiendo que estaba apunto de ahogarse. ¿¡Cuánto tiempo había estado sumergido!? Miró al cielo, notando que el sol parecía brillar aún desde la misma posición. ¿Se lo había imaginado acaso todo? Dejó que la duda rondara por su cabeza mientras nadaba hacia la orilla, pero cuando caminó los últimos metros donde el agua sólo le llegaba  al muslo, estaba convencido: Miguel ciertamente cayó al bosque. Y sabía dónde, había algo en él que le daba la certeza de que sabía a dónde dirigirse.

Tomó su ropa, se secó con su casaca, colocándose los pantalones y su camisa, y echó a correr de regreso a la tribu.

* * *

 

-Señor, estamos listos.

Un hombre de avanzada edad alzó la mirada de unos papeles desgastados pero con tinta nueva.

-¿Toda la tropa?

-Todas las tropas.

-Bien.

Se puso de pie, doblando los papeles y guardándolos en su casaca. Cuando puso los pies fuera de la pequeña y sombría casa en la cual se habían retirado, los soldados reunidos frente a ella se pararon derechos y saludaron al estilo militar.

-Señores, ¡la ciudad es nuestra! -pausó brevemente, sobrevolándolos a todos con la mirada mientras dejaba que los vítores se calmaran-. Pero la guerra apenas inicia. La lucha, nuestra lucha, apenas empezó y no acabará pronto. ¡Pero eso no significa nada! ¡No significa nada porque como tomamos la ciudad, tomaremos el oriente y luego el occidente de la cordillera! ¡Por la libertad humana!

Sonrió complacido, dejando que gritaran en coro.

-¡Por la libertad humana! ¡Por la victoria!

* * *

 

Martín no se quedó ni a comer, sino que partió con un bolso de provisiones, el paso ligero y la mente focalizada. De alguna manera, sus pies sabían perfectamente en qué dirección correr. Él no se lo explicaba, pero era como si al haber visto tantas imágenes del bosque, este ya no le fuera un desconocido laberinto verde. Debió de correr como casi una hora cuando comenzó a distinguir el aura de Miguel cerca, tan distinguible para él. Era imposible equivocarse, conocía demasiado bien aquella energía cálida y blanca, y a más corría, más fuerte la podía sentir.

Miguel se encontraba sentado en una roca, ligeramente encorvado. Sus alas le colgaban flojamente, llegando hasta el suelo, y a Martín le dio un vuelco ver el estado deplorable en que se encontraban, especialmente la derecha. Apresuró el paso, aunque a pocos metros, se detuvo abruptamente. Miguel alzó la mirada sobresaltado, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al verlo surgir tan repentinamente ante él. La imagen ciertamente shockeó al mago, no pudiendo apartar los ojos del conejo muerto que descansaba en el regazo de Miguel, ni de su boca y manos ensangrentadas. El alado rápidamente se pasó la manga por la boca, intentando limpiarse inútilmente.

-¿¡Martín!? -exclamó incrédulo, poniéndose de pie de un salto y dando un paso al frente, y el aludido terminó de acercarse a él-. ¿Pero qué haces a-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el puño de Martín había arremetido contra su rostro y Miguel retrocedió, casi trastabillando, boquiabierto.

-¿¡Pero en qué mierda estabas pensando!? -bramó el rubio fuera de sí, temblándole los puños y la voz.

El alado, visiblemente poco afectado por el golpe, cerró la boca y desvió la mirada. Volvió a sentarse en la roca y suspiró bajo.

-Lo siento -murmuró apenado y Martín maldijo para sus adentros.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Te das cuenta de la enorme estupidez que hiciste? ¿¡Qué pasaba si yo no te encontraba!? ¿¿Creíste acaso que ibas a lograr salir de aquí sin volar??

Cuando logró dejar de bombardearlo con preguntas (recriminaciones), solo su respiración agitada se oía. Miguel mantenía la vista apartada de él, claramente sin intención de responder cualquiera de sus acusaciones. Tampoco era que Martín esperara que lo hiciera, no las había lanzado con la intención de recibir excusas. Escupió un improperio y se aproximó a Miguel.

-Dejame ver tu ala -ordenó arrodillándose y escrutando con pena las plumas ensuciadas con tierra y sangre.

Miguel ni se movió y el mago se dispuso a examinar con mayor detenimiento la herida que parecía haber dejado de sangrar, pero que indudablemente era demasiado grande como para permitirle volar. Aun así, no era nada que Martín no pudiera solucionar, mucho menos con una fuente de energía tan grande como de la que disponía de momento. Pasó una mano por debajo de las plumas, ignorando el pequeño sobresalto y la exclamación de dolor que el noble trató de reprimir, y lo obligó a estirar el ala lo más que podía. Que no era mucho. Pensó en lavar la herida, pero no le pareció una buena idea desperdiciar el agua que traía consigo, por lo que se concentró primero en eliminar la suciedad. Una vez que logró eso, colocó su mano derecha en la roca y mantuvo la izquierda sobre la herida. Miguel lo observaba de reojo, no pudiendo resistirse a la curiosidad que Martín siempre suscitaba en él.

-Ya no duele -avisó en un momento determinado y Martín contempló satisfecho la herida cerrada.

-Dame un segundo -pidió y palpó la parcela de piel expuesta, invocando la imagen de sus alas sanas.

Miguel curvó ligeramente las comisuras de su boca al ver como plumas nuevas surgían donde las había perdido.

-Gracias -susurró y Martín se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo, pero Miguel lo detuvo del brazo cuando quiso alejarse-. De verdad…

-No tenés que agradecer algo así, soy tu mago -le recordó Martín, mas Miguel sacudió la cabeza.

-No tenías que venir a buscarme. De hecho… ¿cuántas reglas rompiste para venir acá? ¿Sabes que castigan con pena de muerte a los humanos que tratan de entrar en el bosque?

Martín tragó, pero igualmente forzó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, no sabía -musitó y Miguel suspiró, soltándolo.

-No deberías estar aquí -comenzó a decir y cuando Martín frunció el ceño, rápidamente añadió-: Pero estoy feliz de que lo estés.

El mago se mordió el labio y cuando el noble dobló sus alas y las guardó en su espalda, se sentó a su lado.

-Estaba preocupado -admitió a regañadientes y Miguel sonrió, tomando su mano.

-Supongo que por algo has venido, ¿no?

-¿Te vas a burlar en serio? ¿Sos consciente de en _qué_ bosque te tuve que buscar?

Miguel rio bajito.

-Sí, y me sorprende que lo hayas logrado. Y me alivia, claro, mi ala estaba hecha mierda.

Martín rodó los ojos.

-O sea, tampoco debería sorprenderte tanto… -murmuró-. Pero tuve cierta ayuda.

Miguel alzó ambas cejas, mirándolo curioso, y el mago en un par de frases le resumió lo vivido desde el día anterior.

-La conclusión es que Manuel es un pelotudo -añadió al final, no queriendo hablar demasiado de la tribu.

El alado se rio y asintió.

-Pensé que eso era obvio -alegó divertido y Martín le sonrió por fin con sinceridad.

Alzó una mano y rozó su mejilla. Miguel cerró los ojos y se inclinó más hacia aquel contacto, y Martín pudo sentir como su ser se relajaba por completo. Se arrimó más hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho. Permanecieron en aquella posición, sumidos en un silencio manso y restaurador. Cuando se cansaron, se recostaron y Miguel  se acurrucó y, lentamente, como si le tomara una enorme cantidad concentración, fue sacando una sola ala de su espalda, estirándola y luego posándola sobre ambos a modo de sábana. Martín lo miró sorprendido y Miguel se rio bajito.

-Meses de práctica -aseguró.

Podían sentirse mutuamente, Miguel los latidos de su mago, la sangre pulsar por sus venas, y Martín su energía fluir armoniosamente junto a la propia. En ese momento, no había razón alguna por la que no debieran estar juntos así, por el resto de sus vidas.

-Oye, Martín -lo llamó Miguel en voz baja y el humano respondió con un pequeño zumbido, ni pensando en moverse.

-¿Sí?

-No quiero ir a casa -susurró y Martín debió verse muy contrariado, pues apresuradamente aclaró-: O sea sí, pero no tan pronto. Quiero… volver a pie.

-¿¡A pie!? -el rubio se separó de él y lo miró atónito, como si hubiera enloquecido por completo-. ¡Pero nos tomará como mínimo más de una semana!

-Lo sé -respondió Miguel tranquilamente-. Pero lo necesito. Necesito tiempo lejos de todo, de mi familia, de la corte… de todo. Menos de ti. Quiero que me acompañes.

Martín todavía lo miraba estupefacto, buscando las palabras necesarias para hacerle entender a Miguel que su idea era estúpida, aunque al final no pudo. Algo en la mirada un tanto perdida y a la vez determinada de su amante lo convenció.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó entonces y Miguel se removió en su lugar, sintiendo el impulso de volver a apartar los ojos, pero resistiéndose para sostenerle la mirada a Martín.

-Necesito tiempo para pensar. Y tal vez ver el mundo con mis propios ojos. Bueno, al menos mis tierras, por ahora.

-Suena lógico -aceptó el rubio y se rascó la cabeza-. ¿Esto es por el enano?

Miguel sacudió la cabeza.

-No… bueno, no solo. Eso… me hizo entender que no sé muchas cosas, pero también me hizo pensar más en lo que tú siempre me dices. Sobre tu gente y esas cosas…

Martín asintió, no pudiendo negar que sintió cierto orgullo al oír eso. Sonrió apenas y volvió a atraerlo, buscando esta vez su boca. Miguel se dejó arrastrar, nunca oponiéndose a un beso de Martín, y enredó los brazos en su cuello mientras volvía a olvidar todo. Era muy fácil con esa boca.

Permanecieron un buen rato en aquella roca, robándose aire y luego separándose para comer. Miguel estaba famélico (según él) y las provisiones de Martín repentinamente parecían muy pobres. Luego de eso, volvieron a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde, según Miguel, quedaba el norte. Martín tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras seguía completando la historia de cómo lo halló.

-No entiendo por qué te costaría tanto -opinó Miguel al final-. Eres un gran mago.

Martín sonrió halagado y apretó más su mano, acariciando su pulgar.

-Es que era raro. Tampoco parecías tan convencido cuando te dije que el bosque es como una persona.

-Ya, pero tú… tú estás más familiarizado con eso, ¿no?

Martín se encogió de hombros.

-No realmente. No es mi especialidad, por así decirlo. De ningún mago.

-Mhh, ya sé, lo dijiste una vez. Tu especialidad es lo físico. Eso era, ¿no? Es por eso que a los magos usualmente los ponen en el ejército.

Martín apenas asintió.

-¿Y cuál es la especialidad de los hechiceros?

-¿Los hechiceros? -el rubio soltó un suspiro-. Los hechiceros suelen hacer conjuros más duraderos. Como encantamientos, embrujos, maldiciones…

-Como los sellos que les ponen a nuestros bebés -concluyó Miguel y Martín no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con el tema de los hijos? -murmuró desganado y Miguel rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no era por eso. Solo… era una pregunta.

-Está bien, tampoco importa -suspiró y sonrió apenas-. Es gracioso si lo piensas… Tanto alados como humanos que dominan la magia tienen un sello en sus cuerpos.

Miguel alzó ambas cejas, curioso.

-Es verdad -dijo un tanto sorprendido por la idea, no se había detenido a verlo de esa forma-. Solo que nosotros la tenemos mejor…

-¿No es siempre así? -se río Martín y Miguel supo que esta vez no era ni sarcástico ni malintencionado.

Solo era un hecho.

-Me gustaría poder hacer que te quiten ese sello un día -comentó el alado y Martín arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para poder ver hasta dónde realmente llega tu poder.

El mago soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Y si me vuelvo en tu contra?

-No seas ridículo -replicó Miguel y se rio también.

-Ok, ganás por esta vez -musitó Martín y sonriente miró al frente.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por varios minutos, pero finalmente Miguel lo volvió a romper.

-¿Puedo decir algo respecto a futuros hijos? -preguntó con timidez y Martín lo miró de soslayo, no pudiendo enojarse del todo esta vez.

-Dale.

-No sé si te lo han comentado, pero el hechicero o el mago también tiene la tarea de proteger a los huevos de su amo.

-Pues yo solo pienso cuidar un par de huevos -masculló Martín y Miguel, con sonrojo y todo, le dio un codazo.

-Pendejo -resopló pero se volvió a reír-. Ya, en serio.

-En serio -musitó Martín y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó-. Che…

-¿Mh?

-Cuando te tengas que casar y eso de tener hijos… ¿Dejarás de amarme?

-No, no dejaré de amarte nunca- respondió Miguel serio-. Además ningún alado se casa por amor.

-Tu padre amaba a tu madre.

-Sí, bueno… ellos ya estaban comprometidos desde el huevo -suspiró Miguel-. Supongo que ahí uno va haciéndose la idea y encariñándose con su prometido. Y mi mamá era imposible de no amar.

-Supongo que es lo único donde los humanos tenemos una ventaja.

-¿En qué?

-En elegir casarnos por amor. Así debería ser.

Miguel sonrió apenas.

-Al menos yo podré elegir. Julio se casó con una mujer mayor que apenas conoce.

-¿Y ya has escogido a alguien?

-No, claro que no. Soy joven, déjame disfrutar de la vida primero -se rio Miguel y Martín sonrió.

-Más te vale que la disfrutes.

-Pues también depende de ti en gran medida.

-Entonces voy a hacer lo posible y más -declaró el mago, acariciándole la espalda con cariño.

La piel de Miguel estaba caliente a pesar del clima helado. Se mordió el labio y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, acercando los labios a su oído.

-¿Sabés que te amo como a nada más? -susurró y Miguel sintió el corazón subírsele por la garganta de golpe.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta el fin? -preguntó en un hilo de voz-. ¿Incluso cuando sea la cabeza de la familia que oprime a la tuya?

-Incluso cuando tengas que dormir todas las putas noches con una zorra con alas -jadeó Martín en voz baja.

Miguel cerró los ojos y tragó, deseando más que nunca que Martín no fuera Martín, sino una Martina con alas.

Permanecieron otro buen rato pegados el uno al otro, sin decir nada ni prestando atención a nada, solo dejando que sus últimas palabras se hundieran en sus cuerpos y que la promesa tomara peso poco a poco. Martín sabía que acaba de vender su alma, pero a la vez no le importaba. No costaba hacerlo cuando el comprador tenía alas de ángel. Tal vez era engañadizo pensar así, pero si estaba en manos de Miguel, no creía que pudiera acabar muy mal.

Se separaron cuando notaron que comenzaba a oscurecer y Martín decidió construirles una pequeña cueva para pasar la noche. Se acomodaron en ella y la cerró, dejando que Miguel se reclinara en su hombro. Afuera comenzó a llover nuevamente, pero ninguno de los dos se percató, estando completamente amparados en aquella pequeña edificación de roca, no al menos hasta que Martín decidió abrir un pequeño agujero para poder respirar.

-Oye -lo llamó después de una hora o dos de silencio, la mirada fija en algún punto de la negrura que los envolvía-. ¿Dormís?

-No, dime.

-Cuando estaba en los recuerdos del bosque, vi cosas que me parecieron raras -murmuró el rubio, iluminando un poco la palma de su mano derecha.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Miguel con la mirada fija en la pequeña y apacible luz.

-Guerras -respondió Martín-. Guerras humanas.

Miguel suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Claro, es un bosque viejo.

-Vos no parecés tan sorprendido.

-Claro que no. Es uno de los temas que no dudan en enseñarnos de la historia de este continente. Los humanos y su pasado bélico. Siempre nos recalcan que ustedes estando solos derramaron más sangre que bajo nuestra tutela. Es la justificación de nuestra soberanía si así lo quieres.

Martín no respondió nada a aquello, dejando que las palabras de Miguel se asentaran en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó que poco a poco la luz se fuera apagando.

 


	10. Dosis de inmersión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas son distintas lejos de la capital.

De  _ Encyclopædia Universalis: Diccionario ilustrado de las ciencias y de las culturas humanas _ (tomo único, edición del año 6.47):

**Sección primera (“A“)** **  
** Abir (por L.canor de Dá.ila)

“Criaturas híbridas de mamífero y ovíparo, de apariencia humana con alas. A pesar de su aspecto físico, los abires muestran una habilidad cognitiva inferior a la humana, al mismo tiempo que su fuerza, velocidad y vista son mayores. En general, sus instintos animales están más enraizados y dominan su comportamiento, impidiendo en gran medida la construcción de sociedades.

Culturas humanas antiguas consideraban su existencia un mero mito, utilizando su figura como prototipo de ángeles o mensajeros divinos. Si bien son criaturas curiosas que no encajan en las clasificaciones animales convencionales, no han mostrado estar mínimamente relacionados con las energías espirituales superiores. Poseen una capacidad reducida de percepción y manejo de ciertas energías no físicas, pero su habilidad no les es de mucha utilidad práctica.

Los alados habitan el archipiélago del sur lejano, sobre todo en la isla principal Gheros, en pequeños clanes o manadas nómadas. El contacto entre humanos y alados ha sido prácticamente nulo, con excepción de contadas expediciones al sur, las cuales demostraron el poco interés de estas criaturas por interactuar con humanos. No se muestran ni hostiles ni especialmente amigables, si bien cuando son provocados, tienden a comportamientos violentos, propios de los depredadores mayores. Carecen de enemigos naturales y no parecen tener dificultad a la hora de cazar, por lo que es fácil encontrarlos merodeando libremente por las praderas, montañas y playas.

Debido a su aislamiento del continente, la considerable distancia de este y el rápido crecimiento que se ha documentado en las últimas expediciones al sur (a pesar de que una hembra no suele tener más de dos crías), se presume que en un futuro no muy lejano la especie de los alados terminará por exterminar a las demás habitantes de las islas. Se predice una recaída en el canibalismo y finalmente la desaparición de la especie, posiblemente incluso antes del fin de este siglo.”

* * *

 

El sol estaba aproximándose nuevamente al occidente cuando Martín y Miguel alcanzaron el borde del bosque. Ante ellos se extendía un vasto prado, detrás del cual Miguel podía divisar campos de cultivo. A su derecha, lejanas pero igualmente imponente, se erguía la cordillera, la gran división del territorio dominado por la Casa Prado. Sus picos estaban todo el año blancos, pero ahora la nieve llegaba hasta pasada la mitad, un claro indicativo de que los días estaban enfriando aprisa.

-Podemos subir a lo largo de la cordillera -sugirió Miguel y Martín lo miró curioso-. Hay menos vigilancia y población para ese lado, pasaremos desapercibidos.

-Entiendo -asintió el mago y escrutó sus alrededores una vez más-. ¿Dónde querés pasar la noche?

-Podemos quedarnos una noche más en el bosque, creo que será más seguro -respondió Miguel en voz baja y comenzó a caminar aún entre los árboles, a lo largo de la frontera del bosque-. Sería problemático si alguien nos ve salir del bosque.

Martín asintió nuevamente, dándole la razón. Caminó a su lado, siguiendo su camino hacia el oriente. Sus pensamientos se escaparon involuntariamente hacia la cordillera, pensando en todo lo que se hallaba detrás de aquella muralla de piedra maciza. ¿Cómo podía ser que su hogar tan repentinamente se sentía tan cercano, aun estando a kilómetros y semanas de viaje? Era irónico, se dijo. Había solo una cordillera en medio, pero a la vez había toda una cordillera de unos diez mil metros de altura en medio.

Durmieron junto a un árbol, nuevamente protegidos por una pequeña cueva que Martín hizo surgir para ellos. Miguel roncaba bajo, respirando por la boca, mientras su mago miraba al negro vacío, pensando en su familia. No pegó un ojo en toda la noche, pero aún así logró portar una sonrisa y ocultar sus ojeras cuando Miguel despertó. Fue así como en medio día de viaje más, alcanzaron la cordillera.

Una imponente fortaleza natural se alzaba frente a ellos, montañas que crecían de manera casi perpendicular del suelo. No por nada aquella asombrosa cordillera sureña era famosa y muy admirada en todo el continente. La familia Prado se jactaba sobretodo de haberla vencido, de poder dominar un territorio que la naturaleza había dividido, pero que ellos con un dominio  rígido y mano de hierro mantenían unificado. Martín, en lo personal, nunca se había sentido identificado con el lado occidente del territorio Prado, ni sus impuestos lo lograban. No cabía duda que incluso como sirviente se vivía mejor en el oeste, donde vivían todas las familias importantes del sur.

Caminando a lo largo de aquellas cuestas pedregosas, donde la vegetación apenas se imponía, Martín no podía dejar de pensar en sus primos, en que nada le costaba pedir a Miguel cruzar la cordillera. Podrían hacerlo, todavía no era la época más fría del año y con las habilidades de caza de Miguel no les costaría hallar qué comer. Se mordió el labio, mirando al alado caminar delante de él, su importante marca en la espalda destapada. En serio, ¿qué le costaba? Había que solo poner la cara adecuada y Miguel no se atrevería a negarle nada, después de todo Martín era consciente del poder que había ganado sobre el noble.

Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Porque no tenía sentido. ¿Para qué haría un viaje tan agotador? Y en todo caso, Miguel debía llegar a tiempo a Casa Prado para su cumpleaños. De no hacerlo, Martín podía darse por muerto.

Desistiendo en sus deseos ridículos, Martín soltó un pequeño suspiro. Miguel se volteó, sonriéndole.

-Puedo ver un pueblo allá atrás -le informó, señalando muy al horizonte.

Martín solo pudo discernir una pequeña mancha más oscura que el resto del paisaje, pero igualmente asintió. Les tomaría como mínimo cuatro horas más llegar hasta allí, pero la distancia parecía idónea. Llegarían poco antes del anochecer, podrían pasar la noche ahí cómodamente y al día siguiente continuar con su viaje de peregrinación. Miguel parecía animado gracias a la idea de dormir nuevamente es algo que se pareciera mínimamente a una cama. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar, Martín se quedó parado detrás de un árbol.

-Esperá -detuvo al alado, tomándolo de la muñeca-. No podemos ir así como si nada.

Miguel lo miró extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Martín se había quitado ya la casaca y se la acomodó sobre los hombros. Miguel lo miró por encima de su hombro, alzando ambas cejas.

-¿No vas a tener frío? -quiso saber, pero Martín le restó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Tranquilo, todavía no hace tanto frío.

-Seguimos muy en el sur, ¿sabes? -murmuró Miguel igualmente consternado, mas Martín no se dejó convencer.

-No quiero líos solo porque el heredero del gobernador apareció repentinamente en un pueblucho del sur.

Miguel no pudo responderle a eso y solo agradeció la chaqueta. Gracias a que el mago ocupaba una talla más que él, sus mangas cubrían con facilidad las suyas. Esperó que fuese suficiente para evadir sospechas. No obstante, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir cierta paranoia desde antes de poner el primer pie en el pueblo. Cada mirada era percibido como un peligro y cada persona que se les cruzaba parecía saber perfectamente quiénes eran.

-Acabemos rápido con esto -masculló Martín perdiendo ya los estribos, pero Miguel lo retuvo.

-Quiero comprar comida.

-Podemos comer en la posada cuando encontremos una donde quedarnos -replicó el mago, pero Miguel arrugó los labio en un puchero.

-Quiero conocer el pueblo.

El rubio maldijo para sus adentros, pero finalmente se vio obligado a ceder, acompañando a su amo por las estrechas callejuelas de aquella pequeña e insignificante localidad. Apenas hablaron durante su breve paseo, probablemente por el cansancio, así como porque Miguel se encontraba más ocupado absorbiendo todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. Eventualmente llegaron a las puertas de una pequeña posada, apenas ocupada debido a que ningún camino de importancia pasaba por allí. Martín se encargó de hablar y pedir dos habitaciones y una cena. Como pagó de inmediato, el dueño de la posada no hizo muchas preguntas y les indicó que tomaran asiento en una de las mesas. 

Miguel no podía decir que no estaba algo decepcionado cuando finalmente le sirvieron la cena, pero cualquier comentario elitista que podría haber pensado, se lo guardó y Martín se lo agradeció. No quería llamar más la atención, las miradas que de por sí atraían por ser forasteros ya eran suficiente. Que Miguel abriera la boca y evidenciara sus orígenes era totalmente innecesario. Estaba seguro que la gente había notado que la calidad de sus ropas era otra cosa a la que estaban acostumbrados, pero a la vez estaba sucia y la camisa de Miguel tenía un desgarro en el costado. Una vez que estuvieran en una de sus habitaciones, se ocuparía de limpiar todo y arreglarlo… ¿O sería eso demasiado sospechoso? ¿Debería esperar a salir del pueblo?

Las miradas que llevaban en la nuca a todos lados estaban por volverlo loco. Podía ver que a Miguel estaba yendo igual. Era extraño verlo tan callado, pero aún más que estuviera tan visiblemente tenso. La hora de retirarse no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

-Dios, estoy acabado -murmuró Miguel, desplomándose en su cama y dejando que Martín le quitara las botas.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste de tu pequeña aventura? -musitó el rubio, pero Miguel se rio, negando con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no -negó-. Solo estoy cansadito. Y ya.

Martín se rio también, echándose verticalmente en la cama, con las piernas colgando por el borde y los pies fijos en el suelo.

-Bueno, fue un viaje largo. Y no vamos ni a la mitad.

Miguel asintió, llevando una mano a su cabello.

-La gente parece saber…

-No saben, tranquilizate.

-Ya sé, pero igual pareciera.

-Solo estás paranoico -cuchicheó Martín, echando su cabello hacia atrás, fuera de su rostro para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Miguel se mordió el labio, no sabiendo qué responder. Permanecieron un largo rato recostados en aquella posición, Martín paseando sus dedos por las hebras negras del alado, sintiendo como se ponían grasosos.

-Mejor me voy a mi cuarto o me dormiré aquí mismo -suspiró finalmente, poniéndose de pie. 

Miguel retuvo una pequeña protesta, pero lo dejó ir. Suspiró también y terminó de acomodarse en la cama. No se tomó la molestia de meterse bajo las sábanas y fue tal vez por eso que el frío lo despertó en la madrugada.

Martín se había quedado dormido ni bien se había metido bajo las sábanas y no había tenido la intención de despertarse hasta que saliera el sol, pero unos ruidos en medio de la noche acabaron con sus planes. Primero no estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o qué, pero en eso volvió a escucharlos, reconociendo pasos y un rasqueteo en el suelo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, pesándole todo el cuerpo debido a que seguía ebrio de sueño, pero en eso el aire se le atoró en la garganta.

Un par de ojos enormes, amarillos y filudos brillaban en la oscuridad, mirándolo fijamente. Pensó por un segundo que se trataba de un búho o de una lechuza, pero en eso oyó claramente una respiración ya conocida y soltó un resoplido.

-Miguel, ¿qué chucha?

-Martín -susurró el alado, acercándose más a la cama, cayéndole la poca luz que entraba por la ventana-. ¿Te desperté?

El mago rodó los ojos.

-¿Sos retrasado o te hacés?

-Perdón -farfulló el noble y su mago suspiró-. ¿Puedo echarme contigo? Tengo frío.

-Entrá.

El rubio se arrimó contra la pared y Miguel se metió a la cama. Venía descalzo y sus pies estaban helados. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y su primer impulso fue alejarse de él, pero luego se apegó a Miguel, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Su cuerpo en sí estaba bastante caliente, Miguel solía tener una temperatura corporal considerablemente más elevada. Anteriormente se había preguntado si todos los alados eran así o si solo Miguel era tan caluroso. Pero sus pies se enfriaban con relativa facilidad. El alado los empujó bajo los de Martín, si bien estos no estaban mucho mejor.

-Me pareció oír a alguien andar por el pasillo -murmuró el alado-. Pero cuando me asomé no había nadie.

-Lo habrás soñado -razonó Martín, sobando su espalda-. Tratá de dormir.

-¿Y si nos descubrieron? -balbuceó Miguel temeroso, escondiendo el rostro debajo de su mentón.

Martín soltó un suspiro.

-Miguel… -murmuró y entonces apretó los labios con fuerza-. ¿Qué hacés?

El alado se quedó quieto, pero mantuvo la boca pegada al costado de su cuello. Esperó unos segundos antes de presionar la lengua entre sus labios, rozando la piel del mago apenas con la punta. Aun así, fue suficiente para disparar una breve descarga eléctrica hasta los dedos del pie de Martín. El mago soltó un jadeo y tragó.

-Miguel -repitió con la voz más temblorosa, esforzándose por sonar inmutado pero tensando el cuerpo-. ¿Qué pretendés?

Miguel nuevamente se negó a responder, abriendo más la boca para comenzar a depositar besos mojados sobre su garganta. Martín mantuvo los ojos abiertos como platos, aferrados al oscuro techo mientras sentía la boca se Miguel derretirle el cerebro. Las manos tibias de su amante bajaron por sus costados, llegando luego a su estómago, comenzando a juguetear con los botones. Los fue abriendo poco a poco, exponiendo su pecho para poder continuar descendiendo con sus besos. El mago trató de matar en su garganta los pequeños suspiros y jadeos que aquello desataba, pero uno que otro lograba escapársele, complaciendo notoriamente a Miguel. El mago terminó de acomodarse sobre él, alejando más la camisa para contemplar a Martín en la oscuridad.

-Mierda, Tincho… ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? -murmuró el alado.

Martín en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de recordar que los de su especie tenían visión nocturna. Las garras cortadas de Miguel apenas rozaron su piel y esta se erizó. Llevó sus propias manos a los muslos de Miguel, apretándolos por encima de la tela de su pantalón. El chico soltó un ruidito, dando a entender que le gustaba que por fin quisiera participar, y se volvió a inclinar sobre él, lamiendo su pecho, acorralando una de sus tetillas. Martín, por su parte, primero se entretuvo en acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Su amante se presionó más contra él, un movimiento rodante de su pelvis para mostrarle lo rápido que estaba haciendo reaccionar su cuerpo.

-¿Solo viniste a coger? -se mofó Martín casi sin aliento, odiando el sentir que su cuerpo estuviera respondiendo ya también.

-Vine a estar contigo -fue la respuesta del alado, repitiendo su traviesa acción, pero esta vez con mayor presión y más acalorado-. Pero si tanto te empeñas en que me vaya… 

-No -Martín lo interrumpió, casi alzando demasiado la voz, apretando nuevamente sus muslos-. Quedate.

La sonrisa que Miguel le regaló fue suficiente. Sí, apenas pudo ver sus colmillos brillar en la oscuridad, pero  _ eso _ fue suficiente. Martín nunca se había detenido a pensar si hacerlo con alguien de otra especie, incluso un alado, estaba bien o mal. Sabía que socialmente lo estaba, pero eso no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era la sensación de la piel de Miguel bajo sus dedos, una piel que se sentía tan humana como los suspiros y murmullos que el moreno dejaba caer cuando lo tocaba.

Miguel tiró más de las sábanas para cubrirlos, pero entre empujones y cambios de posición mientras terminaban de desvestirse, estas volvieron a resbalarse por su espalda y acabaron arrugadas al pie de la cama. No obstante, a ninguno de los dos le importó. La piel de Miguel estaba ardiendo nuevamente y Martín buscaba su calor en ella, moviéndose contra su cuerpo. Las piernas de Miguel lo atrapaban en un cálido nido donde frío y soledad eran lo último en lo que se le ocurriría pensar. Sus bocas se alimentaban mutuamente mientras Martín lo embistía en un vaivén frenético, un tanto perdido y desesperado, pero a fin de cuentas así eran sus encuentros sexuales. La pasión que se reservaban casi exclusivamente para esos desbordes los dominaba por completo.

-Martín… Tincho… -balbuceó Miguel mientras su mano desaparecía detrás de la cabeza del rubio, tironeando de su cabello-. Mierda… más duro.

El mago se rio entrecortadamente y le mordió la boca, bajando a succionar luego un punto específico bajo su oreja mientras lo sentía tensarse más. Conocer tan bien los puntos débiles de su amante le producía una sensación tan altamente placentera, un sabor dulce y adictivo que dominaba todos sus sentidos. Sus movimientos se volvían más apresurados y erráticos hacia el final, pero Miguel ya estaba totalmente deshecho debajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre contra su clavícula, esforzándose por no delatarlos al resto de la posada. sus contracciones se volvían más seguidas hasta que, mordiendo con demasiada fuerza el hombro de su mago, se vino entre ambos. Martín maldijo adolorido y con un gruñido se vino.

Una marca más para su colección, al parecer. Miguel siempre olvidaba lo afilados que sus colmillos realmente eran, que si lo mordía con la misma fuerza con la que mataba a sus presas del bosque, obviamente le atravesaría la piel también a Martín. Pero al rato sintió su lengua pasearse por su hombro. Suspiró y se desplomó sobre él, esperando a que Miguel terminara de limpiarlo.

-Sos boludo -murmuró mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su hombro, buscando detener el sangrado y el dolor.

-Lo siento -susurró Miguel incorporándose para recuperar las sábanas y estirarlas sobre sus cuerpos sudados y aún vibrantes.

Martín no respondió, sino que lo atrajo de vuelta a su pecho, abrazándolo. Cerró los ojos, aún más agotado que antes, pero de alguna manera más tranquilo y satisfecho. Ventajas de un orgasmo, pensó. Ventajas también de tener el cuerpo de Miguel a su lado, repartiéndole besitos por los hombros y el cuello, susurrándole mimitos a la herida que provocó. El mago retuvo una risa cuando pensó en lo jodidamente enamorado que estaba de esa fiera apasionada y algo bruta.

-Mejor durmamos ya -runruneó, ya a cuestas de Morfeo.

* * *

 

La mañana estaba helada y Miguel podía ver su aliento con cada exhalación. Se estiró, inclinando un poco más su cuerpo fuera de la ventana. La vista no era lo que alguien calificaría como espléndida, pero Miguel se dejó embriagar por la pequeña vida que se deshacía bajo él. Un colorido rompecabezas de hombres caminando por las calles, mujeres asomándose en las puertas y juntando las narices, niños corriendo tras un perro, una carreta tirada por una vieja mula que se detenía en la plazuela y jovenzuelos corriendo a descargarla… Las voces, risas, canto de pajaritos y todos los ruidos que los envolvían se entremezclaban con las imágenes para ofrecer un único humilde cuadro.

-Tené cuidado o te vas a caer -advirtió Martín a sus espaldas, cerrando la puerta.

Miguel se volvió con una amplia sonrisa, separándose de la ventana.

-Es muy lindo el lugar -comentó encandilado y Martín solo sonrió, dejando en la cama la ropa que había salido a conseguir.

No quería hablar de las cosas que Miguel no veía por pura ignorancia.

-Ponete esto para cuando nos crucemos con humanos -le dijo señalando las prendas y el alado se acercó curioso a inspeccionarlas.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones marrones y sueltos, asegurándolos con una soga áspera, Martín tomó la camisa de tela blanca (pero que ya se iba tornando amarillenta). La extendió sobre el colchón y suspendió sus manos sobre la espalda, marcando con cuidado un hueco lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar las alas de Miguel. Su luz celeste solo relumbró una fracción de segundo, no lo suficiente para que Miguel viera lo que sucedía. Después de ello, Martín le ayudó a ponerse la camisa y el abrigo.

-Listo -musitó y se dispuso a cambiarse la ropa también, metiendo la que ya no usaría en la bolsa de las provisiones.

Se había preocupado principalmente de conseguir agua. Los ríos no escaseaban en aquellas regiones, sin embargo no traían mucha agua alrededor de aquella estación que enfriaba rápidamente.

Salieron del pueblo sin despedirse de nadie, caminando uno junto al otro. Miguel insistió en cargar las provisiones y Martín eligió dejarlo ser. El día había amanecido nublado, inicialmente arropado en espesa neblina, pero esta se disipó rápidamente. El camino que siguieron esta vez era angosto, pero no presentaba mayor dificultad. El paisaje se fue tornando más y más verde, pero las laderas de la cordillera permanecieron rocosas y empinadas. Mientras su camino los llevaba a lo largo de la pared maciza, Martín se perdió hablándole de los veranos lluviosos, de noches acampando bajo cielos estrellados y de interminables campos que cultivaban al salir de la escuela. Le habló por primera vez de sus padres, de las noches en que los esperaba junto a la puerta y de los brazos de su tía que lo llevaban siempre a su cama, los mismos que lo sostuvieron mientras vio sus cuerpos arder en una plaza principal. Eso último prefirió no decirlo, pero la imagen renació repentinamente en su mente, como un fénix oscuro que se niega a desaparecer por más que lo ahogue una y otra vez.

Atravesaron múltiples pueblos pequeños, poblaciones que poco a poco iban agrandándose conforme más al centro se acercaban. Al tercer día comenzaron a alejarse de la cordillera y a la mañana siguiente llegaron a una pequeña y adorable ciudad, cuyo nombre les sonaba a ambos. Mientras paseaban por las pintorescas callejuelas, devoraron un puñado de manzanas de la cosecha tardía que habían comprado en una de las entradas de la muralla. Miguel sonreía tranquilamente, observando el semblante relajado de su mago, la manera en que se le formaban hoyuelos cuando lo hacía reír y cómo su manzana de adán brincaba cada que tragaba otro mordisco de fruta.

Martín era consciente de las miradas de Miguel, un pequeño premio que siempre atesoraba. Le gustaba sentir su admiración y su adoración, saber que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo en un amor unilateral. Perder el tiempo y la dignidad no era lo suyo, al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Le llenaba el pecho de orgullo y el estómago de bichitos revoltosos. Se sentía ridículo y a la vez la calidez de Miguel a su lado lo relajaba infinitamente. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la plaza central y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron de golpe.

-Esperá -llamó preocupado a su compañero de viaje, repentinamente alerta-. Venimos en mal día.

-¿Cómo?

-Recaudación de impuestos -fue su rápida respuesta y Miguel comprendió de inmediato.

-Soldados -farfulló y asintió, entendiendo que sería mejor abandonar la pequeña ciudad lo más rápido posible.

El mago apretó su mano, jalándolo a un lado, a las sombras.

-Hay que salir de aquí… -comenzó diciendo, pero de golpe se interrumpió a sí mismo, deteniendo su paso de golpe.

Miguel quiso preguntar qué había sucedido, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Martín lo había rodeado con sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente. El alado quiso protestar, que qué hacía, pero en eso la luz de Martín los envolvió. Luego nada, o eso creyó. El mago volvió a tomarlo de la mano y echó a correr hacia la plaza. Miguel entró en pánico al notar que se acercaban directamente a donde se encontraban los embajadores del gobierno.

-¡Martín, nos van a ver! -exclamó.

-Callate, van a descubrirnos -resopló el rubio-. Fijate bien, nadie nos ve.

El moreno parpadeó, pero no pudo corroborarlo, ya que Martín continuó arrastrándolo consigo hasta alcanzar la multitud. Rodeándola lo mejor que pudo, trajo a Miguel consigo hasta  pararse prácticamente junto a la mesa del recaudador. Miguel quiso preguntar que qué pretendía, pero sabía que no podía abrir la boca, por lo que se limitó a permanecer quietecito. Su mago permanecía igual de inmóvil, totalmente serio.

Conocía bien aquella escena. Padres desesperados rogando por paciencia, viudas, suplicando por piedad, huérfanos tratando de convencer con angustia. Las conocía todas de primera fila. Los soldados y recaudadores del gobierno eran igual de impasibles sea de un lado de la cordillera o del otro. La violencia nunca se hacía de rogar con ellos, más de una persona fue arrastrada al calabozo o al centro de la plaza para infringirles castigo de flagelación. Demasiados gritos llegaban hasta ellos, demasiado llanto... 

Cuando consideró que Miguel había visto suficiente, apretó su mano y lo sacó de ahí. Con pasos apresurados abandonaron la pequeña y triste ciudad y solo Miguel miró hacia atrás.

* * *

 

En el aire aún se percibía el característico olor a petricor, pero ya había dejado de llover. Por fin. A su alrededor corrían hombres y voces. Los veía trotar con ligereza nueva, ganada, pero a la vez un peso que antes no estaba. Era el costo, se dijo, el precio a pagar, pero que al final todo iba a estar bien. Las noticias de la toma de las ciudades norteñas del oriente habían sido la última motivación, el último empujón que la rebelión central necesitaba para tomar la comuna de Río de la Plata.

Por fin. Era el primer día en que su ciudad natal, su tierra, era libre después de siglos.

Daniel tomó varias bocanadas de aire, tomándole más de un segundo lograr asimilar que aquello estaba realmente sucediendo. Varios hombres pasaron a su lado, dándole palmadas en la espalda o hasta despeinándolo, pero había algo en su trato, una cierta reverencia o un respeto muy pesado, que era distinto. Ya no se sentía un niño, era un adulto. No, era más que eso. Era un guerrero.

* * *

 

-¿Estás listo?

Manuel no apartó la mirada de la ventana, teniéndola enganchada del bosque oscuro que los acorralaba contra el mar. Su hermana se acercó por detrás y se colocó a su lado, abrazándose de su brazo.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó en voz baja y Manuel la miró de soslayo.

-Sí, no te preocupes -respondió el heredero apenas respirando-. Solo no me gusta la Casa Prado.

-Solo es una fiesta algo más grande que las demás -trató de animarlo Tiare y Manuel se rio apenitas.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Crees que Martín haya encontrado a Miguel?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Y que Miguel haya vuelto a su casa?

Manuel dudó por un segundo, pero luego suspiró largamente.

-Yo qué sé -murmuró y se separó brevemente de su hermana para terminar de ponerse los guantes.

Volvió a ofrecerle su brazo y la muchacha lo tomó, reclinándose en su costado. Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa escoltados por el hechicero de Manuel y dos doncellas que se quedaron paradas frente a la carroza, viéndola partir. Tiare se apoyó junto a la ventanilla, viendo su hogar alejarse poco a poco antes de que la carroza diera una curva y desapareciera en el bosque. Manuel traía un libro consigo, pero no sentía ánimos de sacarlo y ponerse a leer. Sus pensamientos se encontraban dispersos y una sensación incómoda e inquietante no dejaba de perseguirlo. Pero a la vez, no tenía nada, nada que pudiera culpar con una explicación. Así que prefirió guardar silencio.

El día estaba nublado, pero no llovía.


	11. Corriendo a oscuras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Rebeldes -susurró Miguel apenas y Martín sabía que sí, había señalado lo más que obvio, pero detrás de su voz temblorosa se escondía un miedo mayor.

El Maqui Suni dividía el territorio occidente de los Prado en norte y sur, delimitando toscamente la región más fértil de la menos productiva. Aquel extenso y sumamente caudaloso río nacía en el corazón de la cordillera, descendiendo como un pacífico arroyo que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza hasta convertirse en el mayor caudal fluvial del continente entero. A Lo largo de su litoral se extendían campos de cultivo, nutridos por el agua que fluía ricamente todo el año.

Después de las lluvias post veraniegas, el río había vuelto a crecer hasta alcanzar su promedio máximo. Ante Puerto Moreno, uno de los puntos de cruce más importantes, viajeros se encontraban con un trayecto de quince kilómetros. El tránsito de ferrys era constante durante todo el día, todos los días y todo el año, y aun así la gente se aglomeraba ante el pequeño puerto, esperando en extensas filas bajo el sol en compañía de niños, ganado pequeño y bultos. Vendedores recorrían las filas, pregonando sus productos, por lo general alimentos, y el ambiente era llenado por ensordecedoras voces, griterío, ruidos animales y un constante zumbido, así también como el penetrante olor a sudor, heces y comida putrefacta, sobre todo a pescado. Ya más alejados del extremo sur, las temperaturas eran nuevamente más elevadas, aún a fines de otoño.

Miguel se paró en puntillas, tratando de ver al frente, pero tal era la multitud que apenas podía ver la embarcación. Martín permanecía tranquilo a su lado, acostumbrado a esperar entre la muchedumbre, pero el alado no lograba contenerse y dejar de removerse como un niño impaciente. Quiso regañarlo en un inicio, espetarle entre dientes que se comportara o que atraería atención innecesaria, pero supo de inmediato que no tendría sentido hacerlo, que únicamente apenaría a Miguel por media hora antes de que retomara su silenciosa pataleta. Aquello de esperar igual le hacía bien. Luego ya por el resto de su vida podría olvidar aquel momento de incomodidad y seguir recibiendo todo servido inmediatamente.

No obstante, cuando habían pasado dos horas durante las cuales no se habían movido ni un ápice de donde se encontraban, él también comenzó a impacientarse. Comenzó con miradas disimuladas a su alrededor y en especial al frente. Observó de reojo cómo Miguel renegaba por lo bajo y pateaba el suelo. Entorno a ellos, más gente se quejaba, removía y miraba impaciente, aburrida y enojándose cada vez más rápido. Le tomó varios segundos entender en qué dirección se estaba moviendo todo aquello mientras ellos permanecían inmóviles, y se maldijo por haber tardado tanto en tomar en cuenta los murmullos que los envolvían y finalmente entenderlo. Cuando finalmente el primer grito estalló y la multitud vibró ansiosa, protestando, en el mismo segundo en que la situación se volvió explícita, Martín conectó los cables.

-¡Estas tierras son humanas! ¡Este dinero, que son obligados a pagar, es humano! -rugió un hombre de mediana edad, fornido y ancho, alzándose por encima de la multitud, parado sobre unas cajas apiladas frente al muelle.

Junto a él permanecía parada un chico adolescente, flacucho y con expresión perdida, pero Martín supo ubicarlo de inmediato. Lo había visto en el bosque, considerablemente menos flaco y cansado y sin esa bandera roja entre sus manos. ¿Era una broma? ¿Rebeldes en plena luz del día? Martín se tensó aún más cuando notó que estaban rodeados por guerrilleros libertadores, pero reaccionó a tiempo para tomar a Miguel de la muñeca y calmarlo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez. El alado lo miró confundido, preocupado y sobresaltado, sintiendo claramente la necesidad de reafirmar su posición en el orden social que llevaba profundamente enraizado.

-¡Hermanos, oriente ya alzó su voz y se hizo oír! -continuó rugiendo el grandulón sobre las cajas-. Nuestros iguales se han levantado y han recuperado sus ciudades, sus hogares y sus campos. ¡Ahora es nuestro turno!

Martín cerró los ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que sus oídos captaban. ¿Oriente? Momento, eso significaba…

-Martín -siseó Miguel bajo y tiró de su manga-. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

El mago apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir y presionó sus labios, sintiendo la tensión causarle verdadero dolor en el cuerpo, especialmente la espalda. Susurró un "vamos" y trató de empujar a Miguel hacia el borde de la muchedumbre reunida con el fin de escurrirse disimuladamente. Ambos se movían con cuidado de no llamar la atención, deteniéndose constantemente para que pareciera que únicamente se reacomodaban mientras escuchaban el interminable discurso del líder de los libertadores, no que se alejaban. Martín tomó aire, inhalando profundamente al notar que quedaban apenas unos pocos metros. Ni bien alcanzaran el borde, se deslizarían entre los soldados, se distanciarían un poco y él…

No obstante, la proclamación de "¡Hombres a las armas!" le confirmó que huir sería imposible. En el último segundo quiso aun gritarle a Miguel que huyera, que alzara vuelo y que no importaba si él se quedaba. Era un mago, después de todo, podría venderse como pieza valiosa para la revolución. Pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para reaccionar. Unas manos rudas lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron hacia unas mesas improvisadas donde un viejete apuntaba nombres y edades en una lista. Miguel, alarmado, se dejó llevar también sin oponer resistencia, temiendo que le hicieran daño a Martín, no notando la mirada desesperada del rubio. "¡Lárgate!" quería darle a entender, pero Miguel parecía más enfrascado en saber qué sucedía con el mago.

- _¡ALTO!_  -por un segundo, el mundo entero se congeló-. ¡No, no pueden hacer esto! ¡ _Nosotros_  sufriremos las consecuencias!

Martín no supo qué tanto lo debían amar los dioses o los espíritus, pero en ese momento aquel hombre de avanzada edad que comenzó a reclamar a gritos le era más que bienvenido. No lo dudó ni un solo segundo, tomó a Miguel del brazo y se invisibilizó mientras nadie los miraba, sacándolo de ahí. Corrieron sin mirar hacia atrás, oyendo los gritos, las protestas, más gritos y finalmente el caos que poco a poco se iba acallando conforme se alejaban más y más.

Hallaron cobijo en un pequeño cúmulo de árboles, el cual no llegaba a portar el nombre de bosque, pero que bien servía de escondite. Miguel se deslizó hasta el suelo, totalmente agotado, confundido y asustado. Martín descendió igualmente hasta el piso y lo miró fijamente en lo que le tomó calmar su agitada respiración. Durante largos minutos, casi eternos, ninguno de los dos desperdigó palabra alguna. Finalmente, cuando Martín alzó el rostro, Miguel estaba mirándolo.

-Rebeldes -susurró apenas y Martín sabía que sí, había señalado lo más que obvio, pero detrás de su voz temblorosa se escondía un miedo mayor.

¿Y si descubrían quién era Miguel? No quería ni terminar de imaginarse dicho escenario, mas su cerebro era más veloz y ya lo había ilustrado ante sus ojos internos. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de su amante.

-Tranquilo, estás conmigo -respondió en un tono suave y tranquilizante-. Nadie te hará nada.

Miguel sonrió apenas y presionó su mano, tirando de ella para atraer al rubio. Martín se dejó caer sobre él y lo abrazó en la incómoda posición que quedaron. Miguel se preocupó de sostenerlo, costándole poco, pero necesitando sentir el aliento y el corazón del mago cerca. Cerró los ojos, esperando a calmarse también completamentem, y Martín volvió a susurrarle que estaba a salvo.

-Debemos irnos -dijo finalmente el alados-, ahora mismo.

Martín se separó de él, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza.

-Imposible -replicó-. Nos verían y sabrían de inmediato quién eres, pueden seguirnos por horas hasta que debas aterrizar. No, hay que esperar a que oscurezca...

-¡Pero puedes hacernos invisibles! -quiso argumentar Miguel y Martín resopló.

-¿Y vos te pensás que puedo usar magia ilimitadamente? ¿Que no gasté prácticamente toda mi energía sacándonos del puerto?

-¡Pero mi familia debe saber! ¡Hay una rebelión alzándose!

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? -alzó la voz también y Miguel calló de golpe-. ¡También estuve ahí, Miguel, lo ví! ¡Pero creéme si te digo que sé cómo son los rebeldes! !Eres el enemigo y un trofeo!

Miguel agachó la cabeza y Martín resopló, poniéndose de pie. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y volvió a respirar profundamente, buscando calmarse. Maldijo entre dientes y pateó el suelo. El alado permaneció en silencio.

-Mirá, no quise hacerte sentir mal… Che, tenés que entender eso -murmuró volviendo a acercarse lentamente al noble.

Se agachó a su lado y acarició su cabello. Miguel no alzó la mirada, pero asintió apenas.

-Lo siento…

-No, está bien. Perdón por gritarte -dijo en voz baja y besó su sien.

Miguel se recostó en su hombro y suspiró.

-¿Volar de noche es totalmente seguro?

-Sí, llegaremos en nada donde tu familia. Seguramente de noche aún no hacen guardia, todavía nadie sabe de ellos ni son una amenaza -argumentó Martín, si bien el enterarse de que al otro lado de la cordillera ya habían sucedido levantamientos y con éxito no lo dejaba del todo en paz.

-Bueno -Miguel volvió a sonreír y apoyó una mano en su muslo-. Comamos algo entonces y descansemos.

Martín asintió y se pusieron de pie, acomodándose para esperar la noche. Cazaron y comieron pequeños conejos silvestres, y luego Miguel se volvió a reclinar en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Martín no logró hallar calma, sintiéndose perseguido por sus pensamientos, por las cosas que ignoraba y las que solamente conocía a medias. Se preguntó una y otra vez cómo estarían sus primos y mentalmente repasó cada detalle que lograba recordar de las cartas de Sebastián, buscando algún indicio, cualquier cosa que delatara si estaban o no involucrados de alguna manera u otra en la rebelión, y si les habría ido bien igual en cualquier caso. La noche cayó con su usual manto en degradé y el mago la contempló fatigado y consumido. La luz del sol debilitada aún llegaba a ellos cuando empujó a Miguel. Este se sobó los ojos y buscó un beso que el rubio solo cedió con automatismo.

-¿Listo? -preguntó este y Miguel asintió-. Vamos, entonces.

Miguel se puso de pie, se quitó la casaca que Martín le había conseguido, asegurándosela a la cintura, y desplegó sus alas, las cuales contra la luz agonizante del sol lucían macizas y de un gris oscuro que las convertía en roca. Martín lo contempló en silencio, observando como las estiraba, como las plumas se erizaban libres, y como también estiraba sus brazos, girando sus articulaciones. Sería un viaje largo y agotador, y Martín agradeció poder cederle mayor parte del trabajo al alado. Comieron lo que les quedaba de sus provisiones. Mientras tanto, Martín paseó sus dedos por el denso plumaje de Miguel, pensando en las comodidades de Casa Prado. No podía negar que las extrañaba, pero con la rebelión en sus talones, a punto de derribar aquella puerta, no estaba del todo seguro de querer estar ahí en ese momento. Tal vez debería replantearse su bando. Tal vez debería simplemente huir, cruzar la cordillera e ir por sus primos. ¿Qué importaban los alados, los demás humanos y su rebelión?

-Tincho, ¿ya está suficientemente oscuro?

El mago salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a su alrededor, hallando únicamente penumbra y dos ojos amarillos flotando en ella. Asintió, sabiendo que Miguel lo vería.

-Vamos -volvió a pronunciar en un hilo de voz, y se pusieron de pie.

Salieron del bosque y Miguel estiró aún más sus alas, llevándolas a su máxima extensión. Miró hacia donde consideraba que se encontraba el norte y Martín suspiró, reacomodándolo.

-¿Acaso querés llevarnos de vuelta con los rebeldes? -masculló y Miguel soltó un bufido.

-Tú eres el que quiere volar de noche. Podré ver en la oscuridad, pero no por eso llevo un compás incorporado.

-Ya.

El rubio rodó los ojos y no dijo más. Se paró delante del alado, dándole la espalda. Miguel lo rodeó con sus brazos, pensando en que ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había volado. No era como si cualquier cantidad de tiempo pudiera hacerlo olvidar cómo hacerlo, simplemente era una sensación agradable el tener sus alas liberadas otra vez. Era estar él mismo liberado, ser él mismo. Tomó aire, elevándose hacia las nubes.

Martín se aferró a él, aún no acostumbrándose al vértigo, al intenso frío y la fuerza con la que el viento golpeaba en esas alturas. Miguel se sentía como una montaña firme e inamovible en su espalda, si bien sabía que estaban moviéndose a una velocidad increíble. Podía sentir el batir de sus alas cada tanto y, de no haber soplado tan fuertemente el viento, podría también haberlas oído. Cerró los ojos, que ya le lagrimeaban intensamente, pensando en que pronto llegarían a la seguridad de la mansión, que tal vez esa misma noche podría aún dormir una hora o dos en su cama, descansar sobre un colchón de verdad y en ropa limpia.

Sin embargo, aquello habría sido demasiado fácil.

El grito de Miguel perforó sus oídos de maner estruendosa, pero su corazón se detuvo en el instante en que notó que el alado había perdido el control del vuelo, que una de sus alas se enroscó de golpe y que comenzaron a caer en picada. Maldijo en un grito asustado, aferrándose al otro a la vez que buscaba desesperadamente una energía de la cual alimentar su magia y salvarlos. El viento silbaba violentamente junto a sus oídos y el suelo se sentía cada vez más cercano, la oscuridad se los tragaba más y más.

Unos arbustos los atraparon, amortiguando junto con el débil hechizo de Martín su caída, mas no lo suficiente. Supo que perdió la consciencia por al menos varios segundos, mientras que Miguel permanecía totalmente inmóvil a su lado. Pudo sentir algo húmedo y no supo si era su sangre o la del alado. Trató de moverse, pero solo pudo sentir un frío helado mantener sus músculos férreamente inmóviles. Apenas logró encrespar las puntas de sus dedos y eso ya le dolía.

A lo lejos oía voces, volviéndose estas más y más claras, más y más fuertes, y por último, luces se encendieron a su alrededor.

Los tenían.

* * *

Estaba seguro que estuvo inconsciente toda la noche. Cuando despertó, brillaba el sol.

Fue interrogado, pero hablar siempre había sido uno de sus fuertes. Martín podía jugar la víctima cuando tenía que, y por encima de todo, sabía simpatizar con rebeldes. Pan comido. Las miradas que le dedicaba el guerrillero sentado al otro lado de la mesa no eran ni intimidantes, ni serias para él, pero ciertamente sabía que debía elegir bien sus palabras y jugar cautelosamente sus cartas. No porque los considerara realmente sus enemigos, sino porque sabía cómo funcionaban las sencillas mentes de los guerrilleros. Cualquier enojito podía acabar en su cadáver siendo tirado a una fosa anónima.

-¿Qué sucederá con el alado? -preguntó una vez que lo vio ponerse de pie, carraspeándose luego-. O sea, el que me tenía de rehén.

Su interlocutor se encogió de hombros.

-El general al parecer ha decidido transportarlo hasta la ciudad y ejecutarlo mañana a primera hora. Necesitamos mucho público para eso, tenemos a uno importante en nuestras manos después de todo.

Martín asintió.

-Totalmente lógico -musitó y dejó que también lo escoltaran fuera de aquella celda.

Hacerse de amigos nunca le costó a él.

Al salir al exterior notó que se encontraban en Puerto Moreno todavía. Las "tropas" rebeldes estaban instaladas, engrosadas y motivadas, ocupando todo su campo visual. Deambuló entre los hombres y su ajetreo, buscando conversación y rumores y chismes.

-¿Entonces es verdad que atraparon al heredero? -quiso saber uno por encima de su cerveza.

Martín asintió animosamente.

-El mismísimo Miguel Prado -confirmó-. ¿Acaso no sabés en dónde lo mantienen preso?

-Pues sé en dónde mantienen a los presos, obviamente en la comisaría.

-¿Dónde queda eso?

-Ah, eres de los curiosos.

-Sí, ni cómo esconderlo -admitió Martín apenado y se rio con los demás hombres.

Apoyó su vaso vacío en la mesa y quiso ponerse de pie, cuando una mano pesada aterrizó en su hombro. Reconoció la voz de aquel a su espalda de inmediato, no pudiendo tampoco no ver las posturas de respeto que los demás adquirían.

-Quería conocerte en persona y me dijeron que te encontrabas aquí -explicó el autonombrado general-. Mi mano derecha te interrogó hoy en la mañana, espero que no haya sido muy áspero contigo.

Martín torció una sonrisa, negando mientras dejaba que le sirvieran otra cerveza más. El hombre que el día anterior había asaltado el puerto y lo había hecho suyo, comandando la nueva rebelión de occidente, ahora le sonreía amistosamente y no le costó notar que, a pesar de ser un guerrillero un tanto bruto, tenía carisma de luchador.

-Entonces… mago del heredero, ¿eh? -inició este mientras pedía más cerveza.

-Aún no -corrigió Martín-. Aún no cumple la edad necesaria.

-Es cierto -suspiró el hombre-. La gran celebración aún está por darse.

-Eso mismo -asintió Martín, perdiendo los ojos en su vaso dorado-. Y qué celebración…

-Las celebraciones de los alados siempre son una molestia. Los gastos que causan, no tienen medida. Pero tú descuida, tú ya eres libre.

El mago sonrió.

-Qué alivio, gracias.

-No debes agradecer nada. Nosotros queremos liberar a todos como a ti.

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso son los libertadores… Es un camino noble y honroso.

-Tú también puedes tomarlo ahora -ofreció el general, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Martín no flaqueó, sabiendo que aquello llegaría. Y no iba a dudar.

-Sí.

-Asumo que contamos entonces contigo, ¿soldado?

Martín rio y alzó su vaso.

-¡Por la libertad! -exclamó y su alrededor se llenó de vítores.

La cerveza se sintió como un trago mágico que lo iba encendiendo más y más. Se volvió a reír y pasó su mano libre por su cabello. Le tomó un segundo más de lo acostumbrado, pero halló las palabras que necesitaba.

-Siempre supe que no podría rehuirle a la rebelión -murmuró por lo bajo y su interlocutor alzó ambas cejas.

-¿No?

-Mis padres eran rebeldes -relató con cierto tono nostálgico-. Murieron temprano y apenas los conocí, pero el saberlo siempre me ha seguido a todos lados.

-Es una ascendencia noble -opinó el general-. Y además eres un hechicero.

Martín no se tomó la molestia de corregirlo, aún estaba muy agotado para eso. Apuró su cerveza y sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? -susurró entonces, inclinándose hacia adelante y el general asintió-. ¿Dónde queda la comisaría?

* * *

La celda era oscura, húmeda y probablemente no medía más de cuatro metros cuadrados. Desde que había recobrado la consciencia, había dado interminables vueltas sobre sus propios pies y arrastrándose a lo largo de la pared. Podía ver bien ahí adentro, pero de nada le servía eso en ese momento, ni en las horas que permaneció allí enclaustrado. El espacio era tan pequeño, tan incómodo, tan distinto a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber experimentado en su vida, incluso en los últimos días. La celda era vieja, pero parecía haber sido reforzada ante la noción de que un ser con fuerza superior la ocuparía. Malditos humanos, esta vez la habían pensado bien.

¿Cómo era que siquiera había acabado ahí? Se suponía que volarían de noche porque no vigilarían. No se suponía que los descubrieran, que los vieran y los derribaran. El dolor aún latía vivazmente en su ala herida, la cual solo con mucho esfuerzo autocontrol logró esconder en su espalda antes de que se las pudieran cortar. Miguel se sentía perdido, sin entender, y repetía sus preguntas una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Cómo terminó ahí, lejos de su familia, de las comodidades para las cuales nació y de la seguridad de sus seres queridos? Se suponía que todo iba a estar bien, que al amanecer estarían más cerca a llegar a casa, Martín había dicho que...

-Miguel.

El alado alzó la cabeza sorprendido, encontrándose con su mago. Venía rodeado por soldados y a su lado se posicionó el mismo sujeto que comandó la toma del puerto. Miguel apretó los puños, entendiendo que debía hallar la manera de liberar a Martín y sacarlos de ahí aún con el ala herida. Se mordió el labio y se acercó con cautela a los barrotes de la celda.

-Martín -suspiró-, qué alivio verte a salvo…

Habló apenas en un susurro, pero estaba seguro de que Martín había entendido. ¿Por qué estaba entonces tan serio, mirándolo tan fijamente?

-Aquí está -musitó el líder de los rebeldes, plantándose frente a Miguel con expresión triunfante.

El alado frunció el ceño. De preferencia habría escupido sobre las poco pulidas botas del que se hacía llamar "general", pero tenía la boca seca y, para ser sinceros, se sentía bastante intimidado. Su mirada voló de los zapatos sucios del dizque soldado a Martín, buscando algo de la seguridad y protección que siempre había creído aseguradas en ese rostro amable. El mago apenas se movió, mucho menos correspondió a su mirada.

-Somos conscientes de que esta suerte no se repetirá tan fácilmente, pero igual nos permite tener esperanzas -comenzó el general, volviendo a pararse junto al rubio, palmeándole la espalda.

-Cuando los alados sepan de esto, se asegurarán el poder que tienen sobre los hechiceros y brujos -advirtió este-. Hay que contar con que más de uno decidirá ir contra nosotros, pero debemos ser firmes en nuestra promesa.

-¿Cuál sería tu veredicto, camarada Hernández?

Martín suspiró, ignorando al atónito noble encarcelado.

-Los hechiceros personales parecen leales… Será difícil, diría que la mayoría no nos apoyará -murmuró, sobándose las sienes-. Por lo que pude ver, llevan vidas cómodas, y si bien no son tratados como iguales ni como seres dignos de respeto, no les faltaba nada.

-Entiendo, eso puede ser un problema -resopló el general y se alejó de la celda.

Los demás soldados se fueron alejando también, dispersándose para retomar sus respectivas tareas. Solo Martín permaneció de pie frente a la celda, mirando al preso.

-No… no es verdad -exhaló Miguel, apenas en un hilo de voz.

Martín frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio vas a aferrarte a esa fantasía?

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? ¿¡A merced de esos!?

-Humanos, Miguel,  _humanos_  -gruñó el rubio, apegándose a los barrotes-. Los míos. Vos sos mi enemigo.

-Pero pensé que… -la voz de Miguel se quebró y el labio inferior le tembló.

El nudo que se formó en su garganta dolía, pero no tanto como la expresión de desdén de Martín.

-Te lo estuve diciendo todo este tiempo, te lo repetía casi a diario. Tu familia está matando a la mía. ¿Y aun así pensaste que me quedaría a tu lado? ¿Creíste que me haría el loco, que cerraría los ojos y no miraría hacia donde ustedes saquean, aprisionan y torturan a mi raza y sangre?Decime, ¡¿qué clase de ingenuo más imbécil sos?!

Miguel no respondió. No podía. Cada palabra de aquellas pocas había sido un dardo que se hundía más y más en su carne. Su sangre no corría, pero podía sentir como comenzaba a flaquear, como perdía las fuerzas. Creyó poder sentir físicamente como los pedazos de su corazón se clavaban en el interior de su pecho cada que trataba de inhalar. Finalmente alzó el rostro, buscando encontrar algo que le desmintiera los últimos minutos, una mirada o un gesto que dijera que todo era una broma o una treta para sacarlos de ahí. Buscó los ojos de Martín y reprimió un quejido de dolor.

No halló nada en ellos.

* * *

Martín se echó hacia atrás, viendo las chispas que desprendía el fuego mientras a su alrededor un corillo de risas, cánticos libertadores y conversaciones se entretejían. No recordaba la última vez que había estado en compañía de tantos humanos, en una congregación tan colorida, tan animada y tan espontánea y feliz y triunfante. Se sentía como en casa, menos frío, distinto pero muy similar. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, largo y tendido. Los volvió a entreabrir al rato para captar a las justas como unas muchachas (seguramente escapadas de casa y coladas al "campamento") lo ojeaban curiosas y con admiración. Su identidad ya no era un secreto y se le hacía gracioso. No tardaron en acercársele y buscarle conversación, al igual que otros soldados que querían también un poco de la compañía de aquellas jóvenes. Traían alcohol y pipas, sentándose en torno al fuego y charlando alegremente. Martín los observaba mientras dejaba pasar la noche.

Debía ser pasada la medianoche cuando decidió que había sido suficiente. Su mundo se tambaleaba un poco, pesándole las copas que no pudo rechazar. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, tratando de analizar la energía que fluía bajo sus pies. Exhaló pausadamente y abrió los ojos, pudiendo ahora discernir claramente el escenario ante él. Se preguntó si los alados veían de esa manera en la oscuridad o si era distinto para ellos. ¿Siquiera veían igual que ellos cuando había luz?

-Con permiso -musitó y se puso de pie, sintiendo como la congregación entorno al fuego giraba cual carrusel entusiasmado a su alrededor-. Voy al baño…

Se alejó del alegre grupo y del calor de la fogata, recordando apenas la distribución de aquel pequeño pueblo porteño. Se tambaleó por el centro de la calle principal y luego se apegó a uno de los costados, entrando por una de las callezuelas que había marcado en su memoria. Cuando llegó a su destino, entró con cautela, si bien sabía que estaría abandonado. La comisaría se encontraba vacía, extrañando incluso el guardia que debía vigilar a Miguel. ¿Por qué debería quedarse allí si todos los demás celebraban la revolución y su libertad? ¿Qué no era él también un humano y un rebelde hecho y derecho? Martín sonrió de lado, saboreando aún aquellas exitosas palabras.

Halló el lugar silencioso y apenas alumbrado por una pobre lámpara de aceite colocada lejos de la celda. Dentro de esta, nada se movía.

-¿Miguel? -lo llamó inseguro, dudando por un segundo si acaso el alado había logrado escapar por su cuenta, suficiente tiempo para que se disparara ya una novela mental pintándose qué haría de ser así, dónde acabaría…

-¿Qué quieres, humano? -gruñó la familiar voz del heredero y los miembros de Martín se volvieron a relajar.

-Miguel… -volvió a balbucear y se detuvo a unos dos metros de la celda, mirando a su amante, quien le devolvía la mirada con ferocidad.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿En serio preguntas cómo? -gruñó el menor y Martín volvió a tensar, notando que aquello sería más difícil.

-Migue -volvió a intentarlo, suavizando más su voz-, vine a sacarte de acá. Para irnos.

-Claro -resopló el alado y se rio irónicamente-. ¿Y ahora esperas que te crea?

-¿Sí? Obvio que sí -se desesperó un poco el rubio y Miguel soltó otro bufido, dando un paso hacia la reja, pero se detuvo en seco.

-¿Martín? -se oyó una voz femenina y al rubio se le heló la sangre en las venas.

"Puta, puta, puta" pensó aterrado y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Una de las muchachas de junto a la fogata se asomó en la comisaría, sonriendo al verlo.

-Ah, sabía que estabas aquí -musitó con voz cantarina y terminó de entrar, acercándose al mago hasta colgarse del brazo de este.

Martín apenas logró soltar una risa nerviosa. La chica se volvió curiosa a ver qué hacía allí y torció una sonrisa desagradable para el alado cuando lo notó.

-De cerca no es la gran cosa -declaró la muchacha y soltó una risita.

Martín reprimió un resoplido y posó una mano en su espalda baja. Pudo sentir su estremecimiento y las pulsaciones de su energía.

-¿Podrías adelantarte un ratito? -le habló en un murmullo, empujándola suavemente hacia la salida.

La joven le sonrió coquetamente y asintió, saliendo a paso ágil. Cuando Martín se volvió otra vez hacia Miguel, este lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con una ceja en alto.

-Vaya, qué rapidito -soltó el noble y Martín casi vuelve a espetar un improperio.

-Te digo que…

-No quiero ni pensar en todas las que te levantaste en mi casa...

-¿Mierda, en serio ahora vas a salir con esto? -resopló Martín-. ¡Miguel, por la puta! ¡Escuchame!

El alado soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda. Martín se sobó el puente de la nariz y decidió no perder más tiempo arriesgándose. Se acercó a la reja, pero Miguel parecía no reaccionar. Se agachó ante la grande y oscura cerradura, tomando aire profundamente. Exhaló lentamente, concentrando una pequeña fracción de la energía de su cuerpo contra el cerrojo. Un suave sonido metálico se hizo oír. Sonrió de lado y se irguió, mas la alegría le duró apenas un segundo, ya que al siguiente, una fuerza casi sobrenatural lo arrastraba al suelo y unas manos de hierro se enroscaron en su cuello. Tosió y trató de inhalar desesperadamente, cuidando no gritar el nombre de Miguel, pateando y retorciéndose.

-¡B-basta! -jadeó apenas, no pudiendo ni queriendo alzar más la voz.

Los ojos de Miguel brillaban tenebrosamente en la oscuridad casi absoluta de la comisaría, su ancho cuerpo tapando la lámpara. Sintió un mareo y por un mínimo instante, creyó haber perdido la consciencia. Oyó un gruñido cercano a su mejilla, sintiéndola caliente y húmeda bajo el aliento de Miguel.

-Si me traiciones una vez más, te arrancaré los intestinos y me los comeré frente a ti -susurró este en una voz muy ronca y muy gruesa, apenas moviendo los labios.

Martín, mirándolo aún con los ojos brutalmente abiertos, apenas pudo asentir.

Miguel se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra y la paja, sin detenerse a ayudarle al rubio o a verificar que estuviese bien. El mago se incorporó algo torpemente y se quitó también la suciedad, suspirando bajo. Se asomó con cuidado fuera de la comisaría. A unos pasos, esperaba aún la chica y el mago maldijo para sus adentros. Pensó en mandarla más lejos con algún engaño, pero decidió que no tenía ganas para eso. Empujó a Miguel hacia su celda, ignorando cuando el alado se tensó y le gruñó, y se acercó a la ventana, haciendo que los barrotes se derritieran rápidamente. No sin cierta dificultad salieron los dos jóvenes adultos por aquella abertura cuadrada. Migue inhaló profundamente al sentirse liberado de aquella apestosa prisión.

-Saca tus alas y volemos lo más rápido que puedas -murmuró Martín, removiéndose con prisa.

No obstante, Miguel soltó una carcajada cortante y apenas audible.

-Sí, verás, tus amiguitos, los rebeldes, tienen también hechiceros y uno de ellos bloqueó mi sello nuevamente -respondió Miguel como si comentara el clima-. Tienes que liberarlas primero.

-¿Qué? -balbuceó el mago y palpó la espalda del alado, tragando nervioso-. Miguel, no puedo hacer esto ahora acá a la rápida...

-Corramos entonces -bufó Miguel y no esperó a que Martín lo siguiera.

El mago lo miró incrédulo y resopló, siguiéndolo apuradamente para no perder al chico que ya se escabullía entre las sombras de la calle. Hasta ellos llegaban aún la música, las risas y el montón de voces charlando y exclamando versos revolucionarios. Martín trató de hacer oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a todo, tomando simplemente la mano de Miguel y dejando que este, convertido repentinamente en una bestia de puro instinto, lo guiara por la penumbra absoluta, lejos de los humanos.


	12. El estallido de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensiones acumuladas siempre terminan por explotar.

A doce pesetas, nada menos -declaró la gorda mujer con tono severo, expresión aburrida y cabello grasoso.

Tal vez no debía estarse fijando demasiado en el físico de los demás, siendo que iba igual o peor, pero Martín no estaba de humor para volver la mirada hacia su propia persona, por lo que concentró su odio hacia la gigante vendedora de papas. La mujer, seguramente en sus sesenta, lo miró con un pesado gesto de superioridad y el mago hizo uso de hasta la última pizca de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no convertirla en un cerdo. Era un hechizo prohibido después de todo y la consecuencia sería su muerte inmediata.

A sus espaldas, Miguel se removía, esperando impaciente y muerto de hambre. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia él, el alado apenas alzó ambas cejas, hundiendo más las manos en sus bolsillos, y tornó sobre sus talones para terminar el recorrido por el pequeño mercado de aquel pueblo. Martín suspiró, decidiendo que le daría más tiempo para digerir su enojo, para asimilar la situación en la que se encontraban y, eventualmente, perdonarle. Podía también jugar al drama y lo sabía, de la misma manera que era consciente de que un berrinche por parte suya solo empeoraría las cosas. No iba a ponerse a su altura, decidió. Podría decir que lo había tenido todo planeado desde el principio, que sabía que, de no fingir estar del lado de los humanos, jamás escaparían con vida de allí. Sonaba muy lógico, después de todo, Martín conocía a los humanos y a los rebeldes. Miguel no tenía por qué ponerse así ahora, siendo que el mago actuó en todo momento por el bien del noble.

La cosa es que ni él estaba del todo convencido de la veracidad de aquel cuento.

-Adiós pueblo número equis -murmuró mientras salían a paso moderado por el portón principal de aquella localidad, dejando atrás otra pequeña aglomeración de casas que les resultó inútil en su búsqueda por el hechizo que restaurara las alas de Miguel.

No era poco común que los pueblos tuvieran pequeños registros y bibliotecas, si bien no eran ricos, albergaban uno que otro manual de magia que podría servir a un potencial futuro mayordomo. Si uno sabía husmear y tenía suerte, tal vez incluso encontraría algo antiguo y de valor. Los alados nunca hicieron esfuerzo alguno por abiertamente oponerse a la instrucción del pueblo común. La escuela básica tanto para blancos como mágicos estaba abierta a todos, independiente de su estatus social (que de por sí dentro del vulgo pocas matices contenía). No obstante, Martín no era idiota, sabía cuál era el razonamiento detrás de aquella maniobra. No era el de seducir con falsa generosidad, sino directamente usar su idiotez. No había mejor esclavo que el ignorante que cree no serlo, de la misma manera que no había mejor manera de prohibirle algo a alguien, que haciéndole creer que no lo necesitaba. Para todos los secretos de la oligarquía que dominaba aquel continente, no había mejor escondite que frente a las narices de su pueblo. Algo que no se oculta, obviamente no sería importante para los humanos. No necesitaba que Miguel le dijera aquello, podía verlo con sus propios ojos al desempolvar tomos enteros de distintas artes mágicas. En aquel último pueblo había topado con una enciclopedia que contenía un artículo muy interesante sobre necromancia, que gustoso habría hecho desaparecer entre sus manos. La mirada reprobatoria de Miguel fue lo que lo detuvo.

No obstante, el ritual central de la ceremonia de liberación no existía en ningún lado. Alguno que otro manual lo mencionaba entre los hechizos más complicados permitidos, mas no desperdigaban más información que aquella. Aparentemente, aquello era algo que los magos y hechiceros personales aprendían exclusivamente cuando llegaba su hora de ejecutarlo. Temía que, de realmente ser así, su única esperanza se encontraba guardada en la biblioteca privada de algún alado o, lo cual sería aún peor, tener que recurrir a un mago que ya conozca el ritual.

-¿Significa que otra vez no hubo caso? -habló Miguel repentinamente y el rubio alzó el rostro, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Era más una afirmación que otra cosa, una ventana abierta a la conversación. Martín dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió.

-Eso mismo. 

-A este paso llegaremos antes a Casa Prado.

-Bueno, de ser así, al menos ahí hay una biblioteca íntegra...

-Y el mago de mi padre.

Oh, eso ofendió más de lo esperado. Martín no pudo evitar, por una fracción de segundo, pensar algo remotamente como un “pero yo soy su mago”, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ello en el mismo instante. ¿Por qué le importaba ahora? De tener la oportunidad, tal vez volvería a dejar que aprisionaran a Miguel. Entonces, ¿a qué vienen esos pensamientos tontos y contradictorios?

Tomó aire y asintió.

-Como quieras -fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a sumirse en un silencio incómodo.

Miguel lo miró de reojo. Luego de un rato señaló un granero que se hallaba a lo lejos, alegando que podían pasar la noche allí. Martín asintió, no queriendo decir nada al respecto, pero en eso sintió el dorso de la mano de Miguel rozar la suya. Presionó sus labios, mas no le impidió entrelazar sus dedos. Estaban totalmente solos en el desolado camino y el sol poniente lo teñía, junto con los campos que lo flanqueaban y los dos viajeros que lo recorrían, de un naranja profundo, casi poético. Era ciertamente un paisaje romántico y Martín hubiera deseado no sentir aquel muro entre ambos. Podía identificar aquel casi desesperado intento de Miguel de también superarlo, pero su gesto no lograba ni raspar con las uñas aquella roca fría. Decidió, de todas maneras, sujetar su mano con firmeza, no rindiéndose, al menos no ahí.

Relajó su cuerpo cuando alcanzaron el granero. Miguel soltó su mano y dejó que les abriera el candado. Entraron, siendo recibidos por el aire húmedo y fresco del almacén. Miraron a su alrededor y decidieron comer en la oscuridad y echarse a dormir.

Contrario a lo que dijo Miguel, estaban aún lejos de casa. Caminando se avanzaba tan lento...

* * *

El siguiente pueblo al que llegaron era ya algo más grande. Llegaron un día después del de mercado, mas igual se las arreglaron para conseguir abastecimiento. Almorzaron en una posada pequeña pero hogareña, atendida por un dueño hablador y su hija, una mujer joven y coqueta, que al mover balanceaba las caderas como el péndulo de un reloj, pesado y armonioso. Martín la observaba de reojo y luego volvía los ojos hacia Miguel, que lo miraba en silencio. No intercambiaron muchas palabras allí, sino que comieron rápidamente y salieron de la posada. Tenían aún algunas horas de luz que decidieron aprovechar buscando la biblioteca para luego poder seguir su camino.

Hallaron el local cerca a la plaza central. La gente parecía sumida en un día ocupado y agitado, cosa poco común en los pueblos. Mas aquella parecía una localidad creciente, acercándose ya al nombre de pequeña ciudadela, por lo que no le prestaron mucha más atención a la gente que pasaba apurada a su lado. Cuando alcanzaron la biblioteca y se detuvieron en la puerta, Miguel echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Vas a demorarte? -pregunto susurrando y Martín, empujando la puerta, alzó una ceja.

-Yo creo, este lugar me tiene un tanto optimista. ¿Por?

El alado sacudió la cabeza y entró detrás de él. Saludaron al bibliotecario, alegando ser aprendices de un pueblo cercano, en busca de un libro específico, y se dispusieron a inspeccionar los distintos libros que correspondían a la categoría necesitada. Sobrevolaron portadas e índices, hojeando en los libros cuyo contenido parecía mínimamente prometedor, pero los ojos e Miguel parecían temblar nerviosos y se desviaban constantemente hacia la puerta o la ventana.

-Martín -rompió finalmente el silencio y el mago respondió con un monosílabo-. Tenemos que irnos pronto.

-¿Cómo?

Martín levantó el rostro y frunció el ceño. Les faltaban aún poco menos de la mitad de libros, pero Miguel no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente a su alrededor, como si tratara de solapar su inquietud. Quiso preguntar qué había visto, pero algo lo mantuvo callado. El alado parecía estar prestando especial atención a lo que oía.

-Las noticias llegan más rápido aquí -murmuró Miguel bajo y se dispuso a terminar de revisar su torre de libros.

Martín no estaba muy seguro si preguntarle qué rayos quería decir con ello, pero calló cuando sintió más gente entrar en la biblioteca. Oyó amortiguadamente al bibliotecario hablar y luego unírsele otras voces, mas no pudo discernir del todo lo que conversaban. Supuso que Miguel sí podía, pero que no debía ser de gran importancia si el alado no se mostraba más alterado. Decidió que le preguntaría a la noche.

Pasadas como dos horas, los dos se rindieron. Guardaron todos los libros (con un poco de ayuda de la magia) y tras despedirse del bibliotecario, se retiraron del local y de la ciudad. Miguel no volvió la mirada, Martín apenas echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó finalmente cuando llevaban caminando ya aproximadamente media hora y se hallaban solos en el camino de tierra.

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Se nota que ya no estamos en la periferia.

-Ya, eso está claro -asintió-. ¿Qué tiene?

Miguel soltó un suspiro y miró al cielo. Una bandada de aves migradoras ya buscaba su camino al norte, hacia el centro del continente donde sobrellevaban el invierno, más cálido en aquellas tierras. Martín supuso que estaba deseando sacar sus alas, que llevaba días queriendo hacerlo. Notaba los movimientos incómodos que hacía cuando se creía no observado, la forma en que se estiraba, torciendo los hombros en direcciones opuestas y doblando la espalda. Se preguntaba si para un adulto, contener las alas por mucho tiempo en su espalda se volvía incómodo. No debería, razonó, después de todo las alas estaban en el sello y no en el cuerpo de Miguel mismo. Aún así, era posible que sus alas estuvieran dobladas dentro de él y que la restricción, siendo miembros ya adultos, a la larga empezara a ser molesta y quizás hasta dolorosa.

-Las noticias viajan lento, pero viajan sin detenerse -explicó Miguel después de un rato, volviendo a mirar al frente-. Mientras más cerca estemos a mi casa, más pueblos hallaremos donde se ha corrido la voz de que el heredero está ausente. Hay rumores sobre ti… Que me has secuestrado y entregado a rebeldes…

-¿Qué? -soltó Martín incrédulo, si bien no lograba sonar del todo sorprendido.

Bueno, sí se podía decir que lo había entregado a rebeldes…

-Eso… además, pienso que yo ya no debería entrar más a los pueblos.

-¿Crees que alguien pueda reconocerte?

-Sí. A ti aún no te conocen casi, después de todo aún no ha sido la ceremonia de cumpleaños, pero yo… digamos que soy famoso.

Y soltó una risita, tratando de hacer sonar gracioso el chiste. Martín sonrió por no hacer más pesado el momento, pero la tensión lo tenía aferrado por la nuca con sus garras filudas y metálicas.

-Igual no tiene que ser -opinó y Miguel alzó una ceja, mirándolo curioso-. Soy un mago, ¿olvidas? Puedo transformar tu rostro mientras estemos entre la gente.

-¿Eso es posible? -susurró y Martín soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Pelotudo, ¿querés ofenderme o qué?

Miguel frunció el entrecejo y los labios.

-No soy un… ¡Agh, que ofendido que eres! -exclamó y le dio un empujón suave, el cual igual le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio al rubio.

Martín solo continuó riéndose y le devolvió el empujón, echándose a correr para escapar del que le vendría de regreso. Miguel soltó un resoplido y se lanzó a perseguirlo, viendo como el mago saltaba fuera del camino y huía por el campo de tierra. Le gritó que se detuviera, que era un vil tramposo, sin dejar de correr tras él. Le sorprendió ver que el humano, por muy débil que fuese a comparación suya, corría bastante rápido, sintiéndose inalcanzable por un segundo. Le volvió a gritar, sintiendo que le faltaba ya algo el aire, mas trató de disimularlo corriendo más rápido. Por un momento muy breve, sus pies se engancharon consigo mismos, tropezando por poco. Maldijo asustado, mirando el suelo para no caer, y cuando alzó la vista, casi volvió a caer, mas por otra razón.

Martín había desaparecido.

Creyó por una fracción de segundo que se le paraba el corazón del susto. Sí, susto tremendo. La verdad era que siempre (y más desde el incidente en Puerto Moreno) que perdía a Martín de vista inesperadamente, su cuerpo era apresado por un temor que vivía hacía mucho en él, que anidaba en su interior como un parásito mortífero.

Supuso que, en ese momento, el mago o se había hecho invisible, o había alcanzado el bosque que se erguía ante él. Miró a su alrededor, luego a sus zapatos llenos de tierra, y finalmente otra vez hacia el bosque. Grito el nombre del rubio.

-¿Martín? ¡Tincho! -alzó más la voz tras no recibir respuesta-. ¡Martín, ya sal!

Al no recibir respuesta, soltó una maldición por lo bajo y alcanzó el bosque en pocas zancadas. Trató de escuchar algo, los pasos o la respiración agitada del humano, y creyendo tener algo, siguió aquel ruido. Apresuró nuevamente el paso, volvió a correr. Juró oír, ahora sí, claramente los pasos de Martín y con más decisión los persiguió. Aceleró más y con cada paso que él daba, más cerca lo oía hasta finalmente volver a percibir con más exactitud su olor.

-Ya vas a ver cuando te atrape -gruñó por lo bajo, soltando un jadeo entre cada sílaba, cuando de golpe, oyó un alarido casi bélico y de golpe Martín salió de la nada, saltando sobre él-. ¡¡Puta, Martín!!

Gritaron ambos cuando el alado perdió el equilibrio, Miguel iracundo y Martín muerto de la risa. Tropezó el menor y ambos cayeron entre arbustos y raíces, rondando en la ligera cuesta en la cual se encontraban hasta que un macizo árbol los detuvo dolorosamente. Miguel soltó un quejido y sin pensárselo, le asestó un golpe en el estómago al mago.

-Vaya imbécil -masculló ignorando las risas ahogadas y llenas de dolor de su amante, a quien le estaba costando más levantarse del suelo.

-Ya, vamos que solo era una bromita -suspiró Martín, aceptando gustoso la mano que Miguel le extendía.

Se puso de pie algo tembloroso y se sacudió el polvo. Miguel miraba a su alrededor, creyendo tal vez que se habían adentrado demasiado en el bosque, pero entonces el alado dijo:

-Este lugar se me hace conocido…

-¿Conocido? ¿Has estado antes aquí? -inquirió-. Aunque si he de serte sincero, los bosques tienden a verse iguales todos...

-No lo digo por el bosque -resopló Miguel y rodó los ojos exasperado-. Algo del lugar se me hace como familiar… Tal vez el olor.

-El olor... 

Martín alzó ambas cejas, poco convencido, y Miguel se limitó a suspirar y echar a caminar, sin esperarlo. Martín lo llamó, reclamando, y se apresuró a seguirlo, si bien cojeaba ligeramente. Miguel no se volvió a ver si lo seguía bien o no, sino que incluso se apresuró más, apartando las ramas que se interponían en su camino. Martín trató de alcanzarlo, cosa que recién logró cuando, de golpe, Miguel se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -renegó el rubio apoyando las manos en las rodillas, respirando con cierta dificultad.

Miguel no respondió, mas el mago no necesitó más palabras ya que, al alzar la mirada, lo vio él mismo.

Habían vuelto a salir del bosque, mas ante ellos no se extendían sembríos, sino un pastizal amplio y, a lo lejos, una casa de tamaño considerable, regular, pequeña para una mansión, pero aún así más grande que cualquier cosa que pudiera habitar un humano. Parecía ahora menos ilógico que Miguel pudiera haber estado por ahí en un pasado.

Notó que el alado había estado conteniendo la respiración cuando soltó el aire y echó a correr nuevamente. Martín maldijo entre dientes, disponiéndose a seguirlo otra vez, gruñendo de mal humor. Entendía la prisa de Miguel por recuperar sus alas y volver a casa, huir del peligro al que estaba expuesto sin alas y con un  _ mago _ , pero aún así podía tener aunque fuese un mínimo de consideración hacia él, mero humano.

-Estúpido noblecillo -gruñó entre dientes, dándole igual si Miguel lo oía, pero a más se acercaban a la mansión, más comenzaba a contagiarse de la inquietud de Miguel.

Absolutamente todos los vidrios estaban rotos. Los muros del edificio estaban ensuciados de negro, evidenciando el paso de fuego. A pocos pasos, notó que se suponía que había una cerca rodeando el área, pero que esta había sido derribada. El jardín delantero se encontraba cubierto por rocas que parecían provenir de pequeñas estatuas que debieron adornarlo, así como de otros orígenes menos obvios. La reja que rodeaba el territorio descansaba horizontalmente, besando el suelo, derrotada. Nada se veía del típico pasto simétricamente cuidado que tanto caracterizaba los jardines de los nobles, sino que en su lugar rodeaba la casa un campo de huecos de barro, charcos de lodo oscuro moteaban el suelo que antes debió ser llano y perfecto, pero que ahora más se asemejaba a un campo de batalla. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro si eso era solo tierra mojada.

Miguel se había quedado parado frente a los restos de la reja, mirando el escenario con una mezcla de pesar y nerviosismo. Martín sabía bien lo que debía estar pasando en ese momento por su cabeza, la explicación que estaba poniéndole a aquella situación. Definitivamente no fue un incendio accidental, no habiendo las agitaciones que había en el territorio. Miguel giró el torso para mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio, para luego pasar por encima del metal de la reja tirada.

-Creo que sé qué casa es esta -murmuró y dio otro paso hacia el edificio abandonado, tratando de reconocer el escudo engravado encima de la entrada-. Juraría que esta es Casa Ayala.

-No me suena el nombre -respondió Martín-. ¿Nobles pobres?

-Ni tanto. Eran negociantes que manejaban el paso entre occidente y oriente, pero se encuentran subyugados a los Gómez ya desde tiempos de mi bisabuelo. O se encontraban…

Se terminó por acercar a la entrada, empujando lo que quedaba de las altas puertas de madera. Martín imaginó que debieron haber estado alguna vez barnizadas y bellamente ornamentadas con tallados, pero quien quiera que haya pasado por allí, se ocupó de robarles su esplendor. Entraron a un recibidor poco esplendoroso, venido abajo por el saqueo, el fuego y la lucha. Miguel se mordió el labio, pudiendo percibir bien el olor a sangre, a carne quemada y a miedo. Mas no dijo nada, sino que caminó con lentitud a la siguiente puerta, pasando a lo que parecía haber sido en su tiempo una sala de estar.

-Deberíamos ver si hallamos aún algo comestible y pasar la noche aquí…

-¿Aquí? ¿En una casa asaltada? -cuestionó Martín.

-Ya no hay nada ni nadie aquí y dudo que vuelvan -replicó Miguel y Martín asintió.

-Está bien -accedió y se desplazó a otra estancia.

Una hora más tarde, habían hecho un pequeño fuego en el patio interior de la casa y se sentaron alrededor de él, repartiéndose los pocos alimentos aún ingeribles que hallaron. Miguel se acercó a Martín y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Hace cuánto crees que lleve la casa así? -quiso saber el mago.

-No mucho, parece muy reciente todo… A lo más una semana.

-No es nada, casi simultáneo con lo de Puerto Moreno.

Miguel asintió.

-Eso mismo -susurró y Martín pudo percibir el temor en su voz.

-Estoy seguro que tu familia está bien -trató de calmarlo, rodeándolo con su brazo para apegarlo más a su cuerpo.

Miguel cerró los ojos y se acurrucó. No dijo nada, pero pudo sentir que sus miembros se relajaron un tanto. Suspiró bajo y acarició su brazo derecho, besando su coronilla. Cuando el fuego comenzó a morir, se acurrucaron más y se echaron entrelazados junto a las cenizas, tomando el calor de ellas y del cuerpo del otro.

* * *

Cuando la mañana despuntó, Martín despertó cubierto de rocío y con la garganta adolorida. Habían tenido una mala idea aparentemente. Miguel dormía aún a su lado, profundamente, y su cuerpo expulsaba harto calor. El mago se separó y se estiró, sintiendo al rato un gruñido provenir desde su estómago.

-Sí, sí, lo sé -respondió bajo y suspiró, empujando a Miguel para que despertara.

El alado frunció el ceño y luego abrió un ojo, soltando un gruñido casi animal.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Te creés que estamos en tu casa? -se rio Martín con ironía-. Tenemos que seguir, llegar como mínimo a un pueblo para comer.

-Ya te dije que no debería entrar más a los pueblos -contradijo Miguel incorporándose.

Se sentó y entrecruzó las piernas, dejando sus manos descansar en sus rodillas.

-Y yo te dije que puedo cambiar tu rostro.

Miguel lo miró con escepticismo.

-¿Seguro? -susurró y Martín resopló.

-¿Un poquito más de confianza? -masculló-. Sí, me va a drenar bastante energía, pero creo poder mantenerlo por el suficiente tiempo que permanezcamos en un pueblo.

Miguel asintió.

-Bueno, entonces hagámoslo -accedió y buscó alguna sobra de lo que habían comido el día anterior, mas sin mucho éxito.

Martín se rio divertido al verlo.

-¿Y vos por qué pensás que te estoy insistiendo para ir a un pueblo? -se mofó y Miguel hizo un puchero.

-Valía la pena intentarlo -renegó mientras se paraba.

Martín lo imitó, mirando a las cenizas húmedas y frías, pensando si sería mejor ocultar su estancia o dejar todo tal como estaba. Miguel no le dio tiempo a decidir y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo de regreso al interior de la casa. Martín lo siguió hasta lo que dedujo que debió ser el comedor. Miguel se acercó a la mesa que aún permanecía en pie y se sentó en ella, mirándolo expectante. El mago se acercó a él, comenzando a dudar ahora un poco.

-No sé si acá sea el mejor lugar…

-¿Por qué no? Acá nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos -señaló Miguel, pero Martín sacudió la cabeza.

-La energía… No me agrada. Y es poca.

-Pero en cualquier lugar será peligroso, pueden descubrirnos.

En eso tenía razón. Pensó en que podrían volver al bosque, pero no tenías ganas de hablar mucho con la garganta así, por lo que solo asintió y se plantó frente a él. Miguel lo miró con una mezcla de ansiedad y curiosidad, una cara que ya había visto muchas veces y que, no negaba, tenía cierto encanto. Como una especie de inocencia  _ inalada.  _ Llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo escrutó por unos cortos segundos, cerrando luego los ojos. Trató de visualizar un rostro concreto para hacerse la tarea más fácil y la primera que se le vino a la mente fue la de su primo, de su Dani. Sonrió sin percatarse y la energía almacenada en sus dedos se tradujo en una suave luz celeste que recubrió el rostro de Miguel. Tomó apenas unos segundos, tal vez uno a dos minutos, y esta se volvió a extinguir. Apartó sus manos, dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió los ojos.

Daniel le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal?

Martín le sonrió de vuelta.

-Te queda bien.

* * *

-¿Todavía nada?

-Nada, Alteza, lo sentimos -respondió el mensajero y Antonio Prado soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Asintió y despachó a los guardas y al mensajero, volviendo a sentarse a su escritorio. Apoyó los codos en la superficie y cruzó las manos, cuando al rato volvieron a llamar a su puerta.

-Adelante -masculló irritado y un criado asomó la cabeza.

-Señor, su hijo y su señora han vuelto. El señor Julio desea verlo.

-Mándalo -pidió el cabeza de familia, volviendo a ponerse de pie, viendo al siervo desaparecer nuevamente.

Dio un par de pasos indecisos, volviendo la espalda hacia la puerta. Cuando oyó a Julio entrar, no se volteó a verlo, pero lo invitó a sentarse con él en el sillón.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel? -quiso saber al tenerlo cara a cara.

Julio arrugó la nariz.

-No quiero hablar de eso -respondió secamente, queriendo ir directo al grano-. ¿Es cierto que mi hermano está desaparecido?

Su padre lo miró con expresión severa, mas no le recriminó la rudeza de su tono.

-Efectivamente -soltó tras dos segundos de contener el aire-. Se le perdió el rastro después de que, aparentemente, hizo un escándalo con los González y se fugó de su casa.

-Se habrá perdido en el bosque -murmuró Julio tensamente, pero su padre sacudió la cabeza.

-Créeme que preferiría eso, sin embargo, hemos sabido de avistamientos cerca al centro. Y además…

-¿Qué?

El menor de los Prado miró a su padre con ojos desafiantes y recibió de vuelta una mirada severa.

-Julio, el centro está totalmente ocupado. Se habla de... 

-¡Por Dios, ya déjate de rodeos!

-Dicen que ha sido ejecutado.

Julio abrió la boca, creyendo por un instante que la boca se le caería al suelo o que su corazón había huído por ella. Por un fracción de segundo, su cerebro trató de hacerle creer que había oído mal, pero Julio no lo dejó.

-¿Cómo? -contestó en un hilo de voz y su padre suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Hay rebeldes que afirman haberlo capturado, gente que dice haberlo visto en Puerto Moreno durante la ocupación. Pero no tenemos tampoco nada seguro…

-¡Entonces no digas aún que está muerto! -exclamó el hijo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Tampoco he dicho eso. Siéntate Julio -replicó su progenitor alzando la voz y el menor apretó los puños, obedeciendo a regañadientes.

-Quiero ir a buscarlo.

-Ni hablar. Tú ahora estás casado, tu prioridad…

-Mi prioridad es mi familia y en mi familia está primero Miguel -lo interrumpió Julio casi volviendo a gritar.

-Tu prioridad es tu esposa y, espero, futuros hijos.

Julio rodó los ojos, desviando la mirada.

-Julio -volvió a llamarlo su padre, suavizando esta vez el tono-. Tú y Marían partirán mañana mismo a un lugar más seguro. Como van las cosas, no es ni cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra llegue a nuestra misma puerta.

-Yo también soy un guerrero -murmuró el menor sin mirarlo aún y su padre suspiró.

-Aún eres pequeño…

-Me has casado , ¿para eso sí tengo edad? -resopló, volviendo a cortarle la palabra.

-Tu esposa también necesita protección.

-Ella sabe cuidarse -masculló su hijo.

-No voy a comenzar a discutir ahora contigo. Sobretodo en momentos como este, estás aún más obligado a obedecerme sin chistar -gruñó su padre, poniéndose de pie-. Vuelve con tu mujer, dile que no desempaque.

Julio se paró, mirándolo mal.

-Igual no lo iba a hacer, odia esta casa -le espetó y salió apuradamente, tirando la puerta.

Cuando la puerta cayó en el marco, el ruido que provocó sonó como mínimo diez veces más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de los dos se esperó. Julio pegó un brinco asustado, viendo hacia todos lados cuando el ruido se repitió y al segundo lo alcanzaron gritos de guardias y sirvientes. Nada pasó antes de que su padre hubiera vuelto a abrir la puerta, gritando a los soldados, tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo consigo, corriendo pasillo abajo. Estaba por protestar, cuando toda la pared a sus espaldas explotó y se derrumbó como un castillo de arena. Creyó oír más gritos, pero no estaba seguro, aquel pitido sonaba por encima de todo. Un hormigueo extraño le molestaba en los oídos. Temeroso, echó la mirada hacia atrás.

La sangre se le heló en las venas al ver al primer hechicero surgir por encima de los escombros.

* * *

Miguel volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro, mirando hacia su comida. Sentía un cosquilleo en los pómulos y debajo de los párpados que le impedía disfrutar debidamente de su almuerzo. Martín le advirtió con la mirada que se comportara, que terminaría llamando la atención con tanto que se removía como una cucaracha inquieta, pero Miguel no estaba de humor para hacerle caso a sus afanes de mamá. Soltó un resoplido y terminó de comer apresuradamente. Cuando salieron de la cantina, encaminándose nuevamente a la salida del pueblo, Martín lo miró de soslayo.

-Ya está perdiendo el efecto -le explicó-. Pero hacé un esfuerzo por no parecer payaso de feria, por Dios.

Miguel rodó los ojos.

-Qué insoportable que estás -renegó y soltó un pesado suspiro.

Martín no dijo nada esta vez, mas apuró el paso al ver la salida del pueblo. Según lo que había dicho Miguel, en aquella región no quedaban muchas más casas de nobles y que la de los Gómez estaba casi igual de lejos que la Prado. Así que ahora se encaminaban a casa, aparentemente. El día estaba cálido, más que los anteriores, y eso lo llenó de cierto optimismo cuando por fin se encontraban de nuevo en la carretera. Miguel silbaba a su lado, las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba mirando al cielo. Parecía un día tranquilo y fue un cruel engaño.

Aún no estaba ni por anochecer cuando a lo lejos divisaron un grupo de hombres movilizándose a caballo. Tarde. Los habían visto también, notó Miguel, murmurando bajo y con mirada preocupada. Eran por lo menos veinte humanos, todos adultos, todos armados.

-No podemos desviarnos ahora entonces -masculló Martín de mal humor.

Un vistazo hacia el lado le indicó que los ojos y los labios de Daniel aún seguían en su lugar. La nariz de Miguel, sin embargo, lo ponía nervioso, al igual que las manchas trigueñas que moteaban su rostro. Tratar de rehacer el hechizo sería también demasiado visible desde la distancia en que se encontraban, pero tal vez lo que quedaba aún sería suficiente. Lo dudaba, pero no les quedaba mucha otra opción.

-¿Y si corremos? -susurró Miguel, mirando fijamente al frente-. Las montañas están aquí no más, podríamos alcanzarlas…

-¿Y si no son ofensivos? -replicó Martín, pero Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-Martín, vienen armados y a caballo, y no traen uniforme. Solo pueden ser una cosa.

Martín maldijo entre dientes cuando en eso unos cuantos hombres aporrearon a sus caballos comenzaron a adelantarse. Miguel sintió el pánico crecer en su estómago como un brea pesada y venenosa, pero Martín mantuvo el rostro sereno.

-Buenas -saludó cuando el primero los alcanzó.

-Buenas -respondió este de vuelta, tocándose el sombrero apenas con las yemas de los dedos-. ¿De viaje?

-Eso mismo. Vamos al norte.

-Eso noto. ¿A unirse a las tropas delanteras?

Miguel se tensó al oír aquello, viendo como el resto de los guerrilleros se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¿Ustedes van con las tropas principales? -evitó Martín la pregunta y el sujeto asintió.

-Íbamos de reconocimiento en el norte, solo somos un pequeño escuadrón como ven -les hizo saber.

-Debieron tener éxito, por lo que veo.

El jinete apenas tensó la mandíbula, pero Miguel ya tenía toda su atención focalizada en él.

-Pues, la verdad… No hemos llegado tan al norte, no hallamos a las tropas donde se suponía que nos esperarían. Es muy molesto esto, tienen un comandante impredecible…

-Eso no está bien -opinó Martín-. Un líder debe ser de fiar.

-También tiene su lado bueno, supongo. Uno de los comandantes que está ocupando el sur es aún peor, nadie puede adelantársele un solo paso, sumado a que es implacable… Un arma mortífera, ese mago.

Martín sintió algo en su interior hincharse con cierto orgullo al oír tales halagos a alguien de su rama, mas aquello poco le duró, pues por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Miguel se removía. El alado sintió sudor frío en la nuca cuando comenzaron a pasarlos los primeros, encerrándolos con miradas atentas y curiosas, vivas y despiertas, y Martín tampoco estaba muy conforme con aquella situación.

-Bueno, entonces les deseamos mucha suerte -apuró Martín logrando contener la careta de calma, si bien Miguel notaba que tenía prisa por deshacerse de ellos-. Nosotros seguimos al nor...

-Esperen… -comenzó a decir uno de los jinetes, cuando fue interrumpido. 

-¡ES EL HEREDERO! -vociferó un primero, hallando inmediatamente un eco de bramidos y vociferos. 

Martín no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar cuando una lanza rozó su mejilla. Oyó el alarido de Miguel y el mundo tembló dentro de él de manera estremecedora. No lo pensó cuando materializó una espada en su mano y se lanzó a defender al alado, casi siendo devorado por los guerreros que se lanzaron a atacarlos. Vio de reojo como Miguel se arrancaba la lanza del muslo y trataba de defenderse con ella hasta apoderarse de otra espada.

-Miguel -jadeó agitadamente, estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo y unirlo bruscamente a su cuerpo-. Sujetate bien.

-¿¡Qué!? -chilló el noble aterrado, la expresión sombría de Martín no le agradaba, pero antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, sintió un tirón en su vientre bajo y una especie de canal que corría de él a Martín-. ¡No, Martín! ¡¡No te queda energía!!

Su grito no detuvo al mago. Sus miembros se sintieron pesados al poco rato, mas no por eso dejó de blandir la espada. Un hombre se lanzó sobre él sin cubrirse, decidido a derribarlo, logrando partir la espada con dos fuertes machetazos. Las piernas del alado comenzaron a flaquear y un quejido escapó a su boca cuando sintió el primer trueno sobre su cabeza. Los ojos de Martín brillaban furiosamente y pronto se les unieron sus manos. Otro trueno resonó y el relámpago golpeó un árbol cercano. Los gritos fueron acallados por la tormenta, mas aquello no detenía sus ataques. Martín maldijo y la luz se intensificó. Miguel pesaba en sus brazos y sentía que sus propias fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarlo pronto. Bloqueó los siguientes ataques con un débil campo de fuerza mientras trataba de simultáneamente concentrarse en la tormenta. Un gigante se irguió sin aviso ante él, alzando un mazo y estrellándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el quebradizo escudo de Martín.

El estruendo fue ensordecedor.

El rayo pegó en medio de la batalla y los cielos comenzaron a llorar mientras el débil mago arrastraba a Miguel fuera del espontáneo campo de batalla, amparado por un delicado manto de invisibilidad.


	13. En ruinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es tan fácil detener una avalancha de sucesos...

Lo primero que volvió a sentir, fue frío. Principalmente en sus brazos, luego en sus dedos, pero eventualmente en todo su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, tardó en despertar. Su mente flotaba en una especie de limbo extraño entre el sueño y la realidad. Poco a poco, volvió a la lucidez, siguiendo aquella diminuta fuente de calor a su lado y la preocupada voz que lo llamaba sin cesar.

-Por fin -suspiró Martín y Miguel apretó una última vez los párpados-. Creí que habías entrado en coma.

Miguel se habría reído de no ser porque aún estaba recuperando sus sentidos.

-¿Dónde estamos? -balbuceó y acto seguido dejó escapar un quejido.

Martín se apresuró a detenerlo en su intención de levantarse, sujetándolo con cuidado pero firmeza.

-Unas ruinas -dijo simplemente, teniendo que hacer algo de fuerza para tenerlo quieto-. Las hallé entrando en las montañas, estamos bien ocultos aquí.

Miguel parpadeó y trató de acostumbrar su ojos a la luz que entraba por entre las rocas y los árboles. Había mucha vegetación como para encontrarse en las montañas, mas supuso que no debieron adentrarse mucho. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo con él inconsciente y herido y Martín apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie también? Debía decirlo, era un milagro el estar con vida aún. Miró al mago, quien lo contemplaba preocupado, y le sonrió.

-Eres asombroso -le dijo con franqueza y pudo finalmente reírse cuando percibió cómo las mejillas de Martín se teñían de rosa.

El humano se carraspeó.

-No digas las cosas con tanta sinceridad -murmuró y Miguel alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Por qué?

Martín se rio, apenado.

-La gente tiende a no saber cómo reaccionar. No es normal que te hablen así. Aunque gracias, ya sé que lo soy.

Miguel rodó los ojos. Luego, se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada para terminar de asimilar el lugar en el que se encontraban. Ciertamente eran ruinas, si bien no estaba del todo seguro de qué clase de edificio había sido aquel. ¿Al pie de la cordillera? No sabía de ningún asentamiento, comuna o casa noble que se encontrara en aquella región y tan cerca a las montañas. Ni siquiera había un pase por aquella zona, al menos no desde hacía ya casi trescientos años luego de aquel terremoto, cuando múltiples pasajes fueron cerrados irremediablemente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

-Más de medio día, querido -suspiró Martín mientras sacaba el pequeño baúl que aún traía en el bolsillo y le devolvía su tamaño real.

Lo dejó en el suelo frente a él y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior. Sacó un queso y un pedazo de pan endurecido, junto con el último trozo de salchicha. Miguel se relamió.

-Debí comer más en el último pueblo -se quejó Martín y el alado se rio en respuesta.

-Seguro no podrías haber corrido tan rápido anoche.

-¿Vos decís?

El mago alzó una ceja, mirándolo de lado. Le alcanzó el pan y la salchicha y sacó un vendaje, junto con un trapo. Se levantó para ir por agua, ordenándole no moverse, y se retiró con su botella. Miguel se llevó primero el pan a la boca, sabiendo que Martín se lo había dado debido a que poseía los dientes más duros, y esperó que eso calmara su hambre por el momento. Seguro podría guardar la salchicha un tiempo más. Tal vez unas horas.

(Sabía que no sería el caso)

Esperó a que su mago volviera, aún mirando a su alrededor. El frío se iba perdiendo, pero el clima entero parecía haberse alterado debido a la tormenta que Martín desató. No podía creer que el mago lograra hallar suficiente energía para aquello.

Al rato regresó Martín.

-Te hirieron bien feo -comentó mientras que, con manos y ojos concentrados, sacaba la venda que ya le había puesto cuando se encontraba inconsciente y la reemplazaba por una más limpia. 

Miguel se miró la herida desnuda. Ardía, pero no sentía que se sintiera mucho peor que antes, aquel agotamiento ya le era familiar. Tal vez las horas que estuvo dormido (o desmayado) habían ayudado mucho.

-La verdad que sí… Casi no salimos vivos de esa.

-Es verdad, y no solo porque estábamos rodeados.

Miguel lo miró confuso y Martín suspiró nuevamente.

-El hechizo que invoqué… En realidad falló.

-Pero igual nos salvamos…

-Sí, porque tuve suerte de que fallara -la voz de Martín se volvió más grave-. Era un hechizo prohibido, aunque como no logré completarlo...

Miguel lo miró atónito.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pudiste haber muerto inmediatamente!

-Lo sé…

-¿¡Pero en qué estabas pensando!?

El mago se mordió el labio inferior, encogiéndose de hombros. No lo miró a la cara.

-Solo estaba pensando en sacarte de ahí.

Miguel no supo qué decir. Fue mejor guardar silencio y tomar la mano del humano. Estaba fría y húmeda, pero Martín al menos le sonrió con debilidad.

-Me quedé sin energía -declaró finalmente, apartando su mano-. Este lugar está muy muerto, me tomará tiempo recuperarme.

Miguel apretó los labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Unos días. Además vos tenés que recuperarte también. Estás peor que yo, que no se te olvide.

El alado asintió.

-Así que nada de cazar por ahora -añadió Martín para tener aquello claro-. Dejá que yo me ocupe hoy y mañana de darte de comer.

Miguel frunció los labios, no molestándose en ocultar que aquello lo ofendió.

-No soy un niño.

-No, pero un herido -replicó Martín y añadió-: Herido en batalla.

-Ya -Miguel rodó los ojos-. ¿Cuándo dejarás que me pare?

-Mañana.

Miguel suspiró y se volvió a echar, comiéndose el último pedacito de carne que le quedaba. Lo extrañaría, y lo peor era que ya ni estaba tan bueno. Todo mal. Martín recolectó las vendas sucias que había dejado en el suelo húmedo y se volvió a poner de pie, yéndose a tratar de lavarlas aunque fue un poco. Miguel miró al cielo, abrumado.

No tenía idea de dónde se encontraban, pero le llamaba la atención. Sentía aún a su alrededor la atmósfera húmeda de la tormenta y supuso que debió llover por mucho tiempo si aún se percibía tan fuertemente. Oía a Martín moverse cerca, si bien no lo veía. Permaneció quieto, prestando atención a los movimientos del mago. Eran parsimoniosos aunque podía sentir la fuerza que ponía en sobar los vendajes unos con otros en un inocente intento de limpiarles toda la sangre posible. Se preguntó cuánta sangre debió perder en primer lugar como para permanecer tanto tiempo inconsciente. Ciertamente debió ser bastante, no podía negar que se sentía débil y que tenía mucha, mucha sed.

Por más que odiaba admitirlo, Martín tenía razón. Debía descansar.

* * *

Comieron raíces y unos pajaritos, sentados junto al fuego que encendieron con mucho esfuerzo y una chispa de Martín. Era pequeño, pero se mantenía con vida y daba calor. Era algo. Además, se tenían a ellos. Miguel ya se sentía mucho mejor, recuperándose más rápido de lo que Martín había tenido en cuenta, si bien la herida en su costado aún no terminaba de sanar ni con la ayuda del mago.

-Debió ser alguna arma hechizada o envenenada.

-¿Es eso posible?

Martín alzó una ceja.

-Puedo hacer llover chispitas de colores, así que envenenar una lanza tampoco debería ser problema.

Miguel frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada, volviendo su atención a la última raíz que le quedaba. Martín alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Decime -masculló el mago y Miguel resopló.

-No quiero.

-Dejate ya de pavadas y decime, Miguel -bufó Martín-. Después de todo este viaje, es lo menos que podés hacer.

-Ya, no me gusta que te pongas de igual con esos rebledes, ¿¡bien!? -espetó Miguel exasperado y Martín echó los ojos hacia arriba.

-Dios…

Por unos minutos, ninguno dijo nada. El fuego chispeaba cuando Martín trataba de avivarlo un poco y la madera crujía débilmente, quebrándose. Poco a poco, iban quedando únicamente las brasas. Miguel las miraba intensamente, como si en ellas pudiera hallar un camino directo a su casa, a la vez que sentía que su calor le quemaba los ojos desde la distancia. Martín suspiró y estiró el brazo, tomando su mano.

-Migue… -el alado no respondió, mas le dejó sujetar su mano-. Sabés que soy un humano.

-Pero no eres como los demás humanos. Eres diferente, distinto. Tú me quieres, y aunque no quieres a los alados, te interesa escucharme cuando te cuento cosas de nosotros…

Martín curvó dulcemente las comisuras de sus labios, atrayéndolo más.

-Vos tampoco sos como los de tu especie. Y aún así decís “nosotros”.

Miguel no supo qué replicar ante ello, pero al menos lo miró. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos, mas el mago no supo si simplemente era la luz o el calor ya era demasiado para el alado.

-De verdad no sé qué está mal con nosotros.

Martín torció la boca. Sabía a qué se refería.

Solo iban a sufrir así.

-¿Y si nos escapamos? -susurró Miguel, pero ambos sabían que, aunque viniera de su boca aquella empresa, el noble no sería capaz de abandonar a su familia, no cuando estaba su hermano con ellos.

-Deberías dormir -opinó Martín bajo, cerrando el tema.

Miguel no opuso resistencia y se recostó.

-Échate conmigo -pidió en voz baja y Martín lo miró de lado.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pero finalmente se apegó y se acostó junto al alado. Miguel le sonrió débilmente y pasó un brazo por encima de su cintura.

* * *

La herida aún dolía, pero aquello no le impedía moverse por los alrededores. Supusieron que aquel lugar debió ser un pequeño pueblo debido a la extensión que tenían los murillos de piedras. Todo se veía sumamente frágil y a Miguel le sorprendía que aún existieran ciertas secciones donde casas o cuartos aún se mantenían en pie. La arquitectura misma no le decía mucho, no lo suficiente como para ponerle una fecha o un nombre. Martín por su parte, se limitada a rebuscar en las esquinas, a tocar paredes y árboles, y a suspirar.

Había vuelto a llover en la mañana (fue lo que los despertó) y ahora todo estaba de nuevo húmedo. El olor a petricor invadía sus fosas nasales y todos sus sentidos. Le gustaba ese olor, junto con la frescura y la sensación a vida y lucidez que le daba aquel entorno. Sin escuchar a Martín, se dispuso a rastrear a algún animalito, aunque fuese una ardilla. Estaba decidido a comer mejor esa noche. Al día siguiente seguirían su camino y era debido no hacerlo con el estómago aquejado. En el caso ideal, hallaría un conejo. Uno adulto. Sí, eso sería lindo. Sonrió ante la idea y estaba tan sumido en sus fantasías que no prestó atención al camino resbaladizo y por ello no es de extrañar que terminara resbalándose con el barro. Profesando un chillido digno de una banshee. Su cuerpo entero salió volando como un cometa, aterrizando de espaldas y deslizándose varios metros hasta chocar contra un murillo.

Martín pegó un brinco asustado ni bien oyó el alarido y echó a correr en su búsqueda, hallándolo estampado contra la pared y el suelo, gimoteando adolorido.

-Por la puta, Miguel, tené más cuidado -resopló y se acercó para ayudarle a pararse, no contando con que el suelo de verdad que estaba húmedo, resbalando por igual-. ¡¡AHH!!

-¡¡MARTÍN, NO!! -gritó Miguel aterrado, tratando de esquivarlo.

Martín trató de sostenerse del muro o de las piedras, mas sus manos resbalaban y en un intento desesperado, invocó un escudo para proteger a Miguel. El alado volvió a gritar asustado cuando vio la tenue luz celeste y aún más fuerte cuando una explosión reventó a su lado, echándolos a volar a ambos nuevamente.

Martín sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza y tosió, creyendo por poco no poder respirar bien. Durante segundos vio borroso y en sus oídos sonaba un pitido penetrante y doloroso.

-¿M-Miguel? -balbuceó desorientado, tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Cuidado -jadeó la voz de su amante a su lado y sus brazos lo rodearon-. No te pares tan rápido.

Al parecer no se había golpeado tan fuerte como él. Miguel lo sostuvo y luego lo cargó llevándolo a un lugar más seco y estable. Buscó su botella y le trajo agua, enjuagando su cabello para poder ver si se había hecho alguna herida visible. Martín solo se dejó hacer, sintiendo aún cómo todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Miguel volvió una segunda vez con agua y le dio de beber.

-Tincho, mírame -pidió e inspeccionó sus ojos-. ¿Tienes náuseas?  ¿Quieres vomitar?

El humano negó con la cabeza, preguntándose apenas cómo era que su noblecillo siquiera sabía qué hacer en una situación así. “Son seres que vuelan muy alto” le recordó una voz interna.

-¿Qué fue eso? -farfulló el alado, claramente más asustado que él.

-Pareció… alguna reacción… o choque…

-¿Perdón? ¿Para principiantes?

Martín se sobó al frente, gruñendo.

-Como cuando… chocan dos hechizos… o campos de fuerza... -trató de explicarse, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado fuerte.

Miguel lo observó preocupado.

-¿Martín?

-¿Qué?

-Nada… descansa -susurró y lo acomodó, acariciando con cuidado su frente.

Martín sonrió débilmente.

-No voy a morirme, ya hemos sobrevivido cosas peores.

-Cállate -renegó el noble-. ¡Cállate, que encima venías a putearme a mí!

Martín suspiró. En eso tenía razón.

-¿Pero quién se sacó la mierda en primer lugar?

Miguel enrojeció y apartó la vista. El mago se rio entre dientes.

-Ya, tampoco es para tanto -musitó divertido y tomó su mano.

Miguel la acarició con semblante pensativo.

-Oye -murmuró y Martín alzó un poco la mirada-. ¿No deberíamos, no sé, fijarnos en qué hay ahí que explotó así de la nada?

Martín frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Debe haber algo ahí, pero puede ser peligroso. Mejor espera a que… ¡Miguel!

El alado no había esperado a terminar de escuchar lo que Martín tuviese que decir, sino que se volvió a acercar al lugar en el que aterrizó. Martín volvió a gritar su nombre, mas hizo caso omiso. Con cuidado se asomó, viendo que, donde antes había suelo y pared, se hallaba ahora un enorme hueco.

-¡Tincho! -gritó y se asomó más-. ¿¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente??

Martín rodó los ojos, respondiendo que solamente había invocado un escudo.

-¿Seguro que no fue una bomba? -quiso saber el menor, tratando de discernir qué se hallaba dentro de aquella cueva subterránea que había quedado descubierta-. ¡Voy a entrar!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Miguel, no! ¡Vuelve! -exclamó el mago nervioso y trató de ponerse en pie.

-¡No, tú quédate ahí y yo ya regreso! -ordenó Miguel y, acto seguido, saltó dentro del hueco.

-¡Miguel!

Martín se sostuvo de una roca cercana, esperando oír una respuesta. Volvió a gritar su nombre, pero Miguel no respondió, absorto en asimilar la estancia que lo rodeaba. Oscuros estantes, casi negros, se enlistaban uno junto a otro como soldados, altos y firmes. Sus flancos estaban llenos de lomos encuerados, apenas distinguiéndose colores, y en el centro de la estancia se hallaban tres grandes mesas. El hueco, resultando mucho más profundo de lo que había calculado, guardaba en su interior lo que parecía una biblioteca inmensa, con filas de filas de libreros llenos de tomos ennegrecidos por el tiempo. A donde sea que dirigiese los ojos, Miguel hallaba libros.

-Mierda… -es lo único que logró exhalar, cuando un grito lo sacó de aquel embrujamiento.

-¡¡Miguel!!

Alzó la mirada hacia el hueco en el, ahora sabía, techo.

-¡Martín! -exclamó y sonrió-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿¡Que cómo estoy!? -resopló el aludido-. ¡Esperá no más que baje y te saque la mierda!

Miguel solo se rio y se colocó bajo el hueco.

-¡Salta! Yo te atrapo -le aseguró al humano y le estiró los brazos, viéndolo dudar-. Vamos, apura que se me cansan los brazos.

-Ya cállate -gruñó Martín y se dejó caer.

Aterrizó en brazos de Miguel con un quejido y el alado lo apretó contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo está la cabeza?

-Preguntame otra cosa o te voy a partir la tuya -masculló el mago, mas calló inmediatamente al comenzar a mirar a su alrededor-. ¿Qué…?

-Asombroso, ¿no?

-Increíble… literalmente -susurró Martín y con ayuda de Miguel se acercó a uno de los estantes-. ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Ehh… ¿Una biblioteca? -contestó Miguel con tono de obviedad y Martín rodó los ojos.

-Gracias, no lo había notado -afirmó con sarcasmo y se irguió-. ¿Hace cuánto que este lugar no ha sido habitado? ¿Siglos? Es casi imposible que se haya mantenido en tan perfecto estado...

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Pero estaba cerrado, ¿no? -arguyó-. Y ese campo de fuerza que dijiste… ¿no podría haber estando protegiendo el lugar?

-Aun así -murmuró Martín, acercándose con dificultad a una de las pilas de libros que se hallaba en las mesas, y pasó el dedo por la tapa del último-. No hay ni polvo…

Aquel no debió ser un escudo cualquiera, sino que, en su momento, una barrera sumamente poderosa que protegería aquella estancia no solo de cualquier intromisión, sino también de la deterioración por más de… ¿cuántos años y años? El paso del tiempo debió debilitar el hechizo, posibilitando que algo tan débil como un sencillo escudo personal pudiera romperlo, pero inicialmente debió ser invocado por uno o hasta dos magos o hechiceros muy poderosos. Aquel pensamiento daba pie a otro: ¿qué había en aquella biblioteca que era tan esencial proteger? ¿Acaso secretos ultra importantes de la nobleza? ¿O conocimientos que justamente estos no debían alcanzar?

Martín echó una mirada fugaz por encima de su hombro, hallando a Miguel husmeando en uno de los estantes, antes de volverse otra vez a su propia pila de libros e inspeccionar los títulos de los dorsos. Estaban en gran parte escritos en una variedad sumamente arcaica de su lengua, pero con cierto esfuerzo podía leer la mayor parte. No obstante, más de un título le resultaba confuso e incluso se halló con códigos y alfabetos que le resultaban totalmente alienígenas.

-Miguel -llamó al alado y este se volvió hacia él, acercándose.

-¿Sí?

-Acá hay muchos libros de hechizos y conjuros -señaló el rubio-. Creo… creo que puedo hallar nuestra solución aquí.

-Solo has visto una pila -opinó Miguel-. ¿Qué si no hay ni siquiera tantos libros de magia?

Martín rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no mirás a tu alrededor? Debe haber acá miles de libros y no es poco probable que una gran parte, si es que no todos, sean sobre hechicería. Esta biblioteca es como la de tu casa…

-La mía parece más grande -replicó Miguel y Martín, no aguantando más, le asestó un golpe en la cabeza-. ¡Ay!

-Mejor buscá una manera de salir de acá para ir por nuestras cosas -masculló el mago y sin perder más saliva, se dispuso a iluminar mejor aquel lugar.

Miguel frunció el ceño, mas eligió no insistir. Se aproximó de vuelta al hueco en el techo, mirando hacia arriba. Lo separaban unos cuatro o cinco metros de la abertura, pero si aquella era una biblioteca, debía tener también una salida un tanto más convencional, ¿no? Miró a su alrededor, buscando una puerta de cualquier tipo.

Halló una al fondo de la habitación. Era grande y de apariencia pesada, pero a la vez se había conservado igual de bien que todo el resto de la habitación. Se acercó a ella y, haciendo uso de enorme fuerza, la abrió. Ante él se extendió lo que parecía un agujero negro, infinito. Se mordió el labio y tomó aire, dándose ánimo antes de entrar a aquella oscuridad desconocida. Ojalá no hubiera algún monstruo escondido en ella.

Mientras tanto, Martín había terminado con unos cuantos estantes y se había sentado en una mesa, rodeado por altas torres de libros escogidos. Muchos libros eran manuales muy específicos para prácticas concretas o categorías de rituales o conjuros, apoyados además con hechos científicos o históricos. Más de una vez, Martín se quedó perdido, leyendo sobre un tema totalmente ajeno con lo que buscaba, enfrascado en una lectura hambrienta y atenta. Luego de un rato notaba que se había vuelto a desviar de su búsqueda y, a regañadientes, la retomaba.

Parecía haber encontrado lo que le interesaba cuando Miguel depositó su baúl en la mesa con una sonrisa triunfante. Alzó la mirada y luego las cejas.

-¿Hallaste algo ya? -interrogó el alado con cierta impaciencia y Martín suspiró, echándose hacia atrás, sobándose los ojos.

-Tenés que darme algo de tiempo, oye… hay mucho material en este lugar. Pero creo estar cerca.

Le sonrió para no desanimar al chico y darle mas credibilidad a sus palabras.

Miguel asintió, no queriendo renegar. Esperaría.

* * *

La comida era poca, pero al menos ahora Martín no lo miraba con odio cuando lo veía escurrirse entre los árboles. Incluso sin sus alas, Miguel tenía suficiente instinto, fuerza y habilidad para arreglárselas. No era que hubiera mucho que cazar allí, pero al menos comían, se defendía el alado siempre que Martín le recriminaba que otra vez traía dos palomitas que aún goteaban sangre.

-¿Qué acaso eso no es canibalismo? -le cuestionó en una ocasión, apenas alzando la mirada de su libro de turno mientras el alado trataba de preparar la cena.

La mirada ofendida de Miguel no tenía precio.

-¿Tengo cara de paloma? -resopló.

Martín solo se rió entre dientes y volvió a la lectura. Más tarde, mientras comían, Miguel parecía extrañamente sumido en sus pensamientos, y el humano no le habría dado importancia hasta que el silencio se rompió de golpe.

-¿Crees que nos maten a todos?

El mago alzó la mirada y por un rato, no supo qué decir.

-¿Matarlos?

-Los rebeldes… ¿No crees que… que vamos a terminar todos presos como en Puerto Moreno?

-No -dijo Martín algo seco, sin saber qué otra cosa decir-. No, no creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ustedes son los alados. Ustedes son poderosos, tienen ejércitos acá y más allá de las fronteras.

-Pero… somos pocos alados a comparación de los humanos, extremadamente pocos si lo piensas -señaló Miguel-. Es verdad que éramos menos, aparentemente, cuando invadieron el continente y ganaron la guerra. En eso está todo nuestro orgullo y gracias a eso se ha mantenido a raya a los humanos después de todo. Pero esos son historias. A veces no sé bien qué es verdad y qué no, y estoy seguro que así le va a los humanos también...

Martín no pudo negar que sí, era una idea impresionante. Actualmente debían gobernar alrededor de unas diez familias nobles en todo el continente, de las cuales tres ostentaban el poder absoluto sobre los tres únicos países que existían actualmente. Era muchísimo poder, si uno se detenía a meditarlo bien.

Literalmente había ido a parar a la élite de la élite y no sabía ahora cómo sentirse al respecto.

-Pudieron ganar la guerra una vez, lo van a hacer de nuevo -lo calmó cuando recordó que tenía que dar una respuesta.

Miguel no dijo nada, no comentó el que finalmente se hubiera mencionado la palabra guerra. Miró su comida y se preguntó cuánto más volvería a comer antes de morir a manos de rebeldes.

* * *

-Miguel -lo llamó Martín, volviendo a surgir por entre sus libros.

Traía uno bajo el brazo y se veía cansado. El alado, ocupado con un libro de leyendas de su cultura oriunda, lo miró curioso.

-¿Hallaste algo? -preguntó y Martín asintió-. ¿Y bien?

-Necesito tu ayuda -murmuró- para dos rituales.

-¿Dos?

Miguel alzó una ceja, jurando que los ojos del mago se habían oscurecido.

-Sí, uno para restaurar tu sello y otro para romper el mío.

Miguel lo miró dudoso.

-¿Perdón?

-Entendiste bien lo que dije.

-¿Romper tu sello? -resopló Miguel-. Ni siquiera sabes dónde está. ¿Y para qué quieres romperlo? ¿¿Y yo que voy a hacer en un ritual si no soy un hechicero??

Martín dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-Voy a hacer que no estás comportándote como un idiota y simplemente pasar a explicarte de qué va el segundo ritual.

Se acercó a Miguel y se sentó a su lado. El alado cerró su libro y negó con la cabeza.

-Primero déjame ir a cazar algo y de ahí hablamos con el estómago lleno. Lo necesitaré.

Martín apenas asintió y lo dejó ir. Se levantó tras unos segundos también, disponiéndose a hacer fuego debajo del hueco del techo.

Miguel cazó un zorro. La carne era del total disgusto de Martín, pero estaba tan hambriento que se la comió sin chistar. Miguel parecía absorto en devorar su ración.

-Oye… -lo llamó cuando iba terminando-. Sobre tu sello, quiero hacer eso después de quitar el mío.

-¿Por qué? -Miguel frunció el ceño-. ¿No confías en mí?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo… creo que he descubierto un efecto más de  _ mi _ sello.

-¿Y ese sería?

-Mi habilidad para absorber energía no es la que debería ser.

Miguel lo miró sorprendido, extrañado y confundido a la vez.

-¿Te debilita?

-Por así decirlo.

-Entiendo -murmuró Miguel bajo.

-Pienso que cuando un mago, o hechicero, utiliza hechizos más poderosos seguidamente, aunque sean permitidos, su capacidad de recuperación es ralentizada.

-Suena como una buena estrategia -murmura Miguel bajo-. Por algo casi solo tenemos soldados blancos.

-Sí, eso siempre me llamó la atención.

Miguel no dijo nada más, pensativo. La verdad no creía que Martín fuera a traicionarlo. Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

-Dime qué debo hacer.

Martín sonrió aliviado.

* * *

El ritual se llevaría a cabo a la mañana siguiente. Según Martín, estarían descansados y las energías serían ideales. Miguel seguía bastante confundido sobre su rol en aquel juego. Había aprendido de su abuela múltiples “trucos” que rayaban en lo mágico, pero que no servían más que para neutralizar a un hechicero en caso de enfrentamiento. ¿Pero realizar un ritual?

Martín lo despertó al amanecer y el noble se levantó restregándose los ojos y renegando un tanto malhumorado. Desayunaron restos del zorro y luego Martín se dedicó a preparar el ritual, no sin un tanto de nerviosismo. Miguel lo observaba sentado desde cierta distancia. El rubio armó un círculo de piedras, mirando a cada tanto el libro abierto que descansaba en el centro. Esparció algunas hierbas que habían recolectado el día anterior y luego se desvistió. Miguel se mordió el labio, resignándose a imitarlo.

-Mi abuela decía que el poder de un mago depende de su concentración y que hay ciertos puntos vitales para anular sus habilidades...

-Tu abuela sabía lo que hacía. Anularemos un hechizo, es por eso que puedes ayudarme -explicó Martín, pidiéndole que se acercara.

Miguel asintió, calmándose un poco con sus palabras. Martín tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Tranquilo -susurró y besó la comisura de sus labios y luego la punta de su nariz-. Confío en vos.

Miguel tragó, pero volvió a asentir. El mago soltó una de sus manos y se agachó rápidamente, recogiendo un cristal celeste que había traído consigo en su baúl. Lo colocó en la mano libre de Miguel y la cerró, envolviendo su puño con el suyo.

-Solo dejá que mueva tu mano y cuando sientas que el cristal vibra… Ese es el punto que debemos anular -indicó Martín y cerró los ojos.

Miguel cerró los suyos. Temía en el fondo que aquello pudiera tener efectos nefastos para su amante, que pudiera incluso acabar con su vida a pesar de que el humano había insistido en que su participación en el ritual anularía la trasgresión contra el sello. No había entendido del todo ni estaba tan convencido, pero había asentido y accedido a ayudar. De tener éxito, solo podría ser positivo… ¿no?

Martín inhaló profundamente y susurró varias palabras desconocidas para el noble, una por segundo como un reloj que contaba el paso del tiempo. El cristal se sentía caliente en su puño y la mano de Martín comenzó a jalarlo sobre su cuerpo. No lo veía, pero estaba seguro de que el cristal brillaba ligeramente. A Martín, por su parte, le costaba mantener la concentración. Rara vez se veía en la necesidad de ejecutar un ritual tan físico, aquellas eran cosas de hechiceros, pero para un conjuro tan poderoso y sintiéndose tan débil, hacía falta de toda ayuda que pudiera alcanzar. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que comenzara a sentir el calor del cristal hasta su propia mano. Debía estar cerca.

Miguel soltó un respingo cuando comenzó a sentir las vibraciones del cristal y Martín, si bien quería abrir los ojos y mirarlo, se contuvo y solo le dio un apretón a su mano. Empujó el cristal más sobre su piel, justo encima de su muslo derecho, y Miguel pareció captar que aquella era su señal. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se concentró más allá del cristal, sino en ese punto que latía debajo de las capas de piel y carne de Martín, ahí donde podía ahora claramente sentir una anomalía. Tal como le había enseñado su abuela. Pudo reconocer la energía mágica de un hechicero.

Y la rompió. Su cerebro sintió un pequeño estremecimiento, su cuerpo se tensó y una chispa eléctrica rozó su palma. Martín soltó un quejido antes de desplomarse.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba oscuro. Miguel lo había recostado, aún dentro del círculo de piedras, y lo había tapado. Bajo su cabeza tenía el libro envuelto en su casaca. Suspiró.

-¿Miguel? -dijo con la voz aún temblorosa y oyó pasos apurados.

El alado apareció a su lado y le sonrió.

-Al menos estás vivo -fue su veredicto y Martín rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

-Si me desmayé debería haber ido todo bien.

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me pregun… ¡Woo! -chilló de golpe y se alejó de un brinco.

Martín contemplaba anonadado los sellos de fuego que, con un chasquido, invocó sobre su piel a la vez que su alrededor se iluminaba por completo. Sonrió.

-Perfecto -susurró bajo y su compañero resopló.

-Ya, sí, perfecto. A la próxima avisa que harás algo tan bizarro.

Martín solo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Qué gruñón que andás. ¿No te entusiasma la magia?

-Quiero mis alas -fue todo lo que dio Miguel de sí y Martín asintió.

Comprendía eso, ahora mejor que nunca. Se puso de pie, pudiendo sentir como literalmente la energía fluía por su cuerpo, potente, rica y sin restricción alguna. Brutal. Aquel libro debería haberle advertido que aquello pasaría, era abrumador. Se sentía más vivo que nunca, el cansancio que había estando pesando sobre él los últimos días estaba desaparecido como, válgalo, por arte de magia. Se sacudió la tierra y las hojas de la ropa, mirando a Miguel.

El alado se mordió el labio inferior, impaciente.

-Pero al menos quita a esa cara -pidió Martin divertido y se acercó a él, rodéandolo para hallar su espalda.

Vestía nuevamente su camisa con la espalda descubierta, por lo que podía apreciar su sello en plenitud. No se veía tan pulcro, debió haber sido hecho con prisa y con mucha resistencia por parte del noble.

-Aquí vamos -susurró y presionó sus palmas sobre el sello.

Miguel se estremeció, sintiendo como una pesada cadena le era arrancada. Un tirón más y sus alas se estiraron, se empujaron fuera de su prisión con fuerza y prisa. Martín apenas pudo saltar a un lado para no ser golpeado por los enormes miembros plumosos de Miguel, quien inmediatamente salió disparado verticalmente hacia el cielo.

Martín miró hacia arriba y Miguel se achicaba más y más. Batía las alas con fuerza, como si necesitara llenarlas nuevamente de vida con cada movimiento. El mago permaneció mudo, admirando las blancas plumas de su amante cuando este volvió a descender como un ángel sobre la tierra.

Miguel sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos a casa -pidió en un hilo de voz.

Martín sonrió de vuelta, si bien quiso responder que él ya estaba en casa. Hace ya un buen tiempo.

* * *

Era increíble las distancias que era Miguel capaz de dejar atrás con apenas un par de aleteos. Tomó únicamente dos horas el llegar nuevamente al territorio central de la familia más poderosa del sur, el frío viento de la noche impulsándolos aún más. Miguel parecía haber alcanzado el séptimo cielo.

Su expresión de felicidad, sin embargo, duró poco cuando Casa Prado apareció en su alcance visual. El alado se detuvo de golpe en pleno aire y Martín se aferró más a él, viendo bajo sus pies el escenario posterior a una batalla sangrienta, el terreno en igual estado que la casa que hallaron días antes. Multiplicado por diez.

Miguel necesitó apenas un segundo más para lanzarse en picada. Martín gritó a todo pulmón, aún no acostumbrándose al vértigo, mucho menos si estaba prácticamente cayendo libremente. Las alas de Miguel se estiraron a pocos metros recién y aterrizaron de manera brusca. Definitivamente Miguel había ejecutado mejores aterrizajes, mas imaginó que aquello le importaba poco ahora. Lo bajó con poco cuidado y, sin esperar, echó a correr al interior de la mansión lacerada. Martín no dudó en seguirlo a paso rápido.

-¡Amo Miguel! -un soldado de aparente rango elevado se acercó ni bien lo vio entrar por el balcón de ventanales destruidos-. ¡Está con vida!

-Mi familia -exigió Miguel sin miramientos y el soldado tragó, asintiendo.

-Sígame, por favor -susurró.

Martín se puso a la altura del noble, mirándolo de reojo. Los guiaron a una de las pocas habitaciones que aún permanecían más o menos intactas. En la cama (Martín asumió que aquella era la habitación de la abuela), descansaba el señor de la casa. Miguel acudió a su lado a paso ágil, tomando su mano entre temblores.

-P-padre… -balbuceó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El hombre, ojos rotos y cansados, rostro achacado, lo miró con alivio.

-Mi Miguel…

El aludido lo miró con desconsuelo, no queriendo que lo más cercano que hallase a una sonrisa en su padre fuera en un momento así.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿¿Rebeldes??

-Rebeldes -su progenitor asintió-. Atacaron cuando oscureció, totalmente de improvisto. Eran muchos, un ejército completo, y apenas pudimos defendernos…

Miró a su hijo y luego reparó en el rubio que se encontraba parado detrás de él. Soltó un suspiro, no teniendo las energías ni las ganas ya de preguntar qué le había sucedido. Solo:

-Me alegro que no hayas estado aquí -dijo el hombre con voz quebrada y Miguel tragó-. No lo habrías sobrevivido si salías a luchar. Ya fue muy difícil impedir que Julio se lanzara de cabeza a la batalla… Dios mío, ¿qué hice yo para recibir hijos tan testarudos?

-Julio -Miguel tembló temeroso-. Él…

-Él y su esposa pudieron huir -lo tranquilizó-. Mejor dicho, los hicimos huir. Van al sur, a Casa González, junto con más jóvenes que se encontraban aquí reunidos para tu cumpleaños. Tu abuela sin embargo…

Hubo un minuto de silencio, ambos entendían bien. La guerra había oficialmente estallado.

-Tuvieron que retirarse eventualmente -prosiguió su padre-. Pero no fue una victoria… Ahora, tú deberías ir también al sur.

-¿Y qué sucederá contigo y la casa? -preguntó Miguel con angustia-. Los rebeldes volverán y…

-Aquí ya no quedará nada -lo interrumpió el señor Prado-. Ni yo, ni nada de valor… Al menos para nosotros, no. Nuestras riquezas siempre fueron un beneficio secundario y una comodidad bonita, pero nuestro gran tesoro no es más que la supervivencia de nuestra raza… Recuerda eso, la supervivencia es todo. Por eso tú…

Un ataque de tos lo sobrecogió, sacudiendo su ya frágil cuerpo. Su hechicero, a quien Miguel hasta ese momento no había tomado en cuenta, corrió a atenderlo. Luego de varios minutos, llamó alarmado a refuerzos. Enfermeros y sirvientes corrieron a la habitación y entre gritos algo histéricos y empujones, trataron de controlar el ataque de la cabeza de familia.

Veinte minutos después, el alma de su padre los había abandonado. Martín tomó su mano y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

-Vamos al sur -susurró-. Puedo llevarte en cuestión de segundos.

Miguel no respondió de inmediato, pero tras varios minutos de silencio sepulcral, asintió:

-Llévame.


	14. Cielo rojo

Era increíble pensar que aquel tramo que les tomó semanas y que estuvo poblado de contratiempos y obstáculos, ahora era superado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

 

Había estado lloviendo por días en aquella esquina recóndita del continente, pero finalmente las nubes comenzaban a despejarse. La tierra mojada olía a vida rejuvenecida y era difícil avanzar, pero nada era obstáculo a su determinación. Daniel apartó las últimas ramas de aquel denso follaje y ante él surgió la última casa noble que seguía en pie en lo que había sido el territorio de Casa Prado, visible gracias a las luces brillando a través de las ventanas. Casa González, pequeña y olvidada, único escondite que quedaba al puñado de nobles que sobrevivió. Mas ya ni eso. Todo alrededor del terreno lucía sereno y desprevenido, mas en su interior se reunían los restos de una oligarquía sacudida por la tragedia bien merecida. Aquel último grupo de jóvenes que apenas estaba aprendiendo a impartir órdenes sin recibirlas primero de alguien más experimentado, no menos inocente, era todo lo que se imponía a la libertad de su pueblo.

El comandante sonrió complacido y se relamió. Ese día acababa todo y a la vez empezaba mucho más. Una nueva era, la era de los humanos sería recuperado, su legítima tierra les sería devuelta. Daniel se sabía todos esos discursos de memoria, mas no era por eso un fanático obseso de la rebelión, un seguidor ciego de las prédicas políticas y de la causa mayor. Él se movía impulsado por su propia ideología, muy cercana a la de la rebelión, pero a eso se le sumaban motivaciones muy, muy personales. No era una bandera ni coros revolucionarios, de alto significado simbólico y aires de santería, lo que lo empujaba hacia aquella restante mansión, sino su sangre, su sufrimiento y el infierno compartido con millones de otros como él

Se volvió hacia sus hombres, tomando aire. Quería atacar ya, pero tenía órdenes expresas de esperar a poco antes del amanecer. Daniel detestaba esperar, pero había recibido ya tantas amonestaciones y sus victorias habían sido ignoradas como si no valieran casi nada por el solo hecho de no haber atacado cuando los otros querían. Daniel no quería esperar más, él ya estaba listo. La humanidad estaba lista, había perseverado ya demasiado.

Se sentó junto con sus soldados tras asegurarse que el escudo aún los mantenía ocultos y recibió gustoso un poco de alcohol y un pedazo de pan relativamente fresco.

* * *

 

Manuel corrió las cortinas, no percibiendo aún ningún movimiento enemigo, por lo que se relajó un poco. Solo un poco. Oía a María y a Catalina murmurar a sus espaldas, la menor más sobresaltada que su hermana heredera. Tiare permanecía sentada junto a su madre, mirando en silencio hacia su hermano. Manuel le sonrió cuando se volteó y su hermana se alzó, acercándose a él.

-Ya deja esa ventana -le pidió-. Carlos nos dirá cuando haya peligro aproximándose.

Manuel no respondió nada, mirando de reojo hacia su hechicero que guardaba la puerta de aquel salón. Carlos y él habían crecido prácticamente juntos, cualquier diría que podía confiar en él. Pero no era del todo así. El rubio no dejaba de ser humano después de todo. Y Manuel no era estúpido y sabía que su hechicero tampoco lo era. Ni estúpido, ni indiferente a los problemas de los que eran realmente los suyos.

-Deberían ir a dormir, necesitan descanso -cambió un tanto el tema, dirigiéndose a los refugiados-. Tienen un viaje largo tras ustedes y solo les quedan pocas horas antes de la mañana.

Catalina asintió lentamente, mirando a sus hermanos, pero Julio frunció el ceño.

-Mucho voy a dormir sabiendo que nuestras familias están en absoluto peligro, aún más cuando no sé ni dónde está mi hermano -gruñó.

El suspiro de María resonó en la estancia. Manuel estaba tan cansado, que le sorprendió el que todavía lograra retener el puñetazo que quiso empotrarle en la cara. Repitió  su sugerencia, endureciendo su tono educado, y luego miró a su hermana y a su madre.

-Ustedes también, por favor -murmuró-. No se preocupen, hay tropas que van en camino a proteger este lugar.

Su madre asintió y tomó la mano de su Tiare.

-Vamos, pichona -pidió bajo y Tiare le lanzó una mirada dudosa a Manuel, acatando al rato.

Los Gómez se pusieron en pie y otro par de adolescentes que también permanecían levantados los imitaron. Murmuraron buenas noches y María le lanzó una mirada demandante a su esposo, quien apenas frunció los labios.

-Anda, ya te alcanzo -le ofreció y la mujer solo suspiró y siguió a sus hermanos.

No obstante, no habían ni alcanzado la puerta, cuando un fuerte ruido les reventó por poco sus agudísimos oídos y la puerta salió volando, igual que los vidrios de los ventanales reventaron y cayó sobre ellos una peligrosa lluvia de cristales. Manuel palideció al sentir de golpe la presencia de cientos de humanos rodeando la casa. Su primer reflejo fue buscar con la mirada a su hermana y tuvo apenas tiempo para esquivar el ataque que provino directamente de la varita de su propio hechicero. Tiare gritó su nombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Manuel la había tomado en brazos y saltado tras el sofá más próximo, escondite que Julio también había escogido. Los demás alados, aquellos que sobrevivieron la primera explosión, corrieron a cubrirse, desarmados todos, algunos saltando por la ventana con la intención de volar fuera del alcance de los humanos.

Los primeros cohetes los derribaron exitosamente, explotando al tiempo que intentaban hacer lo mismo con la puerta principal, bloqueada desde la llegada de los nobles del norte. Tiare miró asustada a su hermano, quien maldijo entre dientes, sintiendo aún cerca la presencia de Carlos. Una segunda explosión golpeó la casa y el edificio entero retumbó y tembló. Tiare reprimió un gemido aterrado y su hermano la estrechó con más fuerza en sus brazos antes de empujarla de su cuerpo y mirarle a los ojos.

-Espérenme aquí -susurró en un hilo de voz, ignorando el ruego de sus ojos.

Con cuidado se asomó de detrás del mueble, viendo que Carlos se alejaba de la ventana, buscándolo también. Saltó de detrás del mueble y sus alas le dieron el impulso para lanzarse contra el hechicero antes de que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y defenderse. La varita cayó de su mano cuando impactaron contra el suelo y rodaron. Manuel fue veloz en inmovilizarlo, si bien un milisegundo de duda antes de matarlo le salvó la vida al humano, quien invocó un escudo. Manuel rugió adolorido cuando aquella luz morada le quemó las manos y el pecho. Carlos buscó a tientas su arma más letal y sin dudar la apuntó contra él, mas el destello nunca llegó, sino que se desvió cuando una sombra marrón moteada lo derribó. Julio ni siquiera pestañeó cuando lo desnucó y hundió sus garras en su pecho.

Manuel no estaba seguro si acaso gritó de horror.

Cuando se volvió a parar, Julio lo miró serio.

-Debemos defender lo que queda -declaró con severidad y miró de reojo a Tiare que salía también del escondite, acercándose desolada al cuerpo de su madre.

Manuel tragó.

-No ganarás nada, debemos huir -susurró.

-Vienen refuerzos -replicó, mas Manuel negó.

-No llegarán a tiempo… si es que llegan -susurró contemplando con ojos tristes al que fue su compañero silencioso durante todos aquellos años.

Julio resopló y le dio la espalda, acercándose a la puerta. Se asomó y salió corriendo. Manuel maldijo mas decidió no correr tras él, ya no era su responsabilidad. Tomó a Tiare en brazos, ignorando los gritos y las protestas de la muchacha, y salió también pero en dirección contraria. Buscaría una salida segura y volarían lo más rápido y alto que podían. Lejos.

Julio por su parte bajó por la escalera principal, buscando a los soldados o demás alados escondidos en aquel lugar descubierto. Se detuvo a contemplar a escondidas el panorama y hacerse una idea de cómo luchar. Entre todos los soldados y rebeldes que luchaban en el recibidor, había un humano que parecía orquestar aquella matanza, gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, invocando hechizos y muerte como si le costara tan poco. Julio fijó sus ojos y sus pensamientos en él con toda la determinación que le quedaba y saltó desde el segundo piso, desenvolviendo sus alas. Esquivó sin problemas a los humanos armados con armas ordinarias y aterrizó cerca al comandante. Daniel lo miró y sus ojos brillaron, literalmente. Sonrió, susurrando algo para sí antes de lanzar su primer ataque, el cual Julio esquivó con cierta facilidad, notando, sin embargo, que sacar a ese humano de juego no lo sería tanto. Decidió correr hacia él y derribarlo, esquivando otro relámpago letal. Sus garras se hundieron en su torso y en un pestañeo lo había alzado en el aire, lanzándolo por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Daniel aterrizó salvado por su escudo de energía, mas las heridas infligidas por Julio sangraban peligrosamente. Presionó una mano sobre su costado, curándose apresuradamente en lo que esperaba que el alado surgiera. Sus ojos escrutaban el campo de batalla que se había armado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alados y humanos, más que nada de los segundos, chocaban y se revolcaban en el barro, empapados hasta los huesos. El ruido del viento era acallado por gritos, el ruido metálico de las armas y, por encima de todo, de las explosiones. “Quémenla hasta los cimientos, así como haremos con esa especie de demonios” habían sido sus instrucciones, palabras que volvieron a resonar en su cabeza cuando una mancha de color marrón lo golpeó. Esquivó a duras penas las garras, pero rodó varios metros, y al levantarse y toser, sangre manchaba sus manos. Entrecerró los ojos, logrando ver más claro y volviéndose más nítida la imagen de su agresor.

Lo recordaba de folletos e imágenes distribuídas entre los rebeldes, pero no pensó que Julio Prado mismo correría tan decididamente hacia sus brazos. Bien, que así sea. Se relamió y sintió sangre invadir sus sentidos. Julio surgió por encima del campo de batalla, batiendo sus alas y esquivando flechas y lanzas. Era veloz y pequeño, eso significaba que carecía de mucha fuerza… para un alado, pero ¿para un humano?

No importaba. Daniel era más poderoso, estaba más decidido y sabía matar con sus propias manos.

La energía del bosque a sus espaldas vibraba en cada fibra de su ser, aquella fuente infinita le era ahora la más grande de las bendiciones. Su distintiva luz azul nació de las palmas de sus manos y lo recubrió hasta  los hombros. Julio había vuelto a clavar su mirada en el mago y venía hacia él como una flecha humana, casi tan veloz como un rayo. El escudo de Daniel fue destruido con el primer impacto, ya debilitado tras su aterrizaje en el lodo, pero el mago invocó su siguiente hechizo y un golpe invisible derribó al joven noble. Julio rodó por el pasto y el barro. Le costó incorporarse, un ardor incómodo ralentizaba sus movimientos, y aún más difícil le fue sacudirse el barro que se le pagaba a las alas, haciéndolas pesadas y robándoles agilidad. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de terminar con eso cuando el mago ya estaba nuevamente sobre él, atacando. Daniel actuó en menos de un segundo, envolviendo al joven príncipe en una poderosa corriente de energía pura. El grito proferido por el alado fue como música para sus oídos, desgarrador y desesperado al ver que no podía liberarse. Era algo nuevo eso la privación de la libertad ilimitada...

Julio se retorció desesperadamente, mas no pudo zafarse a tiempo puesto que Daniel lo lanzó de regreso a la casa, estrellándolo contra un muro y perdiéndolo en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso. Julio gimoteó adolorido, tratando de salir de debajo de los escombro. Sabía que el mago no había terminado con él, que volvería en menos tiempo del que podría contar, que debía ponerse de nuevo de pie y luchar o moriría… Aquella idea casi lo paraliza por completo. Gateó con esfuerzo y al volver a desplomarse, tiró de la pierna que no respondía bien.

-Mierda -jadeó bajo y se trató de arrodillar, sintiendo la muerte de nuevo soplarle en la nuca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Daniel había aparecido detrás de él. Un pánico helado y paralizador invadió su cuerpo cuando lo oyó reír suavemente a sus espaldas.

-Tú ya no vas a volver a volar -susurró Daniel, tomándolo del cabello.

-¡S-suéltame! -chilló Julio aterrado y acto seguido, el mago materializó una imponente espada en su mano derecha.

Un grito desgarrador llenó la estancia destruida, sobrepasando casi el resto del griterío de la batalla.

Daniel no había pensado que tomaría tanto, pero con dos golpes más logró cortar también la segunda ala moteada del noble, quien sentía que el ardor en su garganta casi aliviaba un poco el dolor indescriptible que estaba desgarrando su cuerpo entero. La sangre corría por su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a los restos de su camisa y de su pantalón, tiñiéndolos de carmesí. Fluía como dos ríos incontenibles en época de lluvias o como una catarata roja.. Daniel admiró con cierta incredulidad su propia crueldad, pero inmediatamente su mente volvió a estar en blanco y actuó automáticamente. Volvió a blandir la espada, alzándola sobre el ser destruido, tirado ahora de espaldas, y la hundió en su su pecho.

Aquello no tomó más esfuerzo que clavar un mondadientes en una aceituna sin semilla.

* * *

 

Miguel se sintió primero algo aturdido al aterrizar junto a Martín en el camino, a pocos metros de salir del bosque. Tocó el suelo húmedo con las manos y tomó aire profundamente, pero ni bien había terminado de recomponerse, su cuerpo se tensó, percibiendo el aroma de humanos, muchos humanos, gritos y sangre.

-N-no… -balbuceó incrédulo y echó a correr, quedándose inmóvil al ver el campo de batalla.

Martín, igual de atónito, no dudó en tomar su mano y volver a invocar una transportación al interior de la mansión. Cuando las paredes de esta se dibujaron a  su alrededor, ambos pudieron contemplar la destrucción que había invadido aquel hogar de la nobleza.

-Debo encontrar a mi hermano -balbuceó Miguel, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sufriría un colapso mental, y salió de aquella habitación.

Pasó al corredor principal, lanzando miradas desordenadas por todos lados, sin saber en qué fijarse. El techo del segundo piso había colapsado en aquella ala y Miguel alzó la vista, buscando a Julio con el olfato. Tal vez ha escapado, trató de consolarse, pero el aroma de su hermano era tan fuerte que le costaba muchísimo creerlo. Batió las alas y subió al tercer piso, seguido de cerca por su mago.

-¡Julio! -lo llamó en sus desesperación, rogando oír una respuesta.

Mas esta no llegó. Martin tragó cuando Miguel desapareció en una habitación y apresuró el paso, mas se detuvo en la puerta, recibido por un grito ahogado y una imagen que ni siquiera él había deseado ver. Martín no podía moverse. Miguel había caído de rodillas. Su boca temblaba, todo su cuerpo en realidad.  Avanzó un poco más a gatas hasta llegar a él.

-Julito… -volvió a llamarlo con la voz quebrada y sus brazos se extendieron a levantar su cuerpo.

Sus manos temblaron cuando sus dedos trataron de limpiar la sangre de su rostro golpeado, queriendo reconocer aquellas mejillas, aquellos párpados, quella naricita respingona. Un nudo doloroso bloqueó su garganta y le costó ver claro por un segundo. Entre la imagen difusa por las lágrimas, tuvo que ver nuevamente a aquella pequeña criatura que con tanto esfuerzo había roto el cascarón y que con mucho más tuvo que mantenerse en vida. Le fue como si volviera a escuchar el sonido crujiente del huevo quebrarse y unos diminutos deditos romper la membrana que lo envolvía. Creyó volver a oír el primer grito que Julio profirió al nacer y no pudo contener uno él mismo, sintiendo que una filuda daga se empujaba más y más en su pecho, justo debajo de las clavículas y por entre sus costillas.

Martín permaneció parado a sus espaldas, viendo boquiabierto aquella escena. Miguel se inclinó más hacia el cuerpo frío de su hermano, estrechándolo entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba su nombre, llamándolo una y otra vez como una madre primeriza que no entiende la muerte de un cachorro nacido así, esperando que en cualquier momento vaya a ponerse de pie, le sonría y le diga que está todo bien.

-Miguel, ya… -susurró Martín bajo, acercándose un paso y queriendo agacharse con él, mas sus movimientos cesaron de golpe y se quedó congelado en su posición al ver una figura surgir del otro lado de la habitación.

Daniel parecía igual de sorprendido, pero sus ojos seguían brillando, igual que sus manos. No parecía estar del todo presente. Parecía él, pero no.

-Martín -susurró y su primo se irguió-. No pensé que te encontraría aquí… Me dijeron que no estabas en Casa Prado cuando la atacaron, que estabas perdido con…

No pudo ni terminar la frase porque un rugido bestial lo interrumpió junto con un feroz golpe en su estómago. Su cuerpo salió despedido como un roca escupida de la honda, retenido solamente por la pared.

Miguel podía oler bien y la sangre en sus brazos y ropa no lo engañaba. No había dudado ni un segundo.

-Tú… lo mataste -gruñó y sus ojos se afilaron, sus garras y colmillos relumbraban como  si tuvieran vida propia, si bien Miguel mismo no sabía de dónde sacaba tal fuerza física.

Martín palideció al ver como el alado se lanzaba nuevamente contra Daniel. Este no tardó en reaccionar y defenderse, buscando atacar también. Martín quiso hacer algo, detener a ambos, pero su cuerpo entero parecía haber caído bajo un embrujo, no se movía. Miguel, en cambio, era rápido como un rayo y sus golpes caían sobre Daniel como granito pesado. El comandante invocaba escudo tras escudo, contraatacando con la misma ferocidad. Martín se estremeció al ver como un relámpago azul golpeó a Miguel en pleno rostro.

-¡¡BASTA!! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, creyendo que se desgarraría los pulmones.

Miguel lo miró descolocado, como si acabara de despertar de golpe, gimoteando adolorido y trastabillando. Daniel, por su parte, resopló, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo.

-Ese mocoso… solo era una bestia… como tú -jadeó, agotado pero aún dispuesto a seguir, antes de mirar de soslayo a Martín-. Como todos… _¿¡De qué lado se supone que estás!? ¿¡Te fuiste apenas dos meses y ya traincionaste a tu gente!?_

Miguel volvió a rugir furibundo, viendo todo bañado en un rojo sangre, sin atinar a pensar. sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no le daban para un ataque igual de veloz que los anteriores. Daniel tembló, la determinación no le servía cuando carecía de fuerzas. Apretó los puños y gritó un hechizo, necesitando hasta la última reserva de energía ahora que Miguel le impedía restaurarse debido a la velocidad de sus arremetidas anteriores. La casa tembló cuando el aura cobalto se volvió más densa a su alrededor y el alado voló hacia él con las garras extendidas.

De golpe, una luz celeste pareció congelar todo dentro de aquella habitación casi demolida. Miguel creyó estar flotando durante unos pocos segundos antes de que una poderosa energía lo expulsó hacia atrás. Rodó en la dirección opuesta a Daniel, deteniéndose a dos metros del cuerpo de Julio, mientras que el mago volvía a chocar contra un muro, resquebrajándolo más. Martín maldijo cuando a sus oídos llegaron pisadas y rumores de voces. Daniel sonrió cansado.

-Refuerzos -susurró débilmente, jamás dejando de invocar su energía mágica.

-Basta, Daniel -rogó su primo con la voz quebrada-. No quiero pelear contigo…

-Pues vas a tener que si te interpones a mi meta. Y él -señaló a Miguel-. Es el objetivo de hoy.

Y sin decir nada más, disparó su último conjuro ofensivo. Martín abrió los ojos aterrado.

-¡¡Miguel!! -gritó, mas el hechizo llegó al alado antes que su voz.

Miguel volvió a ser golpeado por la luz oscura de Daniel, profiriendo un grito de dolor puro, creyendo que efectivamente un cuchillo se hundía en su vientre. Cañonazos y explosiones amortiguaron su grito y la mansión tembló asustada, rindiéndose el techo encima de Martín. El mago, en el último segundo, logró transportarse junto a Miguel ante la mirada incrédula de Daniel. Ignorando los gritos de Miguel, lo tomó en brazos, alejándolo de Julio, y los borró de aquella habitación. No obstante, su energía estaba igual de comprometida tras detener a dos fieras en plena batalla, y el salto solo llegó hasta el primer piso de la mansión.

-¡Déjame volver! -gruñó Miguel, tratando de dar golpeas a su alrededor, pero Martín resopló.

-Estás sangrando demasiado -rezongó y presionó sus manos sobre su vientre, invocando la energía del bosque desde lo lejos.

Miguel tosió y se oyeron gritos de soldados. “¡Búsquenlos! ¡No pueden estar lejos!” se oyó una potente voz de algún capitán y Martín maldijo entre dientes. Volvió a cargar a Miguel y como pudo lo arrastró más al fondo de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Se escondieron en el almacén y Miguel suspiró adolorido.

-Basta -pidió esta vez él, gimoteando cuando Martín comenzó a curarlo de nuevo.

El mago le lanzó una mirada incrédula y enojada, y el alado trató de acallar otro ataque de tos.

-No tiene caso -susurró-. Fue una ataque letal…

-No, aún estás respirando -resopló Martín, la mirada otra vez fija en su luz clara-. Como si te fuera a dejar morir así sin más, ¿qué me creés?

Miguel torció una sonrisa.

-Martín… No tiene nada de malo si muero.

Por un instante, todo pareció cesar. La batalla afuera de la cocina, el conjuro de Martín, su respiración. El rubio lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo que no!? -exclamó dolido-. ¿Decís que no me importás? ¿¿Que si te morís voy a salir de acá cantando y sonriendo??

Miguel tragó y al rato volvió a toser, escupiendo sangre.

-Dios… No, no es eso… -masculló y se calló al sentir pisadas cercas-. Tengo que decirte algo...

Martín maldijo bajo y lo envolvió en sus brazos, apegándolo a su pecho. Miguel cerró los ojos, cansado, y esperó unos segundos más antes de comenzar a susurrarles unas pocas palabras. Martín permaneció en silencio, escuchando.

-...

-¡El segundo piso está vacío!

-¡¡Quiero a todo el mundo en el primer piso!!

-¡Más allá hay otra puerta, inspeccionen allí!

-¿Revisaron en la cocina?

 

Martín tomó aire y se puso de pie, buscando algo con qué envolverlo. El lugar se sentía triste, abandonado y solitario a pesar de los gritos que llegaban cada vez de más cerca. Miró alrededor de la cocina, y aunque sus manos temblaron, chasqueó los dedos. El fuego prendió como un fénix renaciendo, cubriendo inmediatamente la entrada a la estancia, y otro chasquido más lo propagó como un plaga por toda la mansión. Más gritos. Antes de que el fuego se tragara también toda la cocina, Martín buscó otra salida. Casi tropezó al cruzar el umbral de aquella pequeña puerta de servicio, sintiendo que el fuego lo perseguía y lo buscaba en una abrazo engañosamente cálido. Podía oír aún los gritos proferidos a sus espaldas, gritos de agonía y de inclemencia sangrienta. Presionó con fuerza y a la vez cuidado aquel pequeño bulto envuelto en trapos de limpieza mientras corría ciegamente al bosque, y al alcanzarlo no se detuvo, sino que corrió y corrió hasta que (¿Minutos? ¿Horas?) sus piernas se rindieron y cayó al suelo. Se arrastró hasta un árbol y buscó algo de protección bajo sus ramas, si bien estas casi no tenían hojas. Lejos de la última batalla, de los gritos, la muerte y de la gran hoguera en que la mansión se había convertido, corría un frío polar, pero aún así apartó con cuidado algunos de los trapos que envolvían el huevo que brillaba pacíficamente, despidiendo una cálida luz rosada.

Martín sintió un nudo en la garganta. El cielo estaba teñido de rojo con la sangre derramada en aquella fatídica noche. Un rumor de muerte flotaba en el aire, llegando hasta él.

Finalmente, la raza de los alados abandonó el mundo por la puerta trasera.


	15. Epílogo: El fénix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quien haya seguido esta historia, gracias por leer. Espero que el epílogo le de algo de sentido al final.

Llegó de improviso y aún así Martín llevaba muchos años esperándolo. Daniel casi no lo reconoció a no ser por esa inolvidable sonrisa de superioridad que daba siempre antes de cambiarla por una de cariño absoluto. Aparte de eso, la barba, la ropa poco vistosa y hasta algo desalineada y esos ojos serenos lo camuflaban bastante bien en el marco de la puerta que daba a aquella diminuta cabaña. Casi habría dudado que era su primo, pero, como ya se ha dicho, aquella sonrisa era simplemente inconfundibe. Maldita sonrisa, pensó mientras terminaba de caminar hacia él.

Después de la guerra en el sur, esta se había propagado a los demás territorios bajo dominio de nobleza alada, purgando el continente de la presencia de seres de apariencia angelical. Martín y el cuerpo de Miguel nunca fueron encontrados. Se dijo que el cadáver del heredero se deshizo en el fuego de Casa González, mientras que meses después aún surgían uno que otro rumor sobre avistamientos.

Daniel, como toda la maquinaria propagandística de la rebelión, habían visto aquel como el día en que acababa una era y empezaba una nueva. Para los alados, fue una era de persecución que apenas duró tres años hasta que incluso los Extremos Norte Oriental y Occidental, las únicas regiones que albergaron en su momento una convivencia relativamente pacífica de humanos y alados, tuvieran que ceder también. Nuevos reinos y nuevos países se alzaron, nuevos gobiernos, nuevas clases.

Martín estuvo feliz de no presenciar todo aquello, sino de tener una ocupación más pacífica para alegrar sus días en su escondite en el Extremo Norte Occidental. Allí esperó hasta que alguno de sus primos lo encontrara. Dejaba los días pasar casi pasivamente mientras ejercía su papel de educador. A veces miraba al horizonte como si creyera que había llegado el día, para finalmente desviarla y decirse que aún no era el momento. Sabía que lo harían, y en el fondo también sabía que seguramente sería Daniel. Mucha confusión sintió este cuando finalmente se halló frente a aquella pequeña réplica exacta del heredero de Casa Prado.

Martín se rio bajo y lo invitó a pasar.

-No creí que tardarías tanto en rastrearme, primito -musitó mientras buscaba qué servirle de beber.

Daniel, aún miraba con escepticismo al pequeño niño de aproximadamente once años que también tomaba asiento en la mesa. El niño le sonrió.

-Me llamo Miguel -se presentó y Daniel alzó una ceja, mirando luego a Martín.

El rubio se acercó a ellos, alcanzándole un vaso de leche a su primo.

-Migue, ¿podés ir a traer unos huevos? -le pidió al niño y este asintió, saliendo apresuradamente.

Daniel esperó a que sus pasos se oyeran apagarse y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, explicá eso -demandó y Martín sonrió de lado.

-Maravillas de la raza alada.

-Decime que no es hijo tuyo y de… él.

Martín lo miró escandalizado y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no! Para nada, eso sería fisiológicamente imposible -se rio y se reclinó en la mesa-. Es  _él_.

Daniel necesitó un par de segundos para asimilarlo.

-¿Qué tipo de magia posibilitaría eso?

-Ninguna -respondió Martín-. De hecho aún no termino de comprenderlo tampoco, ni es como si quisiera decirte a vos mucho sobre eso.

-Entendible.

Martín asintió, y cuando Miguel volvió con los huevos, preparó la cena. Se sentaron los tres a comer, Daniel respondiendo las preguntas que su primo le iba lanzando una a una. Hablaba con cierto cansancio que Martín prefirió atribuir al largo viaje que llevaba tras sí y no a otras causas más… burocráticas. Daniel suspiró cuando dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato y se estiró, y Miguel se rio bajito cuando hizo tronar sus huesos torciendo el cuello.

-Realmente te estás perdiendo de algo -le comentó finalmente, cuando el niño ya se había ido a acostar.

Martín se rio bajo, negando con la cabeza.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es así, Daniel -dijo en voz baja, casi en un zumbido lento y melodioso.

-Los alados ya no están, nadie nos oprime -replicó su primo ofendido y resopló, apretando los puños-. Podés hacer tu vida como quieras...

Martín solo alzó una ceja, poco impresionado.

-No, primito. Nadie te oprime a ti -musitó con sorna y se sirvió más vino-. Dale tiempo, ya llegará. Tú eres un héroe de guerra, un libertador, así que probablemente no te toque vivirlo en carne viva. Pero llegará, siempre hay alguien oprimiendo a otro.

Daniel resopló.

-Los humanos hemos sido esclavizados por demasiado tiempo como para cometer el mismo error que los alados.

-Mi querido Daniel, antes de los alados, ¿sabes quién oprimía a los humanos?

El aludido frunció más el ceño, mas no replicó. Martín tomó aquello como un permiso a seguir hablando.

-Eran los mismos humanos -murmuró y se llevó la copa a los labios-. Sin los alados, ¿cuántos años antes de que ustedes comiencen a matarse entre ustedes?

-Y tú, ¿ya no eres uno de nosotros?

Martín sonrió, un tanto cansado.

-No, Daniel. Ya no.

Ninguno dijo más aquella noche. Luego de varias copas más, ambos se fueron a acostar. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Daniel anunció que partía de regreso al sur.

-Pero esperá a que te aliste unas cosas -renegó Martín-. Te espera un viaje largo y me tenés que dar algo de tiempo para escribirle a Sebas.

Daniel rodó los ojos.

-Necesito volver pronto a mis obligaciones.

-Sí, sí. No se desespere, mi general.

Martín soltó una carcajada y Miguel miró curioso la mueca que Daniel hizo. El chico se rio también.

-¿Qué es un general? -quiso saber y Daniel volvió su atención hacia él-. ¿Es otro nombre para primo?

Daniel sonrió apenas, negando con la cabeza.

-Un general es alguien que ha luchado por su gente y por eso merece que lo reconozcan.

Miguel asintió, sin entender del todo.

-¿Qué gente?

-¿En mi caso? Los humanos.

Miguel miró a Martín.

-¿Y quién es mi gente?

Martín le sonrió cálidamente.

-Yo soy tu gente -se apresuró a aclarar y lo despeinó afectivamente.

El chico pareció darse por contento con aquella respuesta y terminó de comerse su pan. Daniel permaneció callado, mirando a Martín iniciar su carta para Sebastián. Este tal vez se habría alegrado más de ver a Martín y viceversa, no obstante con su enfermedad no era posible hacer tremendo viaje, así como dudaba que Martín se dignara a viajar de vuelta al continente principal. Después del desayuno, Martín metió la carta en un sobre y escribió el nombre de su otro primo en él. Con cierto dejo de duda (¿y tal vez culpa?), se lo entregó a Daniel.

Antes de partir, este se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, volviéndose una última vez hacia su pariente.

-Martín -lo llamó y el rubio alzó el mentón, denotando que lo escuchaba-. Si algún día los encuentran, no podré hacer nada por ti.

Martín sonrió débilmente y asintió.

-Lo sé, Dani -le aseguró con tranquilidad-. Confío que hasta entonces el odio se haya olvidado.

Daniel no respondió, sabiendo que era aquello muy utópico. Saludó llevándose la mano estirada a la frente y Miguel, entusiasmado, lo imitó. El pequeño permaneció aún varios minutos admirando anonadado el rastro cobalto intenso que dejó el mago atrás al desaparecer.


End file.
